Revelio - más allá de los recuerdos
by R.V.Wells
Summary: El Auror Potter palpa el suelo y jadea. No sabe que la ilusión se ha roto hasta ver a la Auror Granger alcanzar su objetivo. Casi sonríe, pletórico de orgullo. Su compañera. Suya. Pero entonces es ella la que cae, y todo alrededor parece colapsar. Se arrastra a su lado, sin saber ni importarle el no llevar su varita, o que la magia de un color que ya no importa se apriete alrededor
1. Prólogo: Nido Vacío

Lo que podrías querer saber:

No tienes que leer Obliviate para entender Revelio. Con todo este proyecto seguí el canon tanto como pude, haber escuchado "Las reliquias de la muerte" sería suficiente.

Ahora, son aurores. Los libros no exploran a profundidad este trabajo, día a día, y no él lee fics que hagan, así que tuve que especificar algunos detalles, y para ellos, NO TOLERARÉ EL PLAGIO. Pueden utilizar los elementos dando crédito al (los) autor(es). Si escribes un buen fic sobre Harry y Hermione siendo Aurores juntos, házmelo saber, me encantaría leer y comentar. De todos los modos, El Lazo que ilustro está influenciado por el imaginado por Koslow para La bella y la bestia; así que tampoco es mi idea.

Estoy tratando con todas las escenas de Rowlings, incluso el epílogo. Obviamente, esto no es un romione, pero el hielo es muy delgado porque las personas que se suponen que están casadas tienen que comportarse como tal: incluso si Hermione no ama a Ron románticamente, se preocupa por él como una amiga, y no puede rechazarlo todo el tiempo. Lo que no puedas soportar, simplemente sáltatelo. No hay tanto.

Si te preguntas lo que pienso sobre Ron: en realidad, lo compadezco. No creo que pueda llenar a nuestra brillante leona. Más allá del anillo y los niños, siempre será la que se queda en el bosque mientras él desaparece. Poseerla en cuerpo y tratar de llegar a su espíritu, y esos años para resignarse a que no lo logrará, porque ya ella pertenece a Harry sin que este tenga que besarla siquiera... Bueno, debe haber sido como vivir con un dementor. Así que no lo voy a tratar como basura. Ya su vida es suficientemente mala.

Creo que el Trío de Oro es parte del encanto de la serie. Estoy tratando de preservar la amistad a pesar del obvio triángulo amoroso. Díganme si lo logré.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Nido vacío

_Su cuero cabelludo cosquilleó al roce de una mano femenina. Harry cerró los ojos. Había traición, por todas partes, salvo en esa mano. Hasta que se fuera, como todos._

_Lágrimas de miedo, enfriando sus mejillas._

_Labios temblaban, cálidos y secos, bajo los suyos. Sorprendidos. Un último destello de dorado brillante a la luz de las velas, borroso a través de las lágrimas, antes de cerrar los ojos otra vez. No quería escuchar de consecuencias._

_"Confía en mí, Harry". Conocía esa voz. Confió._

_Roce de labios, ligero. La vida reventando las costuras del invierno. Aferrarse. El roce áspero de una lengua contra sus labios. Locura, y el olor a cadáver que desaparecía en el sabor a calabaza y cuero, y melaza._

_"Estoy tan cansado de las pesadillas"_

_Harry se despierta de golpe, y se sienta con dificultad, una mano sosteniéndole mientras pasa los dedos de la otra entre sus cabellos empapados en sudor. La angustia le quita el aliento. Es un poco como cuando perdió a Sirius, o a Dumbledore: lacinante, desorientador, impregnado de negación y de la urgencia de volver atrás y cambiarlo todo. Tiene lo suyo de nostalgia._

_No le sorprende no acordarse de nada. Se ha vuelto habitual._

_El sexto sentido se ha extendido para chequear el estado de su compañera, a unos kilómetros. Afortunadamente, no se ha despertado; Harry recordó establecer la barrera entre sus centros de magia antes de acostarse, y esta sigue funcionando. El contacto con el espíritu de Hermione lo tranquiliza, llena parte del vacío que el sueño le ha dejado. La imagina boca abajo, el rostro volteado hacia la ventana y una mano delante de la boca, como una niña; una visión a la luz de la luna._

_La mano del mago, al retirarse de su cabello, pasa sobre su rostro y se empapa en lágrimas. Las mira, plateadas, como si no supiera lo que son._

_Hermione supondría que es la fecha._

_Suspirando, planta los pies desnudos sobre la alfombra, hunde la cabeza en sus manos, luego las junta y mira al vacío._

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Hermione se asoma por encima del montón de archivos en el que está trabajando para descubrir a Harry, la pluma casi colgando de su mano inerte, con la mirada perdida en el pergamino.

–Ya vale. Acaba de irte a casa.

Eso le gana una mirada intensamente verde a través de las gafas algo torcidas, que le hace sentir un vacío en el estómago.

–Pero aún hay trabajo –comenta Harry, confuso.

–Honestamente… –la auror resopla y hace girar los ojos, incluso cruza los brazos tras el montón de papeles, pero sonríe– No me eres nada útil así. Y alguien tiene que estar con los chicos, ¿no? Ve.

–Deberías ir tú –protesta el mago, mientras se levanta y estira–. Sigues siendo la preferida de Al.

–No seas tonto –dice la bruja, aunque Harry puede sentir una sonrisa jactanciosa en su compañera.

Bucles castaños reflejan luz a medida que la mujer se pone en pie. Harry la sigue, hipnotizado, por el laberinto de pasillos hasta el elevador, que se detiene frente a ellos con voz cantarina. Lo ignoran.

–¿Seguro que está bien?

–Seguro.

La conexión empática entre los aurores se hace eco de esa seguridad. Es una calidez similar a beber chocolate caliente en los inviernos de Hogwarts. Calidez que se enfoca en su frente cuando Harry coloca ahí los labios en un beso distraído y rutinario, y no por ello menos.

–Llámame si pasa algo. Y no te demores demasiado, ¿sí?

Diez minutos después, fue la llamada.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Gira, agachándose para evitar una maldición, y otra la alcanza. La sangre se derrama de su frente. Apenas gime cuando desvía otra y lanza la suya, dos, tres en rápida sucesión, tan rápido como puede deletrearlas. Otros Aurores luchan, pero no a su lado, ya no; han logrado separarlos. Sin embargo, Hermione, en el centro, recibe la mayor parte de la atención. Todo su cuerpo está iluminado (a pesar de ser la hora más oscura, antes del amanecer) a base de maldiciones. Su chaleco de cuero de dragón le ha salvado la vida más de tres veces esta noche; ella ha visto venir la muerte, sin tiempo para pensar más que en Hugo, que hoy viajará en el expreso de Hogwarts por primera vez. Pero su varita golpea y corta con la eficacia del mejor Auror, y los enemigos caen, uno por uno. Uno de ellos, apenas un adolescente, hipnotizado por sus movimientos, se deja alcanzar por un Avada perdido –fuego amigo-; Hermione es el último reflejo en sus ojos.

Una risa aguda llega a los oídos de la leona, y esta se gira solo por un momento, pero no puede dejar que la bruja de Parkinson la distraiga.

–¿Arrestarme? –Dice esta, entre carcajadas histéricas– ¡Ni siquiera puedes alcanzarme! "

–Cinco – cuenta la Gryffindor entre uno y otro hechizo –. Pronto ... sin hombres ... tras quienes ... esconderte.

La de pelo negro cuenta rápidamente, y su sonrisa se desvanece, pero cuando da un paso adelante, es para lanzar una maldición que el auror evita con facilidad. Entonces, escucha los gritos de Max. Casi se da vuelta, y habría sido su muerte, esta vez de veras. Evita por poco otra luz, pero ha logrado ver el cuerpo torturado y retorcido de su colega.

–¡Traidora!

El adjetivo suena maldito (estando, como está, detrás de puta e irresponsable en su lista de los peores epítetos). La risa, otra vez, y otra oleada de hechizos. Se inclina y trata de respirar a través del terror y la angustia.

–¿Yo, traidora? –Parkinson susurra seductoramente–. ¿Y qué de ti? Tú la -ah, tan leal- Gryffindor. Un sangre pura por marido, y aún te quedaste al de la cicatriz como amante. Ni siquiera un Slytherin engaña a su pareja así. Ni a un aliado. Potter tiene agallas después de todo. ¡Y el cornudo va y viste la túnica de ministro!

–¡No les llames así!

Hay un chillido, y la auror se congela por un segundo, aterrada de que sea Harry; otra maldición pasa a través de su hombro derecho al tiempo recuerda que él no está aquí, y a pesar del dolor se siente aliviada. Aprieta los dientes, oliendo sangre. No reconoció la voz. Tal vez no era uno de los suyos.

–¿Cómo es? –Parkinson gime, genuinamente interesada– ¿El sexo? Dicen que es increíble, sintiendo lo que el otro siente y todo...

La leona tropieza, y las maldiciones vuelan sobre su cabeza mientras rueda y se pone de pie, sin nunca detenerse. Otro cae ante su varita. El último hechizo del enemigo es repelido por su brazalete; típico Harry, protegiéndola incluso sin estar aquí.

En algún lado, la voz de Parkinson aún chilla, pero Hermione intenta ignorarla. Mientras esté hablando, no está lanzando maldiciones. Otro enemigo se derrumba con un eco apagado.

Entonces, el tono de Parkinson cambia dramáticamente.

–O aún no lo has querido reconocer…

La auror mira en su dirección rápidamente, al tiempo que algo frío llena su estómago. Los ojos de la Slytherin están muy abiertos, y su boca lo está ligeramente, una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría que a la Gryffindor le da náuseas.

–Es así, ¿verdad? Haciendo como que Potter es un amigo… pretendiendo…

–Él es mi amigo, tú…

La risa llena la oscuridad, y Hermione se olvidó de contar enemigos, y de pronto algo quema su flanco derecho, haciéndola gritar, más de sorpresa que de dolor en realidad.

–Oh, ¡ustedes, Gryffindors, son tan divertidos! ¿Y qué pasa si fallas? ¿Si… no, no, "cuando"… lo reconozcas? Que ardes por él, que te mueres por tenerlo, que sueñas…

Luz verde casi alcanza a la Slytherin, y su sonrisa solo empalidece por un momento antes de ampliarse.

–Vamos, Granger. Lo sabes. Sabes que no puedes impedirlo. Es cuestión de tiempo. No te puedo imaginar dejando desprotegido a tu precioso compañero, así que no puedes alejarte de la tentación. Solo avanzar. Te guste o no, ya estás en el camino de… bueno, de los traidores…

De repente, sonidos de aparición, y sombras que se acercan. La auror no se gira, atontada por el cacareo absurdo de Parkinson. En piloto automático –inclínate, lanza, atenta-, baila con la muerte otras tres veces hasta que su inteligencia regresa, solo un poco por delante de las sombras. Justo a tiempo para que se de cuenta de que la identidad de estas no importa. Si son enemigos, igual está muerta. En ese segundo de no saber, piensa "Oh, Harry me matará esta vez"; pero con el alma a los pies, sin humor. Lily también monta el Expreso de Hogwarts hoy, sin ella Harry estará completamente solo en esa mansión oscura donde se quedó viudo no hace dos años. Una casa que también alberga recuerdos de su padrino perdido. "Tendrá a Ron", razona y deja de pensar en otra cosa que no sean las maldiciones que siguen golpeando el escudo de su contrincante. Pero su espíritu aún duele con eco de un amargo deseo que no se atreve a expresar, ni siquiera ante sí misma: "Creí que la última cara que viera, sería la suya".

De pronto, Parkinson deja caer la varita, y se oye la voz de Luna canturrear, y casi se desmaya de esperanza.

–Parkinson, tienes derecho a guardar silencio...

El amanecer acaba de estirar sus rosados apéndices por el cielo.

Cuando el equipo de Luna se ha ocupado del resto, y están de vuelta en el cuartel general, y el medimago la ha curado lo mejor posible (sacudiendo la cabeza ante muchas de sus heridas, exasperado), la rubia apoya una mano en su hombro y Hermione casi se cae del agotamiento con el leve peso que pretendía tranquilizarla.

–Los nargles me avisaron que era una trampa –susurra la rubia, soñadora.

–¿Bajas...? –la garganta de Hermione se cierra.

–Increíblemente, ninguna –se une Sparkie a la charla, con una inconfundible chispa de admiración en su voz –. Max fue tocado, pero se va a poner bien. Eres tú la más herida…

Los ojos de la leona vagan alrededor, fijándose en los dispositivos no tan mágicos que ha logrado integrar a la Fuerza. Solo lo que funcionaría en un lugar tan cargado de magia.

–Lo que estoy, es agotada. Y en camino –susurra Hermione, poniéndose en pie–. Mis hijos me están esperando desde ayer. Espero que hayan empacado…

Sin embargo, cuando entra al pasillo vacío que conduce al cuartel, la alcanza. Galvanismo. De pronto se da cuenta de que su brazalete la ha estado quemando por un rato –solo otra incomodidad, mezclada con el dolor y la fatiga, apenas perceptible en esas circunstancias-. Solo ahora la percibe.

Harry está aquí.

Capa negra. Pantalones negros. Chaqueta negra. Piel pálida bajo la cicatriz quemante. El único toque de color, son sus ojos –sus ojos verdes y eléctricos, y casi oscuros, también, tormentosos-. Su olor la alcanza –césped de verano y menta- y la mujer jadea, mientras los brazos del mago vienen a rodearla, sosteniéndola con tanta fuerza que tiemblan. Largos segundos pasan hasta que se obliga a sí mismo a poner distancia –sosteniendo primero las mejillas de su compañera, luego los hombros de esta–. El gemido llega a sus oídos al tiempo que el dolor se comunica místicamente. Los ojos verdes se fijan en el hombro derecho. La magia del hechicero aún se adhiere a ella –a toda ella. Hermione sabe que es un examen de sus heridas, un refuerzo de su propia magia, un bálsamo curativo, y sin embargo, en su fatiga, su autocontrol se desliza lo suficiente para que ella lo _sienta_.

–Fuiste sola– escupe él, la violencia enmascarando apenas un miedo que la sobrepasa–. Merlín, Hermione. ¿Por qué fuiste sin mí? ¿Qué si te hubiera perdido?

–¿Los chicos…?

–¡No son preescolares! ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

–No sabíamos…

–¡Luchaste…!

–¡Por favor, déjame hablar, Harry! ¡No puedo explicar si no escuchas!

Él retiene sus palabras, sosteniéndole la mirada de tal manera que casi la hace sentir mareada. ¿De qué estaba hablando…? ¡Ah! La falta de sueño debe estarla afectando más de lo que pensaba.

–Se suponía que iba a ser fácil–informa ella quedamente, y con algo de disculpa–. Rutina. Aparecer y leer sus derechos. Tú estabas con tus hijos, Harry; no tienen a más nadie para para quedarse a ayudarlos en un día como este...

–¡No importa! –su vehemencia la hace callar al instante.

Miran dentro de los ojos del otro, y todo un coro de ángeles pasa entre ellos. Pero las miradas no llevan el sonido de su voz, y la hace feliz que él hable:

–Lo sabes. Sabes que habría estado allí enseguida. ¿Cómo piensas que se siente que estés herida, tan lejos, tan fuera de alcance? ¡O peor! ¿Te crees que no me acuerdo de cuando desapareciste? ¿Qué crees que me hizo el escuchar… –Harry apretó los dientes en torno a las palabras–… escuchar que habías luchado contra todo un escuadrón casi tú sola? ¿Qué estuviste en peligro? ¿Que yo no estuve ahí? Sabiendo que fue porque dejé el trabajo temprano, porque no fui contigo…

Pixies baten alas de colores contra la piel de la bruja, incluso mientras ella susurra:

–Yo no necesito…

–¡Claro que sí? ¿Para qué es el brazalete? –le suplica, con ojos brillantes– ¡Dime, Hermione! Lo juramos. ¡Ya no luchamos solos!

Ella se entrega al casto intercambio de calor que sin embargo tiene su efecto. Las manos del compañero descansan en su espalda, presionándola contra él.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Cuando aparece en casa, lo primero que ve es a Ron sosteniendo a su hija, con la barbilla sobre la cabeza de esta y la mano sobre su espalda. Se ve casi tan agotado como la auror. Algo muy parecido a la culpa amenaza con ahogar a Hermione. Rose se ha quedado dormida, parcialmente apoyada en él. Ni siquiera su voz la despierta.

–¡Maldición, Hermione! –susurra enérgicamente–. ¿Por qué tuviste que ir? ¡¿Por qué tú?!

–Soy una auror –replica, con lógica–. Me comprometí a esto.

–¡Harry no fue! ¡Y tú también tienes hijos…!

–No me regañes, Ronald –interrumpe ella, rodando los ojos, pero sin más energía para luchar–. Esa es mi línea, no la tuya.

Pero en realidad está conmovida. Y se siente culpable. E intenta enmascarar ambos sentimientos.

Su mirada ha volado a la niña. Se sienta a su lado con cuidado.

–¿Durmió algo? –pregunta Hermione.

Ron solo toma su mano, con expresión de ansiedad. Sabe que él preferiría abrazarla, asegurándose de que está viva y bien, y tal vez sacudirla un poco. Levanta la otra mano a la frente de la niña, pero sus dedos están manchados de sangre.

–Hugo está dormido –susurra Ron.

–Voy a darme una ducha.

Aprieta su mano, agradecida, y se va. Conoce sus miedos. Sabe lo difícil que ha sido para él criar a los niños solo, cuando ella ha estado lejos. Sabe cuánto peor sería si desapareciera para siempre. Lo ve todos los días en los ojos de Harry.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Las jaulas y los búhos en su interior no hacen ruido mientras Harry y James los empujan a través de la barrera hasta la plataforma donde espera el Expreso de Hogwarts, tan rojo y cálido como siempre. Pero hace frío. Incluso si sus respiraciones no relucen como dos años antes, y la mañana es cálida con lo último del verano, están pálidos y fríos por dentro. Lily, la más joven, parece haber tenido un encuentro cercano con un dementor, así de vacía parece, a pesar de ser su primer año en Hogwarts. Su madre no está. Y la extrañan. Muchísimo.

Hermione se ha quedado cerca de la barrera a propósito. Un segundo antes de ver al primero de ellos, su interior le da la bienvenida. Cosas de compañeros. Su espíritu reconoce la presencia, en el suave ronroneo de su centro de magia; un poco como un patronus del color del cielo. Agridulce y picante. La magia se extiende para alcanzarla en oleadas de calor. Casi puede ver el patrón eléctrico que indica que su compañero está cerca.

Antes de que sus oídos físicos escuchen sus pasos, Hermione empuja a Rose ligeramente. Ya hablaron de esto, y por una vez, la adolescente ni siquiera ha protestado. No le gusta Albus como cuando era niña, pero toda la familia está muy afectada, y Rose tiene el corazón de su madre. Abraza a Albus primero.

Ron sigue a sus chicas.

–¿No está la atmósfera sobre ellos un poco demasiado pesada? –susurra cerca del oído de su esposa–. Tanto luto debe ser perjudicial para los niños.

Él se está asegurando de que nadie más lo oiga; en reconocimiento, ella susurra su respuesta:

–Ron. Por una vez. Ni una sola palabra.

Llegan a la barrera y ella abraza a cada niño. Cuando llega a Lily, Albus ya se ha ido a buscar a Scorpius. Ahora tienen algo más en común. Harry no protesta. Ron se para a su lado, incómodo.

–Lil... –susurra el padre a su hija menor.

La pelirroja lo mira fijamente y lo golpea el parecido. Con la madre de ella. Con la de él. Se detiene boquiabierto. Por suerte, ella parece haber preparado su propio discurso.

–Los he escuchado... a ambos... explicándole todo a mis hermanos. No te preocupes, papá. Estaré bien.

Él traga y asiente. Hermione ya le ha pedido a Hugo que cuide de la niña. Ambos van en el mismo año, y es probable que ambos entren en Gryffindor.

Los niños caminan hacia el tren, pareciendo aliviados de acercarse a una atmósfera más alegre. Hermione ve los intentos de Harry por controlar su expresión. Como de costumbre, una cantidad ridícula de personas lo observan, a pesar de que el grupo está más o menos protegido por la barrera.

La bruja lo rodea con sus brazos y lo aprieta con fuerza. Tras un momento, Ron se une, transformándolo en un abrazo grupal. Se siente bien, hasta que él dice:

–Debes reconstruir tu vida, compañero...

–Ron... –le advierte la mujer, sin mirar.

–¡Es verdad! Yo también la amaba, ¡ella era mi hermana, por Merlín! ¡Pero han pasado casi dos años! Y todavía vistes luto. Ya me estoy preguntando si es por ella. No estoy más que expresando lo que sienten todos...

–¡Ronald! –grita Hermione, pero vuelve a susurrar al agregar– No estás en tu oficina, ni dando un discurso…

–Eso no es…

–No estoy seguro de si quiero vivir con ustedes dos, incluso temporalmente –corta Harry.

–¡Tonterías! –exclama, mandona, separándose del abrazo–. Te estamos ayudando a cerrar la casa hoy, y mañana te vienes con nosotros...

Entonces se da cuenta de que no era en serio; pero bien podría serlo. Recuerda cuánto odiaba Harry sus peleas.

–Lo siento –se disculpa, de todos modos.

Mantiene una mano sobre la espalda de Harry. Una joven la mira raro, antes y después de echar una ojeada a Harry y Ron. En algún lugar, alguien toma una foto.

–¿Cómo te va como Ministro de Magia? –Harry pregunta a Ron después de un momento.

Él, también, trata de ser cívico. Y es una distracción bienvenida.

–Bueno, Hermione cree que no he desarrollado suficientes habilidades diplomáticas... –nada que comentar– pero es genial. Todos escuchan, para variar –Ron baja la voz antes de agregar–. Hermione revisa cada uno de los discursos, y escribe más de la mitad, para ser sinceros...

–Tú también ayudas con nuestra planificación –señala Harry.

La sonrisa de Ron se ilumina, incluso mientras sigue hablando:

–De hecho, ya que está haciendo la mitad de mi trabajo, me preguntaba cómo se está desempeñando en el suyo propio... ¿Algo sobre otro dictador internacional?

–Oh, pero eso no es nuestro, Ron... Quiero decir, quienquiera que esté tratando de revivir el Imperio Británico, no está causando muchos estragos aquí... Es más bien dominio del Departamento de Asuntos Internacionales... ¿No estás recibiendo sus informes?

Hermione pierde el hilo, volviendo su atención a los preparativos. Por primera vez desde Hogwarts Harry necesita a sus amigos bajo el mismo techo. Especialmente a ella y Ron. Pero también al resto; y por mucho que odie las fiestas, ya ha decidido organizar una, solo para reunir a los amigos con los que él ha perdido contacto. No puede dejarlo solo en esto. Para eso están los compañeros.

Mientras caminan de regreso a través de las barreras, alguien se acerca a Ron, y él se pone su sonrisa más política –solo Harry y ella notan la máscara–, y sacude la mano del hombre. Solo entonces, la magia de Harry alcanza de nuevo la de ella.

–Diría que estás herida aún –afirma.

Está parado un paso detrás de ella, sin tocarla físicamente, pero manos invisibles recorren su cuerpo buscando heridas, rozando su espalda, lamiendo sus brazos hasta que encuentran su hombro. La bruja se estremece.

–Vale, es cierto, no me tomé las pociones, ¡no tuve tiempo! –susurra rápidamente, mirando a Ron, que aparenta escuchar al elector–. Pero sabes cómo es, Harry. Primer día. Chicos que atender…

–No, supongo que no tuviste el tiempo –admite–. Pero quiero que me prometas que no irás sin mí nunca más. Nunca más.

–Oh, cállate, Harry. Sabes que no puedo…

–¿Qué hacen? –pregunta Ron, desconfiado.

El elector se había ido sin que se dieran cuenta.

–Nada – responden ambos a la vez.

Ron agarra la mano de Hermione y la lleva tras él en un gesto demasiado evidente.

El calor de su pulsera ha disminuido con la ira de su compañero. Se arriesga a mirar a Harry, que observa a Ron. El silencio llena los minutos, y solo mucho más tarde, cuando Ron es interceptado nuevamente, y en una voz tan baja que podría estar hablando solo, Harry agrega:

–Por favor. No te puedo perder a ti también.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Hermione despierta con un grito ahogado. Con la respiración aún alterada, la mujer escruta su entorno. Su esposo ronca estrepitosamente a su lado, la boca abierta, un hilo de baba saliendo de la comisura. El tatuaje mágico que él se hizo tras aquella apuesta, apenas se mueve; las piezas de ajedrez duermen enredadas, como cachorros, y a la luz de la luna ve que sobre la torre negra, el caballero apoya la cabeza y el alfil, la espalda. Arropa al chico –un chico, en realidad, a pesar de su edad- y se desliza fuera de la cama, tomando un libro antes de bajar las escaleras para servirse un poco de agua y tal vez encontrar un lugar cerca de la chimenea donde pueda ahogarse en la historia en lugar de dejar que el miedo la envuelva.

Ha tenido una pesadilla. Nada nuevo. Esta tiene el sabor del bosque y la nieve, y la voz del Mal. No puede recordarla. Rara vez puede. Pero no es tan aterradora. No como en su juventud, cuando el Mal caminaba sin freno. Ahora, incluso cuando entra a luchar contra la magia oscura de verdad, tiene su entrenamiento y a Harry a su lado. Su mano rodea su brazo izquierdo, cerca de su hombro, donde puede sentir, embebido en su piel, el brazalete que ambos llevan desde su graduación en la Academia de Aurores; la pulsera que los hace compañeros.

Ella no sabe que, justo antes de que se despertara, Harry se llevó la mano a la frente y la rascó, ligeramente incomodado.

Cuando ve a la mujer en la puerta, el mago jadea y a medias se levanta. No ha habido mujer en las noches de esta casa desde Ginny. Por una fracción de segundo, piensa, contra toda lógica, que es ella. Hermione se da cuenta. Los ojos de la mujer vuelan de los papeles olvidados en la mesa hasta sus ojos, verde brumoso, todavía medio extraviados. Simpatiza. Literalmente siente su pena, como un sollozo contra su piel.

–Necesitas dormir –comenta la bruja.

–Tengo trabajo que hacer –se defiende el hechicero, evitando su mirada, no queriendo preocuparla.

Pasa junto a él, toma un poco de agua para cada uno, se sienta a su lado, alcanzándole el vaso.

–Estaba teniendo una pesadilla, así que no puedo dormir –dice ella, confiando en verdades a medias–. Si no te importa, puedo quedarme... ayudarte... ¿o solo hablar?

Él sonríe, aliviado de tenerla a mano sin ser mimado... al menos, de forma patente.

El libro queda olvidado sobre la mesa. Hablan en voz baja durante horas, recordando la primera vez que tomaron el Expreso de Hogwarts. Él recuerda a Ginny como era entonces: una niña pelirroja escondiéndose tras su madre; pero no hay mucho más que evocar de ella en ese año. Recuerdan a Trevor, bendita su memoria, gracias al que se conocieron. Se ríen un poco y se tumban en la alfombra.

–Duerme –ordena, transfigurando un cojín en colcha, y haciéndolo reposar sobre él–. Mañana será otro día largo.

–No tengo muchas cosas que trasladar, Hermione. No me quedaré en tu casa por tanto tiempo.

–Eso también.

El hechicero la mira inquisitivamente, y ella pone los ojos en blanco.

–Los estudiantes de Hogwarts no son los únicos que comienzan lecciones.

–Aprendices –comprende Harry al fin.

–Directamente desde pre-Auror –ella asiente, su mejilla rozando la alfombra–. Mi hermana también estará ahí.

Suena soñolienta. Sus ojos están cerrados cuando él murmura un:

–Gracias, Hermione.

La mano izquierda del mago toca su brazalete, una pálida imitación del saludo oficial entre compañeros que renueva la magia en el interior del objeto.

Ella sonríe y toca el de él.

Pero cuando su respiración se profundiza, y la bruja sabe que su amigo duerme, abre los ojos y lo mira fijamente. Sólo lo mira. Harry olvidó quitarse las gafas y se ve simpático a pesar de las cicatrices alrededor de su cara. Se pregunta cuántas veces lo ha visto así. Estirando la mano, Hermione desliza los espejuelos por su nariz, los cierra y los deja entre ellos, en el suelo. Se voltea. Lo que ha sentido, la asusta.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Continuará

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Avance:

(...) y lo próximo que sabe es que ella está sentada sobre sus muslos, inmovilizando sus manos tras su espalda, todo su peso usado con eficiencia para que no pueda mover un músculo. Él es consciente de su cabello ligeramente despeinado, sus mejillas sonrojadas y el jadeo, y de su propia excitación, que rápidamente atribuye a la adrenalina que le bombea en las venas, antes de que ella se levante y retroceda, permitiéndole respirar. Él no se pregunta por qué no ha podido respirar fácilmente antes, si ella no puso peso sobre su pecho. Es así cada vez.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Nota de autor: acabo de incluir la primera escena, llevo demasiado tiempo buscando la que conviniera y resultó ser la más sencilla. En cuanto a la segunda escena, es así como veo la relación entre ellos: familiar y trascendente; pero no sé si cambiarla de lugar. El inicio en medio de la batalla también me gustaba. ¿Cuál prefieren como inicio? Esa escena con Harry furioso, ¿me quedó demasiado dramática? Díganmelo todo.


	2. Bautismo de fuego

En el corazón del ministerio de magia, hay una habitación al más puro estilo muggle: paredes grises y aburridas, vestidores con taquillas metálicas, colchones; todo en negro y gris, todo polvoriento. Ninguna varita por ninguna parte. Ni capa, ni túnica.

Ahí está Harry ahora, sin espejuelos, pies separados, las manos agarradas tras la cintura; vestido de negro, con ropas pegadas al cuerpo, se ve muy militar. Delante de él, once nuevos reclutas, igualmente uniformados. Solo una diferencia entre profesor y aprendices, aparte de la edad: el brazalete mágico cerca de su hombro izquierdo, apenas apreciable ahora que es parte de su piel.

Como de costumbre, los jóvenes magos le recuerdan a sus amigos a su edad (a su equipo, en realidad), pero al mismo tiempo no lo hacen. "¿Lucíamos así de confundidos a los 20?" piensa, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente al tiempo que su mirada va de una a otra cara, decidiendo enseguida que ninguno de los miembros del ED era así. Para entonces, Ron, el más despistado, se había sacrificado a un ajedrez mágico para conquistar la piedra filosofal, entrado en la cámara de los secretos, sido arrastrado por un perro enorme para descubrir que su rata era un mago oscuro… y como de costumbre, Harry no puede entender por qué su amigo no está entre los aurores. Pero ya ha ido por el mismo hilo de pensamiento varios años, así que apenas lo distrae.

–Su entrenamiento como auror requiere también habilidades físicas –explica con voz potente–. ¿Quién me puede decir por qué?

Una mano sale disparada hacia el techo, y agradables memorias de mucho tiempo atrás lo llenan al tiempo que mira a la joven recluta de la primera fila. Su cabello está recogido en una cola de caballo de modo que no entre a sus ojos, pero sin dudas que es tupido. La expresión poco femenina le resulta tan familiar que mira de allí a su compañera, de pie en la misma postura que él pero un paso por delante de los aprendices, y de vuelta. Por primera vez nota el paso del tiempo: el rostro de la recluta le recuerda más a la Hermione que estaba en su boda, que Hermione misma. No es que la diferencia sea tan notable. Las brujas sí que viven más que las muggles.

–¿Auror…?

–Granger –completa la chica–. Necesitamos habilidades físicas para no quedar desprotegidos si nos desarman. Como los policías que se entrenan en el cuerpo a cuerpo aunque tengan pistolas…

La mayoría de los reclutas parecen confundidos con la comparación. No crecieron en un entorno muggle.

Y con eso, Harry confirma su identidad. Duham La hermanita de Hermione. (Sus padres tienen un don para los nombres, al parecer.)

–Muy bien–, se abstiene de ofrecer "diez puntos para Gryffindor"–. Supongo que has entrenado antes.

La recluta sonríe segura de sí misma.

–Me gané algunas medallas luchando a la manera muggle.

–Tal vez deberías venir aquí y mostrarnos.

La joven bruja camina confiadamente para pararse a su lado y ambos adoptan posturas de combate. La de ella es bastante buena. "Pensé que duraría más", piensa él un segundo después. Para entonces, la tiene inmovilizada y jadeando entre su cuerpo y el colchón. Nota que su cabello es un arco iris de tonos de marrón, igual que el de Hermione. Su olor es, también, muy similar al de su hermana: tarta de melaza y cuero, con un toque de calabaza y algo floral de fondo. La parte de cuero evoca portadas de libros y bibliotecas y sabiduría. Cuando se levanta, es con una especie de ternura que le ofrece la mano. Ella se ve bastante cabreada. Probablemente también pensó que duraría más.

Desviando su mirada hacia Hermione, extiende su magia para tocarla con suavidad, sintiéndola como lo puede hacer un compañero. Es una pregunta. La planteó con palabras esta mañana, pero aún así… La leona estaba bastante herida ayer. Pero la misma proyecta sus propios poderes con decisión. De ninguna manera lo va a dejar tratarla como una niña.

–Ahora mi compañera y yo te daremos una demostración–, anuncia mientras Hermione camina hacia él, con una expresión profesional en sus ojos.

Adoptan sus posturas. Las comisuras de la boca de Harry se mueven ligeramente hacia arriba al mirar sus ojos cálidos; avergonzado como se siente cada vez que ella lo vence frente a los nuevos aprendices, siempre es emocionante luchar contra ella. Y aunque ella está usando su mejor máscara, él también puede ver su sonrisa, su expresión de sabelotodo, no tan diferente una vez adaptada a un combate. Las cicatrices plateadas que ahora manchan su rostro, resultado de una vida de lucha contra la magia oscura, no estropean el efecto. Ambos se mueven al mismo tiempo. Él intenta golpearla, pero ella lo evade; Intenta agarrarla, pero ella se desliza de sus manos. Ni una vez lo golpea, y hasta se mantiene a su derecha, favoreciendo la pierna izquierda (que él se lesionó en una misión años atrás). Sin embargo, de repente él siente que lo patean tras su otra rodilla y cae, y lo próximo que sabe es que ella está sentada sobre sus muslos, inmovilizando sus manos tras su espalda, todo su peso usado con eficiencia para que no pueda mover un músculo. Él es consciente de su cabello ligeramente despeinado, sus mejillas sonrojadas y el jadeo, y de su propia excitación, que rápidamente atribuye a la adrenalina que le bombea en las venas, antes de que ella se levante y retroceda, permitiéndole respirar. Él no se pregunta por qué no ha podido respirar fácilmente antes, si ella no puso peso sobre su pecho. Es así cada vez. Se pone de pie para enfrentar a sus aprendices, que ahora se susurran unos a otros y lo miran con desdén; tiene la clara impresión de que lo desprecian porque una mujer lo ha vencido. Como si eso fuera tan extraño. Como cada vez, exige:

–A continuación, todos ustedes vendrán y tratarán de vencerme.

–Al mismo tiempo– confirma Duham.

–Sí.

Después de un momento de vacilación, los once nuevos aprendices caen sobre él.

Deja fuera de combate a cada uno de ellos rápidamente.

Heridos principalmente en su orgullo, se ponen de pie de nuevo. Un aprendiz pelirrojo se frota la nuca. Un chico que físicamente le recuerda a Neville, está cojeando de la pierna derecha. Nada que una buena noche de sueño no pueda curar.

–Esa es la razón por la que todos ustedes estarán aquí mañana a las siete, y todos los días después de eso. Deben realizar al menos dos horas de entrenamiento antes de unirse a sus mentores en sus propias tareas –Debe levantar la voz desde la primera oración, y a medida que la protesta general se hace más fuerte–. Todos nos turnaremos para enseñar y evaluar tus habilidades. Todavía pasará un tiempo antes de que se unan a la Fuerza como aurores completamente entrenados.

Deja de prestar atención, al notar la figura encapuchada que destaca en su cámara de entrenamiento.

–Auror Potter–llama la voz soñadora de Luna–. Auror Granger. ¿Puedo interrumpir?

–Jefa– sonríe el mago–. La clase es toda suya.

Luna flota hacia el frente.

–Ahora todos ustedes serán asignados a un auror experto–indica la rubia, y comienza a leer la lista.

Ninguno de los reclutas hace un comentario. Todos han escuchado sobre el agua mansa y sobre las habilidades de la Jefa Lovegood en batalla. Harry ya no se pregunta qué habría pensado su clase en Hogwarts sobre la elección de carrera de Luna.

Sólo presta atención una vez que se menciona su nombre. Su mirada a Hermione es fácil de interpretar, y ella pone los ojos en blanco, consciente de que no ha oído por qué lo han nombrado. La auror mira a su hermana de manera significativa, con un destello de dolor en sus ojos que no tiene mucho que ver con las circunstancias actuales; él también lo siente en su espíritu, en la forma en que la magia de la bruja se agita y se vuelve azul. La aprendiza por su parte tiene una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Mientras Luna camina hacia la salida, y antes de que Harry diga otra palabra, inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, obviamente escuchando voces que solo ella puede, y se gira.

–Buckbeack –llama.

El dúo así nombrado se vuelve hacia ella, Harry, enderezándose, al tiempo que Hermione se para a su lado, y espera la orden con él. Luna ha extraído un trozo de pergamino y susurra "Portus" señalándolo, antes de agregar:

–Asesinato, dos magos y una bruja, criminal desconocido a la fuga, el resto del equipo ya está allí, perímetro asegurado, pueden llevar al aprendiz si lo desean y ella tiene estómago –La rubia duda antes de susurrar–. Hay un niño.

El estómago de Harry se da la vuelta, aunque esto no es nuevo para ellos. Los aurores luchan contra los magos oscuros, y estos no tienden a ser amables. Los niños muertos… es más fácil lidiar con ellos para quienes no tienen hijos propios.

Duham ya está al lado de su mentor, su mirada los desafía a decirle que se quede, aunque Hermione puede ver también miedo y emoción en sus ojos; el murmullo excitado de los demás aprendices es más elocuente.

La escena del crimen está iluminada y oscura: iluminada por la luz del sol, que tan pronto como atraviesa las puertas francesas, es desfigurada por magia oscura tan espesa que parte del personal que llena la escena está utilizando lumos. Los técnicos pasan rápidamente junto a ellos sin una mirada, otros están levitando pruebas a pequeñas burbujas aislantes. Harry está ligeramente sorprendido de no haberse encontrado en un callejón oscuro en algún lugar, como de costumbre. Esta debe ser una de las mansiones más hermosas que jamás haya visto. El arte los envuelve en un torbellino de historia, clase y brillantes colores. Todos ellos, simples plebeyos, parecen decididamente fuera de lugar aquí. Y le recuerda a la mansión Malfoy. Sentidos terrenales y empáticos se extienden instintivamente para tocar a Hermione donde está justo detrás de su codo. Ella se siente tan pálida como parece, pero asiente y traga. Detrás de ella, Duham mira a su alrededor, con los ojos muy abiertos y pareciendo demasiado joven e ingenua para seguir viva. Nunca ha visto una investigación real de tan cerca.

Cuando encuentra a alguien capaz de proporcionarle más información, siente que Hermione se aleja y casi alarga la mano. Una mirada de preocupación la sigue hasta donde ella se agacha, al lado de una sábana que alberga visiblemente varios cuerpos. También al lado de la sábana, otro mago guarda instrumentos en un maletín; el medipatólogo, presume. La oscuridad de la magia utilizada hace que su estómago dé un vuelco, incluso desde la distancia; se rasca la frente, distraído, al tiempo que se pregunta cuán joven era el niño, que el asesinato irradia tanto luto.

–Dos magos y una bruja de sangre pura fueron encontrados muertos esta mañana alrededor de las 7–informa el oficial–, mientras el elfo doméstico alistaba la casa para la venta. Eviscerados vivos. Hechizo desconocido. Se suponía que todos ellos estaban en España, donde el hombre se estaba mudando con su familia.

–Familia de dinero.

El oficial lo mira.

–Todo el mundo conoce a los Lefaye.

Harry asiente. Su falta de conocimiento sobre el Mundo Mágico todavía se evidencia en los peores momentos.

–¿Signos de lucha?

–Todo está bastante limpio y ordenado. Como si hubieran usado un hechizo aislante. Debería haber mucha más sangre, diría yo. Lo menos, usaron un Tergeo. No hay manchas de sangre más allá de la zona de los cuerpos.

–Entonces, nada de voodoo.

Con muñecas de magia oscura, casi cualquier cosa es factible, pero Harry ha visto esas escenas: el autor generalmente no está a mano para hacer control de daños.

–Hasta donde sabemos… Si había una muñeca, se la llevaron. O está en otra parte de la mansión. Este lugar es enorme.

Eso no dice mucho. Si el autor estaba a distancia, la muñeca, también.

–¿Punto de entrada?

–Ventanas y puertas, trancadas. Y las protecciones mágicas han aguantado, nada de apariciones.

–¿Pisadas?

–La alfombra es autolimpiable.

_Estúpida moda_ piensa Harry. _Si los magos supieran lo fácil que es matar a alguien sobre una de esas cosas y salir indemne_…

–Igual podrían haber dejado una nota de suicidio –continúa el oficial, pensando obviamente en la misma línea–, pero no fueron tan amables.

–¿Quién los vio vivos por última vez?

–No hemos encontrado a nadie que haya intercambiado con ellos una sola palabra en semanas. Se dice que eran un poco psicóticos.

–¿Qué más?

El hombre sacude la cabeza. Se ve casi verde a la luz extraña, y tal vez debido a las náuseas. Harry se fija en sus uñas roídas sobre la libreta de notas, ridícula para el tamaño del sujeto.

–Vamos, algo más tiene que haber.

–La casa parecía abandonada, auror. Nadie vio nada. Los especialistas siguen tratando de determinar la firma mágica, sin resultados, pero es pronto todavía.

–¿Herederos?

–¿Además del bebé? –el comentario pasivo-agresivo no le pasa a Harry desapercibido; la súbita mención ha hecho que su estómago diera un vuelco– Seguimos buscando.

–¿El elfo…?

–Lo encontramos medio muerto al lado de sus amos. Autoflagelación, ya sabe… No se ha despertado.

–¿Y por la vía muggle? ¿Cabellos? ¿Algo?

El oficial parece un poco más verde mientras sacude la cabeza. También parece enfadado. Harry le echaría un sermón sobre el pragmatismo y el rechazo a métodos muggles que podría haberle hecho perder tantos casos, pero ya le da pereza; los usos y costumbres de los magos están demasiado arraigados.

El medipatólogo se aleja, y su compañera está empezando a levitar la sábana.

Con una mirada de advertencia hacia el oficial, y un susurrado: "trabaje sobre ello", camina por fin hacia Hermione.

Se agacha un poco detrás de la bruja, y mira desapasionadamente los cuerpos, apenas reconocibles como tales. Tras ver morir a tantos de los suyos, pocas cosas le impactan, incluso visiones como esta. Hermione es diferente. Ahora tiene esa expresión, la de cuando ve algo que es simplemente demasiado. Tan talentosa como es, no está hecha para esto a veces. La agota. Pesa sobre ella. La bruja parece cien años mayor.

–Se las hicieron tragar.

–¿Cómo…?

–La varita de ambos está en sus cuerpos. El magipatólogo vio la madera a través de las gargantas seccionadas.

Pálida, aprieta los labios en una línea. A Harry le gustaría tanto… Pero ella no quiere que él la trate de modo especial. La mano del mago se cierra en un puño y se queda donde está. Es su magia la que se levanta y rodea a su compañera, protegiéndola de la magia oscura tanto como es posible. La escucha respirar y susurrar:

–No quiero que ella vea esto.

Estupefacto por un segundo, finalmente ve a Duham acercándose, y comprende.

–Si va a ser auror, no puedes protegerla de esto, Hermione.

Parece a punto de decir algo, pero simplemente traga. Sus manos tiemblan. Tiene los ojos fijos en el cuerpo más pequeño, la piel volteada sobre sí misma, nada sino un kilo de carne.

Harry intercepta a Duham antes de que los alcance, la fuerza a mirarlo y le habla con gentileza, la prepara. Para cuando la chica ve los cuerpos, está lista para soportarlo como su hermana.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

–Entonces, ¿cómo fue su primer día? –pregunta Ron, lanzando una cerveza de mantequilla que Harry atrapa fácilmente.

La sonrisa de su mejor amigo no es tan descuidada como solía ser. Hoy ha sido un día largo, para todos ellos. El lado político del Ministerio de Magia tampoco puede ser agradable. La peor parte: no puede comentar. Harry pensaría que el resto de la charla continua y sin sentido es sobrecompensando, si no hubiera conocido a Ron mucho antes. Feliz de haber rechazado esa oferta, Harry abre la cerveza de mantequilla y mira a su alrededor.

–¿Quién? –Pregunta.

–La hermana de Hermione. Me dijeron que eres su mentor.

Un destello de dolor reluce en los ojos de Harry, un eco de lo que vio en los de Hermione más temprano, cuando asignaban a los reclutas.

–¿Cómo está Hermione? –susurra.

Ron se encoge de hombros.

–Se supone que debes sentirlo mejor que yo.

–Igual eres su marido.

Curiosamente, ambos están tratando de mantener la amargura fuera de sus voces. Del lobo un pelo. Ron bebe un poco de su cerveza y se lame los labios antes de responder:

–No hay cómo evitarlo. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que perdió a su aprendiz. Eventualmente, uno de ustedes sería responsable de algún otro novato.

–Sí, pero ella acaba de enfrentar a Parkinson, ayer. Y ni siquiera podía matarla. Deberían haber esperado un poco más.

–Hubiera presionado, si hubiera tenido alguna jurisdicción allí –dice Ron con gravedad.

Él siempre ha sido protector con su esposa, incluso antes; en el mundo de Ron, nadie puede lastimar a Hermione, aparte de Ron mismo. Harry desvía su atención a la puerta detrás de la cual la erudita está ahogando su pena en libros, su forma habitual de lidiar con esas cosas. No debe haber nada más que decir al respecto. Se esfuerza por recordar el tema anterior: Duham.

–Bueno, es dura –El ojiverde se encoje de hombros–. Estuvo de pie frente a un bebé asesinado, en una habitación tan llena de magia negra que podías cortarla con un cuchillo, y no vomitó. La misma expresión que tenía Hermione cuando vio el cuerpo de Colin, te lo juro. Cómo se las habrá arreglado el centro de adopción para encontrar una familia como esa.

La mirada se extiende en una caricia al resto de la casa. No ha estado aquí a menudo, todo lo que sabe es que está en un vecindario muggle y que la bruja se lo compró a sus padres cuando regresaron de Australia.

–Este lugar es agradable–comenta–. Me alegra que no lo hayas vendido.

–Hermione no quiso ni escuchar de ello. Merlín sabe que podríamos haber usado el dinero... Pero estaba ocupado de todos modos. Duham creció aquí. Sus padres se mudaron recientemente.

–No se ha redecorado en años, ¿eh? Recuerdo los muebles en los mismos lugares.

Ron lo mira brevemente.

–No sabía que habías estado aquí.

Harry trata de recordar, y termina encogiéndose de hombros. Calidez llena sus pulmones, solo estando aquí, pero especialmente en la cocina o en la sala de estar, o en la habitación de invitados donde dormirá a partir de ahora. Como si viniera de recuerdos de ella no puede ubicar del todo. Estar aquí, lo hace pensar en Hermione de una manera muy vívida pero idealizada. Como si brillara. También le recuerda mucho a su yo más joven, tan similar a alguien que ha conocido recientemente.

–Duham parece ser muy parecida a su hermana. Hasta se sabe todas las respuestas–Se ríe–. Es extraño. Cabría pensar que comparten sangre.

–Soy su padrino, sabes –anuncia Ron–. Aunque no cercano como debería ser. Nada como tú y Teddy.

–Bueno, Hermione la mantuvo alejada del Mundo Mágico el tiempo suficiente. Me costó reconocerla.

La puerta se abre y Hermione sale, con la nariz clavada en un libro. Lleva pijamas desgastados y su cabello es un desastre, pero Harry sonríe ligeramente al verla.

–¿Te gusta? –Ron pregunta de repente.

La mirada alarmada de Harry va de Ron a Hermione en un gesto de "¿qué?" que Ron ignora.

–Duham–señala–. ¿Te gusta?

–¡No! No, no es así en absoluto–, la voz de Harry suena vehemente–. Merlín, Ron. Es casi de la edad de James. Demonios, podría ser mi hija. La sostuve cuando era un bebé...

–¡Y rara vez la has visto desde entonces! – Ron termina por él–. Y ella es hermosa, como... bueno, como Hermione. A la mejor edad…

–¡Hermione no es vieja!

–Yo no soy vieja.

Hablaron a la vez, y sus ojos se encuentran al tiempo que Ron se disculpa profusamente. Incluso desde el otro lado de la habitación, Harry ve los puntos luminosos en sus iris, cómo danzan con la luz cambiando. Se toma de un golpe el resto de la cerveza, sin respirar.

–¡Saben que eso no es lo que quise decir! Solo que es maleable, sin complicaciones: sin ex ni hijos... Sería comprensible...

–... Y un poco cliché, ¿no te parece? –completa Hermione con brusquedad.

Harry detecta en ella una mezcla de emociones, con... ¿miedo? Le va a preguntar, pero no están solos, y quizás ella no quería que nadie supiera. No es que con él le quede otro remedio. Meciendo la botella vacía en sus manos, Harry cambia de tema con otro argumento.

–Y tengo mujer...

–Tenías, Harry… –corrige Ron en un susurro, mirando a Hermione con cautela.

–¡… y ningún deseo de reemplazarla! Merlín, Ron. ¿De dónde sacas ese tipo de ideas?!

Dándose la vuelta, se da cuenta de que Hermione los está mirando cuidadosamente por encima del grueso libro. De repente, recuerda su reacción al entrenamiento de hoy, y casi puede escuchar su comentario: "Bueno, tu cuerpo no está de acuerdo, ¿verdad?"

–Por favor, dime que no eres tú quien pretende hacer de casamentero –suena la voz de la bruja, que ahora observa a Ron, con los labios apretados en una línea antes y después de la pregunta.

Ron levanta sus manos de inmediato, luciendo ligeramente asustado de su propia esposa.

–Nada que ver conmigo, lo juro. Ni siquiera estoy cerca del departamento de Aurores. De hecho es bueno saberlo...

La mujer lo mira con suspicacia, pero no hace otro comentario antes de volver a entrar en la habitación.

–Es muy protectora con su hermana –Ron comenta y se ríe–. Incluso más que con nosotros.

Harry asiente, recordando todas esas veces en que Hermione salía del trabajo temprano para cuidar a la niña.

–No envidio al novio de la chica. No sabrá qué lo golpeó.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Avance:

Intenta no admirar la silueta de su compañero recortada contra el cielo gris. De veras. Trata de ni ver cómo su cabeza se inclina hacia adelante, pensativa, poética y real a la vez, sus manos masculinas y llenas de cicatrices agarrando la cornisa de piedra, sus ojos verdes, casi grises por el reflejo del paisaje. Se pregunta cómo el mago del cuento logró sacarse su propio corazón. Como que le hace falta el mismo hechizo ahora mismo.


	3. Miéntete a ti mismo

_–El ocultamiento y el disfraz son esenciales para sobrevivir –informó Luna, caminando por la habitación aparentemente vacía._

_Su varita apuntó a una ligera desviación de la luz cerca de la pared, y una joven maldijo, ahora visible._

_–Los magos oscuros no dudarán en matarla en el acto, si tan solo sospechan que han visto algo –respondió la rubia y, dándose la vuelta, reanudó sus pasos con gesto ausente–. Ocultarse es mantenerse seguro... la mayor parte del tiempo... Por supuesto, mientras esté disfrazado, tampoco puede confiar en que los aliados lo encuentren._

_Un joven parpadeó, sin darse cuenta de que ya no era parte de la alfombra._

_–Debe confiar en su determinación y habilidades. Por lo demás, está completamente solo._

* * *

–No puedo creer que vayas a llegar tarde otra vez, Harry –protesta Hermione, observándolo por encima de la carpeta que ha estado estudiando.

El mago mientras frota la toalla contra su cabello, y ve los ojos color miel regresar al documento. Pone cada vez menos fuerza en ello. Hoy Hermione va de beige. Le queda bien.

–No tienes que esperarme –señala.

–No seas ridículo.

La bruja le seca el cabello con un movimiento de varita, y se acerca para ajustar sus ropas, arreglándole el cuello con la facilidad de la experiencia. Él se queda, como de costumbre, paralizado, pero su amiga nunca quiere oír nada al respecto, así que Harry deja que el escalofrío lo recorra y el calor lo llene como un zumbido de magia. La carpeta flota junto a ella. Hermione la agarra antes de darse la vuelta.

–Vamos –le ordena, dándole un emparedado con una mano mientras la otra sostiene la de él. Harry trata de detenerla por un segundo para que ponerse los zapatos, pero todavía está saltando sobre un pie para cuando ella entra a su chimenea y directamente a la privada de Ron en el Ministerio. Saludando a la secretaria, camina hacia el pasillo que conduce a la sede de aurores. Finalmente el auror logra alcanzarla y ponerse a su lado en el momento en que llegan. Beatrice lo saluda alegremente y él sonríe, incómodo, al tiempo que es conducido a un asiento vacío.

–Odio las reuniones –se queja William, de nuevo; ha convocado una almohada, en la que se apoyan sus manos, y en esta, su cabeza, y el auror se inclina hacia atrás, un poco demasiado cómodo–. Era más animado cuando teníamos que luchar contra mortífagos, en vez de llenar con palabras bonitas el horario laboral.

–Déjalo –Hermione le susurra a su compañero, sin mirarlo-. Aprovecha para desayunar.

Harry, que ha estado mirando a su colega con ojos asesinos, desvía la mirada hacia su compañera, quien en ese momento está respondiendo a su celular mágicamente modificado, en alemán. La punzada de celos que siente al verla sonreír, se desvanece cuando su brazalete se vuelve azul frío bajo su piel. Los ojos de la auror se estrechan. Harry sospecha malas noticias, y sigue mirándola incluso cuando Luna ha flotado hasta el centro de la habitación y comenzado a hablar.

–¿Qué pasa? –pregunta en un susurro.

–Nada, espero –responde ella, y sus labios se aprietan en una línea.

Los equipos se van yendo a medida que reciben sus misiones. La habitación está medio vacía para cuando Harry deja de lanzarle miradas interrogantes.

–Buckbeack –llama Luna por fin– ¿al tanto de los nuevos hallazgos?"

–Claro– responde Hermione por ellos.

Harry tiene suerte. Con una compañera como esa, ¿quién tiene que leer? Hermione lo cubre, como siempre.

–Entonces saben a dónde lleva esto –Luna hace que un viejo zapato de bebé levite hacia ellos, y Harry lo atrapa fácilmente.

–¿A dónde vamos? –pregunta en un susurro.

Hermione lo mira con severidad justo antes de que el traslador se active. La expresión de su amiga es tan familiar que le divierte. De todos modos, la sonrisa muere en cuanto se da cuenta de dónde están.

Azkaban.

–¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? –pregunta, tratando de mantener el miedo fuera de su voz.

No todos los días se va a la cárcel sin previo aviso.

–Si hubieras leído los memos –explica Hermione con calma– sabrías que los Lefayes tienen familia aquí.

–¿Aquí? –Hermione asiente– ¿Mortífagos? –pregunta de nuevo, y ella asiente una vez más.

La referencia suena extraña en su propia voz; tantos años sin usar esa palabra, incluso si otros aurores lo hacen a menudo. No es que pueda pasar meses sin pensar en todos esos años de su juventud (toda su adolescencia, en realidad), pero ha quedado atrás. O eso espera. El leve fruncimiento de ceño de su compañera, tan pequeño que esta debe pensar que él no lo ha visto, empeora el miedo que siente. Sin embargo, sigue siendo imposible.

–Han pasado veinte años, Hermione… –responde, y los ojos verdes se estrechan, descartando toda posibilidad–.Voldemort y compañía se han ido hace mucho, a Azkaban o al infierno, y los que quedan están bien escondidos, por no decir, un poco demasiado viejos para pensar en nuevas glorias.

Suena a la defensiva, y la mirada de la bruja se desvía hacia donde descansa la mano de Harry: sobre su frente.

–Harry, no soy yo quien nos envió aquí –le recuerda–. Es sólo una pista. La única que tenemos, en verdad.

–¿Familia?

Ella se encoge de hombros.

–No cercana. Además, las víctimas eran demasiado jóvenes para haber sido mortífagos. Sin embargo, ya sabes, todo lo relacionado con la guerra hace que a todo el mundo se le pongan los pelos de punta. Así que tenemos que comprobarlo.

Ella siente que la angustia de su amigo disminuye con lentitud, y él apoya el cuerpo contra la pared al lado de una ventana antigua, la única en la habitación, probablemente más ventilación que aquella de la que gozan los prisioneros. Azkaban debe ser un lugar mucho más feliz desde que los dementores fueron despedidos, pero sigue siendo la peor prisión de la historia. El gris de las paredes y el sonido melancólico de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas los mantiene en silencio mientras esperan al oficial. Un momento después, Harry se apoya en la ventana. La vista es increíble, el mar les da un sabor a infinito... y a su propia insignificancia. No es que los prisioneros lo disfruten, en cualquier caso. Es soportable para los aurores solo porque se van a casa esta noche.

Hermione, en cambio, lo observa a él.

Intenta no admirar la imagen de su compañero recortada contra el cielo gris. Honestamente, está tratando de no ver cómo su cabeza se inclina, pensativa, lo que lo hace lucir poético y real, sus manos masculinas y llenas de cicatrices agarrando la cornisa de piedra, sus ojos verdes, casi grises por el reflejo del paisaje. Se pregunta cómo el mago del cuento logró sacarse su propio corazón. Como que necesita el mismo hechizo ahora mismo.

La voz del hombre la saca de su ensueño.

–Hermione...–vuelve sus ojos hacia ella– Sobre ayer…

–¿Qué?

Todas las defensas de la mujer se han levantado al instante. Él se ve desconcertado.

–Oh, solo... pensé... espero que no te importe...

Ella suspira y trata de ser más abierta.

–Puedes preguntar, Harry –lo alienta.

No puede pensar en nada que haya hecho el día anterior que pueda provocar preguntas incómodas.

–Es solo que... Ayer, cuando Ron habló sobre tu hermana... bueno, senti en ti... podría estar equivocado… – no es probable, pero ha aprendido a dejar salidas a las preguntas espinosas– creí sentir miedo en ti. Espero que no sea yo quien lo cause.

Se congela. Vaya, a veces aún se le olvida. No basta controlar los actos, tiene que enmascarar los sentimientos, y a veces es tan difícil...

Espera que él no se haya percatado de sus más recientes estados de ánimo.

También se da cuenta de que notará si ella miente.

–En realidad, creo que sí –suspira.

Él sólo parpadea.

–Lo siento, Harry. Supongo que...–no lo ha pensado mucho, así que formula y prueba sus conclusiones al mismo tiempo diciéndolas en voz alta–. Supongo que es solo mi propia crisis de la mediana edad. Duham es joven, talentosa y hermosa, y ni siquiera de una manera diferente, prácticamente soy yo, ¡dieciocho años más joven! Y ser reemplazada...

–Pero tú también lo eres, 'Mione.

Ella lo mira fijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Parece perdido por un momento, como si se hubiera deslizado de sus labios sin que él quisiera.

–Quiero decir... hablas como si no fueras hermosa o talentosa o... bueno, supongo que no tienes su edad, pero ¿por qué importaría?

Hermione le ofrece una sonrisa espléndida, y por un momento Harry recuerda una conversación muy similar que tuvieron veintitrés años atrás. Curioso, cómo se acuerda de cosas que sucedieron hace una vida. Mientras tengan algo que ver con ella.

–Gracias por eso, Harry, pero ¿sabes? Los hombres tienden a querernos más cuanto más jóvenes somos... y no están equivocados: los argumentos de Ron son sólidos... "

–¿Así que estabas preocupado porque yo no te amara...?

La sonrisa de la bruja se entumece y frenéticamente explora los sentimientos de su compañero a través de su empatía. Después de un segundo, respira: él ha declarado la conclusión obvia, pero en realidad no la ha pesado o no sería tan casual al respecto. Casi se pierde el resto de su discurso con el ataque de pánico.

–¿... o preocupada por ser reemplazada por ella como auror, o como un amiga? ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? ¿Y conmigo?

Hermione todavía se pregunta qué parte de su declaración la describe mejor. Y le preocupa que pueda ser la primera. Después de lo que parece una eternidad, responde.

–Honestamente no lo sé, Harry. Tal vez me asuste que si consigues una nueva chica, te olvides de tus viejos amigos...

–¿Te sentiste así con Ginny?

"Ahora que lo mencionas..." piensa Hermione.

–Sería peor con una chica nueva –responde tentativamente–. Al menos Ginny creció con nosotros... luchó a nuestro lado... ¡Pero de ninguna manera quiero ser una carga, Harry! Quiero decir... si estás listo para reiniciar tu vida... amorosa, me refiero... estaremos bien. Nada tiene que cambiar.

Pero suena mucho más triste de lo que quiso.

* * *

La mano del hombre se cierra en un puño justo antes de agarrar el teléfono.

–Hablando –saluda.

–Sus perros están aquí.

La oficina tiene una gran vista, pero no hace nada para distraerlo de las palabras.

–Sabes que alguien recibiría el encargo. No puedo evitar que se investigue.

–Entonces yo no puedo evitar el resto –dice la voz sombríamente–. Su tiempo es limitado. Llámelos de vuelta.

El sonido intermitente del dispositivo le informa que ya no le escuchan. No es que sus temores y esperanzas tengan un oído acogedor en el hombre al que pertenece esa voz.

* * *

–¡Hermione, para! –grita desesperadamente, tratando de pasar su escudo.

Su hechizo rebota, nuevamente, haciendo resonar la poderosa energía que ella ha convocado, a través de la cual apenas puede escuchar sus gritos. La expresión del guarda ante su varita es bastante fácil de interpretar. Incluso con la distorsión que el escudo imprime a su imagen.

–Hermione!

Ha echado un muffliato sobre la escena, cubriéndole la espalda, pero con sonido o sin sonido, los oficiales deben estar a punto de llegar, puede mantener una ilusión solo por determinado tiempo, y no sabe si este tipo de comportamiento sería aceptado, incluso de ella, que tiene el historial más limpio de la Fuerza. Y puesto que hasta ahora ella siempre ha estado impecable, es aún más difícil entender qué ha pasado, cuándo o por qué. No es como si la mujer que babea en la silla de ruedas, con los ojos perdidos y la marca tenebrosa desvaneciéndose en el arrugado antebrazo, la pudiera choquear tanto. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, se merece lo que le pasó! Que, muy probablemente, haya sido una enorme cantidad de Crucios recibidos de la mano de su maestro, aunque Harry acepta que veinte años es bastante tiempo para que aparezcan tales secuelas.

Pero esto es serio. Hermione está atacando a un guardia y, en su confusión, Harry es consciente de que, de todas las reglas que ella podría haber elegido romper, esta es la que la expulsaría de la Fuerza. Así, de golpe, la idea de perder a su compañera lo supera. Simplemente pelea con todo lo que tiene.

Allí, el escudo se quiebra. Harry se abre paso a su través, conteniendo la respiración mientras se las arregla para atravesar lo que se siente como gelatina congelada, luego inmoviliza las manos de la bruja a su espalda para evitar que la varita continúe apuntando al hombre. Este cae desde la altura a la que levitaba, sentado en el suelo, y enseguida se pone a jadear y gritar algo sobre brujas locas y demandas. Harry se da cuenta de que Hermione tiembla violentamente. Sin pensarlo, apunta su propia varitas hacia el guardia y lo oblivia. Hermione ya no parece a punto de saltar sobre nadie, Harry la suelta lentamente para hacer que el hombre caiga en una inconsciencia mágicamente inducida.

Respirando en sincronía con su compañera, permite que la paz momentánea se asiente. La mujer babeante cerca de la esquina ya es claramente visible: el escudi ha desaparecido. Con los confusos murmullos de la mortífaga, burbujas de saliva salen de la boda de esta.

–Hermione? –pregunta al fin.

La hechicera se deja caer hacia atrás, sobre su pecho. El olor de calabaza y tarta de melaza ahora lo rodea, mezclado con esa olor que es único de ella y solo se hace evidente con la adrenalina. Harry cierra los ojos. Tantas veces ella lo ha sacado a rastras de la vanguardia, sangrando y en el más intenso de los dolores; ese olor significa estar a salvo, y cómodo, y es excitante. Incluso ahora.

– Hermione? –la hace darse la vuelta con gentileza, las manos en los hombros de su amiga– ¿Qué fue esto?

–No debiste haberlo hecho olvidar, Harry –jadea–. Puede que te hayas metido en serios problemas.

–Entonces etaremos en problemas juntos –responde–. No es nada nuevo. Solo quiero saber qué pasó. Esto está más allá de poli bueno-poli malo. Está claro que lo estabas interrogando, pero ese no es el prisionero con el que vinimos a trabajar.

La mujer sacude la cabeza.

–Él puso a la prisionera en ese estado.

–¿No estaba ya enferma?

–Su historial no menciona nada como esto –argumenta Hermione–. El juez decidió privarla de libertad, no de salud. Y por lo que estoy viendo, puede que hayan llamado un dementor a besarla.

Harry mira a la mujer, y está de acuerdo.

–¿Qué, quieres investigar el trato que le están dando a los prisioneros? –no le extrañaría de ella, que lo tomara como causa– ¿Esto va más allá del caso? ¿Por qué lo culpas precisamente a él?

Hermione cierra los ojos, inspira hondo. Todo lo que ve, es al heredero de los Lefaye, con su piel de adentro hacia afuera reposando en su mantita de bebé. No puede responder a su última pregunta. No lo sabe. Lo de ella es la lógica, no el instinto. Él tampoco reveló nada, por mucho que ella lo haya asustado. Pero cuando mira al hombre inconsciente, ve una máscara de tigre sobre sus rasgos.

–Ya no nos servirá interrogarla –responde, en su lugar.

–Hazlo olvidar tú también –Harry pide–. Por si acaso.

Esta vez, hay pequeña sonrisa en sus labios cuando se vuelve hacia él.

–Confío en tu hechizo, Harry –le dice–. Solo le voy a añadir algunas memorias. Pongámoslo todo como lo encontramos.

Hermione se ocupa del hombre, y él mueve la silla de ruedas de la mujer hacia la mesa. "Caballero" murmura ella con una sonrisa rara. "Walpurgis". Harry no le presta atención.

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	4. Cuestión de confianza

Cuestión de confianza

_–El sigilo es con seguridad una de las cosas más importantes para un auror._

_Los reclutas estaban en firme frente a él, ninguno lo miraba a los ojos. Solo quedaban siete, y aprendían rápido a actuar como profesionales que se suponía que eran. Al menos, frente a la autoridad. También lejos de ella, si sabían lo que les convenía._

_–Tienes que seguir tu objetivo sin ser visto o escuchado. Tu presencia no puede ser evidente. Debes ser hábil y flexible como serpiente. Para un Slytherin, quizás esos elementos ya son rasgos de personalidad, pero incluso si eres Gryffindor y todo en ti protesta contra ello…_

_–Los magos oscuros son Slytherins…_

_Harry observó al atrevido. Era tan, pero tan joven…_

_–… señor –completó este, inhibido._

_Lucía como Neville, ahora más que nunca. Quizás porque a pesar del entrenamiento, aún no había perdido la grasa de sobra._

_–¿Te llamas…?_

_–Hunter, señor. Michael Hunter._

_Un nombre muy grande. Esperaba que su poseedor viviera para hacerlo valer._

_–Entonces, Hunter… Si matamos a todos los Slytherin, el mundo será un paraíso, ¿no?_

_El resto de los reclutas se burló, las chicas cubriendo sus bocas y lanzándole miradas atrevidas al profesor._

_–Pero la verdadera dificultad –continuó su clase– es prestar atención, mientras te mueves. Es no distraerse. Es no perder de vista lo que hay justo frente a tus ojos._

* * *

Como dos chicas, echan a correr bajo la lluvia hasta la cabina telefónica. Los muggles no tienen por qué ver un hechizo repelente de agua. Hermione le pasa un brazo por el hombro y la hace entrar primero, antes de echar una mirada nerviosa alrededor, y secar sus ropas con un golpe de varita, y a continuación, su propio libro.

–¿Estás bien? –le pregunta.

–Es solo agua, Mia –bromea Duham–. Sí que hay poco espacio aquí.

–Deberías haber visto la primera vez que vinimos –recuerda Hermione–. Éramos seis –por un momento recordó las manos de Harry, húmedas de nervios, mientras recibía la placa que ella le pasaba: "Harry Potter, misión de rescate". Sonríe.

–Creo haber oído esa historia en alguna parte –dice Duham con ironía–. ¿Nos podemos mover ahora?

Hermione la golpea con el libro en la cabeza, y ella se hace la dolida en lo que su hermana marca, sin dejar de murmurar: "creo que esas fueron sus exactas palabras".

–¿Y eso que me fuiste a buscar? –pregunta la más joven, en lo que la luz dorada se extendía hacia sus rodillas.

Hermione aprieta los labios en una línea.

La verdad, los eventos de Azkaban la han dejado con un mal sabor en la boca, una sensación de peligro inminente. Entre confusión por no saber su origen, vergüenza por haber perdido el control, miedo de no saber por qué –y de estar enloqueciendo, de paso–, más miedo de ser descubierta, no ha podido dormir nada. Lo que le queda claro, es que no quiere que Duham camine sola. Ni Harry, tampoco. Claro que no se lo explicó cuando lo dejó en el ministerio más temprano que nunca y se dio la vuelta a buscar a su hermanita.

–¿Mia?

–Estamos en el trabajo –la distrae–. Aquí, es Auror Granger, para ti.

Duham la sigue, los ojos puestos en ella. Ve a través de la técnica, que la mayor no se ha molestado en esconder.

* * *

Harry vuelve los ojos del chico pálido y asustado en la sala de interrogatorios, a las dos mujeres que van con él.

–¿Deberíamos dejarla ir? –le pregunta a su compañera.

Lo alcanza un ramalazo de miedo que lo deja aún más confundido, pero cuando Duham se vuelve hacia su hermana, esta asiente.

–Ya has visto suficiente teoría y entrenamiento en pre-auror –le dice a través del nudo en la garganta –. Lo harás bien.

Harry pone la mano en el hombro de la aprendiza, y la empuja ligeramente hacia adelante. Pero cuando la chica atraviesa la puerta y, a través de la pared encantada, la ven acercarse al sospechoso, solo la mano de Harry impide a la mayor seguirla.

–Este no es agresivo, Hermione. En la jerarquía de Parkinson, es solo un peón –le dice él–. La chica estará bien

Hermione no lo mira, pero saca su varita y, con la otra mano, aprieta fuerte la de él. Frases sueltas de interrogatorio estándar los alcanzan, y por largos minutos no hacen más que observar. Hermione ha ampliado la cara y la voz del sospechoso, en busca de microexpresiones, pero sigue dirigiendo miradas nerviosas a Duham. Y el miedo sigue ahí.

–¿Qué pasa?

–No es el momento, Harry –lo corta.

Este lanza un hechizo alrededor, para protegerlos de oídos ajenos, y vuelve a preguntar. Las palabras monótonas de Duham –su voz, ocultando perfectamente el nerviosismo de la primera vez– no sirven de distracción.

–No me elegiste a mí para interrogarlo –señala Hermione, sin mirarlo–. ¿Es por Azkaban?

Él la mira en silencio.

–Confío en ti, Hermione –le dice al fin–. Eso no cambiará por un poco de síndrome de burn-out.

–Es más que eso –señala–. Si lo descubren… He estado investigando, Harry… Un guarda es también un representante de la ley. Atacarlo sin pruebas en horario laboral puede ser interpretado como ayudar a escapar al prisionero. Para los aurores, es tribunal militar.

El concepto los hiela, y sus ojos se encuentran solo por un segundo, hasta que el hechicero le pasa un brazo por los hombros. Ella se resiste débilmente.

–Nadie lo sabe –señala él–. Deja de preocuparte…

–Si me sacan de la Fuerza… –lo interrumpe, pero no encuentra qué más decir, hasta que las palabras salen por sí mismas– No quiero dejarte solo.

Él la hace girar y busca su mirada, antes de rodear con la mano izquierda el brazalete de ella.

–Todavía no se ha descubierto cómo revertir los efectos de la poción empática –le recuerda él–. No me vas a dejar solo.

Pero ella ya está resoplando.

–De mucho nos va a servir si no me dejan estar ahí para cubrirte las espaldas.

–Hermione, protegerme ha sido tu trabajo a tiempo completo desde que yo tenía once. ¿No quieres unas vacaciones?

–Claro que no –dice ella, vehemente.

Él se ríe, con esa risa de niño que nunca deja de quitarle el aliento. Se descubre escondo su propia sonrisa tras labios apretados en una línea, en los que Harry fija su mirada de pronto. Y así de simple, la habitación no tiene suficiente oxígeno.

–Me gustaría oírte reír más a menudo –dice él, ausente–. A veces me siento como su ya no recordara la última vez.

Y, sacudiendo la cabeza, se gira hacia la pared transparentada.

Hermione cierra los ojos. Le toma mucho tiempo recordar de qué hablaban.

–Sobre el guardia –dice ella, más para distraerse que por verdadero interés–. Verifiqué sus antecedentes, está limpio. Claro, no estaría en Azkaban si no. Sé dónde vive su familia y su rutina…

Su tono es de desesperación, pero pasa un rato antes de que las palabras fuercen su camino fuera de su boca.

–¿Qué si ataqué a un inocente, Harry?

A Harry no es que le de lo mismo, pero honestamente… solo Hermione estaría preocupada por la moralidad de su acción, y no por lo que podrían hacerle a ella. No es tan inocente como para no saber que ir a prisión es una posibilidad.

No sabe qué decir.

En lo que se vuelve, la puerta se abre y apenas le da tiempo a retirar el hechizo antes de que Luna se deslice dentro de la habitación. De todos modos, tras una sonrisa distraída, los ignora. Tampoco parece mirar a la sala de interrogatorios, sino a algún punto del techo. Lanzándose miradas nerviosas, los subordinados regresan a sus funciones, observando a la aprendiza perder la paciencia hasta recoger sus papeles con fingida parsimonia y regresar a su lado. Para entonces se han dado cuenta de que se han perdido lo importante, y no pueden preguntarle delante de la jefa, que justo en ese momento parece darse cuenta de que siguen ahí.

–¿Han visto hoy a Ron? –pregunta la rubia.

–Claro que lo hemos visto, Luna –Hermione responde con paciencia–. Vivimos juntos, ¿recuerdas?

–¡Oh! Pero estoy segura de que querría verlos ahora mismo –responde, distraída.

Hermione trata de no girar los ojos cuando su jefa hace referencia a otro animal inexistente, mientras Harry se excusa y, con una última mirada a la aprendiza a la que deberían haber prestado más atención en la hora precedente, toma la mano de Hermione y la saca de allí.

–¿A dónde vamos, Harry? El caso…

–No podemos preguntar ahora de todas maneras –dice él–. Vayamos a ver a Ron.

Hermione clava los talones en el suelo, y su compañero se gira con sorpresa. Con un hechizo que los aísla de oídos indiscretos, la bruja le pregunta.

–¿Para qué?

A través de la cabeza de Harry pasa una multitud de respuestas. En realidad, se da cuenta, está acostumbrado a contarles sus problemas a sus mejores amigos, y a resolverlos entre los tres. Con la mayoría de los casos en su línea de trabajo, no es tan necesario, pero ahora se trata de la tercera parte del trío mismo, y decir que lo involucra emocionalmente es quedarse corto. Esta vez, sin embargo, no es como en los viejos tiempos. Esta vez es su compañera la que actuó de forma inexplicable. Y Ron es la autoridad. Aunque este también es Gryffindor, hasta la punta del pelo, y nunca le importó infringir normas por su mejor amigo, este asunto es serio. Hermione misma insistiría en ser reportada, si no temiera que la apartaran de su compañero. Si no temiera tener que dejar a Harry sin su protección personal. No debería poner a Ron en esa situación.

En su memoria, la risa infantil de su amigo el día anterior, mientras cazaban ranas de chocolate.

–No podemos contarle, Harry –dice Hermione–. Es el Ministro. No nos puede cubrir. Hay consecuencias legales para estos asuntos. Y para cubrirlos desde una posición política.

Harry asiente, sin fuerzas.

–Pero Luna dice que quiere vernos –Hermione resopla, y Harry se apresura en señalar–. En general Luna no se equivoca. Llámalo nargles o instinto, ¿cuántas veces nos ha salvado la vida?

La hechicera sacude la cabeza pero lo precede camino a la oficina de Ron.

Este lo recibe con la misma sonrisa tensa que en cuarto año.

–Creí que el caso que los ocupaba no era de alto perfil –lo saluda el ministro al tiempo que Harry se aparta para dejar paso a Hermione, la expresión tan cerrada como la de él; tras años como aurores, las máscaras son un reflejo–. ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

–En realidad, nos dijo la jefa que nos esperabas.

Un silencio incómodo se instala mientras los aurores se sientan frente al superior, impasibles. Hasta que Ron, dirigiéndose directamente a su esposa, le pregunta.

–¿Por qué atacaste al guarda?

La mujer se tensa. El brazalete de Harry comienza a temblar como ella debe estar haciéndolo por dentro.

–¿A qué te refieres? –se resguarda ella.

El gesto herido de Ron no le pasa desapercibido a sus amigos.

–El guarda a quien obliviaron en Azkaban, estaba siendo vigilado. Se sabe que fue atacado por una auror el día y hora en que ustedes estaban en Azkaban, y se sabe también que se tomaron medidas para que no se supiera. Ahora bien: podrían habérmelo contado. Podríamos haberlo arreglado juntos…

Harry está a punto de lanzar un encantamiento de privacidad, hasta que recuerda que en la oficina de Ron están preinstalados.

–… pero ahora alguien más lo sabe, y si la oficina de aurores no lo ha escuchado, con toda seguridad lo hará pronto, aunque yo no intervenga. Lo que quiero saber es quién lanzó el Obliviate.

–Yo lo hice –confiesa Harry espontáneamente.

–¡Harry! –susurra ella.

Sus dos amigos se giran hacia este. Hermione se ve asustada, su mirada va de Harry a Ron y su compañero sospecha que ella está por echarse más culpas de las que tiene. Ron, por su parte, se pone en pie, fuera de sí de rabia. Harry adivina que no tiene nada que ver con reglas rotas. Ahora: si es por no habérselo contado, o específicamente por compartir el secreto con su mujer, no lo sabe. Harry se pone en pie al mismo tiempo. Hace un esfuerzo consciente para no alcanzar su varita de inmediato, pero vigila la de Ron.

–Guarda la varita –este le ordena a la auror, que solo la agarra con más fuerza, desafiándole con la mirada–. No es tan fácil cubrir un ataque al ministro en su propia oficina. No queremos a todo el departamento de aurores aquí, convocados por la alarma anti-hechizos.

Harry y Ron se observan a través del escritorio, las manos en puños.

–Me imagino que sabes –sigue dirigiéndose a Hermione, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su compañero– lo que les va a pasar si se escucha de esto. De haberlo sabido, yo lo habría cubierto… sí, Hermione, lo habría hecho, ¿siempre te tiene que sorprender…? Pero no fui yo quien lo descubrió, alguien más lo sabe. Por no haber seguido canales oficiales, el departamento de aurores no está enterado. Con todo, lo que puedo hacer por ustedes es lo siguiente: se salen del caso de inmediato, y se concentran en entrenar a los reclutas. Y enfócate –le ordena, viendo en sus ojos la negativa–, ese rasgo obsesivo en tu personalidad no va a ayudar. Si no me escuchan, se va a saber. Y no por mí.

Los hombros de Harry se han relajado apenas un poco. Hermione mira de uno a otro, todo el tiempo recordando los pormenores del caso mientras una gran parte de su mente está fija en la escena del cuerpo del más joven de los Lefaye. Está casi por encima e su fuerza de voluntad, incluso pensar en dejar el caso a medias –caso, además, en el que apenas estaban empezando–, pero no tienen alternativa. Se siente chantajeada por su esposo, pero sabe que es irracional, que no es él quien la hace sentir así sino la frustración en ella misma.

–Yo le pido a Luna que los transfiera sin mucho alboroto a otro caso, cualquiera. Algo de muy bajo perfil. Ahora váyanse –suspira, y se sienta, luciendo más cansado que nunca.

Harry sale el primero, y la puerta se cierra antes de que Hermione lo siga. Se vuelve hacia Ron, esperando.

–Lo estabas protegiendo –susurra el ministro, sin mirarlo.

–¿Cómo…?

El primero suelta una risa amarga.

–¿Cuándo te has metido en problemas tan serios, si no es por protegernos… por protegerlo…?

La verdad, Hermione no se lo había planteado –de veras que no tenía idea de qué la había poseído, para actuar así–, pero cuando Ron le preguntó, supo que tenía razón al instante. Supo que el escudo había sido, más que para nada más, para mantener a Harry lejos de la amenaza mientras ella la neutralizaba. Pero sigue sin saber por qué vio una amenaza en el guardia, poco más joven que ella, que les trajo a la prisionera.

–¿Lo amas?

–¿Qué…? Ron…

Sus labios tiemblan un poco, y el silencio se alarga hasta que ella se da cuenta de que es su elección el cómo la conversación continúa. Dudando, elabora:

–Pensábamos que lo habías superado hace años… antes de los niños…

Ron se rie con amargura.

–Pero hay un "nosotros" que evidentemente no me incluye.

No le responde. ¿Cómo responder a eso?

De pronto, él está frente a ella, sus labios contra los de ella, demandantes. Sus brazos la aprietan contra él, siempre manteniendo la distancia de su brazo izquierdo, siempre consciente del brazalete, como si quemara. Hermione lo deja hacer, hasta que él se aparta y, franco como siempre, le suelta:

–¿Por qué no me respondes?

–Creí que lo estaba haciendo…

Lo intenta de nuevo, y de nuevo, pero la falta de pasión es evidente, incluso para ella. Siente que él se aparta, y murmura:

–Lo siento, Ron.

No levanta la mirada, para no ver la rabia en sus ojos.

–Lo sabía –dice–. De alguna manera siempre lo he sabido. Sintiendo que te excita más entrenar con él que hacer el amor conmigo. Diablos –ríe amargamente– hay más electricidad cuando se miran el uno al otro desde lados opuestos de una habitación, que la que jamás he experimentado de primera mano…

–No seas tonto, Ron…

–¿Crees que no sé por qué no tomaste ese puesto de profesora de metamorfosis, cuando McGonagall te lo ofreció?

Hermione no responde, de nuevo.

–Querías que estuviera protegido –siguió Ron–. Te entrenaste día y noche, incluso físicamente, para ser su escudo…

–Harry necesita uno. Sí que le dije que no se volviera auror, pero…

–Te hubiera encantado ser la mejor de la clase, y ahora siendo pagada por ello. Pero lo dejaste atrás, y nunca volviste a pensar en ello…

Suena herido en lo más vivo, y lejos, donde Hermione no puede alcanzarlo.

–También me gusta ser auror…

Él se vuelve, evadiendo su mirada.

–Sabes que te adoro, 'Mione, pero ser su segundo…

–Yo soy su segunda… –interrumpe ella, antes de que él especificara en qué sentido– tú eres Ministro…

Dos golpes en la puerta, y Harry entra, lanzándoles una sonrisa resguardada.

–Parte del equipo se quedó atrás… –señala.

La bruja le echa una última mirada a su esposo y sale, murmurando una disculpa. Los ojos de Harry se estrechan y se dirigen a Ron.

–¿Algo más?

–Nah, solo entrenando para un tercer hijo…

–Sin detalles –corta el pelinegro, apretando los dientes.

–¿Por qué?

Ojos verdes y azules se encuentran con rabia apenas oculta.

–No discuto contigo las posiciones favoritas de Ginny.

Ron da un paso atrás, y el silencio se extiende. Entonces, se encoge de hombros. Hay algo en su expresión que a Harry le resulta familiar, y aunque honestamente no le parece que sea el momento, Ron no es de escoger los momentos cuando se trata de Hermione… o de alguna otra cosa. Y teniendo en cuenta este recibimiento, Harry está casi seguro. Cierra la puerta y pregunta.

–¿Celoso, de nuevo? Dime que no es eso.

–Vete, Harry –dice el pelirrojo.

El auror suspira.

–Colega, deberías haberlo superado hace tanto… Ella y yo hemos sido compañeros por veinte años… ¿Por qué aceptaste que se tomara la maldita poción si no podías soportar…?

–¡Lo hubiera hecho igual! –grita Ron, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Harry lo mira, lo encuentra jadeando, más rabia en su mirada que la que él ha visto en mucho tiempo.

–Quería que estuvieras a salvo –explica el pelirrojo, con rabia apenas controlada–. No me habría dejado sustituirla, aunque me hubiera hecho auror. No sé si no confía en mí o en mis habilidades pero…

–Es por eso que no entraste a la Fuerza.

No es una pregunta: es una revelación. Harry se enfoca en el puño de Ron, y busca las palabras; necesita las perfectas para esto:

–Ron, yo no estoy amenazando la relación entre ustedes. No te haría eso a ti, y no la pondría en peligro a ella. Y dicha relación, dicho sea de paso, a diferencia de otros matrimonios, no se ha desvanecido con los años… que lo diga yo, que vivo con ustedes…

–Pero ese es el problema –apunta Ron, la voz vacía–. Nada ha cambiado. Yo soy el tipo que no la llevó al baile, y tú eres el hombre al que seguiría a través de las puertas del infierno. Yo llevo el anillo, pero tú llevas el brazalete.

Harry mira a lo lejos, y se desarregla el cabello, sin aliento, en lo que Ron va de un lado a otro de su habitación. Finalmente, Harry lo ve sacar una botella. La luz dorada de la habitación se refleja en el wiskey de fuego. Harry le acepta un trago.

–¿Qué es exactamente lo que me quieres decir, Ron?

La voz apagada del pelirrojo alcanza apenas sus oídos.

–Ella nunca, jamás, me ha dicho que me ama.

El silencio se hace pesado.

–Estuve en tu boda, colega –dijo Harry–. Escuché sus votos.

Y el recuerdo –la mano de Ginny en su hombro, las sonrisas estúpidas de todos mientras algo sin nombre le ardía dentro– casi lo hace vomitar. La risa de Ron, hoy, no tiene nada de alegría.

Para colmo, de vuelta en la oficina de aurores, no puede mirarla a los ojos, y Hermione también le rehúye la mirada.

* * *

Avance:

Harry está recordando lo que Ron le ha revelado, sobre la devoción de años de esta mujer, que en sí misma va más allá de la de otros, que es un misterio, y lo demás. Hunde la nariz en su cabello. Recuerda todo lo que han pasado juntos, todas las veces que ella ha sido lo único entre él y la muerte (de manera literal y figurativa), las veces que ha vuelto porque ella lo estaba llamando. "Mi ángel guardián" piensa, y la aprieta con más fuerza, inclinando su cabeza sobre el cuello de su compañera (tan fresca y cálida, tan pequeña y tan poderosa a la vez).

* * *

Gracias por todos sus comentarios!


	5. La enfermedad de Otelo

La enfermedad de Otelo

_Harry convocó su escoba. Duham fue la primera en sostener la suya, después de él. Su hermana solo se inclinó y agarró una, a la manera muggle. Todavía las escobas sabían, tan bien como ella misma, que no le gustaba despegar los pies del suelo._

_–Bien, ¿quién ha jugado quidditch?_

_Varias manos se alzaron en el aire. La de Duham, incluida._

_–Déjame adivinar, ¿buscadora? –le preguntó su mentor discretamente._

_La chica sonrió. Hermione vio estrellitas en sus ojos, y de pronto se le fue olvidando Azkaban, Parkinson y todo lo relacionado; hay locuras peores que otras._

_–Estamos buscando la máxima velocidad –Se dirigió a la clase–. Quiero que vuelen tan rápido como puedan hacerlo con seguridad, y luego más rápido, según vayan entrando en confianza. Quienes los persigan no van a andarse con trapos tibios._

_Se montó en su escoba y, pateando, se elevó en el aire. Duham dejó una estela plateada al seguirlo. Hermione voló justo tras ellos, y apretó la velocidad. Harry la saludó, sorprendido. Nunca volaba a su altura. Solo le quitó la vista de encima cuando Duham, con una voltereta impresionante, los sorteó y se puso al frente._

_–¡Cuidado! –le gritaron a la vez._

_Harry le echó una ojeada a Hermione, que asintió, y persiguió a la nueva, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que la chica sabía lo que hacía, a pesar de su crianza muggle. Como él. Con una carcajada de puro alborozo, empezó a maniobrar en torno a ella, describiendo círculos, y ella captó su propósito y empezó a subir y bajar en el aire en perfecta sincronía. Los demás reclutas se quedaron ensimismados, como ante un espectáculo de gimnasia, hasta que Hermione les ordenó seguir acelerando. Ni a toda velocidad iban a alcanzar a esos dos._

_Fue ella quien se quedó atrás. Le faltaba el aire. En realidad, no quería ver el espectáculo, ella misma._

_Casi chocó con la lechuza, apenas logró mantenerse sobre la escoba al hacer una pirueta para evadirla, e incluso entonces, el animal comenzó a seguirla. Lanzando una maldición entre dientes al tiempo que observaba alejarse al grupo, Hermione se dejó alcanzar. En efecto: carta para ella. Confirmando la asistencia a la fiesta. Por las barbas de Merlín, ¡la fiesta!_

* * *

La orden oficial viene en uno de esos ratos de aburrimiento absoluto en los que Harry, en su cubículo, encanta pequeños objetos para que evadan su agarre (y a continuación, los atrapa), mientras Hermione, como de costumbre, apenas saca la nariz del libro.

–"Pociones y hechizos que afectan la memoria" –lee Harry, inclinándose para tener a ojo la portada–. Nunca creí que hubiera suficientes para llenar un libro…

Hermione, como de costumbre, lo ignora y pasa la página. Harry encanta una pelotita de papel, que vuela sobre su oreja; atrapa sin dificultad la snitch improvisada y suspira, hastiado. Distraídamente, se inclina sobre el hombro de Hermione y lee trozos de la página: corteza cerebral, sinapsis, axones, son términos repetitivos. A la izquierda, en letras grandes y ornamentadas, el subtítulo: "Obliviate". Harry se salta lo que ya conoce desde Hogwarts: sus efectos sobre las zonas cerebrales donde se almacenan datos objetivos, sus ventajas, los detalles de su pronunciación y movimiento de varita. Hermione está resaltando en amarillo una pregunta: "¿Dónde residen las emociones?".

–¿Sistema límbico?

Hermione resopla y levanta la vista.

–¿Te lo presto?

Harry se encoge de hombros y sigue leyendo. Su compañera lo fulmina con la vista, pero eventualmente se vuelve al libro, un dedo fino pasando rápidamente por debajo de las líneas. "Este hechizo no tiene efecto conocido sobre el espíritu. Sus efectos sobre las emociones –que en la fecha de su diseño se creía residían en el corazón- son poco confiables, limitados en los ámbitos espacial y temporal, a veces conllevando comportamientos incomprensibles para el hechizado, aunque los casos reportados de retorno espontáneo de dichas memorias son cuando más…"

–Están fuera del caso –anuncia Luna innecesariamente, con voz cantarina.

Ambos se vuelven, sorprendidos: no la vieron llegar; lo que tiene una explicación obvia, ya que la mujer está levitando por encima de la división, como si todos lo hicieran todo el tiempo. Ignorando su sorpresa, la jefa continúa.

–Por lo pronto Max y a Sparkie se harán cargo.

–Pero ellos estaban a cargo de la conferencia de prensa esta tarde –recuerda Hermione.

Harry la mira, sorprendido. Vaya con su cerebro. ¿Lleva la cuenta del horario de todos los aurores?

–El resto del tiempo, estarán entrenando a los nuevos, hasta que llegue otro caso.

Y flota fuera de sus vistas, probablemente camino a destapar teorías conspirativas que, contra todo pronóstico, no son tales, mientras Harry le pregunta a Hermione.

–¿Qué hay de malo con la conferencia de esta tarde?

–Eran la escolta de Ron –dice ella, simplemente, y aprieta los labios.

Harry trata de no sentirse feliz de que ella no quisiera ver a Ron. Falla miserablemente. Nadie tiene la llave de sus sentimientos. Entonces se da cuenta de que hablan de una conferencia de prensa, ergo periodistas, ergo gente como Skeeter, frente a los cuales se presentará el Trio de Oro como en realidad no lo hace desde años atrás. Y entonces, cada vez que lo hacían, algún estúpido periodista salía con preguntas capciosas sobre la relación entre ellos. Y eso era cuando Ginny estaba viva, y cierta cortesía profesional los restringía, solo a veces. Hoy no va a ser divertido.

* * *

–Y eso es todo lo que sabemos sobre el caso, hasta ahora –concluye Ron.

Harry y Hermione, a su espalda, siguen con la mirada el ir y venir, los movimientos nerviosos de los periodistas, las manos en alto. Harry está aburrido. Quisiera volar en escoba. Quisiera estar entrenando a su aprendiz, aunque al mismo tiempo esto la idea hace sentir medio incómodo. Cuando empieza a desear estar en el silencio de su biblioteca, sonríe; a veces todavía las emociones de Hermione se deslizan subrepticiamente hacia él. Se acaba de aislar de nuevo, cuando su brazalete se congela, y de repente se pone a hervir. Lanza una protesta en voz baja al tiempo que escucha el resto de la pregunta que están formulando a Ron. Ni siquiera ve nada de particular en ella. Por lo visto, Ron tampoco. Pero Hermione está furiosa y los periodistas, muy callados; algunos llevan sonrisas cínicas, pero eso va con el trabajo, ¿no?

–¿Cómo esto se relaciona con el caso? –pregunta Ron.

La periodista que hizo la pregunta lleva las uñas más largas que ha visto desde Skeeter, y un vestido brillante, y gafas con forma de corazón. Su sonrisa se ensancha, y Harry observa su pluma con suspicacia. El mago pone su micrófono en la línea privada y le pregunta a su compañera por la intervención. Otro flash lo hace parpadear. Hermione pone una mano en el hombro de Ron y le habla al oído. Los hombros del ministro se congelan un poco.

–Nuestra vida privada no es el propósito de esta rueda de prensa –comienza Ron–, ni lo es las razones por las que mi mejor amigo -enfatiza– se está quedando en nuestra casa en este momento. Pero visto que la curiosidad pública es difícil de contentar, me dignaré señalar, de nuevo, que cualquier relación inapropiada entre los aurores detrás de mí tiene más que consecuencias disciplinarias. Como a menudo se olvida (ya que en realidad no tiene mayor importancia, luchamos en una guerra por ello después de todo), yo soy un varón de sangre pura. Hay ceremonias que, aunque disponibles para todos, son más tradicionales en casos como el mío. Mi esposa y yo tuvimos el más tradicional de los matrimonios. Significa que tomamos el Voto.

Furioso rasgar de plumas en toda la habitación. Los periodistas más jóvenes sacan sus dispositivos móviles mágicamente equipados, buscan en la World Wizarding Wide Web. Alguno pregunta a su vecino.

–Esperando que este tema no salga al menos en el próximo año, aclaro que en esta variedad de matrimonio entre hechiceros, cualquier relación que pueda conducir a la concepción de un heredero que no es hijo del cónyugue en cuestión, implica la muerte en las siguientes setenta y dos horas del acto, haya o no concepción. Como mi esposa muestra un envidiable estado de salud, supongo que no sea necesario aclarar que la relación entre mi esposa y el Salvador del Mundo Mágico es de amistad, pura, profunda y curtida por más de veinte años de luchar juntos. La lista de casos que han resuelto, y me refiero después de vencer a Voldemort –traga con dificultad; todavía le cuesta usar el nombre, aunque sabe que como ministro, no tiene de otra que mostrar coraje–, les ha merecido propuestas para jefe de aurores y para ministro, a ambos, y en general escribiría un pergamino más largo que esta habitación. Se diría que merecen su respeto.

Y a Harry no deja de darle vueltas en la mente lo que Ron mismo, con voz muy diferente, le dijo en la oficina, o la manera en que apartó a Hermione de él en la estación, días atrás. Supone que debe sentir, otra vez, esa calidez de cuando sus amigos le cubren las espaldas, esa que le permitió sobrevivir a Hogwarts; pero en realidad está más bien confundido.

–No es tu culpa –escucha a Hermione, su voz deformada por el audífono–. Sabes que llevan años buscando escándalo en el Trio. Aprovechan cualquier cosa.

–¿No será un animago, también? –pregunta Harry quedamente, mirando a la periodista.

A Hermione se le escapa una risa discreta que lo calienta por dentro.

–No lo vamos a descubrir hoy, y en realidad da lo mismo. Son como cucarachas. Siempre saldrá otra.

* * *

Harry, de pie en su propio salón de baile, decide que después de todo la casa de Hermione no era tan pequeña como para no acomodar a sus amigos. No tenían que haber usado el salón de baile de su propia casa, tan grande que se hace evidente la escasez en número, y tan gris. "Pocos pero buenos" decide mirando a Neville, que ha venido de Hogwarts. Este ya le ha dado noticias de cómo van sus hijos (que por cierto aún no han escrito este año). Igual le duele darse cuenta de que, después de una vida, los únicos que ha creado son los que tenía ya en Hogwarts (sobre todo, miembros del ED), junto con unos pocos aurores, y ambos grupos han sido diezmados en la guerra contra la magia oscura, antes o después. Le duele, también, estar solo en una esquina de su propio salón de baile, mientras sus amigos andan con sus cónyugues, con quienes son más o menos felices, pero siempre acompañados.

Se pregunta si su compañera sigue en esa reunión a donde ha sido llamada a última hora para ayudar a traducir de las varias lenguas que conoce.

El lugar no es bello y no está arreglado. La única interesada en este evento era Hermione, que dispuso, para los arreglos, exactamente de una hora: la del almuerzo. Así que aparte de pelear con Kreacher hasta conseguir que este al menos aportara los bocados, y encantar las copas para que variedad de bebidas flotaran sobre el salón (efectivamente llenándolo de luz multicolor), no pudo hacer mucho más. La música suena sin imponerse sobre las voces quedas de los invitados. Harry espera que no sea todo tan desastroso como se teme.

No se da cuenta de la presencia de la chica hasta que esta se pone de pie a su lado; solo su mirada insistente lo hace voltearse hacia ella Duham.

–Hola –susurra él, tratando de sonreir.

Ella duda por un momento.

–No estoy segura de cómo llamarle, ahora que no estamos en el Ministerio. ¿Auror Potter?

–"Harry" servirá. Y tutéame. Fuiste damita de honor en mi boda, ¿sabes?

La chica usa un vestido beige, nada revelador, pero que favorece su juventud y belleza. Está a medio camino entre la Hermione que asistió al baile de navidad con Krum, y la que estuvo a su lado al recibir la Orden de Merlín. Inocente pero madura. El recordar a su compañera, lo pone cómodo rápidamente. El vestido le queda bien.

–Espero que estés disfrutando del entrenamiento –dice.

–Bueno, supongo que no puedes ponérnoslo fácil si debemos estar preparados para que nos torture el tipo de villano a quien ustedes se enfrentaron cuando eran más jóvenes que yo.

–Buen pensado –comenta Harry, sonriendo.

Le cae bien la chica.

–¿Hermione te invitó? –se pregunta.

–Bueno, en realidad fue Ronald. No creo que se haya dado cuenta realmente que esto era para los de su generación.

Harry se ríe.

–Vaya, sí que piensas que somos antigüedades.

Mira alrededor, encontrando un montón de adultos responsables que con toda seguridad se habrán ido hacia las diez y media, teniendo deberes familiares importantes que atender. ¿A dónde y cuándo se fueron esos años de juventud y libertad?

–Volaste bien hoy –agrega.

La chica le sonríe (la sonrisa de Hermione) y su propia alegría empalidece. Debe estar llegando a la crisis de la mediana edad. Esa sonrisa es devastadora.

Hermione se aparece desde el trabajo (tarde, llegando muy tarde a su propia fiesta) y sin siquiera cambiar de ropa, ni ponerse el maquillaje, entra al salón de baile. Lo primero que nota es a Harry, hablando con Duham, y de pronto esta no es su hermana, sino una chica preciosa flirteando con su compañero. "¿Para qué miré hacia allá?" se pregunta, mordiéndose el labio; el lugar está más bien oculto. No le gusta. El que estén ocultos, ni el que sonrían. Resueltamente camina en la dirección opuesta, saludando a amigos y colegas.

–¿Y cómo están los chicos? –pregunta Seamus– A veces los envidio: Hogwarts, sabes…

–Firenze los ha visto de lejos –sonríe Luna, soñadora–. Ha estudiado sus estrellas y…

La auror sonríe educadamente, pero sin enfocarse. Está tratando tan duro de no mirar a la maldita esquina, que ha hecho que todo el grupo se voltee para encararla.

–¿Y Ron? No lo he visto… Aún están casados, ¿verdad?

Si tuviera un galeón por cada vez que oye esto, sería tan rica como los Malfoy.

–Bueno, si estar aquí significa que ahora estás con Harry –interviene Dean.

–¡Oh, no! Ron y yo –hizo énfasis en los nombres– planificamos la fiesta para que no se sintiera solo, ahora que Lily también se fue… Él se está quedando en nuestra casa.

Seamus, que le había dado un codazo a Dean, se ríe, nervioso.

–Sí, eso sería raro, ¿verdad?

Hermione bebe del líquido azul y le echa un vistazo a Harry, aún en la esquina, aún con esa hermosa bruja de veinte años.

Los demás al parecer han notado su ausencia, porque lo próximo que escucha es la palabra "quidditch".

–No delante de Harry –los interrumpe en un susurro.

Se vuelven hacia ella, una sonrisa paralizada en el rostro de Dean.

–Ginny, saben.

Seamus se muestra avergonzado al tiempo que Dean traga con dificultad. Difícil que no sepan del accidente. Las Harpías estaban de moda, entonces.

–Está bien, chicos. No se incomoden. Es solo que… Prefiero evitarle el disgusto.

Y su mirada regresa a su compañero, que no luce para nada disgustado. Debería sentirse bien por ello. "Al final vas a ir" se dice, con un suspiro, y disculpándose atraviesa la habitación, su mirada fija en la chica, que se ríe una vez más para el momento en que ella los alcanza y los saluda al fin.

–Hola.

Harry se vuelve de pronto y su mirada va de una a otra. La gente tiende a encontrar sus similitudes alarmantes, sobre todo porque dada la diferencia de edad no pueden considerarlas gemelas. Pero a él le afecta. Hermione se da cuenta. Su propia sonrisa empalidece, y se cuestiona, con dolor en el pecho, si debería preguntar si interrumpió algo. No puede soportar la idea (de preguntar, de estar en lo cierto, de mostrar cuánto le importa). En su lugar, adopta su mejor pose profesional.

–Harry, tenemos algo que discutir –y volviéndose a su hermana, pregunta–. ¿Te importa?

La chica sacude la cabeza, de pronto seria, y mirando a su hermana mayor con desconcierto, se aleja.

–Lo siento, Harry –susurra; lo siente de veras–, pero acabo de escuchar de la situación en Francia…

–¿Francia? –pregunta él, igual de profesional– Está bastante lejos de nuestra jurisdicción…

–Sí, pero verás… Como sabrás, el Ministro de Magia de allá murió de pronto. Y por lo que aprendí hoy, resulta que su muerte no solo fue repentina, sino también la única que ha llegado a los periódicos. Ha habido varias, Harry. Inexplicables. Y nadie se hace preguntas.

Se miran a los ojos, y sabe que él comprendió. No es duro vincular esta situación con su quinto año en Hogwarts.

En realidad, ella se pregunta cómo se le ha pasado algo tan grave, a ella, que siempre se mantiene al tanto de la situación internacional. Pero claro, mantener a Harry a salvo y emocionalmente estable al tiempo que pelea con Ron y prepara la entrada de los chicos a Hogwarts, realmente ha llenado su agenda en los últimos tiempos.

Harry se ha llevado la mano a la cicatriz.

–¿Pasa algo? –le pregunta.

De pronto ha recordado que no es la primera vez que lo ve hacer eso en los últimos días.

Ante su falta de respuesta, precisa:

–¿Has sentido algo en tu cicatriz?

Para su desmayo, Harry no responde enseguida, y cuando lo hace, no es con una respuesta directa:

–¿Por qué preguntas eso?

–Es así, ¿verdad?

Las piernas le fallan, y él la agarra, con las manos en los codos. Hay silencio, y los ojos verdes la detallan, preocupados.

–¿Y bien?

Él sigue dudando antes de responder.

–Es más bien una picazón, en realidad…

–Y no se te ocurrió hacerle un comentario a tu compañera…

–No lo comenté ni conmigo mismo, Hermione. Creí que se trataba de mi piel, envejeciendo.

–Tu piel –resopla ella–. Tienes una cicatriz dibujada por magia oscura, y te pica, pero se te ocurre ir a ver a un dermatólogo muggle. ¿Y te llamas auror?

Harry aprieta los dientes.

–¿Y qué con eso? ¿Quieres que crea que mi archinémesis está de vuelta, luego de veinte años?

–La vez pasada le tomó once, Harry…

–Igual, me niego a creerlo en base a una picazón…

–Y ahora me recuerdas a Cornelius Fudge…

Las personas a su alrededor comienzan a notar la pelea, aunque la sostengan en voz baja. Al tanto de las miradas, Harry reprime la urgencia de mirar alrededor y, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla, la toma de la mano para guiarla. Trata de lucir relajado, y cuando la mira, ve que ella lo imita también en ese sentido, sonriéndoles a sus amigos, aunque con frialdad. Bien. La pequeña caminata dulcifica su humor, pero él espera a pasar varias puertas para darse vuelta. Ahora están en un closet, así que no hay otra vía de entrada o salida y no comparten la habitación con nadie más.

–¿Qué te molesta, en realidad? –pregunta él– Tú eres la lógica. Sabes que es asumir demasiado, con tan pocas pruebas.

Ella se pregunta lo mismo. Mirándolo a los ojos, respira y abre los labios, pero estos tiemblan, y no sale una palabra.

–¿Es por el trabajo? ¿Azkaban? –pregunta él de nuevo– ¿Realmente tiene que ver con la situación en Francia?

Hermione no lo sabe. Probablemente se sintió así más bien cuando entró al salón de baile.

Él la mira a los ojos y duda.

–Quizás te trajo a la memoria cosas que querrías olvidar.

Ella asiente, aliviada de que él acepte esa versión, y deja que la rodee con los brazos.

–Saldremos de esta, compañera. De verdad. En cuanto a Francia, ellos pueden ocuparse, estoy seguro.

Hermione cierra los ojos y se deja envolver por el aroma a hierba fresca bajo el cual aún puede percibir el de Harry mismo, irrepetible. El brazalete canturrea, ligeramente más cálido que antes.

Harry está recordando lo que Ron le ha revelado, sobre la devoción de años de esta mujer, que en sí misma va más allá de la de otros, que es un misterio, y lo demás. Hunde la nariz en su cabello. Recuerda todo lo que han pasado juntos, todas las veces que ella ha sido lo único entre él y la muerte (de manera literal y figurativa), las veces que ha vuelto porque ella lo estaba llamando. "Mi ángel guardián" piensa, y la aprieta con más fuerza, inclinando su cabeza sobre el cuello de su compañera (tan fresca y cálida, tan pequeña y tan poderosa a la vez). A regañadientes la deja ir, y la observa fruncir el ceño.

–Esa túnica sí que necesita que la estiren.

Harry resopla.

–Kreacher está de mal carácter… traté de hacerlo yo mismo.

Hermione ya está lanzando los hechizos correspondientes, su varita apenas rozando la túnica, y una calidez calmante llena el espesor del tejido tras el breve contacto.

Ella, sin embargo, está usando el mismo atuendo que en el trabajo: ropa práctica, plegada a su figura, un poco polvorienta, que huele intensamente a ella (melaza y cuero y calabaza y flores) llenando el restringido espacio alrededor. Incluso con esa ropa, hace que el corazón le lata tan rápido que empieza a faltarle el aire.

–Estás listo –sonríe ella antes de salir del closet.

Él retiene su mano, y ella se vuelve, mira la cicatriz de ella al lado de la de él, lo mira a los ojos –interrogante, tal vez un poco ¿esperanzada? La deja ir. Cuando ella se va, él aún respira profundamente –un error, puesto que el espacio aún huele a ella– y la sigue. Tan pronto como está de vuelta en el salón de baile, encuentra un vaso de jugo de calabaza flotando cerca de su cabeza. Lo agarra y lo bebe sin respirar, como si acabara de salir del desierto tras años caminando por él.

Ron ha llegado, y le ha lanzado una mirada con un tinte de sospecha antes de poner la mano de Hermione en su propio brazo y guiarla a la pista de baile, donde de hecho hay dos parejas, a pesar de la escasez de personas.

El olor a calabaza y cuero se intensifica, junto con una mezcla de flores algo diferente. Harry se vuelve hacia la chica que de nuevo se ha puesto a su lado, y mira a la misma pareja. Hermione está tratando de guiar a un Ron muy patoso que a medias se opone a sus consejos, por mantener la tradición. El pelirrojo se ríe y ella le frunce el ceño, con los labios apretados. Harry nota que su compañera está tratando de reprimir la risa. Sin darse cuenta, le ha dado la mano a la chica a su lado, y la guía al baile, también.

* * *

Uno largo. ¿A que me merezco algo de cariño? O de odio, lo que sea. El espacio para comentar está justo abajo. No se preocupen, no va a hacer nada con la niña. Los que leyeron Obliviate saben por qué.


	6. Familia

_Las chicas en el salón de entrenamiento estaban haciendo de todo menos entrenar. Hermione hizo rodar sus ojos mientras se acercaba sin explotar demasiado sus habilidades como auror._

_"Avis" susurró._

_Cualquiera diría que a estas alturas los aprendices serían capaces de ver a un auror con toda una bandada de pájaros volando alrededor como la prima rara de Cenicienta, pero claro, su tema de conversación era siempre más interesante._

_–Auror Hotter, deberían llamarlo –susurró una chica, y la oyó todo el salón (¿en serio se creía discreta?). A Hermione le hirvió la sangre. Suponía que esta chica iba a ser la primera en morir, de la camada._

_–¡Oppugno!_

_–¡Protego!_

_Los pájaros se estrellaron contra el escudo que Duham acababa de invocar, como si fuera una ventana de cristal. Su hermanita no había estado en el grupo, pero había corrido y se había puesto frente al atacante en nada de tiempo, arreglándoselas además para proteger a sus colegas. Hermione y su hermana aún dirigían sus varitas una a la otra por otro segundo, y entonces Hermione se enderezó y sonrió._

_–Bien hecho, Granger –le dijo, tratando de no mostrar cuán raro encontraba el pronunciar su nombre de soltera en segunda persona–. Te moviste rápido –frunció el ceño al resto de las chicas, que habían palidecido pero aún no se habían movido, y añadió–. Les recuerdo que no todos los aprendices se vuelven aurores expertos, y hay una razón para ello, como la hay para todas las notas que se piden para entrar aquí: si no están preparados, no son más que carne de cañón. ¡Vigilancia constante!_

* * *

–¡Debiste verla, entonces! –se rie otra vez, carcajadas graves resonando en todo el salón–. Tantos años odiándonos, los chicos, y es ella quien se va a las manos. Estaba espléndida. Cuando sacó la varita, el tipo por nada se orina en los pantalones… ¿Hermione nunca te contó?

Duham, a su lado, sacude la cabeza, aún riéndose sin vergüenza. Su trago se derrama, y ella limpia el desastre con un "ups" que parece un hipido.

Es muy tarde. Todos los invitados a la fiesta se han ido hace tiempo, Ron probablemente anda dormido en algún sofá y Hermione está peleando con Kreacher sobre quién limpia el salón de baile, quizás creando un desastre aún mayor. Hace una hora alternaba dicha actividad, con pelearle a ellos por no apoyarla en eso. Se han refugiado. No por eso Hermione está menos presente.

–Tú sí que debes tener… problemas… con las citas –dice Duham entre uno y otro hipido.

Harry la observa, calculando cuántos tragos se habrá tomado.

–¿Por?

–¿No tienes… una historia que no… incluya a Mia?

Harry piensa por un momento. El alcohol jugando su papel, es sin vergüenza que Harry sacude la cabeza:

–Ninguna interesante.

–Vamos, ¿la Cámara de los Secretos?

Él asiente vacilante.

–Supongo… ¡Te sabrás mi vida mejor que yo!

–Eso es porque ella… tiene el mismo problema… contigo.

–Pero ni siquiera estaba ahí.

Duham se encoge de hombros.

–¿Y qué? La mitad de las historias que cuenta vienen de libros de todos modos.

Se ríen a coro, de nada en particular. Harry se siente flotar, como sobre una alfombra de memorias. Recuerda, sin saber por qué, las citas en las que el citar a Hermione acabó volviéndose un problema. Sobre todo la primera, con Cho. Ginny se acabó acostumbrando.

–¿No deberías ir a casa?

Duham asiente e hipa de nuevo.

–Deja, no creo que te puedas aparecer. Yo quizás pueda aparecerme yo mismo una vez, pero tampoco creo que pueda llevarnos a los dos sin escindir a alguien. ¿Llamo a Kreacher para que te lleve?

El miedo en los ojos de la aprendiza lo hace reír de nuevo:

–Siempre te puedes quedar aquí, hay cuartos de sobra.

Esta vez la chica se sonroja un poco. Decididamente, el miedo a Keacher hizo retroceder el efecto del alcohol. Harry se encoge de hombros.

–Solo por hoy. No le digamos a Luna.

Se pone en pie y se estira, buscando a su compañera con la vista. Aún con paredes de por medio, la ubica sin falta. Ya no está furiosa. Su magia suena como si por fin el alcohol le hubiera hecho efecto a ella también. Como si estuviera tarareando.

En silencio, guía a la chica a través de la casa, al cuarto de los chicos, que siempre está impoluto. Cuando enciende la luz, la aprendiza salta a la primera cama que ve sin pensar mucho, y Harry tiene que reprimir el impulso de arroparla como haría con Lily. La chica es mucho mayor. Y no lleva su apellido.

–Dulces sueños –le susurra al apagar la luz.

Ella ya está dormida.

Mientras apaga la luz, se le ocurre que cuando despierte, a Duham le encantará el estante de los libros, y los pósters de quidditch. No importa el equipo al que apoye, hay de todo tipo colgando en ese cuarto. Con cinco niños en el trío, es difícil mantener uniformidad.

La casa de Hermione está mucho mejor iluminada que la suya, incluso sin luces y de noche. Suficientes ventanas. La luz de la luna le da a todo un toque extraño. Harry se sienta en la meseta de la cocina y apoya la cabeza sobre su brazo, reuniendo fuerzas para subir las escaleras.

Y se despierta con el sabor amargo de un sueño recurrente e imposible. Hermione, sosteniendo en brazos una niña de ojos verdes. "Quizás he estado pensando demasiado en los chicos". Harry se frota el rostro con las manos y, poniendo una mano sobre la meseta, se levanta.

* * *

_Los golpes en la puerta eran ligeramente más ruidosos y bruscos de lo normal, y Ron se dio prisa en abrir. El llanto desesperado se extendió al interior. Desesperación contagiosa. Harry se movió como una exhalación, pasando a su amigo y dirigiéndose a la habitación antes incluso de murmurar:_

_–__¿Seguro que no es problema?_

_–__Donde come uno, comen dos –Ron apartó la pregunta con un gesto–. Que lo digan los Weasley…_

_–__Gracias por esto, colega… _

_–__¿Ginny sabe…?_

_–__Finalmente he tomado a Al y me lo he llevado y ella no ha tratado de detenerme. _

_–__Qué mala suerte… enfermarse justo ahora… _

_El niño berreó impaciente en los brazos de su padre, que lo estrechó contra sí y apretó el paso mientras Ron se adelantaba para abrir la puerta. Dentro, Hermione se volvió hacia ellos al instante, la varita en su mano, en un gesto casi instintivo a pesar de llevar tan poco tiempo como auror; el gesto súbito hizo protestar el contenido de la cuna sobre la que hasta entonces había estado inclinada, pero la bruja lo ignoró. Su rostro aún relleno como su cuerpo se iluminó, y por un momento sus ojeras no fueron tan profundas, y el desorden en su cabello dejó de importar, cuando extendió las manos hacia el niño en brazos de Harry. Su mirada pasó de hijo a padre, y de nuevo al bebé al que apretó contra sí mientras buscaba detrás de ella el sillón, y se sentaba pesadamente, en una posición extraña, evitando las heridas del parto. La cuna levitó y se meció lentamente, haciendo callar a Rose en su interior, a pesar de los berridos de Al; Hermione misma había lanzado el hechizo insonorizante sobre la zona. A pesar de los repetidos intentos de Ron por llevarlo de vuelta afuera, Harry observó hipnotizado mientras ella trabajaba sobre los pliegues estratégicamente situados en su bata, al tiempo que Al boqueaba desesperadamente, ahora en silencio, oliendo la cercanía de la leche, sus manitas agarradas a la tela frente a su boca; el pezón color vino se mostró apenas por un instante, antes de desaparecer entre sus labios. Canturreando suavemente, Hermione empezó a mecerse, la mirada fija en el crío calvo pero de ojos intensamente verdes que la observaban como si fuera el cielo._

_–__Se parece mucho a ti –comentó un momento después, interrumpiendo el canto._

_El silencio, tras el llanto, era ensordecedor._

_Hermione acarició suavemente las mejillas de Al, puso un dedo sobre su nariz. Harry, que por otro lado apenas la había visto desde el nacimiento, no recordaba que hubiera sido así de cariñosa ni con Rose. Algo entre agradecimiento y afecto se acumuló en un charco cálido sobre su estómago. No respondió. Ron finalmente se las arregló para sacarlo de allí, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. _

* * *

Desde el retrato en la cima de las escaleras, una versión de Ron veinte años más joven lo saluda al llegar. Harry sonríe justo cuando la Hermione de papel se voltea hacia él con una sonrisa. Mira a su propio reflejo, que en ese momento se endereza las gafas con la misma mano con que sujeta la varita, como siempre confuso ante la perspectiva de saludar a su propio yo.

* * *

_La sonrisa en los labios de los tres se congeló un tanto cuando Hermione, sin aviso, salió corriendo de la habitación. Harry y Ron se miraron y salieron tras ella. Ginny protestó a sus espaldas que ella nunca había necesitado un cortejo para ir a vomitar, pero fue Ron quien miró hacia atrás, en tanto que el auror llegaba a la puerta del baño donde su compañera acababa de desvanecer mágicamente el contenido del lavabo. No por mucho tiempo. Nuevas arcadas la sacudieron, y Harry le apartó el cabello del rostro en tanto que ella se inclinaba, todo su cuerpo contraído en espasmos y soportado en sus manos a los lados del lavabo. El marido llegó por fin, su expresión, confusa, pero un momento después se pasaba la mano tras la nuca, algo de orgullo deslizándose en su postura_

_–__Quita esa cara –saltó Hermione–. Todos sabemos que tienes la culpa._

_Cuando volvió a inclinarse sobre el lavabo, los chicos se miraron por encima de su cabeza. Ron, ahora, parecía a punto de vomitar él mismo._

_–__Ve con Ginny –Harry pidió._

_El pelirrojo pareció dudar por un momento, pero cuando se oyeron nuevas arcadas, se estremeció y asintió._

_Tomó un rato que el malestar se pasara. Harry hizo aparecer un pañuelo, lo mojó, y de vez en cuando le refrescaba la frente o el cuello; a ella le aliviaba, la veía cerrar los ojos cada vez que lo hacía. Finalmente, aún inclinada, como para no ser vista así, Hermione se lavó la cara y se enjuagó la boca. Su compañero le soltó el cabello, pero no se movió. El peligro no había pasado._

_–__¿Estás bien? –se atrevió a preguntar, dudando. _

_–__Sobreviviré._

_Aún no lo miraba._

_–__No me gusta que me veas así._

_–__No seas ridícula. He visto peores._

_Aún dudó antes de agregar:_

_–__Ron tampoco quiso ser un idiota, ¿sabes? Solo está orgulloso de ser padre…_

_La chica suspiró y levantó la vista. _

_–__Lo sé. Sí que me acuerdo de cuando se pasó todo un día vomitando babosas por defenderme. Supongo que, crecidita como soy, puedo soportar par de semanas._

* * *

Harry, tendido sobre la cama, las manos tras la cabeza a modo de almohada, ha estado observando el techo por un rato –las sombras cambiando con el amanecer–. Apenas durmió. Es aún temprano. Sin ruido, se vuelve hacia la mitad vacía, preguntándose por qué se siente como si alguien debiera estar ahí. No Ginny. De nuevo tiene esa impresión extraña, cálida pero confusa, como si se le hubiera olvidado algo, pero las memorias no le llegan; en cambio, su mente navega hacia recuerdos más afines a los de la noche anterior, como si no hubiera dormido desde entonces.

* * *

_–__Nunca he visto uno, amigo. Dice Ginny que duele mucho… –dijo Ron, entusiasmado._

_–__Ron –Harry le hizo callar–, es de Hermione que estás hablando…_

_Y al decirlo, la miró. La chica estaba más pálida que la sábana sobre la que estaba sentada y la pared del fondo, y tenía la vista fija, frunciendo el ceño solo cuando sentía comprimirse su abdomen. Por mucho que doliera, se las arreglaba para manejarlo. Ron siguió como si no lo hubiera oído:_

_–… __pero he escuchado todo tipo de cosas asquerosas: que vacían la vejiga, que…_

_–__¡Ron! Vale que seas un poco obtuso, pero si no te das cuenta solo, ya te lo digo yo: te estás pasando._

_–__Solo digo… –protestó Ron._

_–__No, soy yo quien digo. Estás hiriendo a Hermione, y me da exactamente igual que seas el padre: si no te callas ahora mismo, me encargo de que te saquen del salón._

_Ron se puso serio enseguida y parecía estar a punto de ponerse en modo macho, cuando Hermione chilló. Un muchacho vestido de azul, muy joven, seguramente recién salido de la universidad, se aproximó; Harry lo siguió de cerca con la mirada. Se preguntaba si debía llamar a otro médico cuando un mayor se acercó. Pese a la edad que aparentaba, o quizás debido a ella, el médico mayor irradiaba apatía y la mirada de Harry pasó del uno al otro sin saber a quién elegiría si pudiera._

_–__No se puede trabajar con los dos aquí –dijo el doctor con voz monótona._

_Hermione agarró la mano de ambos, sus nudillos blancos del esfuerzo, y se las arregló para hablar:_

_–__Eso no fue lo acordado._

_–__¿Quieres un bebé sano, o no?_

_Harry se preguntó si usar confundus sería útil, pero enseguida decidió que podría comprometer sus conocimientos y por tanto poner en peligro a Hermione._

_–__El padre se puede quedar. ¿Quién es?_

_Su mirada pasó de uno a otro. Harry y Ron se miraron, y a Harry casi se le caen los espejuelos cuando dijo:_

_–__Los dos._

_El médico lo observo, aburrido._

_–__Un matrimonio moderno, ¿eh?_

_Y pareció divertirse con esto lo suficiente como para olvidar que debía sacar a uno de los dos de allí._

_Hermione apenas protestó cuando, una sábana cubriendo sus muslos hasta la mitad de sus piernas, le alzaron estas hasta los soportes de la mesa ginecológica. Cuando el médico pareció desaparecer tras la sábana, sus codos se movieron de modo que a Harry lo hizo sentir enfermo; parecía tener los dedos dentro de Hermione, y probablemente así fuera. Hermione seguía terriblemente pálida pero sin hablar. Seguía agarrando a Harry con su derecha, y a Ron con su izquierda. El chillido del principio no se había repetido. Al parecer, aquella contracción la había tomado por sorpresa._

_–__Tienes 8cm, pero te voy a ayudar –dijo el médico–. Cuando sientas la contracción, puja con todas tus fuerzas._

_Hermione no pareció oírlo, pero obedeció, contrayendo el rostro. Se le escapó un sonido extraño entre los dientes apretados. El médico pareció decepcionado. _

_–__No grites. No pones toda tu fuerza si gritas._

_Hermione cerró los labios en una línea y lo intentó de nuevo, y el sonido fue menor esa vez, pero Harry vio el médico hacer un movimiento extraño, como si abriera algo con las manos, y un verdadero grito de angustia se le escapó a la mujer. _

_–__¡La está lastimando! –gritó Ron._

_Era un eco de lo que Harry había querido gritar un momento antes, pero este no solo se había reprimido, sino que además había susurrado un muffliato entre dientes, y ni el médico ni la enfermera reaccionaron al exabrupto._

_–__Siéntate –le dijo a Ron–. Solo lograrás que nos hagan salir, y Hermione se quede sola._

_–__Se está portando mal –susurraba el médico a la enfermera. _

_Harry se hubiera levantado de Hermione no habérselo impedido, pero Ron, que no se había sentado, protestó de nuevo:_

_–__¡Lo está intentando! _

_El hechizo seguía funcionando, afortunadamente._

_Harry vio al médico empuñar una tijera y apuntarla al interior de Hermione. Esta ni protestó. Ron se veía como si se fuera a desmayar, pero agarraba la mano de Hermione, los codos sobre la camilla. Harry hacía otro tanto, del otro lado._

_Algo estridente que sonaba como 'buajaja' le hizo levantar la vista. El médico y la enfermera se afanaban más lejos de la sábana. Harry respiró hondo, y sintió una profunda debilidad. Por suerte no estaba en pie. El médico le dio a Hermione una bola de carne arrugada con diminutos brazos abiertos como en cruz que temblaba con la violencia del llanto. No se parecía a nadie más que a Ron. Harry se sintió perdido. Por un segundo, había esperado ver una imagen de sí mismo. _

_Ron tomó al bebé de los brazos de Hermione y jugó con sus pequeños dedos, maravillado de que la naturaleza hubiera querido repetirlo a él. _

_–__Ya puede entrar el hermano –dijo el médico. _

_De pronto se había vuelto simpático._

_–__¿Hermano? –dijo Ron, distraído._

_–__¿Es una hermana?_

_–__No tenemos más hijos._

_El galeno le echó una mirada a Hermione, que lo miró en blanco, y se encogió de hombros._

_Hermione cruzó una mirada con Harry. Se veía traumatizada, tenía los labios azules y temblaba. Harry había visto a Ginny temblar después del parto, aparentemente todas lo hacían, pero nunca había visto nada más horrible que la expresión de su compañera ahora mismo._

_Por eso cuando, dos años después, llegó a casa de la pareja, tras una llamada de celular de un Ron tan frenético que no le había dicho nada útil, no se sorprendió de encontrar a Hermione en una esquina del baño, casi hecha una pelota salvo por la masa en su abdomen, temblando como loca y con los mismos labios azules de la otra vez. _

_–__Hay que llevarla a San Mungo –dijo Ron enseguida._

_Estaba arrodillado junto a Hermione, de espaldas a él._

_–__Quiere tenerlo en casa –dijo Harry–. Tenemos que respetar su voluntad._

_–__¡Y cuando lo dijo, tú te opusiste tanto como yo! –Ron se volvió, los ojos azules disparando toda la rabia que no podía expresar en miedo._

_–__¿Te encerraste aquí? –le preguntó Harry a Hermione– ¿Por eso?_

_Ella escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Con su vientre abultado, se veía patética en esa posición._

_–__¡Eres una Gryffindor! –exclamó Ron–. ¡No puedes tener miedo a los obstetras!_

_–__Cállate –ordenó Harry, inclinándose para tomarla en brazos._

_Ron pareció querer protestar, pero una mirada a su mujer, y se calló._

_–__¡Pasó por la maldición del dolor sin pestañear y no…!_

_–__Ninguno de los dos sabe lo que es esto –apuntó Harry–. Déjala tranquila._

_Este lanzó un gemido aterrorizado._

_–__¿Y si se muere?_

_–__¡Cállate, Ron! _

_La siguiente contracción fue tan violenta que no pudieron llegar a la cama. Harry se las arregló para frenar la caída de modo que ella no se hiriera._

_La miró y de nuevo se dio cuenta de lo raro que era tenerla así. Claro que la había visto asustada, durante y después de Hogwarts; el entrenamiento como Auror tenía momentos diseñados para que nada te pareciera peor, para que nada te diera miedo nunca más. Y sin embargo, esto no lo había visto nunca. _

_–__¿No hay una poción? ¿Nada? –dijo Ron._

_–__Podría afectar al bebé._

_Tenía el hechizo en la punta de los labios._

_Hermione gritó de nuevo. Por mucho que se controlara, aún la tomaba por sorpresa._

_En ese momento se oyó la voz de Ginny en la puerta. Harry miró al cuerpo de Ron, desvanecido al lado de su esposa desde que había visto la cantidad de sangre que manaba, al cuerpo tembloroso de esta, y gritó una invitación a su propia esposa. Un momento después la pelirroja los había localizado. Se paró en la puerta, su mirada un tanto fría sobre la mano que su esposo seguía sosteniendo, y avanzó, con el andar de pato propio de su avanzada gestación. Cruzó una mirada con Hermione._

_–__¿Puedo ayudar?_

_Esta asintió._

_Ginny se arrodilló entre sus piernas y levantó el vestido ensangrentado._

_–__Creo que veo la cabeza._

_Mirando alrededor, la valiente pelirroja frunció el ceño. Murmuró un hechizo que despejó por completo a su hermano._

_–__Ve y trae agua caliente y toallas._

_El pelirrojo echó una ojeada a su esposa y empalideció pero tuvo la presencia de ánimo de atraer mágicamente unas toallas limpias e irse a poner agua a calentar._

_–__¡Y vuelve pronto! –gritó la pelirroja tras él._

_Cuando el pequeño Hugo nació, de nuevo Ron agarraba la otra mano de su mujer. Ginny los miró –el trío de oro, una vez más juntos contra el mundo– y decidió no separarlos, así que ella misma convocó las tijeras y cortó el cordón antes de darle a Hermione el crío medio azul. Enseguida agarró la otra mano de su esposo y esperó que este se pusiera en pie y la ayudara a hacerlo. Harry miró de una a otra y no parecía decidirse, así que en la siguiente contracción, Ginny no controló el gemido que pugnaba por salir. Eso seguro que atrajo su atención._

_–__Vamos, Harry –confirmó–. Yo también estoy de parto._

* * *

Harry reconoce los pasos de su compañera antes de que toque la puerta, reconoce el patrón de su magia acercándose a la suya como un hierro debe reconocer al imán, sabe que viene a chequear que esté en casa, que esté bien. A pesar de todo, cuando ella entra, no sabe qué decirle. Se queda observándola intensamente, y a ella la sonrisa y la palabra se le congelan en los labios. La ve mirar alrededor. Está seguro, en ese momento, de que ella, como él, no sabe explicar lo que siente. De que echa algo de menos. De golpe, sin siquiera saludarla, se le ocurre preguntar:

–¿Por qué la llamaste Rose?

A pesar de lo azaroso de la pregunta, Hermione no pide que la repita, y apenas se toma un momento para responder:

–Porque no podía llamarla Lily.

Recién bañada, con el cabello mojado cayendo sobre sus hombros, una mano ausente sobre el manillar de la puerta, y esa bata de casa que él sabe ancha y poco atractiva y sin embargo no logra ver como tal, Hermione es el concepto mismo de lo que él hubiese querido para sí. Sus ojos vacilan sobre la figura de la mujer, hasta que ella se resuelve a cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

* * *

Nota del autor: Este capítulo pretendía incluir escenas de Harry y Hermione como aurores, pero se me hizo muy largo. Mejor, ya que me da la posibilidad de preguntarles: ¿cómo les gustaría que describiera la escena en la que se convierten en compañeros? Tengo una idea, pero quisiera enriquecerla a su gusto. Me da un poco de miedo hacerla tan solemne que se vuelva ridícula. Los comentarios, abajo. ¡Gracias!


	7. Líneas grises

Líneas grises

–_Han elegido ser aurores –dijo el Ministro de Magia._

_Era la ceremonia oficial de "Bienvenido al Departamento de Aurores", y los novatos eran casi los únicos presentes: la mayoría de los expertos tenían cosas más importantes que hacer. Así que esto parecía más bien de escuela. Ron odiaba las lecciones. Impartirlas, como recibirlas. Pero se mantuvo firme en el discurso que Hermione le había ayudado a escribir._

–_Son la primera generación de reclutas que nunca ha estado en guerra. Eso es bueno, porque tan aterrador como es luchar contra Voldemort o Grindewald, siempre es el tipo de reto que la mayoría de los jóvenes aurores esperan. La paz es hermosa y, para la mayoría, aburrida, llena de patrullas diarias. No se decepcionen. No pierdan su disciplina. No olviden su entrenamiento._

_Los miró a la cara, a cada uno, como Hermione le había sugerido. Llevaban expresiones solemnes y ligeramente asustadas. Y muy, muy jóvenes. Todo lo que quería decirles era: "joder, ¿tienen tantas ganas de morirse?", pero no necesitaba a Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco para saber que no podía ser tan informal. Tragó ácido y continuó._

_"Y esperamos que todos sepan lo que están haciendo... porque aquí, dejarán de ver todo en blanco y negro. Pondrán en custodia a magos que realmente no son tan diferentes de ustedes mismos. Gente que usó maldiciones imperdonables sobre niños, por proteger a los suyos. Gente que defiende grandes valores a precio de sangre, suya como de otros. Ya les digo sin dudas: estarán tentados a dejarlos ir, incluso a seguirlos. Si no creen que puedan resistirlo, mejor abandonar desde ya."_

* * *

Al aparecerse, lo segundo que Hermione registra es un intenso olor a humedad y a algo orgánico echándose a perder. El aire frío le pone la piel de gallina, más que la semioscuridad. De acuerdo al protocolo, mantiene en alto la varita y se da vuelta, escaneando el entorno: puertas cerradas, vidrieras polvorientas y sombrías que exhiben huesos de aspecto sospechosamente humano, un gato de color sucio aterrizando de su salto en posición de defensa. Sin embargo, sabe que está a salvo; lo primero que percibió fue la presencia de Harry, y que no está asustado.

Sin embargo, al verlo, jadea y da un paso atrás, más estremecida que si hubiera visto una horda de vampiros esperando en la sombra. Sus ojos vacilan entre las dos figuras. Ni siquiera está del todo sorprendida: ya ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que los ha hallado así: solos, lado a lado, una sonrisa en sus rostros, obvio remanente de su anterior conversación. Otra vez, se siente la quinta rueda. Fuera de sitio. Dolida. Arrinconada. Le tiene miedo a esa bestia en el interior de su caja torácica; quisiera creerse por encima de guardar rencor a su propia hermana.

–Hermione –saluda su compañero.

Su mirada se queda sobre él. El último rayo de sol se refleja en la vidriera a su espalda, creando alrededor del niño-que-sobrevivió un halo muy a tono con la leyenda. La deslumbra, la hace fruncir el entrecejo. El brujo ha levantado la varita, imitando la posición en la que ella permanece. Él sonríe. Al percibirlo, a su amiga se le hace un poco más fácil respirar. Todo esto incluso parece valer la pena.

–Harry –responde el saludo.

Echa una ojeada a Duham, que a su vez, varita levantada pero no alerta, observa no a la diana, sino a su mentor, con estrellas en los ojos. "Este es mi sitio", se recuerda Hermione, casi con rabia, forzando a retroceder una mezcla de sentimientos que la desconciertan. Celos. Temor. "Es mi sitio". Harry es su sitio… en el trabajo, al menos: de eso se trata ser compañeros. Las patrullas son su deber. Es Duham quien está fuera de lugar. Le cuesta. No retroceder, le cuesta. No sentirse mal por ello. Pasó demasiado tiempo dándole espacio a Ginny. Demasiados años. Pero Ginny no era tal amenaza. Tenía su sitio. Respetaba el de ella. En el fondo, Hermione siempre supo que su intimidad con Harry era, a pesar de todo, la mayor. Intacta, intocable. Lo que compartían. Lo que habían compartido desde siempre. Duham es una amenaza.

Mayor, ahora.

–Primer año –comienza él–, cuando nos enfrentamos a la prueba de las siete botellas de Snape, mencionaste varias cosas más importantes que los libros y la inteligencia… ¿Cuáles eran?

Hermione solo lo observa: las preguntas de verificación de identidad, no son estándar en patrulla; el mago apunta con la cabeza a la chica. "Enseñémosla bien", parece decir.

–Amistad y valentía –recuerda, la voz firme, la varita inmóvil.

Está muy al tanto de que su amigo últimamente solo parece cómodo con ella en presencia de Duham. Al principio, se sintió extrañada y dolida, trató de hablarle, incluso se atrevió a sondear sus sentimientos a través de la conexión que comparten –sintiéndose una intrusa. Todo lo que fue capaz de percibir, tras portones cuidadosamente cerrados en la mente de su compañero, fue confusión, en él también, tal vez mayor que en ella misma, y una tormenta de sentimientos que rugía cuando estaban solos y se calmaba en compañía. Le dio curiosidad, al principio. Ya le da lo mismo. Decir que extraña esta familiaridad, esta intimidad, de la que se ha acostumbrado a depender, sería llamarle gota al mar. Todo en ella tiembla y se estremece buscando su calidez, como un drogadicto súbitamente deprivado de heroína.

–Pregunta –sugiere el mago al fin.

Es la bestia en su pecho, la que habla.

–¿Con qué música bailamos en el bosque de Dean?

El auror da un respingo, y su compañera no está menos sorprendida. Miedo y un temblor que no es solo de miedo, rebotan de uno a otro, ante la mirada inocente de la chica a la que de pronto ninguno de los dos presta atención. Que es lo que Hermione quería –una parte de ella, en todo caso–. El bosque. Ninguno de los dos lo recuerda tan bien, más como un sueño recurrente, y de todos los recuerdos que comparten es el que nunca ninguno de los dos evoca, como un acuerdo tácito que en realidad nunca tomaron, como un instinto. Hay algo incómodo en ello. "Demasiado cerca".

–Nunca me he sabido el nombre.

–Tararéala –viene la respuesta, inmediata.

Harry hace una pausa, respira, echa una ojeada a la chica cuya presencia ahora también él siente intrusa. Un segundo de silencio. La voz le tiembla un poco al alzarse, solitaria, en un entorno más desolado, y sin embargo más seguro que el de entonces. Su voz vacila, un poco baja, un poco desafinada, un poco demasiado llena de cosas que no se pueden decir. La varita de Hermione desciende un poco. Le gustaría cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, pero no quiere perderse la expresión de Harry, de nuevo íntima, de nuevo brillante sobre ella.

Su droga personal.

Ninguno de los dos percibe la mirada astuta de la más joven.

La voz de Harry suena grave y desnuda. Hermione sigue las notas, un tarareo tan bajo que solo hace vibrar su garganta, sin hacerse oír, hasta que paran, simultáneamente, donde pararon de bailar la vez anterior. Están solos, pero no lo están, y los dos se muestran agudamente conscientes de la presencia de la chica a su lado.

Hermione se fuerza a dirigirle la palabra.

–Nombre de tu peluche blanco –pregunta, sin prestar atención.

–Hedwig –responde Duham y lanza inmediatamente la suya– ¿Qué edad yo tenía cuando me dijiste quiénes eran mis padres?

–No te lo he dicho.

Bajan las armas, primero Duham. Ahora, solo la más joven sonríe.

Y de nuevo la tensión está de vuelta en los ojos de Harry, y Hermione se querría estrellar la cabeza contra la pared más cercana al mejor estilo Dobby. ¿Qué si ahora ni siquiera en presencia de Duham se siente cómodo con ella? Un temor irracional e infundado, y por lo mismo tan poderoso como el miedo a la oscuridad.

El mago, al fin, da un paso atrás, sacudiéndose mentalmente, ensordecido por una señal de alarma inaudible. El olor a almíbar y calabaza lo rodea, más fuerte que nunca. No respira hasta pasar junto a ellas tomando la delantera.

Sin una palabra, Hermione pasa junto a él y se pone en vanguardia, la varita alzada.

Siente a Harry justo detrás, vigilando los flancos, listo para actuar ante cualquier señal de peligro. Bajo sus zapatos, algo húmedo y pastoso como tripas. La delgadez de un hombre lobo de mirada salvaje desaparece en un callejón. Se pregunta cómo van a luchar espalda contra espalda, como acostumbran, con un tercero a acomodar.

Su compañero no ha pensado en eso.

El olor es sutil, pero sin tregua, y lo arrastra a pensamientos que ahoga sin que lleguen a aflorar. Ante él, la espalda rígida de Hermione. Al volverse enfrenta a su hermanita, que le ofrece una sonrisa de gacela. Ambas se mueven como luchadoras entrenadas, pero la más joven deja que su sexo y edad afloren en su paso. Él no es tonto, ni inexperto. Lo sepa o no, Duham está flirteando, y lo ha estado haciendo por un tiempo: en lecciones, cuando él ajusta el ángulo de su varita, o cuando entrenan cuerpo a cuerpo; fuera de clases, cuando se sienta a su lado en las reuniones, siempre un poco demasiado cerca. Es encantadora y hermosa. ¿Por qué diablos no está funcionando?

La oscuridad los ha envuelto sin que se den cuenta. El canturreo simultáneo de dos voces femeninas: "Lumos"; enseguida, dos patéticos rayos de luz. Sus propios dedos están crispados sobre la varita, cuya luz se une a las otras. Entre los rayos, la oscuridad es aún más profunda. Ojos amarillos los siguen a donde vayan, de vez en cuando la luz mágica se refleja en ellos. Hermione ha lanzado un "Protego" sobre los tres. Una rata se desliza entre los pies de la más joven, que protesta entre dientes, molesta de su propia cobardía incluso mientras se aparta del animal. Harry está tenso como una cuerda. No se pregunta cuánto de ello tiene que ver con estar de noche en el callejón, y cuánto con su propia compañera.

Tal vez por ello, ese crujido los pone en formación, Duham reaccionando un poco fuera de tiempo, para enseguida apoyar su espalda contra los hombros de sus mayores. Harry y Hermione, ambos, dudan. Él es quien se mueve para hacerle espacio, formando un triángulo, incluso mientras mentalmente se castiga por haberla traído. Esto debía ser fácil. Patrullar es rutina. Pero es él quien asumió la responsabilidad de traer a la aprendiza, y va a tener que confiar en sus habilidades. Y primera de su clase o no, él no se siente cómodo con eso. Piensa en Hermione, cuyo temor destila dentro de él; Duham lleva su sangre, y está claro que es la más vulnerable, una maldición desde el ángulo apropiado y estará muerta incluso antes de terminar el entrenamiento. Se maldice a sí mismo, se promete protegerlas a las dos, y se sabe casi tan impotente para ello como cuando tenía 11 años y vio a Voldemort aparecer tras el turbante.

Un maullido, y un rayo de luz se refleja sobre un gato negro, mientras los demás terminan de escanear el área. Hermione ha lanzado par de hechizos entre dientes. Finalmente, suspira, aliviada.

–Sigamos –sugiere él, tomando la vanguardia esta vez.

Hermione mira la capa ondear a la espalda de su compañero, ve a Duham dar un paso hacia él, y sin pensar se lanza hacia él, lo alcanza primero.

–Harry…

Él camina más rápido, dejándola atrás.

La auror hace silencio y lo sigue, tan rápido como puede. Aún la distancia entre ellos es peligrosa. Su corazón da un vuelco cuando una puerta se abre dejando pasar dos figuras encapuchadas, que se vuelven hacia los aurores en silencio. Hermione alcanza a Harry, casi sin aliento, la varita apretada. Cree reconocer a uno de las figuras –un hombre, casi de su edad–. En cuanto a la otra, la capa oscurece sus facciones. "¿No te suena ese paso?" se pregunta el auror, observando la figura encapuchada, poco más alta que él.

Están a punto de pedirles identificación, cuando los sospechosos desaparecen.

Hermione suspira y se vuelve hacia Duham, que luce francamente molesta. Ninguno de los dos mayores se ha dado cuenta de que, a pesar de su competencia silenciosa por quién está delante, en la línea de fuego, ambos se han movido simultáneamente para proteger a la aprendiz, efectivamente sacándola del combate. Que esté viva y bien, es todo lo que a Hermione le importa. Por aquello de la autoestima, le permite ahora adelantarse, no sin escanear lo que los rodea, como Harry hace también a su costado, verificando que están, al menos, tan fuera de peligro como se puede esperar.

–Mia –llama la chica–, ¿esto te suena?

Hermione se le acerca y se agacha, verificando las huellas de los sospechosos, antes de ponerse en pie a su lado. Harry las ve apuntar los míseros rayos de luz sobre el marco de la puerta. La varita del auror, en su lugar, apunta a la oscuridad que los rodea. Palabras sueltas lo alcanzan: Gales… runas… ¿Merlín? Hermione sigue el marco de la puerta, a la derecha y hacia abajo, agachándose mientras Duham se inclina a su lado. Hablan tan rápido y con términos tan… Hermione… que le cuesta seguir el diálogo.

–¿Qué es? –pregunta, acercándose.

Las dos se giran a un tiempo. Harry pestañea. Por un momento, ha captado la imagen de las hechiceras mirándose a los ojos, como una de esas pinturas extrañas donde alguien se ve a sí mismo de otra edad, y el movimiento sincronizado no ha hecho sino reforzar el efecto. Mientras, se ha perdido la mitad de la explicación. El tosco grabado en piedra a duras penas iluminado, no le dice nada. ¿Es eso un dragón, o una serpiente? Hermione hace rodar los ojos, notando su distracción. Duham ha limpiado parte de la ventana con la manga de su capa, trata de ver a través, no lo logra.

–No tenemos excusa para entrar –protesta Hermione en un susurro.

–Sigamos –dice Duham, e intenta tomar la delantera, hasta que Harry, con gentil firmeza, la deja atrás.

* * *

–¡Ronald, tienes que saber algo…!

Su voz es la de un animal acorralado. Ron calcula rápidamente cuántos días faltan para la luna llena.

–No está dentro de mi jurisdicción, Bill. Lo siento.

–¡Pero se trata de Gabrielle…!

–El gobierno de allá…

–¡No puede ser que no sepas qué clase de desastre es aquel! Mira –opta por la persuasión–, Fleur estuvo con nosotros en la guerra, los albergó y alimentó, se jugó la vida aunque no fuera su país. ¡No podemos dejar Francia en esa locura!

–Y les estamos agradecidos, de todo corazón, pero tenemos que mantener Britania a salvo –replica Ron con voz mecánica–. Lo siento, Bill. No tienes idea de las consecuencias de la guerra, de lo que nos afectan todavía.

Siente el gancho del Juramento, y espera que el corte abrupto de su respuesta no sea evidente.

–Mira, buscaré a Gabrielle y te prometo que te la devolveré a salvo, si es posible. Es más, déjame ponerme en ello de inmediato.

Ve el conflicto en la expresión de su hermano, pero finalmente este asiente. Ron no se engaña. La discusión va a continuar una vez la primera demanda sea cumplida.

–Me lo prometiste, Ronald. Recuérdalo.

La última palabra suena extraña a medida que su hermano se retira de la chimenea. Ron se mueve de inmediato al teléfono, lo levanta, lo deja sonar una vez.

–Gabrielle Delacour.

–¿Qué con ella? –dice la voz, amenazadora.

–Es familia. Devuélvanla.

–Es francesa –responde la voz, exigiendo explicación.

–Es familia.

El silencio se hace pesado. "Familia". Una palabra sagrada.

–Si está entre los nuestros, se salvará.

El tono parece resonar en toda la habitación, y a Ron le cuesta un momento percibir que es la chimenea, emitiendo su aviso. Ron activa la comunicación y una cabeza al principio irreconocible, aparece mirando hacia atrás.

–¿Cómo era esto, querido?

Gira sin control por un momento, haciendo sonidos extraños, hasta que permanece de medio lado.

–¿Ronald?

–Mrs Granger –llama él, paciente.

–¿Duham está por ahí?

–El Ministerio de Magia es muy grande, Mrs Granger –responde él.

El ser ministro le ha enseñado mucho de diplomacia.

–Oh –suena decepcionada–. Hace casi un mes que no contacta con nosotros, Ronald. Disculpa que te interrumpamos en tu trabajo –y aunque no usa un tono despectivo, a Ron se le hace cada vez más evidente cuán inferior les parece a los Granger el mundo de la magia, con toda su política; ¿quién llama al ministro para que le sirva de intermediario con su hija?–, pero ¿podrías por favor decirnos cómo está?

–Su mentor me dice que es una chica fuerte.

A pesar del ángulo extraño en el que la muggle permanece, seguramente para no seguir rotando sin control, a Ron le parece que ha fruncido el ceño.

–Sí, bueno. Recuérdales el almuerzo mensual. Gracias.

La señora extrae violentamente su cabeza de la chimenea y por un momento le cuesta controlar las náuseas. Cuando levanta la vista, su esposo está en la puerta.

–Esta vez fui con Ronald –El señor Granger se acerca y le alarga la mano que no sostiene el vaso de agua, la ayuda a levantarse e ignora el sonido que hacen sus rodillas (ya no son jóvenes), mientras su mujer añade–. Parece que ella está bien.

–Te preocupas demasiado. Los niños tienen que dejar el nido.

–Pero ¿tanto silencio? Y ¿viste cómo estaba cuando nos dejó?

–No me gusta más que a ti. Sobre todo con esa magia –tuerce el gesto y se pasa los dedos entre el cabello cano y casi inexistente–. Hermione no tenía que luchar por ese mundo, y ciertamente, Duham, menos. Creo que Hermione, cuando pequeña, quería ser dentista.

La mujer lo ojea, buscando en sus recuerdos nublados por la magia alguna pista de ese en particular. Suspira. De la menor, todo es más fácil.

–El otro día encontré la lechuza de Duham. Acabó perdiendo todo el peluche y volviéndose gris, pero no dormía sin ella ¿te acuerdas? Era una niña tan dulce.

–Y su amigo imaginario. ¿Cómo se llamaba? –recuerda el padre, caminando hacia la puerta.

La mujer se encoge de hombros. Para cuando Duham era lo bastante mayor como para pronunciar claramente un nombre, no hablaba de eso. La señora Granger ya para entonces tenía la impresión de que los amigos imaginarios, aunque fueran normales en la infancia, no persistían tanto tiempo. No sabía qué antecedentes familiares tenía la niña, si sus padres estaban en un psiquiátrico, Hermione misma no recordaba quiénes eran y con la historia de los Granger no fue difícil imaginar que esa información hubiese sido borrada con magia. A la señora Granger le era más fácil imaginarlo como una suerte de "accouchement sur X". Con todo, en este caso en particular, visto cómo se pensó en medicar a la niña como a una enferma mental, la señora Granger aún guarda mucho rencor contra quien fuera que quiso mantener su identidad en secreto a tal costa. Suspira, volando sobre los recuerdos y fragmentos de un puzzle que todavía (y probablemente nunca) está armado. Afortunadamente, ya queda en el pasado.

–Al final, tendré que considerarme suertuda si la veo una vez al mes –refunfuña la señora Granger.

A continuación se va a la cocina, y en adelante solo piensa en las sobras de la cena y en la novela que ha dejado a medio leer.

* * *

Ministro.

Ron se sobresalta y se gira hacia Luna, llevando la izquierda a su espalda; el pergamino en su puño protesta ante su agarre. La jefa no retira la vista del mapa digital sobre el que estaba inclinado, su expresión, tan extraña y graciosa como siempre, y sin que parezca venir a cuento añade:

–Al también me escribe a mí.

–¿Cómo…?

La rubia ignora su pregunta y continúa levitando hacia la mesa.

–Los wismartles saben cuándo te gustan. Vienen para ti, te dejan sostener sus tentáculos. Así se volvió tan listo, ¿sabes? –pregunta, volviéndose hacia Ron con una sonrisa brillante como si dijera algo con sentido– A Myrddin le gustaban los wismartles, ni más ni menos que todas las demás creaturas mágicas. Le daba lo mismo de dónde fueran. Todos vivimos en la misma Tierra, después de todo. No es lindo que importe el lugar donde naces.

Ron se tensa mientras Luna, el índice sobre el mentón, se inclina formando un arco casi perfecto sobre la imagen del Reino Unido, sobre el cual brillan banderitas rojas.

–Al entiende. No le gusta que lo juzguen por su origen. También le gustan los wismartles; lástima que no los vea, todavía. Sabes de la redada, ¿verdad? -agrega, cambiando de tema sin mínimo cambio en su voz–, estaremos a las cinco, si quieres…

Ron se le queda mirando, preguntándose cuánto de su sabiduría, o de su imprudencia, había de temer.

* * *

Problemas personales me han impedido publicar más a menudo, pero estoy siempre pensando en ustedes. Quiero actualizar de nuevo este fin de semana. Capítulos más cortos, que aparentemente resultan más atractivos.

Sus consejos y comentarios significan muchísimo para mí. Por favor, díganme qué piensan sobre esto.


	8. Sobre la materia de las pesadillas

Nota del autor: Está visto que no me funcionan los capítulos cortos. Tuve que incorporar otro fragmento al capítulo anterior, quizás deban leerlo antes de empezar con este, que además es más largo de lo que suelo escribir. Escucho sus opiniones, como siempre. De todos modos visto que he publicado de modo irregular, quizás se los debía. La razón es que cada vez que escribo un capítulo, decido que antes falta algo por contar. Aún tengo dos capítulos casi completos que serán publicados a final de semana.

Este comentario se autodestruirá en 3 segundos... 2... 1... Nah, solo bromeando.

Igual, solo lo voy a dejar dos semanas, hasta que esté claro que todos los que han leído hasta el capítulo anterior ya han completado su lectura

**Sobre la materia de las pesadillas**

_–Compañeros– enumeró el fantasma._

_Sentado en el aire e inclinado hacia delante, codos apoyados en las rodillas, las cicatrices plateadas de su rostro eran aún más evidentes para los aterrados reclutas frente a él. Alguno no podía apartar la vista de la barbilla quemada, la oreja perdida. Alguno apenas entendía lo que estaba diciendo. Había un gran trecho entre un fantasma relativamente sano (salvando las distancias), y uno en pedazos. La mayoría sin embargo se esforzaba con mayor o menos éxito en tomar nota (probablemente más que si estuvieran ante un profesor menos impactante)._

_–El quinto uso de la poción empática. Compañeros. Vincular a un auror con otro tan íntimamente, que perciba la presencia del otro a través de una pared, que sepa si está sangrando a kilómetros de distancia. Su utilidad en misiones puede ser incalculable. La profundidad del vínculo interpersonal determina variaciones en el vínculo mágico; se ha descrito casos que comparten fuente de magia. Es posible compartir fuerza vital por breves períodos de tiempo._

_Una pareja cruzó miradas. Una bruja sonrió tiernamente. La expresión del auror se endureció._

_–Y déjenme abrir un pequeño paréntesis. No hay nada peor para un auror que asociarse a otro._

_La sonrisa de la hechicera se congeló bajo la mirada dura del fantasma. El joven a su lado se encogió tanto en su asiento que podría haber habido algo de magia involucrada._

_–¿Matrimonio? –continuó el fantasma– No importa lo que piensen al respecto, los aurores no tienen tiempo para ello. ¿Ser padres? Los animales lo hacen también. ¿Y quién trae niños a este mundo sabiendo exactamente cuán oscura es la maga ahí fuera? Pero ser compañeros…_

_Su mirada pareció hundirse en sus cráneos y sin embargo aquellos acostumbrados a tratar con fantasmas habrían distinguido cómo se nublaban sus ojos._

_–Vas a la academia con ese auror. Pronuncias el hechizo, bebes la poción, te pones el brazalete. Juegas con la empatía por un tiempo, pensando estúpidamente que es genial, mágico._

_Su voz se había agudizado, despectiva, y la mano transparente y quemada había hecho un floreo ridículo hacia el final de la frase. La mitad de la clase evitaba su mirada para entonces, alguno se removía incómodo en el asiento, un mago ansioso ojeó la puerta. El tono del fantasma se volvió nostálgico al continuar:_

_–Luego pasas años luchando con esa persona a tu lado. Y tu compañero es tu mejor amigo, tu confidente, tu brazo derecho. A veces, tu amante; y sí, sé que saben que sucede a pesar de las reglas. Entonces, si siguen siendo aurores el tiempo suficiente (y así será, porque cuando uno está listo para retirarse, el otro está tan motivado que no se atreve a decírselo), alguno se lastima de modo irreversible. O muere héroe. No sabrán lo insoportable que es hasta que lo experimenten._

_Un mago dejó caer la mano; había estado sosteniendo la de la aprendiz más próxima, que lo miró sin rencor._

_–Pero usted volvió –dijo un recluta._

_El fantasma miró fijamente al joven, cuyos ojos se desviaron inmediatamente. Hubo un silencio, hasta que el fantasma decidió contestar._

_–Sí, regresé –murmuró, su tono preñado de tristeza–. Le había dejado en una situación peligrosa. Como fantasma, mi magia no tenía efecto físico, pero mi presencia podía distraer y advertir y ofrecer consejos. Estaba listo para seguir adelante. No pude. Entonces, estuvimos juntos, pero no nos podíamos tocar. No tenía calor para ofrecerle. ¿Crees que hemos vivido felices para siempre?_

_La tensión sobre la sala se hizo irrespirable._

_–Aquellos que son compañeros de un familiar, ya están suficientemente jodidos, supongo. Asociarse no va a aportar mucho más vínculo a su relación. Es en esos casos que el ser compañeros adquiere la dimensión que el departamento pretendía: un medio para preservar la seguridad de dos aurores. Pero si van a unirse de por vida a alguien sobre quien no tienen que velar, más vale que no sea con ninguna idea romántica. Créanme, no vale la pena. Sin contar la posibilidad de que el vínculo comience a enloquecerlos a los dos, y haya que poner a alguno a dormir._

_La voz extrañamente aérea de Luna se abrió paso en la habitación._

_–Lo siento, profesor. ¿Puedo interrumpir?_

_–Tiendes a interrumpir –ladró el aludido, con menos saña de la esperada._

_–Los wismartles me advirtieron que les estabas asustando –comentó la rubia–. De nuevo._

_–Llámalo experiencia y estaré de acuerdo._

_Los aprendices miraban de uno a otro como si estuvieran viendo un partido de tenis. Uno de los magos, boquiabierto, se inclinó, como para verificar que los pies de Luna tocaban el suelo, mientras esta avanzaba hacia el centro de la habitación; todos lo ignoraron._

_–Necesitan aprender algunas verdades antes de ir ahí fuera –advirtió el auror plateado._

_Luna no pareció escucharlo. Cuando se volvió hacia los reclutas, siguió mirando un punto ligeramente por encima de sus cabezas, quizás buscando wrackspurts._

_–Es lindo tener quien vele por ti, pero es aterrador velar por alguien –le dijo al techo, su voz cayendo sobre ellos como polvo de hadas–. Ya casi nadie se atreve a tomar la ÉmPathós, aunque en la práctica siempre trabaje con el mismo auror. En último término, siempre tendrán que velar por su equipo. Ser compañeros lo hace más fácil… y a veces más difícil –agregó, pensativa–. El compañero comparte contigo una relación más cálida que el matrimonio, vital y visceral; algo más espeso que la sangre. Si sales vivo de detrás del velo, es porque tu compañero estaba ahí…_

_–Con todo –señaló el fantasma– no tomaste un compañero._

_–Como dije, es de lo más aterrador…_

* * *

Harry casi colisiona con la puerta.

–¿Estás bien? –pregunta desde fuera, terror en su voz.

La de Hermione llega apagada desde dentro de la habitación.

–Estoy bien.

Su puño, aún levantado, araña la madera entre ellos al deslizarse hacia abajo; su mirada se esfuerza en traspasarla.

–Solo fue una pesadilla, de veras.

Respira y apoya la frente contra la madera, ojos cerrados, esforzándose en controlar su propio miedo (un eco del de la bruja, multiplicado). Una rodilla choca con la puerta haciéndola vibrar. Mira fijamente su propio pijama de rayas mientras se concentra en lo que aún percibe en su compañera a través del sólido muro que ella ha levantado al despertar.

Hacía tiempo que experimentaba las pesadillas de Hermione. No se puede sacudir la imagen de un batallón silencioso, sin varitas y no por ello menos amenazador, como un escuadrón de dementores. La voz de Voldemort. Son imágenes no de esta pesadilla, sino de otro que compartieron mucho, mucho tiempo atrás; una que la aterró menos que esta. Lo que sea que estuviera Hermione hoy, el miedo y la desesperación emponzoñan el aire incluso ahora.

Respira hondo. El impulso de abrir la puerta y abrazar a su compañera, dejar que el contacto haga desaparecer las imágenes de la mente de ambos, persiste.

Gira bruscamente y da un paso, otro, apresurándose tanto como su instinto le dice que se quede. No sabe a dónde va, hasta que entra al baño, abre la ducha y se mete dentro, vestido. El calor no es un sucedáneo, pero es todo lo que tiene, ahora. Se deja resbalar por la pared y hunde su cabeza en sus brazos, sobre sus rodillas. El agua resbala por sus mejillas como lágrimas.

El tiempo se deforma, mientras recuerda los viejos tiempos, al principio, poco después de la graduación, cuando las pesadillas, de uno y de otro, hicieron su vínculo poco menos que tóxico hasta que aprendieron a levantar los muros. Se les había advertido. La parte más vieja y sabia del departamento estaba radicalmente en contra de dos héroes de guerra volviéndose compañeros. Vivirlo había sido mucho, mucho peor.

Aunque ninguno de los dos se arrepiente.

Una vez, el auror despertó de pronto escuchando los gritos de Hermione en su mente, y se desapareció sin siquiera levantarse de su cama. Tras aterrizar dolorosamente sobre el suelo, trepó al sofá donde la auror llevaba una semana durmiendo –le ayudaba con las pesadillas– y la sostuvo por lo que parecieron horas, secándole las lágrimas y murmurando palabras sin demasiado sentido, solo por el efecto de su voz. Muy gradualmente, y solo después de que Hermione se hubiera dormido con la cabeza enterrada en su hombro, él se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Para entonces, llevaría como media hora observándola dormir (sus pestañas aleteando como las de un niño, el subir y bajar de su pecho bajo la camiseta de seda beige, muslos suaves enredados con los suyos). Quizás ni siquiera lo habría percibido, quizás otras veces también había aparecido aquí en similares circunstancias; esta vez fue su propia reacción la que lo acabó de alertar, y solo se tomó el tiempo de separarse suavemente de su compañera (reteniendo el aliento cuando ella se movió y frunció el ceño), antes de desaparecer de vuelta en su casa. Era de madrugada, pero despertó a Ginny de todos modos y le hizo el amor casi con rabia hasta que su mujer tembló por tercera vez en sus brazos; sosteniéndola y escuchándola reír suavemente con la levedad del placer compartido, casi pudo creerse que era a ella a quien había querido poseer esta noche. En retrospectiva, podría haber sido esa vez cuando habían concebido a James. Nunca más pensó en ello. Parte de él decidió que era insoportable, a la luz de las circunstancias.

Hermione, en cambio, no podía venir a consolarlo en las suyas. Ginny estaba aquí. Ambos sabían sin hablarlo que había una línea que no se podía cruzar. Así que si Ginny no notaba sus pesadillas, él desaparecía quedamente, y Hermione lo estaba esperando, labios pálidos y brazos listos para acunar su cabeza contra su pecho. Desafortunadamente, las más de las veces despertaba gritando, y Ginny lo sostenía, murmurando palabras de consuelo, mientras él temblaba, ojos fijos en la pared, sintiendo a Hermione temblar del otro lado de la línea que los conectaba para siempre. Ella estaba aterrada también, y no tenía a nadie. Por eso fue casi un alivio cuando empezó a ir con Ron cuando él no llegaba. La idea se concretó en la mente de los dos sin que tuvieran que hablarlo. Ron también había soportado la persecución de los mortífagos y el poder de los horcruxes, si alguien podía entenderla remotamente, que no fuera Harry, ese era Ron. Tras la primera vez, regularmente ella se aparecía en su casa en mitad de la noche y él la sostenía, los ojos velados de sueño, dándole palmaditas incómodas en la espalda.

Quizás incluso fue esto lo que los acercó, poniendo al fin esa vaga relación supuestamente romántica pero que por tanto tiempo no había pasado de lo nominal, en el camino al matrimonio.

Harry cierra los ojos, sintiendo el peso familiar sobre el pecho al que no le quiere poner nombre. No se quiere acordar de esa vez, pero su misma voluntad de no recordar, se la recuerda.

Para entonces, la misma certeza de que el compañero estaría ahí, había aquietado las pesadillas de ambos por meses, al tiempo que habían aprendido a levantar los muros entre los sentimientos de ambos. Su entrenamiento como compañeros parecía haber sido un éxito después de todo.

Por eso (o quizás por la copiosa cantidad de alcohol que había bebido), esa vez el súbito terror lo tomó desprevenido, lo hizo desaparecer antes incluso de recordar que eran las tres de la mañana de su noche de bodas. Esa vez, ella no estaba sola. La desnudez de su compañera le echó en cara violentamente lo que había pasado la noche tratando de ahogar en alcohol, sin admitirlo; la de Ron lo hizo mostrar los dientes. Y lo peor: no tenía nada que hacer aquí. Se echó atrás en las sombras y murmuró un encantamiento desilusionador, sin resolverse a desaparecer aún. Su mirada podría haber quemado la mano de Ron sobre el costado desnudo de su mujer. Por un instante le pareció cruzar miradas con el pelirrojo por encima de la cabeza de la bruja. Una ilusión, probablemente. Ni siquiera era visible para entonces. Hermione habría notado su presencia, pero en su confusa y aterrorizada duermevela, no fue consciente de ello, si bien sus niveles de ansiedad cayeron en picada, respondiendo de modo visceral y primario a su cercanía. El que Ron no pudiera provocar una respuesta remotamente similar en Hermione, fue un pobre consuelo, mientras Harry miraba de lejos, hambriento, a la mujer que nunca podría ni soñar en tener. Finalmente, Ron había hecho que Hermione se tendiera de vuelta en la cama, los ojos de esta aún abiertos y fijos a la distancia. Harry desapareció antes de verlo cubrirla con su cuerpo. No lo habría soportado.

Las pesadillas, desde entonces y por un tiempo, fueron peores. Nunca más se atrevió a ir a ella en mitad de la noche.

–¿Harry? –escucha a la distancia del presente.

–Aquí.

Su voz suena ronca, incluso para él.

Cierra la ducha y busca su varita; maldiciendo entre dientes, recuerda que la dejó en la habitación. Tendrá que gotear hasta ella, y secar el suelo después. O desvestirse y acabar de bañarse y secarse con la toalla, como todo el mundo.

–¿Harry?

Abre la puerta con ademanes cansados. Inmediatamente su campo visual se llena de cabello castaño.

–Estoy mojado.

Lo ignora, y Harry cierra los ojos y la rodea lentamente con los brazos, empapándola aún más.

–Lo siento –dice ella, como un mantra–. Lo siento.

No dice: "Ron despertó conmigo", pero él se tensa de todos modos, y ahora hay espacio entre ellos, donde antes no había. Hermione no entiende sino a medias. Por un momento lucha por mantener el abrazo con una desesperación que no se molesta en ocultar; y de pronto recuerda el sueño, se congela, sus hombros caen, se deja apartar, pasiva.

–¿Estás bien? –pregunta el mago; hay calidez en su voz, pero la distancia persiste.

–Solo fue una pesadilla –desvía ella la pregunta.

No lo era. No del todo, en cualquier caso. Lo ha visto en la cama, una sábana sobre su cadera, el pecho desnudo, y sus cicatrices, trazadas dulcemente por un dedo que no era de él, ni de ella. Ha escuchado su voz profunda contando con ligereza una u otra historia de tantos años de auror, y ha escuchado una risa que conoce bien. Tan, pero tan joven. Sin cicatrices, ni de misiones, ni de años. Hermione ama esa risa. Esta vez, en este sueño, no pudo soportarla. La bruja no cree en la adivinación, pero sabe que sería posible. Algo está terriblemente mal en ello. Dos capas de mal. Hermione no sabe de una, y no quiere reconocer la otra. Es aterrador no conocerse a sí mismo. La piel de Duham contrasta hermosamente con la de su mentor.

El terror en él hace eco al de ella. Por primera vez escucha lo que por tercera vez él ha preguntado, sacudiéndola por los hombros:

–¡¿Hermione, qué pasa?!

–Estaré bien –responde, ausente.

Es más un deseo que una certeza, pero se aplica a cerrar el portal entre sus magias, y a sondear el espíritu de su compañero. El ocuparse de él desvía su atención de sí misma. "Mientras él esté bien…" Harry también la examina. Lo escucha suspirar, aliviado. Esta vez el mago se aparta de veras. Hermione no se atreve a decir: "abrázame", pero sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Desviando la mirada para que él no vea saca su varita para secarlo.

–Vas a atrapar un resfriado…

–Me daré una ducha –la corta él, empujando a un lado la varita–. Estaré bien.

Sin embargo, la puerta no se ha cerrado, y ya la extraña. La sabe fuera de la habitación, la espalda a la puerta. Cree que está llorando. Hermione nuevamente ha escondido lo que siente tras muros de concreto. Harry tiene ganas de gritar. En su lugar, da un paso al interior de la ducha.

* * *

Secándose el cabello -la toalla frotando la cicatriz un poco más de lo acostumbrado-, entra al comedor y halla una mata de cabello castaño sobre un cuerpo firme, sentado en un banquillo ante la meseta. Frente a la figura, un libro apoyado en una taza. La televisión encendida, probable fuente de la voz que lo atrajo, sigue, ignorada, en un rincón.

–Hermione, yo…

Pero son verdes los ojos que se vuelven en bienvenida.

–Hola, Harry.

Parpadea. Se pregunta cuándo ir a casa del mentor se ha vuelto tan frecuente entre los novatos. Especialmente a estas horas.

–Hola. Es fin de semana, ¿no deberías estar durmiendo?

Pero claro, Hermione siempre ha sido más madrugadora que él. ¿Por qué no Duham?

–Oh, lo siento, ¿te desperté? –pregunta la chica mirando a su reloj de pulsera y de vuelta al mentor–. Tenía un libro que devolverle a Hermione. No me deja hacerlo en el ministerio. Por no mezclar familia con trabajo. Ya sabes cómo es –le sonríe, es un chiste privado después de todo.

Ninguno de los dos ha notado la chimenea chisporrotear, ni la cabeza dando vueltas en ella, y no lo hacen hasta que se escucha la voz.

–Esa tiene que ser la mejor poción rejuvenecedora del mundo –dice con vehemencia.

Los dos se vuelven a un tiempo, encontrando en la chimenea una cabeza pelirroja no tan familiar como otras. Es Hermione quien, entrando de pronto en la habitación, lo identifica:

–¡Charlie!

Harry la sigue con la vista mientras la mujer se acerca a la chimenea, sin mirarlos. Los ojos en el fuego giran de una a otra bruja.

–Es mi hermana –aclara Hermione.

–Vaya, pues tú y Harry deben compartir sangre después de todo –dice Charlie, sin segundas intenciones–. ¿Esos no son los ojos de los Evans?

Trabajar con dragones no tiende a desarrollar habilidades sociales, por otra parte casi inexistentes en ciertos Weasleys. Los demás no tienen nada que responder, y finalmente es Hermione quien toma la palabra:

–Escuché que estás en Hogwarts, enseñando "Cuidado de criaturas mágicas", ¿no?

–Solo de suplente –Charlie se encoge de hombros–. Ha habido reportes de una especie de dragón que se creía extinta, y vine a estudiar qué hay de verdad en ello. Eso me deja mucho, pero mucho tiempo libre. Escuchen, chicos –su mirada se desvía hacia Harry casi con vergüenza–, sé que esto no les tocaba, pero… la charla vocacional del personal de San Mungo fue cancelada a última hora, y tenemos el salón de clase lleno de estudiantes de séptimo, esperando por un profesional que les hable de su carrera…

–No –dice Harry con vehemencia.

Todos se vuelven hacia él.

En realidad, ha dado la respuesta sin pensar. Recuerda muy bien los primeros años como auror, cómo manipularon libremente su figura, mandándolo aquí y allá más como símbolo que como soldado. Recuerda esas charlas motivacionales en Hogwarts, todos esos chicos de mirada brillante que tres años más tarde estaban en pre-auror y seis años después, muertos. Fue al funeral de cada uno de ellos, se sentó con sus madres, escuchó su agradecimiento, y se le hizo cada vez más difícil reprimir el comentario autodestructivo: "¿Sabía que fui yo quien les hablé de ser aurores, en séptimo?" Aún se pregunta si, de haber ido alguien más, hubiesen elegido otra carrera. Si aún estarían vivos.

No ve a Duham mirar al espacio vacío a su otro lado y asentir antes de ofrecerse:

–¿Puedo ir en su lugar? Extraño Hogwarts.

Hermione sigue mirando a su compañero, que evita su mirada, cuando responde:

–Yo y Duham bastaremos. Representamos dos generaciones diferentes. Creo que es mejor así.

Harry le echa una ojeada, pero no protesta.

–Genial, voy a informarle a McGonagall. Pueden usar esta chimenea.

Cuando Charlie desaparece, Hermione está ya alargando la mano hacia sus propios polvos flu. No se vuelve de nuevo hacia sus acompañantes, ni siquiera para comprobar que Duham la sigue.

Un giro en la chimenea, un paso fuera de esta y por fin puede respirar. Huele a Hogwarts –una mezcla de pergamino y fuego y humedad, un gusto adquirido–, le regresa automáticamente la impresión de pertenecer a algún sitio. No es que haya estado mucho en esta habitación, pero son los mismos muros grises y envejecidos, el mismo patrón extraño y familiar, la misma magia latiendo en las grietas de las paredes.

Duham toma la delantera.

–Cuántos recuerdos, ¿a que sí? –pregunta la chica.

Hermione se esfuerza en tragarse el remanente de sus pesadillas. Se siente como fiendfyre: maligno y devorador. La atmósfera ayuda. Suficientes recuerdos de todos riendo frente al fuego de la sala común, planeando en los baños abandonados de la chicas, de tardes en la biblioteca, de noches caminando estos mismos pasillos, con el aliento de Harry en el cuello y el codo de Ron clavándose en sus costillas bajo la capa cada vez más estrecha. De Harry yendo a arriesgar su vida pero también regresando. Regresando.

No sabe cómo Duham pasó tantos años en esta escuela sin amigos. Claro que Hermione misma habría enfrentado ese destino, de no ser por el bendito troll.

–Ma! –grita una voz familiar.

Hermione apenas se ha dado media vuelta cuando Rose colisiona con ella. Tan fan de los abrazos como su misma madre.

–Rose! Ça va?

–McGonagall m'a dit d'être son aidante! –anuncia la chica, sin más saludo.

Ahora ambas están rojas de emoción y sonriendo ampliamente, y Duham sabe enseguida que durante los próximos 10 minutos no notarán su ausencia, muy ocupadas que Rose cuente en chapurreado francés lo que en inglés llevaría mucho menos tiempo. Así que se desliza discretamente a la esquina, sacudiendo la cabeza pero sonriendo igual.

–Me gustaría que me hubieran ofrecido algo así –le comenta al chico calvo a su lado–. Ni a Mia se lo ofrecieron.

–No importa –responde él, mirando a madre e hija con frialdad–. McGonagall no tiene utilidad alguna.

Entonces, otra figura colisiona con su espalda: un muchacho tan parecido a su propio mentor que Duham se queda sin palabras.

–Hola –dice, jadeando–. ¿Quién es usted?

Ojos verdes se encuentran con otros del mismo color, y justo entonces otro chico, de cabello rubio desgreñado, llega corriendo para detenerse abruptamente frente a ellos, las manos en las rodillas, jadeando:

–Odio… que me… dejes atrás…

–Duham –esta alarga la mano hacia el primer recién llegado–. Tú eres hijo de Harry, ¿no?

–Al –se presenta, sin preguntar cómo es que ella conoce a su padre, y haciendo una mueca en su lugar.

–Scorpius –se presenta el otro sin mirarla– Malfoy.

–¿Qué hace usted aquí sola? Creí que quien había venido era… ¡Hermione!

La mirada de Al ha recorrido la habitación hasta encontrarla, y ahora el chico se catapulta hacia la auror, casi haciéndola caer al suelo, aunque Hermione se ríe mientras lo saluda en alemán. La respuesta del chico es más titubeante que esas de Rose en francés. Igual comienzan a charlar, cada quien en un idioma diferente. Duham, habiendo recibido lecciones de su hermana, puede seguirlo bastante de cerca hasta que aparece algo más urgente.

–Draco dormiens… –viene el susurro de su lado.

Duham se estremece y se vuelve a tiempo para ver al joven Malfoy dibujar furtivamente una garra sobre su corazón. Es un niño, su pretendida impasibilidad tiene mucho de orgullo y cualquiera podría ver a través de sus secretos.

–…nunquam titillandus –completa ella, de todos modos–. ¿Cómo me reconociste?

–El nombre de pila de mi padre no fue elegido al azar –dice el chico.

A Duham le cae bien. Es el otro chico el que apunta sus ojos de un castaño rojizo hacia el recién llegado, con un rictus en los labios.

–Es una debilidad –menciona.

La aprendiz se estremece. Oyó perfectamente la orden: "Mátalo". No puede sino estar de acuerdo en que secretos así no se le cuentan a chicos de once años, pero si Scorpius fuera a delatarlos, Albus sabría algo, es su mejor amigo. No parece ser el caso. En todo caso no es motivo para hacerlo desaparecer. Le gusta Scorpius, con su cabello perfectamente peinado y su libro bajo el brazo.

También le gusta Albus. Sabe que, como ella, tiene montón de problemas a causa de sus padres.

–Ser el enlace es mi misión –dice Scorpius.

Eso aclara las cosas. Si bien no entiende por qué un estudiante tan joven, casi sin influencia, ha sido elegido para esto.

–¿Cómo va?

–La directora ha descubierto la existencia del club. Al saber que los estudiantes de otros países no son admitidos, lo ha prohibido al instante. La intervención del ministerio la ha hecho tolerar, pero a duras penas. Quizás se queje con la madre de Rose –previene el chico, mirando fijamente a Hermione–. Mi padre teme la reacción del Ministro.

–El Weasley es débil –juzga el chico mayor.

–Aguantará –resuelve Duham al fin–. Sabe lo que se juega en ello.

Su interlocutor fija ojos rojizos en la chica. Él fue su primer mentor. La bruja sabe lo que está pensando: "demasiados cabos sueltos". Además: "tú también eres débil". Por un segundo, tiene miedo, pero ya a estas alturas sabe que si no ha dispuesto de ella, es porque no puede.


	9. Sobre el color de la magia

Nota del autor: Algunos me escribieron tras la publicación del capítulo 7, llamándome la atención sobre lo extraño de este; pero no fue hasta que Lord Renxx (gracias!) me insistió al respecto citándome frases exactas que me di cuenta de que el archivo se corrompió al publicarse (quizás algo que ver con la apk de fanfiction, si van a publicar con ella chequeen a continuación lo publicado). Ya está republicado, sin errores. Quizás quieran volver a mirarlo.

Este capítulo es intenso. Originalmente era uno con el siguiente, pero se volvió demasiado largo; así que ahora tengo algo completo adelantado y toda la seguridad de publicar bien rápido, aunque solo sea por lo mucho que los he hecho esperar.

Esa escena con la que comienza la redada es un homenaje a lorien829. Mis respetos. Otra que ha demostrado –de sobra– que hay talento en el fandom, hasta más, a veces, que en la escritura original.

Sobre el color de la magia

_–En su línea de trabajo –comenzó Hermione, caminando entre las mesas donde se sentaban los reclutas, con la vista fija en el libro que llevaba en su mano izquierda, y la derecha, sosteniendo la varita– a menudo se expondrán a lo que buscan destruir, es decir, a la magia oscura._

_Duham se sentaba en la fila de enfrente, una mancha de tinta en la nariz; su pluma era un borrón, apuntando cada palabra de la lección. Dos aprendices en las mesas de atrás seguían hablando y riéndose entre ellos. Hermione lanzó un "Silencio" no verbal a ambos. No podía molestarse con ellos: le recordaban demasiado a sus propios amigos; pero dudaba seriamente que pudieran completar el entrenamiento con tan poca disciplina. No hizo comentario alguno._

_–Toma muchas formas diferentes –continuó–. Unas cuantas son fáciles de reconocer: muerte, dolor, pérdida de autonomía –el hechizo para las tres maldiciones imperdonales, se escribió en niebla verde frente a ella– pero la magia realmente oscura, es esa que toma lo que más deseas y lo vuelve contra ti… esa contra la que no puedes o no quieres batirte… sin importarte lo que pierdas…_

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Harry desvía la mirada de la estela que Percy parece haber dejado en su salida, hacia la puerta abierta. Da un paso hacia ella, con precaución. A su través, ve la espalda de Ron, hombros hundidos, la cabeza tan baja –hundida en sus manos, a juzgar por la posición de sus brazos- que parece no tenerla ahora mismo. Su propio hermano, en todos los sentidos que cuentan. Con la práctica de años, se encuentra de pronto detrás de él, pero su mano se detiene sobre su hombro sin tocarlo, a una distancia equivalente al espesor de la piel de Hermione. Al final, es el hombro de Ron el que hace contacto, cuando el pelirrojo se endereza. Los ojos azules buscan y encuentran a los verdes. Irónicamente, no es la calidez amistosa lo que le dice a Harry que lo ha reconocido, sino la amargura de fondo, como el lejano resplandor de un colmillo.

La mano de Ron se estremece, pero al final viene a cubrir la suya, presionándola contra el hombro.

–¿Estás bien, colega? –pregunta el auror al fin.

–Asuntos del ministerio –responde el político, evasivo, y se pone en pie con la lentitud de los ancianos.

Harry mira hacia atrás, de nuevo, recordando la expresión cautelosa, enmascarada del otro Weasley; apenas tiene tiempo de preguntarse cuándo ha acabado por extrañar la pomposidad del pelirrojo. No lo ha engañado en lo más mínimo el encogimiento de hombros de su colega, lo conoce mejor que eso; pero no presiona, porque demasiadas veces han tropezado con temas que no deben discutirse, temas que toda la discusión del mundo no va a resolver. Son hombres, ahora. Ron desvía el tema:

–Redada, esta noche, ¿eh?

–Dos noches de trabajo, una tras otro. A veces parece como si no tuviéramos tiempo de dormir –bromea–. Ya no tenemos doce años –una pausa, y luego–. Me gustaría que estuvieses allí conmigo –añade, con toda honestidad.

–A veces, a mí también –responde su colega, el alma en las palabras.

Se miran uno al otro, y es casi un alivio que a veces la muerte esté tan cerca, porque nunca como en estos momentos está todo tan claro. Su amistad, tan incondicional. No hay lugar para peleas estúpidas cuando la posibilidad de perder parte del dúo original es así de patente. Los ojos verdes se encuentran con los azules, como hicieron en el Expreso de Hogwarts, incluso antes de que Harry supiera de la existencia de Gryffindor. Ron alcanza la mano de Harry y pone algo en ella: un par de collares, extraídos de su bolsillo hace tan poco que parte de la cadena sigue en este.

–Si las cosas se ponen feas… –comenta– Trasladores…

–No podemos tener un plan de escape si nadie más lo tiene –protesta Harry.

–No puedo hacer más trasladores sin más explicación. Toma tantos contigo como puedas. Salva tantos como puedas, si las cosas se ponen feas –y hay una pausa hasta que Ron añade, de todo corazón–. Cuídala.

Se pondría furiosa si supiera de este acuerdo masculino, protector, que parecen haber hecho tiempo atrás y sin tantas palabras. O puede que no se pusiera así. Podría comprenderlo. Podría entender, conociéndolos como los conoce, que esto es probablemente lo único en lo que Ron acepta sin reservas que sean compañeros.

–Cuídate –añade al final, sin un ápice menos de sinceridad.

Y se abrazan, golpeando el hombro del otro en un gesto masculino que alivia la incomodidad. Se quieren de veras, y a veces lo olvidan. Harry se pregunta confusamente cuándo se volvió así de torcido, qué han hecho para merecer esto –la amistad, o la distancia–.

No piensa en la parte que Hermione podría haber tenido en ello, porque si lo hiciera, si pensara: "No la he tocado, de ninguna manera remotamente inapropiada" estaría reconociendo lo tentador que ha sido.

Y entonces, de pronto, la expresión de años atrás está de vuelta en las cejas prematuramente entrecanas del Weasley.

–Y si te mueres, más vale que me hayas dejado tu colección de cromos.

–Nah, que me entierren con ella.

–Tu escoba, entonces –negocia el pelirrojo.

Entonces sienten el resoplo en la puerta.

–Honestamente… –protesta Hermione, rodando los ojos, con los brazos cruzados.

En alguna parte del pecho de Harry, le alegra que puedan ser todos amigos, aunque sea una última vez. Aunque la visión de Hermione le quite el aliento, todavía.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

John es tan grande que el mapamundi, colgado en la pared a su lado, luce diminuto. Con las piernas separadas, abarca todo un lado de la mesa sobre la que se extiende el diagrama; del otro lado se aprieta el resto de los aurores (todos los disponibles esta noche), siguiendo las instrucciones del enorme jefe de operación. Triángulos representan los enemigos, y grandes cruces, los objetos a confiscar. Hay muchos triángulos y muchas cruces: el contrabando de magia oscura en forma portátil siempre ha sido una buena fuente de ingresos.

–Las mercancías están aquí, aquí y aquí –señala tres cuadrados que se continúan en rectángulos, obviamente pasillos–. El grueso del grupo queda como distracción. Los grupos que voy a señalar, recuperan la mercancía. Evaden, no pelean. Nos dividimos aquí. Más allá están solos; si los atrapan están por su cuenta. Peleen con todo. Imperdonables, si hace falta. Merlín sabe que les van a hacer falta. Minotauro –el más joven de la misión, Thad, hincha el pecho, quizás sin notarlo, mientras el hombre a su lado lo observa, inquieto–, está a cargo del salón A, con Cortauñas…

Se oye una risa, y John levanta la vista solo por un momento; Edgard luce desconcertado pero no se atreve a preguntar. Evidentemente, la reacción que los miembros de este dúo pretendían. Antes de ir a una misión suicida, un poco de risa no viene mal.

Hermione los ignora. Levanta la vista a su compañero, que sigue mirando al mapa, incluso mientras se lleva la mano a la frente, distraído, y la rasca antes de continuar hacia su pelo. La bruja mira alrededor, verificando que nadie más lo haya notado.

Su mirada vacila sobre Thad y Vince; hace tres años estaban aquí, ella y Harry, Vince y Melissa, y horas después Vince se había quedado sin compañera ni ganas de luchar, y con la carga de Thad uniéndose a la Fuerza, como sus padres. No sabe cómo tuvo coraje para beber de nuevo esa poción, con su hijo nada menos. El calor de Harry irradia hacia ella, y Hermione se enfoca en esto, en la evidencia física de que está vivo, con ese agujero en su estómago de no saber cuánto tiempo más será así. Thad lleva el brazalete de su madre.

–… Buckbeack –vuelve a atender justo a tiempo–, salón C. Van solos. ¿Será un problema?

Hermione niega con la cabeza. Harry levanta la vista hacia John, se vuelve hacia ella, la mirada, brillante. A la auror le falta el aire. Toda la frialdad de los últimos días se ha ido, una tregua temporal. De pronto, sabe que él también está recordando a Melissa. Se fuerza a mirar adelante, a escuchar el resto de las asignaciones –información vital si quiere ser capaz de protegerlo– y sin embargo, no cree haber grabado un solo detalle.

Luz azul salta de uno a otro dispositivo electrónico, sincronizándolos automáticamente. Quedan seis minutos y veinte, diecinueve, dieciocho…

–Hermione… –vibra su voz, que gime y se extiende como dedos sobre la espalda de la mujer.

Ella deja caer el antebrazo que porta el reloj al tiempo que se gira. El auror tiene esa expresión desnuda de los últimos momentos –cabello hecho un lío, ojos entrecerrados, la boca entreabierta, aún decidiendo qué emitir–; el reloj de cadena dorado resalta contra su capa negra, colgando de su bolsillo.

El resto de los aurores se adelanta, una marea que casi los arrastra en la estrecha habitación. Los empuja aparte. Los empuja hacia el otro. Sus manos se encuentran, dedos se rozan, los labios de él son empujados un poco demasiado cerca de su oreja. Casi –y paradójicamente– anónimos en la multitud. Es increíble el ruido que hacen tan pocos aurores justo antes de una misión en la que todos son virtualmente inaudibles.

–Hermione… –respira, de nuevo, esta vez en su oído.

La bruja se estremece, se convence de que ha sido un reflejo –el aliento cálido sobre su cuello helado–, lo mira. Espera. Harry mismo no parece saber qué decir. Sabe, demasiado, qué no puede decir. Con cada empujón vigoroso respiran en el aliento del otro. Sin contacto. Dos amigos, solo dos amigos, ¿solo? compañeros, diciéndose adiós, por si acaso. "Prométeme…" le llega la voz de Vince, desesperada, retazo de lo que son quizás sus últimas palabras para su hijo. La mitad de los aurores ya tienen las varitas fuera.

Al fin, Harry aprieta los labios en una línea, luciendo como un mendigo mirando un festín a través de la vidriera.

–Ha sido un privilegio… que fueras mi compañera.

Y Hermione se ríe, con un filo de hambre y de resignación apenas patente en su voz. Y él sonríe de vuelta. "¿Quién dice tales cosas? En serio…" le había dicho él, tomando una carta –juegos muggle a los que Ron no veía gracia, y que disfrutaban a solas como un placer culpable–, mientras vigilaban al sospechoso de turno; Hermione había apretado los labios y se había preguntado por qué de vez en cuando a Harry le daba por actuar como idiota, qué clase de atención creía ganar con ello, sobre todo sabiendo la de veces que lo fúnebre y altisonante había sido parte de su día a día; y al final, de algún modo, había acabado dormida sobre su hombro mientras él tomaba la primera guardia. "Un privilegio".

Los labios de Harry rozan la mejilla de su compañera, contacto intrascendente que ambos podrían atribuir al último empujón, pero la mujer se estremece, vuelve la mirada hacia él, ojos velados. Los dedos del mago se crispan sobre su varita, y la otra mano –izquierda– se eleva hasta tocar el brazalete, apenas rozando piel. Hermione lo imita. Sus brazos izquierdos se vuelven vínculo y barrera, mientras la magia de los brazaletes se recarga en un torbellino de colores. La mano de Harry se queda un segundo más.

La aparición los desorienta a ambos. Árboles se alzan alrededor. Las sombras de los aurores desilusionados se mueven formando ondas apenas visibles en el aire. El paso de Hermione es casi inaudible, pero Harry lo reconoce entre los demás, y lo sigue. Manos invisibles se rozan. "Estoy aquí", parecen decir, sin palabras.

De lejos escuchan las explosiones. Harry mira al lugar en que espera que ella esté, y casi puede verla: ojos amplios, labios en una línea de angustia, manos torciéndose una a la otra; o es que su mente dibuja la expresión que tantas veces ha visto, en estas circunstancias.

Pese a todos los cuidados –informar a última hora, aparecerse relativamente lejos del objetivo, enviar primero a la patrulla de reconocimiento– alguien ha dado el soplo. Nada extraño, en estos casos, habiendo tantos galeones en juego.

Entran a la batalla agachados bajo rayos multicolores que traen inmovilidad y muerte. Hermione chilla un aviso. La luz verde casi lo ha tocado. Ya no se pregunta cómo ella sabía exactamente su lugar, pese a su invisibilidad. De pronto la siente pegada a su espalda, y sabe que el escudo habitual se alza alrededor de ellos. Se fuerza a mantenerse callado, a no atacar. El hechizo desilusionador no sirve de mucho si vas emitiendo sonidos y luces como un árbol de navidad. Los contrabandistas lanzan hechizos, pero al azar, y Harry y Hermione no tienen problemas en dejarlos atrás.

El objetivo está allí: una grieta en el suelo avisa del refugio. Con todo, será casi infranqueable, ahora que los contrabandistas están sobre aviso. No es de ignorar la magia que el agujero emite cada pocos segundos: los defensores lanzan hechizos al azar, en el estrecho espacio es casi imposible evitarlos aunque sea invisible. Casi puede escuchar la maquinaria bien engrasada del cerebro de su compañera, comprobando la estrategia que se ha planeado para estos casos –estrategia basada enteramente en una de esas ideas imposibles que Luna concibe por decenas, desde antes de desayunar–. Están casi en la escalera, cuando Hermione saca el antiguo aeroplano de juguete de algún bolsillo de su capa, y los encoge a los dos –un hechizo que le ha llevado una ridícula cantidad de tiempo perfeccionar– hasta que pueden montar en el aparato. Hermione observa el dispositivo con aprensión, y a Harry tampoco no le hace ninguna gracia que no sea una escoba, pero no hay mucho tiempo para dudar. Sosteniéndose del ala, el mago se deja caer en el segundo asiento.

–Cinturón y casco –le recuerda la nacida de muggles, mirando a su cadera izquierda, mientras se fija al aparato.

El ruido, alrededor, los ensordece. La tierra misma tiembla con los pasos de tantos aurores de tamaño natural. El ronroneo del aparato mecánico tampoco los tranquiliza. Maldiciendo la interacción entre magias, que no permite encoger una simple escoba, Harry se abrocha el casco mientras Hermione empieza a manipular el control.

El elevarse le crea un vacío en el estómago. Con sorpresa, Harry se siente sudar frío. Esto es muy diferente de volar en escobas o animales sensibles. El mago no tiene aquí ningún control. La oscuridad bajo la superficie los engulle antes de que tenga tiempo de acostumbrarse. Volando muy bajo, casi a nivel de los escalones, no les resulta duro evitar las maldiciones por un buen tramo. Nadie busca un avión de juguete. Apenas es posible, se desvían de la escalera, refugiados en las sombras. El plan es mantenerse así tanto como sea posible. Hermione se sacude telarañas sin cesar, pero mantiene el avión en la convergencia entre pared y techo, siguiendo un larguísimo relieve zigzagueante que parece una serpiente extraña. Harry se presiona la cicatriz, que quema un poco, pero ahora mismo no tiene cabeza para pensar en ello. Se está empezando a sentir, además, inútil.

–¿Bajamos? –dice, al fin– No me gustaría estar aquí cuando se le acabe la batería… o lo que sea que mueve esto.

Están ya en el corredor. La bruja frunce el ceño, indecisa.

–Por favor –repite Harry–. Aquí no hay nadie, y esto me está sacando de quicio.

Se dan cuenta un segundo demasiado tarde: ya están recuperando su tamaño natural; algún mueble explota y Hermione reprime un chillido. Harry da una vuelta. Queda a su espalda, cubriéndola. Su mirada vuela rápido sobre sus varios oponentes; no puede ver cuántos hay del lado de su compañera.

–¡Avancen! –ordena John, su voz tan potente como su figura, por encima del estruendo, y se interpone ante Harry.

Hermione lo agarra del brazo y lo arrastra lejos del peligro. Ve un destello de luz verde por la comisura de su ojo.

–John está bien –lo consuela Hermione.

Harry calcula que cuando se voltea hacia él así, la batalla está también en su línea de visión, pero no sabe si creerle. El contacto visual fue demasiado breve. Hace demasiado tiempo que otros no tienen que morir por él. Le falta el aire, y no es de correr.

Doblan la esquina.

Para cuando encuentran el siguiente grupo de enemigos –en otro corredor que debía estar vacío, de no ser por el soplo– la mente de Harry se ha refugiado en Azkaban. En el reflejo de la tenue luz grisácea sobre el cabello de miel de su compañera. En la variedad de tonos de su voz, cuando habla de los libros, de los elfos, de los magos oscuros a los que han atrapado juntos, o cuando pelea con Ron. En su sonrisa, cuando le dijo que era hermosa. En lo que le contó Ron en su oficina.

–¡Harry, concéntrate! –escucha en vivo el susurro de Hermione, a sus espaldas.

La mujer acaba de invocar otro escudo mágico frente a él, girando su varita por debajo del brazo en un momento robado a su propia protección. Harry siente los hombros delicados pero firmes contra su espalda mientras lucha contra el mago disfrazado frente a él, cuyo acento lo hace recordar el de Krum.

Hermione hace caer una planta sobre la cabeza de uno de sus propios oponentes; tentáculos verdes lo agarran del cuello y le hacen soltar la varita mientras ella termina con el otro atacante y se gira para ayudar a Harry.

En comparación, es casi demasiado fácil.

–¿Estás bien? –jadea ella en su dirección.

–La luz verde…

Hermione se acerca, sostiene su cabeza entre sus manos, lo hace mirarla a los ojos.

–La última vez que lo vi, estaba luchando contra el último.

Y esta vez, Harry respira.

–Sabes que es de los buenos –completa ella, y repite–. Tú, ¿estás bien?

Él asiente a su ceño fruncido, sintiéndose ligero. Si no calcula mal, los objetos están justo del otro lado de la puerta, que ni siquiera está cerrada. Murmura hechizos de identificación estándar y desmonta rápidamente los protectores en torno a la puerta. Hay alguno que le cuesta más trabajo; Hermione se da cuenta al instante, y dando un paso al frente murmura algo en latín que él no identifica; la protección brilla y desaparece. "Brillante" piensa él, y al mirarla, la halla sonriendo, como si lo hubiera escuchado. La hechicera se coloca primero a un lado de la puerta, y Harry se mueve hacia el otro, escrutando a través de la rendija sin dejar de lado su propia protección. Asiente hacia Hermione y se adelanta.

–¡Vuelve, Harry! –susurra su compañera, frenética, cerca de su oído.

Harry se encoge, pero ninguna luz viaja hacia él, ningún objeto lo ataca. Tras un segundo de espera, se vuelve y le sonríe, haciéndole saber que todo está bien.

Es entonces que comienza.

Se siente empujado contra la pared y alzado. Intenta luchar, desesperadamente, pero sus puños también han sido empujados a su lado, la varita, perdida, y no puede levantar las rodillas. "Es una trampa", dice el latido de su corazón, demasiado tarde. Le grita a Hermione que se vaya, pero cuando la mira, sabe que ella no lo escucha; su expresión es totalmente serena, los ojos entornados; flota a su nivel, sin estar atada, como él, por cuerdas invisibles. Está tan cerca que el hombre comienza a reaccionar como lo hizo en la recepción de los reclutas, durante el entrenamiento. No, no está lejos, pero es de hecho inalcanzable.

–¡Hermione, despierta!

Piensa haber visto en ella una respuesta, pero no son las manos de la mujer las que ha visto moverse. Grandes manos masculinas procedentes de los lados del cuerpo femenino, se reúnen al frente, y aparece una cabeza tras el hombro de la hechicera, con la boca apoyada en su cuello. Todo lo que el auror puede ver, es cabello, de color indefinible, quizás la imagen de Ron en blanco y negro. No importa. La ira, los celos, el deseo de destruir, son todos iguales cuando las manos fantasmas se apoyan posesivamente en uno de los pechos y entre los apetitosos muslos de la mujer, y el suave gemido que emite su compañera en respuesta, lo apuñala como la peor de las traiciones. Posesivo. Eso es exactamente lo que él siente. Ella es suya. Se supone que ella fuera suya. Está dolorosamente excitado, deseando, ansiando, anhelando tocarla de esa manera. El suave sonido metálico de su cinturón lo hace mirar hacia abajo, a otro espíritu que se arrodilla ante él, con cálido cabello y piel de seda y la suavidad de movimientos de Hermione, y no sabe qué sentir cuando su masculinidad es engullida por algo cálido y mojado.

Luego palpa el suelo y jadea, y sabe que la ilusión se ha roto cuando ve a Hermione, muy despierta, alcanzar su objetivo y levantarlo. Casi sonríe, pletórico de orgullo. Su compañera. Suya. Pero entonces es ella la que cae, y todo alrededor parece colapsar. No literalmente, esta vez. El mago se arrastra frenéticamente a su lado, sin saber ni importarle el no llevar su varita, que se le rueden las gafas, que la magia de un color que ya no importa se apriete a su alrededor.

Hermione yace sobre algo suave, bajo el aire frío, pero está más caliente que nunca. Una mano de Harry acaricia un pezón, y su boca succiona el otro, mientras su otra mano se arrastra hacia el lugar donde más lo desea. El toque es electrizante, la tensión crece rápido en su vientre. Una tensión, un deseo, un anhelo por esa parte de él ahora presionada contra el exterior de su muslo. Una parte de ella sabe que es una ilusión, ya que sabe que es una adolescente y, al mismo tiempo, que tiene cuarenta años. Esto parece salido del manual de aurores más básico. No le importa. Es el punto débil del entrenamiento de Auror. ¿Qué pasa si no quieres despertar?

La bruja tantea por los muslos de su compañero y hacia arriba, acariciándolo, y lo escucha, lo siente, gruñir contra la piel sensible. Calidez de derrama entre sus propios muslos –la vibración excitándola al instante–, ronronea. El gruñido masculino es más fuerte esta vez, más ronco, casi dividido en dos. Su brazalete quema y Hermione empieza a sentir también su confusión, su deseo. Brazos temblorosos se alzan acariciando las anchas espaldas, la nuca, y se sienta a medias hasta alcanzar el cuello del varón con sus labios, en un beso casi casto que se desliza hacia su boca, donde se detiene brevemente. Ojos color chocolate se abren y se encuentran con los verdes.

–Te amo –susurra con voz grave, casi animal–. Y te deseo tanto…

Harry, aturdido, permite que su compañera lo guíe hacia sus labios; permite que reclame los de él –una ridícula parte, en realidad, de todo lo que es él, de todo lo que ella y solo ella posee en él–, respira su aroma a melaza, calabaza, cuero y algo único en ella. En algún momento la siente temblar, pero ella no se aparta, y solo cuando lo hace y sus ojos no muestran la sorpresa que él esperaba, Harry intuye que la ilusión terminó con el temblor, si acaso es que ella se dejó engañar en absoluto.

La bruja se pone en pie y lo urge a levantarse, sus ojos, tristes y tratando de enmascararlo, sin efecto.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Avance:

Hermione está bajando las escaleras. Una túnica vieja protege su cuerpo del frío cortante, pero no de sus ojos. Todavía oculto en las sombras, observa su descenso, el suave balanceo de sus caderas, los movimientos de sus piernas gráciles y la tela que dibuja el espacio entre sus muslos. De pronto no puede respirar de pura rabia.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

¿Comentarios, por favor?


	10. El hambre y la bestia

La vez pasada les prometí otro capítulo pronto y no pude cumplir, porque mi computadora decidió morir en el medio tiempo. Mientras, fui acumulando ideas, y ahora me siento como si fuera a explotar de la cantidad. Quizás funda unas cuantas y entonces no le haga justicia a cada una. ¿Me lo dirán en los comentarios?

Varias citas en este capítulo. El título pertenece a un cuento de fantasía de una amiga mía. Hago referencia a "Dawson's creek", mi posición respecto a la historia está bastante clara (creo) pero no tienen que compartirla. Y a ver si identifican la frase de "Cumbres borrascosas" que usé. Nos vemos al final.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

El hambre y la bestia

_–¡Quédate quieto! –ordenó Hermione, frotando el moretón en su cuello mientras fruncía el ceño; Harry tensó la espalda, poniendo en firmes la mitad superior de su cuerpo– Honestamente… Esto no es nada profesional… Aunque estés casado… ¿No pueden ser más cautos? _

_¿Le temblaba la voz? Harry buscó su mirada, inquieto, pero con un gesto la bruja lo forzó a recuperar la postura. Se preguntó si ella había lanzado un glamour sobre él frente al resto del departamento, si esa era la razón por la que los demás no habían notado nada en todo el día, o si en realidad Hermione estaría exagerando. Era una suerte tenerla a mano; si sus compañeros lo hubieran visto, habría sido la comidilla toda la semana. Y si la auror Isabel lo hubiera visto… no quería ni pensar en ello. Era en cualquier caso afortunado que fuera tan hábil con hechizos curativos. _

_Tenerla trabajando sobre su cuello le daba una sensación extraña._

_A la sazón, estaban en el apartamento-estudio de la auror, una suerte de sala y cuarto y cocina, todo en uno, que ella insistía bastaba para sus necesidades de momento. Ciertamente era práctico poder convocarlo todo desde la cama. Había libreros del piso al techo alrededor, a Harry le divertía no saber de qué color eran las paredes. De todos modos, lo que los ocupaba hoy era el set de televisión. Ron, al verlo la primera vez, había dado vueltas sobre la caja, preguntando por qué solo se veía desde un lado, y seguía sin comprender cuál era la gracia, pero sobre Harry, al que se le había prohibido ver televisión en su infancia, la caja mágica ejercía una atracción comparable a la que ejercía sobre Ron la comida._

_–¡Nos estábamos despidiendo! –se excusó el aprendiz de auror; Hermione resopló, pero no dijo nada –. Esas jornadas de madre e hija nos ponen de los nervios. Molly en serio tiene que dejar de ser tan posesiva._

_–Tendrá que servir –La improvisada enfermera suspiró pesadamente al final, retirando las manos._

_–Gracias –musitó el mago._

_Ella simplemente se volvió y prendió el aparato. Aunque tenían películas alquiladas, preferían la sorpresa. Les tomó unos minutos ponerse a tono con la serie adolescente que estaban poniendo; Hermione la había estado siguiendo, pero Harry, no. Se la explicó entre diálogos._

_–A ver si entendí –resume Harry, frunciendo el ceño como cada vez que no entendía la tarea de Transfiguración–: Joey ama a Dawson, lo conoce desde siempre, duerme en su habitación, se comunican con la mirada y todas esas bobadas románticas, pero es por eso que ¿está con todos, menos con él?_

_La expresión de Hermione fue extraña._

_–Tiene miedo de lo que siente, Harry. No es que yo misma lo entienda; es decir, tendemos a buscar justamente lo que ella está dejando de lado. Con todo, he leído que esas relaciones tan estrechas no son saludables…_

_De pronto se voltearon, alarmados por el ruido, las varitas en alto; pero solo era Ron, que se deslizó por la ventana y directo a la cama. _

_–No sabía que se quedaba aquí –comentó Harry, uniéndose a Hermione en la tarea de quitarle los zapatos._

_–Solo cuando se emborracha en el bar de al lado –respondió ella._

_Harry se rió, y por el brillo en la mirada de la chica, supo que ella tampoco estaba tan enojada como quería hacer creer. El televisor lanzaba luces multicolores sobre todo alrededor, destacando la boca abierta de Ron y sus enormes pies. _

_–¿Ya lo discutiste con ella?_

_–¿Perdón? –preguntó Harry, volteándose a ver el perfil de Hermione, aún con el mando en la mano. Su pajama era de lo más infantil._

_–Lo de ser compañeros…_

_–Vamos, Hermione… –rió él, pasándose la mano por el cabello– Se da más o menos por sentado, desde que entramos en la Academia…_

_–¿Le explicaste?_

_Harry se movió, incómodo._

_–Tiene que saberlo, Harry. Su decisión tiene que contar._

_Lo escuchó musitar algo que sonaba a "Que busque la información ella misma"._

_–No creo que lo hayas entendido bien. Ser compañeros es una relación profesional, pero la magia de base… ¿Me estás escuchando siquiera?_

_En realidad, él estaba más o menos distraído. Recuerdos de la noche anterior se agolpaban en su mente, y al regresar a la realidad, estuvo seguro de que Hermione había visto la sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, y de que no le había gustado. Y estuvo aún más seguro una vez la chica le atizó en la cabeza con el mando a distancia._

_–No creo que estés comprendiendo la severidad del caso –lo reprendió–. No es solo el ÉmPathós, ni es solo el círculo, o la alquimia, o el brazalete. Es un combo de magias diversas que interactúan…_

_–Ya, ya –protestó Harry alzando las manos–, pero a Ginny ya no le está gustando esa ceremonia de tres días; cuando se entere de que antes se usaba para casarse… ¿En serio hay que contárselo? La mayoría de la gente ni siquiera lo sabe._

_Hermione estuvo callada por un momento, abrió la boca, la cerró de nuevo, y finalmente se decidió a hablar._

_–Harry –suspiró; a su amigo le cosquilleaba la piel cuando decía su nombre así–, esto va a usar todo lo que sintamos, y lo va a hacer permanente. Va a…_

_–Sí, pero no interfiere con la voluntad… No nos va a obligar a nada…_

_–La sugerencia va a estar siempre ahí –sugirió la hechicera, quedamente–. Este tipo de magia está diseñada para… bueno… para consumarse…_

_A pesar de la oscuridad y de la distorsión de colores que proporcionaba el televisor, Harry la vio enrojecer y no pudo sino hacer lo mismo, y casi gruñe de frustración, al notarlo._

_–Hay montón de familiares que se hacen compañeros._

_–No es lo mismo, Harry. _

_No lo era. Cuando lo miró a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que no tenía que explicar por qué. _

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Los gritos atraviesan la enfermería. No los gritos de los heridos, ni de los moribundos, no. Harry tuerce el gesto, ensordecido, mientras sostiene a su mentora en lo que es más una llave que un abrazo. Y la mujer pelea. Pelea como lo que es: la auror con más experiencia del departamento (salvo por los fantasmas). Harry siente como si estuviera sosteniendo a McGonagall; es patético e incómodo, muy poco digno. Desesperado. Harry recuerda las enseñanzas de esta misma mujer: "una mente fría es la mejor de las armas en batalla"; y es justo la que ella ha perdido.

Por sobre las camillas, mira a Hermione, que a su vez levanta la vista del moribundo al que acaba de sedar. Harry no se atreve a pedirle que paralice a su mentora. Ella merece más que la frialdad y la impotencia de un "Incarcerous".

Lo que lo devuelve a la tortura de sus tímpanos. Cierra los ojos y respira. A pesar del volumen, no entiende lo que dice la mujer, más allá de la ansiedad de regresar, la angustia, la negación de la caída de su compañero, el simple y visceral deseo de irse con él, a donde sea.

Es Hermione quien se pone en pie directamente frente a ella y, clavando los ojos en los suyos, le dice quedamente:

–Albert está muerto, Isabel.

Gracioso, cómo las palabras se escuchan a pesar del ruido. Y ahora los gritos son más agónicos si es posible. A Harry le parece captar una protesta vehemente y desesperada. Lo vehemente lo impulsa a creer. Lo desesperado… no tanto.

–Debe calmarse, profesora –la compele Hermione, quizás usando magia, Harry no sabría decir–. Así, no le comprendemos.

–¡No puede estar muerto! –exclama la auror, ahora más coherente– ¡Yo lo sabría! Lo siento aquí –su puño cerrado golpea su pecho entre el corazón y el estómago–¡Está vivo! ¡Y lo dejaron allá! No necesito que me sigan, solo denme la varita, déjenme ir…

Los sollozos ahogan el resto de la frase mientras Harry la sostiene en pie una vez las rodillas de la mujer no resisten su peso. Cruza una mirada con su compañera. Comprenden. Si Isabel y su compañero transgredieron las reglas, si llegaron a ser íntimos, la profundidad de su vínculo en teoría sería suficiente para sentir la fuerza vital del otro. ¿Cómo retenerla, entonces? ¿Cómo seguir el protocolo? Veinte años antes ellos mismos la habrían guiado de vuelta. Por otro lado, la misma desesperación podría estarla impulsando a confesar una transgresión disciplinaria que con toda seguridad le costará su carrera.

–Si tiene razón –dice Hermione, medida–, se organizará un escuadrón de rescate…

–Tengo razón…

–… pero por ahora, necesitamos su fuerza aquí…

–¡Yo no estoy aquí! –exclama la auror enfáticamente; la boca de Hermione permanece abierta, sin saber qué decir.

El estado de Harry no debe ser mucho mejor que el de su compañera, porque un momento más tarde se halla en el suelo sin aliento, viendo a su mentora desaparecer con la varita de otro herido. El silencio es ensordecedor. Se levanta a seguirla pero sin demasiada convicción.

–Déjala ir –suplica el ocupante de la primera cama; los dos se vuelven hacia él, hallando a otro de sus mayores; bajo la sábana, hay un vacío donde debían estar las piernas–. Cuando yo no había dado la primera muestra de magia, Albert e Isabel ya habían intercambiado brazaletes. Déjala ir.

Una frase resuena en la mente del auror: "hay más de mí en él que en mí misma"; no está seguro de la procedencia de la frase, pero sabe que no es suya. Hermione ya no lo mira. El hechicero desvía la vista de ella a la entrada de la enfermería. Su mente le dice que no volverá a ver a Isabel, pero no es como si pudiera, de golpe, digerirlo.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Harry camina entre sombras, refugiado en la infinidad de rincones de su casa. Desde que terminó el papeleo y pudo poner un pie en el hall del ministerio, ha deambulado así: sin rumbo. En algún momento de la noche hizo lo mismo en una calle bien provista de burdeles que apestaban a sudor y alcohol, donde invitaciones y risas venían de todas partes, tentándolo con la promesa de olvido. Todas las chicas de la calle no sacarían de él esta hambre rabiosa. Pero oh, cómo quiso ensayar. Ojos famélicos se deslizaron por un rostro tras otro, por un cuerpo tras otro, buscando sin hallar esas curvas que tenía la certeza de que cabrían perfectamente en sus manos, curvas que había sentido tantas veces contra sí al entrenar, aunque tan a menudo estuvieran cubiertas con mucha más modestia que las que hoy veía. No lo puso en palabras, no. Extraña a Ginny, su cuerpo dócil y exuberante, la discreción y el velo de respetabilidad que el matrimonio proporcionaba para cubrir de decencia la satisfacción del deseo; porque somos más que animales, y el espíritu se siente más cómodo con ello, construye tanto sobre ello: toda su familia, por ejemplo. El auror no admite ni ante sí mismo lo conveniente que fue para olvidar que el objeto de ese deseo le estaba vedado. Se niega de plano a recordar lo que la ilusión le mostró, o sus reacciones; práctica, no le falta.

La aparición es como otro paso más, de una casa a otra.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

_–¿No es demasiado estudio para un día?_

_–Ronald –regañó Hermione, levantando la nariz del libro gordísimo que estaba embutiendo en la cabeza de Harry–, por última vez: si te quieres ir, te vas._

_–Ni siquiera tienen examen…_

_Hermione hizo rodar los ojos, pero empezó a explicar pacientemente. De nuevo._

_–Hay razones para que los aurores se mantengan actualizados. Por lo menos leyendo las circulares. Nos jugamos la vida…_

_–De Herbología –interrumpió Ron en tono jocoso._

_Hermione cerró el libro de un golpe._

_–A ver dónde estarían ustedes dos si yo no hubiera estudiado el Lazo del Diablo para cuando lo enfrentamos en primer año._

_–Quizás deberíamos dejar el resto para mañana –sugirió Harry, poniéndose en pie al tiempo que enmascaraba su mala gana; no le gustaba mucho estudiar pero era mucho más fácil con Hermione que sin ella._

_–Tú te quedas aquí –cortó Hermione, volviendo ojos dragonáceos hacia él._

_Harry se sentó de golpe. Ron miró de uno a otro y cruzó los brazos antes de señalar:_

_–Es la una de la mañana…_

_–Bueno, si el estudio no puede empezar hasta que James se duerma, es lógico que nos demoremos –rebatió Hermione._

_–Y tú no estás en condiciones de mantener este ritmo –completó Ron._

_La mirada de Harry voló al abdomen de su compañera, que lo estaba encogiendo, aunque en realidad todavía no se le notaba nada._

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Harry camina entre las sombras, mucho más escasas, del hogar de su compañera. La presencia de Hermione es bálsamo y obsesión, una droga. No pudo dormir en su propia casa, y ciertamente no puede dormir aquí.

Le parece que el aire se cierra a su alrededor. Este lugar le trae muchísimos recuerdos, como si alguno lo evadiera, haciéndolo divagar por otros tantos al buscarlo. A Harry nunca le han gustado los misterios sin resolver.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

_–Esta runa… ¡Sé que la vi en algún sitio! –la joven Hermione frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio._

_Harry miró la puerta, nervioso; no faltaba mucho para que los examinadores los encontraran. Y los expulsaran del entrenamiento. Las carreras de obstáculos no eran broma._

_–¿Qué te parece?_

_–No lo sé, Hermione, ¿un caballo? –murmuró, impaciente._

_–El ministro tiene una manada de unicornios –comentó Luna, sin que viniera a cuento–. Así evita ser envenenado._

_Aquello tenía sentido._

_–Hambre –susurró Hermione, abriendo los ojos–. Sí, estoy segura. Las bestias necesitan alimento._

_Del hechizo que comenzó a susurrar, Harry no recordaría media palabra. Justo en la última sílaba, se lanzó sobre su mejor amiga y la apartó de la línea de visión al tiempo que un lumos pasaba justo sobre sus cabezas desilusionadas. El resto del equipo siguió en la esquina, con la adición de Luna, que siempre parecía como protegida por la dimensión alternativa en la que vivía perennemente; ya Harry ni se preguntó cómo el entrenador no escuchaba su canturreo. Él mismo dejó hasta de respirar hasta que este pasó de largo. Nadie veía a Hermione, naturalmente, pero el aprendiz casi podía oírla pensar. _

_–Bestia. ¿Qué necesita una bestia?_

_–¿Comida? –susurró Harry, pensando en el plato de Ron._

_–Y hembras. Y territorio –sugirió Hermione, y comenzó a recitar otro hechizo._

_Harry de pronto se acordó de que estaba estrechando contra sí una hembra muy apetecible. Se apartó de golpe. A pesar del mimetismo de Hermione, por el cambio de ángulo de su voz supo que lo estaba mirado, inquisitiva. Su futuro compañero no le explicó nada. Se apresuró a olvidarlo él mismo._

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Lo detiene un suave chasquido de madera vieja. Busca con la mirada el origen.

Hermione está bajando las escaleras. Una túnica vieja protege su cuerpo del frío cortante, pero no de sus ojos. Todavía oculto en las sombras, observa su descenso, el suave balanceo de sus caderas, los movimientos de sus piernas gráciles y la tela que dibuja el espacio entre sus muslos. De pronto no puede respirar de pura rabia. Impulsivamente, avanza y espera a que ella lo vea. Habría percibido su presencia de todos modos, si estuviera alerta.

Lo hace ahora, encuentra sus ojos y desvía la mirada rápido. Harry no se da permiso para bajar la suya. Con todo, lo primero que pregunta es:

–¿Estás bien?

Es su compañera, después de todo.

La bruja suspira.

–Lo tomamos por un hechizo de memoria –dice; la frustración en su voz lo haría sonreír, pero también escucha el temblor, y le cuesta controlar el impulso de presionar, de subir las escaleras y estrechar el espacio entre ellos hasta que… no sabe hasta qué–. Ha pasado tiempo desde que cometimos un error tan estúpido.

–Era magia oscura –cierra el auror–. Son especialistas del disfraz.

Ella asiente, poco convencida. Se está retorciendo las manos, como cuando está nerviosa. Baja un escalón. Pregunta:

–¿Estás bien?

Ahora lo está mirando a los ojos.

–No puedo deshacerme de la… frustración… –confiesa él entre dientes.

Algo primario brilla en los ojos verdes; a Hermione le fascina como las feromonas de un vampiro. No es que la bruja no haya imaginado los efectos del hechizo sobre su compañero; es de sospechar que sea similar o peor que el que ha tenido sobre ella. Con todo, escuchar su confesión le hace cosquillear la piel. Se muerde el labio inferior.

Los ojos del auror se desvían automáticamente hacia el gesto.

–Veo que tú has encontrado una manera.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

_Hermione se deslizó silenciosamente de los brazos de Ron y se quedó de pie junto a la cama. Él sonreía en sueños; por una vez no solo satisfecho sino también confiado. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose como la peor de las traidoras. Desde el momento en que lo vio, virtualmente se lanzó a sus brazos (algo que no estaba segura de haber hecho alguna vez) y lo besó con toda la pasión que no podía llevar a otra parte. Lo que estuvo enormemente mal. El pelirrojo la había recibido con igual entusiasmo, levándola a la cama y haciéndole el amor con toda la experiencia de casi veinte años de matrimonio, usando su magia tanto figurativa como literalmente. Sin embargo, solo cuando le había dado la vuelta, cuando sus caricias podían confundirse con las de cualquier otro, cuando la memoria de la ilusión que hoy la había afectado la había sumergido de golpe, y antes de que la pudiera apartar de su mente, solo entonces, ella había gritado su placer._

_Se sentó en las escaleras, con el rostro entre las manos, esperando poder, una vez más, ignorar lo que significaba._

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

La luz de la luna se filtra de pronto entre las cortinas. El brillo en los ojos verdes está allí, de nuevo. Hermione no se sorprendería de verlo convertirse en lobo. Tiene todo de territorial.

Harry la ve sonrojarse hasta el cuello (un cuello grácil, en todo punto adorable; un cuello que moriría por beberse de un trago), sabe que él lo ha causado, y la idea es intoxicante. Está a un punto de confesarse que le encantaría borrar de ese cuello, y de todo lo que lo acompaña, hasta el mismo recuerdo de la última hora.

"No, no la he encontrado" quiere contestar la bruja, y habría sido cierto. Solo se ha probado a sí misma lo que ha sabido todo el tiempo: que no funcionaría; que la sed que siente no será saciada, jamás. Pero no puede decírselo realmente, ¿o sí? En el lado más material, físico, del comentario, Harry ha estado en lo cierto. Y aún, se plantea negarlo (después de todo, las cabezas de varios bebés han bajado por el mismo canal, de ninguna manera el simple sexo podría cambar tanto su paso) pero decide que es ridículo.

Una parte del auror (la parte que no está enloquecida de rabia) piensa, intoxicada, que ella siempre se pone adorable cuando se ruboriza así.

–Lo detectas –responde su compañera.

La admisión cambia el gesto del auror. Luce incluso más salvaje, si eso es posible. Sin embargo, su respuesta es mesurada.

–Siempre.

Hermione asiente, pero traga con dificultad. Aunque toda la magia de los compañeros ha sido adaptada para limitarla a peligro, de modo que todo detalle íntimo de la vida de un auror no ponga a su compañero en situaciones embarazosas, da lo mismo. Mezcla entrenamiento intensivo con estar en compañía de alguien por veinte años, y la profundidad de tu intimidad con esa persona será similar a la que comparten los gemelos. No hay necesidad de magia empática para todo.

–No lo soporto –dice el auror.

Suena como si las palabras le despellejaran la garganta.

El silencio se extiende.

–Yo también lo supe. Cada vez.

Y el silencio es eléctrico y peligroso. Lo que tienen pende de un hilo. Una admisión más, y serán evidentes las razones por las que toda la lealtad del mundo les exigirá que se separen. Y se sentirá como ser picado en dos con una sierra eléctrica.

Hermione baja un escalón, espera, baja otro. La túnica dibuja el espacio entre sus piernas. Lo alcanza, y trata de seguir adelante; pero al pasar por su lado, el brujo agarra su mano, o más bien, la cierra sobre su puño. Sus brazaletes chocan haciendo un sonido metálico apenas audible. Ninguno de los dos se voltea. Solo se quedan ahí, respirando la esencia del otro. A él de pronto le dan muchas ganas de comer tarta de melaza. Se rehúsa a fantasear con sirope derramado sobre cierto cuello grácil, con lamerlo sin dejar de darle tiempo a que ruede hasta el espacio entre los pechos –espacio que se ha profundizado con la lactancia, y sí, él lo notó, y lo recuerda– de modo que su lengua pueda seguirlo hasta allí… Inhala ruidosamente, luchando contra la imagen que ya ha decidido ignorar. Y deseando con todas sus fuerzas, estar bajo algún tipo de magia oscura, para tener una excusa.

La hechicera abre su puño lentamente. Sus uñas cortas dibujan líneas en la palma de la mano que las cubre, y entonces, entre sus dedos. Por un momento, Harry cree que los entrelazará con los suyos. Enseguida, se odia por ello.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Avance:

Me di cuenta, con toda la certeza de mujer, de enamorada y de madre, que yo podía darle todo lo que tenía, ser la mejor de las amantes y parirle una veintena de hijos, y nunca tendría todo su corazón. Me di cuenta que había una sola razón por la que yo tenía lo que tenía: a él como esposo, a mi hijo. Y esa sola razón, era que Hermione lo permitía.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

En el próximo capítulo tendremos montones de puntos de vista en flashback y mezclados con una escena de funeral… creo… Por favor díganme si me estoy pasando de angst. También pueden señalarme errores, ¿eh? No me pongo brava. Los comentarios van aquí abajo.


	11. El inicio de los días

Nota del autor: un capítulo de recuerdos, así que no voy a poner los recuerdos en cursiva como suelo hacer. En cambio, dividiré una escena desde el punto de vista de Ginny (¿quién no adora que los muertos hablen?), que sí estará en orden cronológico, y en cursiva, para ser identificable. Las memorias no están en orden no cronológico sino temático. Pensamientos y términos, en cursiva, como siempre.

A los que ya lo hayan leído: incluí una escena de la niñez de Duham, al final. La tenía planeada para acá, pero como recordarán, inicialmente este capítulo era muy largo, cuando lo dividí olvidé incluirla.

El inicio de los días

Hoy es el día. Hoy estaré casado con la bruja más hermosa… la más maravillosa… la más genial e inteligente del mundo.

–Te ves como un opaleye de las antípodas en época de apareamiento –dice Charlie, una mano en mi hombro.

Cualquier otro día, me quedaría boquiabierto ante la referencia, luego me encogería de hombros y seguiría comiendo. Hoy, todo lo que puedo hacer, es sonreír.

–Gracias, colega.

Mi reflejo (larga túnica blanca, flor roja en la solapa) no parece mío. Y es que no soy yo. Soy suyo, y como todo lo suyo, soy perfecto. Así, ya no pienso como el perdedor que fue al baile con la peor túnica de gala (no hay comparación, por cierto).

Tampoco pienso en las pomposas felicitaciones de Percy, o en la manera en que George me llevó aparte y me preguntó si estoy seguro, alternando chistes sobre oportunidades perdidas con tantas otras chicas del planeta.

Imagino a Hermione, en su ceño fruncido cuando piensa, en su sonrisa brillante cuando se permite sentir, a veces reprimida cuando no quiere reírse de una de mis bromas (a veces las hago solo por eso), en la manera decidida y casi desafiante en la que alza su varita ante un enemigo, o sus ideas ante cualquiera que las quiera (o no) escuchar.

Pienso en que esta noche estaremos juntos de veras, y esa sola idea luce como todas las navidades del mundo, combinadas.

No por el sexo (aunque apenas puedo imaginar ella y mi cama, combinadas, sin que se me acelere el pulso).

Sino porque, esta vez, soy el Elegido.

Por ella.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

_Recuerdo cuando todo cuajó. Llevaba tiempo consciente de que algo pasaba, pero no quería confesármelo… Es decir, los dos son tan jodidamente leales…_

_Estaba anocheciendo, estábamos en la cama, y Harry tenía una mano sobre mi vientre, apenas prominente, pero donde James se estaba moviendo como loco; recuerdo la risa como si hiciera eco a mi alrededor aunque probablemente es solo un efecto añadido a posteriori. Yo todavía sonreía cuando él se volvió, de pronto serio. No me cuesta nada evocar su expresión de angustia en el momento, la manera ausente en que se disculpó. Antes de que me diera cuenta, se había ido. Ni siquiera se había cambiado el pajama._

_A pesar de mi presunta ignorancia, no me tomó ni un segundo saber exactamente dónde estaba. No llamé a mi hermano, no llamé al ministerio. Me aparecí en la sala de la casa de mi hermano. Ordenada, iluminada, llena de libros._

_Creo que fue la primera vez que odié a la sabelotodo._

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Ya casi. Pronto estaremos enlazados. El encaje de las mangas levita sobre la poción mientras la remuevo una… dos… tres veces; espero, reteniendo el aliento, hasta que el color en la estela del torbellino se aclara, como indica la receta. Aspiro con cuidado y su potencia me hace cerrar los ojos. Más intoxicante que la amortentia, en efecto. Dudaba de la precisión de la receta. Ya no más. No conviene probarlo todavía, pero puedo oír, tras el burbujear del líquido, el distintivo siseo musical que es de esperar en esta fase de la preparación.

–Hermione…

–Ron…

Le sonrío y, apartando otro mechón de cabello que me entorpece la visión, regreso al trabajo. Siento que se acercó, así que le echo una ojeada interrogante, solo por un momento. Noto que está mejor vestido de lo habitual, sin pensar en ello realmente.

–¿Has estado en esto toda la noche?

Si lo estuviera realmente escuchando, me pondría en guardia. No lo hago.

Agrego con cuidado esa única pluma de fénix, quizás el ingrediente más importante. Será el fin de toda interacción con la poción, hasta que termine de hervir y debamos beberla. La sola idea me hace burbujear el estómago de gusto y de terror mientras la poción de hecho implosiona en un espectáculo de colores cálidos que traen a mi mente multitud de recuerdos de Gryffindor. Harry y yo envueltos en bufandas rojo y oro. Harry, Ron y yo en la sala común. Harry volando en otro match de quidditch, y yo tratando de respirar a través de la ansiedad y el temor a que se caiga de nuevo.

Pero el terror está ahí. Cómo no estar. Por la magia de esta poción, tendremos que luchar juntos contra Voldemort, de nuevo. La mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera sabré que es ilusión.

–Aún falta…

Hay un golpe, sobre madera; me sobresalta, y el cucharón cae sobre la poción haciéndola chapotear. La revuelvo precipitadamente, por suerte su color no ha cambiado. El torbellino dorado se está desvaneciendo, pero eso ese normal.

–¡Esto es delicado, Ron!

–¡Eso es lo único que te importa!

–¡Va a afectar mi sistema toda una vida! ¡Y el de Harry! ¡Tengo que poner atención!

–¡El personal del Ministerio está para eso! ¡¿Y cómo diablos te dejaron prepararla a ti?!

–¡Nadie va a tocar mi ÉmPathós, salvo yo!

Está lívido. Literalmente. Pálido hasta los labios. Las pecas resaltan. Como porridge y leche. Me seco las manos en el vestido, y por alguna razón él luce horrorizado. Miro hacia abajo, reparando en el atuendo tan elegante en el que Fleur me embutió. Atuendo. Elegante. ¡Oh, Merlín, me perdí la cita!

En lo que trato de decidir cómo arreglar esto, Ron parece reparar en que solo ahora me di cuenta. Es perspicaz cuando no me conviene.

–Ahórratelo –dice, cortante.

Se va como una exhalación, pero apenas me ha dado tiempo a suspirar, cuando vuelve a entrar y deja algo al lado mío, y se vuelve a ir, sin un comentario. Es una bolsa de piel. Miro a la puerta, a la poción, alargo la mano hacia el paquete. No parece que muerda. Cuando lo volteo, un anillo cae sobre la mesa.

Pasa un minuto… dos… hasta que suspiro de nuevo.

–Oh, Ron…

No puedo decir que no me lo esperara. Pero menos mal que no fui a la cita, no sé cómo se hubiera tomado esta reacción. Tras años de estar juntos, no es un "sí" lo que me sube de inmediato a los labios. Es "sí" está ahí también, supongo. Como si fuera mi destino. Como si alguien ya lo hubiera decidido por mí, sin preguntar.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

_Desde donde estaba, podía oír los sollozos y las protestas. Ella le estaba pidiendo que se fuera. No recuerdo las palabras exactas. Se estaba disculpando por haberlo alarmado. Ninguno de los dos controlaba aún lo que llegaba al otro a través de la conexión que compartían desde hacía tan poco. El distrés en que ella estaba, lo había convocado._

_Claro que los culpaba. Irracional o como fuera._

_Esa fue la primera piedra: fue ahí que me di cuenta de lo poco que había entendido, de lo poco en serio que me había tomado la jodida poción y el maldito brazalete, en mi estupidez, en mi fe en la lealtad de mi esposo, de mi Gryffindor, de mi salvador del mundo mágico._

_Solo entonces, en la sala de mi hermano, escuchando los sollozos de ella y los murmullos tranquilizadores de mi hombre, me asusté de lo caro que lo iba a pagar._

_Él la había sentido llorar desde el otro lado de la ciudad, y había venido._

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Casi es el momento. No sé por qué me da tanto rechazo, verla jurar amor eterno a Ron. Tan perfecta, con esa sonrisa amplia que recuerdo de nuestro cuarto año, antes de que todo eso fuera terriblemente mal. Ron lo nota, también. Está positivamente estupefacto, colgando del movimiento de sus labios. Dudo que escuche una palabra. Yo las escucho, todas. Y no sé lo que siento, pero arde. Los rodeamos, todos: Charlie, Bill, Percy, George, Arthur… y sus respectivas esposas, quienes las tienen… yo, también, con Ginny… Los varones, como es tradicional, tenemos las varitas listas para hacer que esas palabras sean las últimas que pronuncie como mujer soltera (y solo puedo recordar cómo Hermione frunció el ceño al leer sobre esto, protestando contra el sexismo en las ceremonias tradicionales de todos los mundos). Y creo que no puedo. Creo que a ese arco de magia le va a faltar la mía. De pronto no puedo sentir nada en mi interior, sino rechazo, miedo, ganas de irme a esconder en mi armario bajo las escaleras, como si de nuevo Voldemort estuviera ahí afuera, y tuviera que enfrentarlo sin mi mejor amiga.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Ya está. Cómo me temía que llegara este momento, y ha pasado. No sé si hice bien. No sé si hice mal. Yo monté este espectáculo… bueno, no del todo… ¡¿quién toma el Voto en estos días?! También lo saboteé, a mi manera. Probablemente sea solo hipocresía, darle ese empujón la relación de Ron, y luego no querer que Harry añada su magia a la mezcla. Solo… se sentía mal. La mano sobre mi vientre, donde James aún reside de milagro –ya le tocaba estar fuera–, sé que tuve razones para ponerla fuera de alcance. Pero no quería hacerlo cuestión de vida o muerte, de veras que no quería. He perdido la cuenta de las peleas. ¿Por qué no me escucharon? Un matrimonio corriente debería haber alcanzado. Dice Hermione que no. Que con cualquier cosa de menos, el Enlace toma precedencia. Claro que no era a la magia vinculante a lo que yo me refería, sino a la pasión común de los mortales, muggles y magos y ratas. Que ella, personalmente, me lo haya explicado, no me ayuda con la sensación de culpa.

Bastó un susurro. Mi esposo apenas se volteó, como si lo estuviera esperando todo el tiempo. No sé qué sentir al respecto. Podría haberlo hecho… o dejado de hacer… por mí, por lo que le dije. Probablemente haya sido por ella. No bastará para echar abajo la magia que envuelve todo esto, ni de lejos.

Pero ahora todo debería estar bien… ¿verdad? Ahora, todo será como debió haber sido desde el principio. Ron y Hermione, Harry y yo. Si hay un Gran Planeador, sé que este era su plan. Solo, lo sé.

Lástima que nuestros hijos no puedan casarse, siendo primos y eso.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Mi momento ha llegado. Me pregunto por qué lo pienso así: mi momento. Se siente más profecía que la que esfera que agarré en el departamento de misterios.

Escucho canturrear a Ginny, abajo, mientras me visto y trato de peinarme mi cabello. No sirve, pero no importa. A Hermione no le importa. El corazón me da un salto en el pecho cuando me la imagino.

La ropa de golpe se ajusta a mi piel. Me alarmaría si Hermione no me lo hubiera explicado y hecho probar cuando la compramos. Es un uniforme especial, versátil, casi vivo. Se limpia y repara a sí mismo. Lo vamos a necesitar. Tres días de rito ininterrumpido, reviviendo pesadillas… sería vergonzoso y desagradable sin esto. La magia nunca deja de sorprenderme.

No estoy nervioso. No entiendo cómo la Ceremonia puede ser fuente de ansiedad. Nada va a cambiar. No vamos a ser más amigos de lo que somos ahora. Solo vamos a obtener una línea privada, que nos mantendrá comunicados a través de cualquier espacio físico. Útil en batalla. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de sonreír, en silencio. Ginny diría que me brillan los ojos. Y no tendría ni idea.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

_Lo gracioso, es que hasta entonces no se me habían ocurrido las distintas facetas que tiene la lealtad. Hasta entonces, solo me había parecido increíble hasta lo ridícula, la idea de Harry siquiera besando a alguien más, por poderosa que fuera la conexión entre compañeros y a pesar de que yo también había oído de lo frecuente que era, entre ellos, y a pesar de las prohibiciones, volverse amantes. Claro, yo sabía que Harry había estado a solas con Hermione durante meses, y que si algo hubiera pasado entre ellos, él no hubiera podido ocultarme esos recuerdos. Así que ¿qué iba a temer que estuvieran al tanto del distrés del otro? ¿Por qué me iba a quejar de que la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación, le cubriera las espaldas, lo mantuviera vivo para mí?_

_"Estúpida, estúpida" murmuraba como un mantra en mi mente, mientras James, sobresaltado por la aparición a la que no estaba para nada acostumbrado, no dejaba de moverse._

_James, nuestro hijo._

_El hijo de Harry, que nunca permitiría que un niño creciera, como él, sin padre; que nunca nos dejaría solos. Que nunca se inclinaría siquiera a abrazar de modo comprometedor a otra mujer, y menos, a la que había sido su hermana durante una década, y a la que estaba, desde hacía demasiado tiempo, de novia con su mejor amigo._

_Como si Harry requiriera llevarla a la cama para amarla con todo su corazón de hombre._

_Me di cuenta, con toda la certeza de mujer, de enamorada y de madre, que yo podía darle todo lo que tenía, ser la mejor de las amantes y parirle una veintena de hijos, y nunca tendría todo su corazón. Me di cuenta que había una sola razón por la que yo tenía lo que tenía: a él como esposo, a mi hijo. Y esa sola razón, era que Hermione lo permitía._

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Es hoy, por fin. El comienzo de los días. La magia nos probará y nos juzgará dignos. ¿Estoy asustada? Nah. Más bien, ansiosa. No dejé de desayunar, ni de dormir, pero ahora estoy impaciente por estar allí. Apenas pauso frente al espejo, revisando que mi cabello siga mágicamente alisado, y el maquillaje, sutil y elegante, y profesional. Igual estaremos hechos un desastre la mañana de la ceremonia de graduación, de aquí a tres días.

Un sentimiento verde esperanza y color oro está formando un pozo en mi estómago. Una felicidad calma. Siempre pensé que sentiría algo así el día de mi boda, sabiendo que tras la ceremonia no amaría ni más ni menos a mi novio por volverse esposo, y al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que la ceremonia lo significaba todo. Podría tener algo que ver con los antiguos ritos. Yo me quedé extasiada al leerlo, casi intoxicada por la magia rúnica y la delicada red de poder de esta relación, tan íntima que había acabado resultando incómoda para los cónyugues, incluso mucho antes de que otros hechizos dieran la posibilidad de ruptura, de divorcio. Me parecía poético que hubieran sido olvidados hasta que ser desenterrados por la Fuerza por su utilidad en batalla. No me gusta la adivinación, pero desde un punto de vista puramente literario, me gusta pensar en términos de destino.

Casi puedo ver sus manos sostener el cáliz. _Entenderás el simbolismo cuando tu cuchillo penetre mi palma para verter mi sangre en el cáliz? Sé a qué sabe tu sangre. He estado bañada en ella alguna vez. _

Respiro profundamente y me aparezco en el punto de encuentro, unos cinco minutos antes de tiempo.

Harry ya está allí. Me sonríe, sin una pizca de solemnidad. Le sonrío. Estamos de vuelta a Hogwarts, se han acabado los exámenes y nos vamos, simplemente, a pasar otro día despejado junto al lago. Así que nos damos la mano y nos encaminamos a revivir el infierno.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

_–Voy a matar a tu hermano –me dijo Harry._

_Si me hubiera mirado, se hubiera dado cuenta._

_Pero no me miraba. En su lugar, a pesar de las manos de ella empujándolo, urgiéndole a irse, a volver conmigo, la abrazaba como si le fuera la vida en ello. Le frotaba la espalda. Enredaba los dedos en su cabello indomable. Y ella apoyaba la frente en su hombro, rendida a medias. No había nada comprometedor en eso._

_Fue en ese momento en que yo misma decidí que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. No cuando me presentaron a la supuesta hermana de Hermione –aunque, si hay algo de lo que los Weasley saben sin lecciones, es de genética-. No cuando lo vi hacer su juramento como auror y compañero, y tomarla de la mano, con esa sonrisa que no me dirigía ni a mí._

_Ahí._

_Y el prohibir que ella pusiera un pie en mi casa, solo me dio el tiempo necesario para pensar una medida definitiva._

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

–¡Mamá, mira! ¡Habla!

–Qué bueno, querida –respondió la señora Granger, distraída.

–Dice que le gustan las hamburguesas. ¿Podemos comprarle una, papi? ¿Podemos?

–Los muggles no lo van a permitir –intervino Sorv, aún observando de cerca a la serpiente.

–Tesoro, los adultos están conversando –fue el único comentario del señor Granger.

Los adultos habían ignorado a Sorv de nuevo. Duham empezaba a sospechar que no podían oírlo. Sin perder un ápice de emoción, se volteó hacia el terrario.

–Dicen que los animales no hablan –le siseó.

–La mayoría de las personas no son muy listas –respondió la creatura, y Duham palmeó, emocionada–. ¿Me traerás algún ratón?

A Duham no le gustaba la idea de llevarle un roedor. En realidad, no creía haber visto uno jamás. Mamá decía que eran sucios.

–¿Podemos llamar alguno, Sorv?

–Seguramente –comentó este.

Así que Duham hizo lo que Sorv le había enseñado: cerró los ojos y extendió aquello a lo que Sorv llamaba magia, convirtiéndolo en esencia de queso. Por un instante, no pasó nada. Luego, empezaron a venir chillidos de todas direcciones, a medida que las demás señoras notaban el aflujo de pestes.

El primer ratoncito que llegó era diminuto. Duham se inclinó hasta casi mirarlo a los ojos.

–Leche-vieja-salada –pidió el ratón, moviendo la nariz.

Hizo aparecer un poco de queso para él. En realidad, le parecía muy poco inteligente, pero levantó los ojos hacia el terrario, indecisa. La serpiente no podía verlo desde ese ángulo. El ratoncito no tenía la culpa de no ser listo.

–Aliméntala –ordenó Sorv, persuasivo; pero su voz sonaba excitada esta vez, así que Duham lo miró, y de nuevo a la serpiente, y de nuevo al ratón.

No le gustaba lanzar al ratoncito a la serpiente. Miró a los demás media docena- que habían respondido a su cebo, casi mareada. No le gustaba, no. No podía elegir cuál iba a desaparecer en la mandíbula de su nueva amiga.

–Huele a ratón –siseó la serpiente.

–Hambre –gimió un animal peludo bajo la charla y los gritos aislados de la multitud.

–Aliméntala –ordenó Sorv otra vez, y sus ojos rojizos brillaron sobre la niña, casi hipnóticos–. Es la regla –agregó, más persuasivo–: los débiles son presa de los fuertes.

–Pero hay un vidrio de por medio –se excusó la niña.

–Desaparécelo, entonces. Con una parte bastará.

Ahora sí, le dio un poco de asco, ver tantos animales de un sucio pelaje gris, en una pequeña multitud que ondeaba. Les excitaba el olor. Pronto hubo una pequeña pelea en torno a carroña quizás imaginaria. Cuando sacó otro pedazo de queso, comenzó la guerra, haciéndola dar un paso atrás. Donde estaba su pequeño amigo peludo, de pronto había sangre.

–¿No somos amigos? –preguntó Sorv, sin mucha emoción.

Duham asintió. Él era su mejor amigo, el que estaba todo el tiempo con ella (incluso cuando se suponía que estaba durmiendo), contándole cuentos e inventando nuevos juegos para ella. Incluso en la guardería, mantenía a los matones a raya. Su protector.

–¿No confías en mí?

Duham asintió otra vez, pero tragó con fuerza.

–Aliméntala.

La niña no pudo apartar la mirada del viejo ratón debatiéndose en el aire, colgado por la cola de una extremidad invisible, hasta que la serpiente lo alcanzó, mordiendo cada vez más hasta que la cola despareció en su mandíbula. Aún miraba a la serpiente, transfiriéndole todo el asco que había sentido hacia la multitud de ratones, cuando sintió la mano de Sorv en el hombro, y luego en el pelo. Le preocuparía que le desordenara el peinado, pero ya sabía que con él las cosas no funcionaban así.

–Eres una bruja de talento, Duham –la alabó, la voz llena de ambición–. Espero grandes cosas de ti. Ahora, otro –jadeó, excitado.

Duham miró alrededor, medio preguntándose cómo es que los adultos no notaban nada, y entonces Sorv agregó:

–Que sea el que llegó primero.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Avance:

Un auror pasa junto a él camino a un pensadero; en el de al lado, una anciana sacudida por la pena vierte hilos de un azul-plateado sobre otro. Alguien acaba de desaparecer en un tercero. Pensaderos blancos, sin adornos, aunque diferentes en diseño. Siete… ocho… Demasiados. Se le pone la carne de gallina. Aún no están todos los retratos correspondientes, pero frente a cada pensadero hay un cartel (blanco) con el nombre del occiso.

Todo ese blanco se ve muy bien en la sala de madera rojiza, que recuerda la sangre.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Nota del autor:

Abajo hay una casilla para los reviews. Háganse la idea de que es un huequito en mi corazón, y rellénenlo.


	12. Personas que pasan

Aviso: Pará esos maravillosos amigos que leen mientras escribo: esto no es un capítulo nuevo, solo la segunda mitad del antiguo capítulo 11 (que sí termina aquí): según comenté en su nueva versión, lo dividí para lograr un mejor efecto en los próximos lectores.

El título incluye el de una película japonesa que me encanta y que deberían ver.

Creo que es importante que sepan que los personajes hablan un poco de la existencia o no de Dios. Si estoy adoptando alguna postura, es la opuesta a la mía propia. Esto es ficción de ficción, chicos. Me imagino que nadie se moleste por eso. No es que los personajes sepan más de esto que nosotros mismos. Pero ¿qué es un buen funeral si no se habla de lo trascendente?

Personas que pasan

_Esa tiza era prima hermana de la pluma de Umbridge. La miro con desconfianza. Malos recuerdos. Sigo prefiriendo desollarme las manos a la antigua y aguantar el dolor de los cortes contra el polvo del suelo. Aunque arda como el demonio._

_–Voy a terminar antes que tú._

_–¡Harry! –me regaña– No podemos echar una carrera. Esto es serio. Nos va a afectar para siempre._

_Es a medias un acto, por supuesto. Lo veo en la manera en que se arquean las comisuras de sus labios._

_Se trata de dibujar el círculo alquímico con nuestra sangre fresca. El dolor es parte de la magia también. Hermione me lo ha explicado. No me gusta. Especialmente no me gusta que Hermione tenga agarrada esa tiza que bebe de sus arterias, aunque no le importe el tatuaje que le va a dejar, esta vez, sobre la piel del seno izquierdo. Sobre mi puño, leo mi propia cicatriz._

_Un mago pasa a nuestro lado, una carpeta en la mano, tomando nota y revisando nuestro círculo. Yo le podría decir que es perfecto. Vamos, es Hermione quien lo ha diseñado._

_–¿Quién es el afortunado? –pregunta._

_–¿Perdón?_

_El hombre fija los ojos en Hermione frunciendo los labios. No parece que le guste la ceremonia._

_–¿A quién debemos sacrificar si esto va mal?_

_Como el resto de las veces que nos han preguntado, los dos saltamos a la vez._

_–A mí._

_Nos miramos furiosos, pero el hombre solo hace un sonido desaprobador con la lengua y, tomando nota, se marcha._

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

–Lo siento muchísimo.

–Murió con honor. Todos querríamos irnos así.

Murmullos vagos, bajos, respetuosos. La ocasional sonrisa, un mecanismo de defensa psicológico ante la solemnidad y la presión de todo.

La muerte es un poco banal, como la vida.

La fila de reglamentarias capas blancas, guantes blancos, saluda a las familias de los caídos. Harry odia los funerales, pese a su prolongado contacto con la muerte –o quizás debido a ello- nunca sabe qué decir. ¿Siguiente gran aventura? Alguna vez se atrevió. Todavía no le han vuelto a hablar. El occiso tiende a comprenderlo mejor que los que quedan atrás. En el fondo, Harry mismo empieza a dudar de ese rato que pasó con Dumbledore en un sueño en King's Cross, hace demasiado tiempo. Que pase en su mente no excluirá que sea real, pero no lo incluye, tampoco. ¿Y si fue un "coctel de endorfinas", como sugirió Hermione alguna vez? (Como si él quisiera entender lo que es una endorfina).

Esta vez al menos no le han lanzado ningún hechizo informulado, y logra pasar a la sala relativamente indemne.

Los guantes pican a quienes no tienen costumbre de llevarlos.

Las conversaciones se calman un poco al verlo entrar. Alguno busca a Hermione a su lado. Ella está con Ron, por hoy, lo que le da una mezcla de náuseas y alivio. No tiene idea de cómo enfrentarla, tras la redada y lo demás. Se encontrarán dentro, claro, pero quizás ni tengan que hablar, es un funeral después de todo.

"Qué cobarde", piensa.

Un auror pasa junto a él camino a un pensadero; en el de al lado, una anciana sacudida por la pena vierte hilos de un azul-plateado sobre otro. Alguien acaba de desaparecer en un tercero. Pensaderos blancos, sin adornos, aunque diferentes en diseño. Siete… ocho… Demasiados. Se le pone la carne de gallina. Aún no están todos los retratos correspondientes, pero frente a cada pensadero hay un cartel (blanco) con el nombre del occiso.

Todo ese blanco se ve muy bien en la sala de madera rojiza, que recuerda la sangre.

Se acuerda de haber ido a comprar su propio pensadero póstumo con Hermione. Ambos, muy jóvenes. Ambos fingiendo bromear, porque es lo que harían los jóvenes en casos como ese. Los jóvenes, que se creen inmortales. Pero hacía falta fingir que no habían luchado contra ningún mago oscuro, o visto morir a buena parte de sus amigos. Hacía falta fingir que habían sido de su edad alguna vez.

Y aquí traen el retrato de Christine, que está teniendo problemas en mantenerse solemne, cuando nunca lo fue. Los que lo conocieron se echan a reír disimuladamente. Esta vez no es ningún mecanismo psicológico de defensa. Alguna vez Hermione le dijo que era casi un reflejo condicionado, reírse al verla. De pronto Harry nota cuánto menos sabor tendrá el departamento sin que llegue Christine, tarde como de costumbre, fingiendo estar asustada por hacer de ello una comedia, aunque sepa que tiene a todos los jefes en el bolsillo a golpe de carisma.

Todos se giran buscando con la vista a su compañero, aunque la costumbre dicta que sea la familia quien se acerque antes que nadie, y ahí está su esposo, en primera fila. O el que fuera su esposo en vida. Está muerta, después de todo.

–¿Dónde está Sam? –alguien susurra, por ahí cerca.

Samuel es alto, de piel casi azul de tan oscura, hombros poderosos y lo que Hermione ha descrito como los ojos más gentiles que ha visto alguna vez. El único auror que conocen que se niega a matar. El único objetor de conciencia del departamento. Cuando supo la suerte de Christine, todos oyeron los gritos, los insultos, la negación de todo lo que ha creído jamás. Irónico, ya que se pasó la vida tratando de convertir a Christine, cada vez más asustado de ir al cielo sin ella. Hermione se hubiera preguntado si, al despreciar a su dios, buscaba ir al mismo hades al que, está seguro, Chris fue.

Sería imposible, si estuviera, no notar su presencia. No está en la sala.

Chris le agradece a su esposo por todo lo que implicó compartir su vida, y los chistes que inserta a cada rato les hacen reír a todos, con una risa incierta, que no pretende ofender y se pregunta si se le permite salir de entre los dientes. Harry nota el alivio del hombre (muggle, le parece) cuando se aleja. Con sus hijos el dolor es más grande y los chistes, más graciosos. Es ya la única forma en que los puede acariciar. El más pequeño se echa a llorar, y los pensaderos alrededor tiemblan, quizás es el mayor el que está haciendo magia accidental; les lanzan un escudo neutralizador. La madre de Chris, Catherine, se acerca, con las mejillas y la piel misma, secas y pálidas y manchadas como pergamino viejo; está en una especie de sopor. Los ojos de la misma Chris recorren la habitación a cada rato.

De pronto se iluminan. Así es como los demás saben que Sam llegó. Por los signos en su magia, Harry se da cuenta de que lo han sedado.

Se cruzan sus miradas.

–Samuel –respira el retrato.

Todos aguantan el aliento, y el silencio se prolonga, interminable. Los ojos de la pintura tienen todo de eternidad.

–Tú sabes –le dice al fin.

El auror asiente una vez, y luego otra, y luego, en sucesión cada vez más rápida e irregular, apretando los dientes. Lágrimas mudas le cruzan las mejillas. Abre la boca, pero no sale un sonido. Harry se pregunta si lo silenciaron, también, como medida de seguridad.

No cree que sobreviva esta noche, por mucho que el departamento de aurores monte guardia para protegerlo de sí mismo.

Sin despegar la vista de los hombros temblorosos de Sam, Harry intuye la presencia de su propia compañera, y ya no le parece tener suficientes razones para huirle. Por hoy.

No tiene que mirar para encontrarla. Un rincón de este salón tiene libros (historias y biografías de los aurores cuyos retratos adornan las paredes). Incluso si no la sintiera, podría hallarla siempre al lado de los libros. Y en efecto, está sentada en el suelo, a pesar de la abundancia de butacas. Allí es casi invisible. Va y se sienta a su lado.

–¿Sabes, Harry? –pregunta Hermione, las manos sobre los muslos y la mirada al techo– Antes creía que, si Dios existía, debía ser escritor.

Harry mira fijamente al techo, con la imagen de Sam y Chris grabada en su retina. No hay de qué sorprenderse en su confesión. ¿Cómo más imaginaría Hermione a alguien teóricamente bueno y todopoderoso?

–Y en realidad lo admiraba –continúa ella–. Es decir, si es que existe, entonces es quien ha creado todo esto –y su brazo ondea en un gesto que abarca la planta decorativa en un rincón, la luz del sol en la ventana, y un libro levitando de uno a otro estante, ordenándose a sí mismo.

–Oh, no es Dios el escritor–interviene Luna.

Ambos se voltean hacia ella, que acaba de deslizarse entre los mismos estantes, los ojos muy abiertos, como si quisiera transmitirles algo sin que nadie lo oyera.

–Hay un Dios, y hay un Escritor. No son el mismo. También hay algún otro escritor por debajo. Cada uno juega en el mundo que el otro ha creado. Bastante divertido, si me lo preguntas.

–Un poco llena, la oficina –murmura Hermione, escéptica.

Luna la ignora, agarrando el libro que venía a buscar y deslizándose lejos en el mismo movimiento desenfadado. A Harry no se le escapa la ironía de que ambas estén de acuerdo en algo por una vez, y aún discutan especificidades.

Hermione se echa a reír.

–Imagínate, alguien en alguna parte, en short y pantuflas, escribiendo pequeños y grandes milagros y giros de fortuna con la misma facilidad… Encuadernándolos en una novela: "Hermione Granger y Gran Biblioteca Mágica".

El auror se vuelve hacia ella, dejando que sus gafas, al apoyarse en la pared, se tuerzan. Siente tensarse los músculos de sus mejillas, en una sonrisa que apenas está allí. Se imagina un gran tomo encuadernado en piel de dragón. (No se le ocurre que ningún libro cuyo título comience por ese nombre, pueda ser delgado.) Hermione tiene estrellas en los ojos, y el cabello, tan desordenado como siempre a pesar del esfuerzo, le cae por delante de las orejas. Está bellísima.

–Cuando yo era adolescente la idea me gustaba.

–¿Ya no?

Incluso frunciendo el ceño, como ahora.

–A veces me siento como una marioneta.

Y el silencio se hace tan pesado que Harry se atreve a teorizar:

–Debería ser así, ¿no? Si fueras un personaje…

–Claro que no –dice ella con vehemencia; ojos fieros se encuentran con los del varón, y es quizás su mirada lo que la hace mirar hacia abajo, torciéndose las manos–. "Persona" se llamó primero a las máscaras de teatro. En sí mismo, el término no implica que tengas vida propia e independiente, fuera de las páginas de un libro. Seas un personaje real o imaginario, eres persona.

Harry se imagina un montón de almas en pena recorriendo la biblioteca, tocando los libros o hablando entre sí. Sacude la cabeza. Solo Hermione se sentiría así hacia alguien que no es más que tinta sobre papel. La vehemencia en su voz no ha disminuido un ápice.

–Los personajes tienen actitudes, tendencias. Personalidad. El escritor les debe respeto. Les debe esas noches en vela rompiéndose la cabeza, pensando en cómo llevarlos hacia donde quiere que vaya el argumento. Les debe cambiar el argumento si no logra que vayan hacia allá. No puedes escribir Romeo y Julieta, y casar a Romeo con Rosalina.

Aún frunce el ceño, frustrada con la realidad misma por ser incomprensible. Harry piensa que Hermione, si fuera un personaje, le habría dado a un escritor muchos dolores de cabeza; se habría revelado, sin dudas, ante los deseos del "amo". Seguro se las habría arreglado para dejar ver los suyos, aunque fuera sometida al final por el poder inapelable de la tinta. La ve estirar el cuello, apoyar la cabeza en la pared. Piensa en alargar la mano y sostener la de ella. No se atreve. La hechicera, con todo su carácter, parece uno de esos personajes de transparencia fantasmal que ha evocado en la cabeza de su compañero.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Entra al almacén, medio irritado por el súbito encargo. El papel en su mano se ha arrugado y sudado un poco, pero aún puede leer el sitio exacto donde se encuentra el retrato. Compara, se ubica, avanza. No quedan muchos retratos, le parece.

El almacén es sombrío. A duras penas encuentra a quien busca. Le cuesta mirarle a los ojos. Melody era una auror muy joven, y muy dulce. De hecho, las primeras palabras que le dirige su retrato son:

–Sí que me tomó poco tiempo.

–Lo siento.

–No –sacude la cabeza; los rizos rubios de muñeca se sacuden en torno a su rostro–. Supongo que fue mejor así. Vi menos sangre. Me gustaba ser auror, pero nunca me gustó la sangre.

–Fue rápido.

–No es cierto –Harry se alarma, pero ella solo parece divertida–. Estos retratos se diseñaron para actualizar los recuerdos hasta el momento mismo de la muerte. Descubrimiento reciente, muy útil para labores de espionaje. De hecho, Albert está por ahí –apunta–. Sigue actualizando recuerdos. Me temo que no son buenas noticias.

Harry desvía la mirada. No, no quiere saber.

A dos retratos de Melody, ve a Hermione. Está magnífica, en esa túnica beige que resalta sobre la butaca roja. Leyendo, claro. Justo cuando mira, el retrato de él mismo se une desde la pintura de al lado, y el de ella levanta la vista y le sonríe. El Harry de lienzo le pone dos dedos sobre la frente a su compañera y acaricia hasta su mejilla, y de pronto la besa en los labios. Harry devuelve la mirada a Melody, shock y una pregunta en los ojos.

–¿Qué quieres? –dice esta, de nuevo, divertida– El matrimonio es hasta que la muerte los separe, y a estos retratos los diseñan para después de la muerte. Técnicamente, solo el Enlace vale aquí.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

AvanceAvance:

–Espero que no sea tu mentor.

–Eso no es tuyo para decidir, 'Mia"–responde la chica.

–Estoy preocupada por ti... por ustedes dos. Él tiene edad suficiente para ser tu padre, Duham...

–Eso no es asunto tuyo…

–… y una viuda –continúa Hermione, levantando la voz–. Y no sé por quién estoy más preocupada: por ti, como sustituta de otra..."

–Él es tan viejo como tú, ¡y yo ya soy adulta!

–… o él. No creo que puedas comprender la profundidad de las lesiones que podrías causarle solo por ser inmadura...

–¡Es suficiente!

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Nota del autor: Les cuento que es de mis capítulos preferidos.

¿Les gustó lo blanco para el funeral? (Estaba pensando en los bomberos, en el "presenten armas" con guantes blancos, de ahí el color tema).

¿Qué les pareció lo del escritor y los personajes? Tanto Luna como Hermione han llegado, cada una por su vía, a la conclusión que todos sabemos cierta. Y como Rowlings, pongo mis palabras en la boca de Hermione, ¿no están de acuerdo conmigo?


	13. Diplomacia

Nota del autor: este sí acaba de salir del tintero. Mitad recuerdo, mitad misión. Y Duham, de vuelta. Cobrará protagonismo pronto.

Diplomacia

_El agua estaba a la temperatura justa para apenas sentirse sobre sus cuerpos, mientras Harry le sostenía las manos. En realidad, por dentro, se estaba muriendo de risa, y Hermione parecía saberlo, o quizás era únicamente que la situación la exasperaba. Sin verle bien la cara, Harry supo que estaba frunciendo el ceño. Cuidó su propia expresión y el muro entre sus respectivas magias. No quería que se lanzara como una furia contra él. _

_El silencio era tenso y jocoso, y tenso._

_Ay, cómo odiaba el papel de damisela en apuros._

_"Está bien no dominar todos los campos, ¿sabes?" le había dicho Luna esa mañana, a modo de saludo, mientras se sentaba a su lado con una bebida extraña en la mano. Sin que pareciera venir a cuento, como de costumbre. "No te lo tomes a lo personal." Con lo irritada que estaba, si alguien más se lo hubiese dicho, Hermione le habría arrancado la cabeza; pero Luna era como el viento: era imposible luchar contra ella. Igual le respondió entre dientes: "No quiero dominar vuelo en escobas, solo nadar como antes…"_

_Antes… Antes, la auror era de las mejores, la que se escogía para atravesar el foso sin ser notada, durante cualquier misión de reconocimiento. ¿Y ahora? ¿El trauma, o la inactividad? ¿Los músculos se atrofian en una burbuja sin tiempo? Tendría que conducir una investigación sobre sí misma; era la única que había recibido tal maldición, salvo si contaban a la Bella Durmiente._

_Resopló. Había heroínas con las que no se identificaba._

_El pataleo era hipnótico: Uno… dos… Olas tibias chocaban contra la piel de Harry, haciendo que se erizara. Era una sensación no muy diferente de cierto hechizo que había probado la noche anterior. Sugerencia de Ginny, que a su vez se lo había encontrado en Corazón de Bruja, bajo numerosas y veladas insinuaciones. Aparentemente, tenía efecto retardado. Si no estuviera tan divertido, estaría en una situación un tanto inconveniente._

_De pronto, una voz personal se escuchó, magnificada:_

_–Auror Potter, se le requiere en el Departamento de Relaciones Extranjeras._

_El requerido fue quien resopló esta vez, frunciendo el ceño. Hermione alcanzó el fondo con los pies en un movimiento fluido que le llevó un poco demasiado cerca de su compañero de entrenamiento. Se quedó callada, esperando el exabrupto, que nunca vino. Sus ojos se estrecharon, y sus labios se unieron en una línea pálida y fina. Harry se encerraba en sí mismo demasiado a menudo. Se preguntó cómo iban a escapar de ese continuo uso de su imagen, de la culpabilidad de querer llevar una vida propia. _

_Se preguntó si eso era peor que re-entrenar a su propia compañera._

_–No me puedo creer que te preguntes eso –protestó él._

_Vaya, se le había olvidado levantar la barrera entre sus mentes. Eso la irritó más. Poder pasar tan rápido de la irritación, a la inseguridad, a la culpa, y de vuelta, era de lo más exasperante. Que la maldición hubiera dejado su mente así de expuesta, era peor._

_Al menos era Harry quien la leía._

_Lo sintió sonreír, y al darse cuenta de que lo había hecho de nuevo, levantó de golpe la barrera. El auror dio un paso atrás, confuso. Un segundo más tarde, su compañera pasaba de nuevo por la fase de culpa._

_–Lo siento –dijo._

_Lo sentía._

_Harry la observó. Instintivamente decidió callar, en lugar de explicarle cuánto peor había sido el no estarla re-entrenando, el antes de encontrarla, ese año y pico que para ella no había existido. Escogió no pensar en ello. La tercera parte de la vida de los humanos –magos o mugles- pasa durmiendo, según ella misma le había hecho notar alguna vez, poco antes de desaparecer del mapa; Harry incluía todo ese período en una misma pesadilla única, y procedía a olvidarlo. _

_Un año de secuestro doble: en tiempo congelado, y en lo más profundo del bosque, inalcanzable. Un año de no saber de ella; de su conexión, cortada; de escuchar de todos que ella habría muerto, aunque él no hubiera sentido la frialdad de la muerte en ella, antes del súbito silencio de su enlace místico –una irregularidad, decían, y en el fondo creían que sí, que él había sentido la frialdad, y no la había reconocido, o querido reconocer-. Un año de ver a todos (Ron, el último) dejar de lado la esperanza, seguir con sus vidas, mientras él, él solo, seguía buscándola, cada vez con menos ayuda, cada vez con menos credibilidad, hasta que el haber sido alguna vez el Niño que Vivió ya no alcanzaba para apagar la irritación o la piedad en los ojos de los otros, cada vez que él les pedía una información más, un favor más, otra zona a explorar. Más que el aislamiento, le dolía que no entendieran, que inadvertidamente su falta de colaboración redujera sus chances de llegar a ella. Los chances de ella, de sobrevivir._

_–¿Harry?_

_Salió de la pesadilla que se resistía a tener, con un estremecimiento. Sin darse cuenta, la había acercado a así mismo, y tenía los nudillos blancos de apretar._

_–Lo siento._

_Forzó los músculos a relajarse, a retomar la posición anterior, y ella lo miró fijamente. La pesadilla se diluyó en la piscina y en un par de ojos cafés. _

_–Voy contigo –dijo la auror, al fin._

_–Eso no va a cambiar nada –replicó su compañero con pereza._

_–No me importa. No está bien que te sigan usando así. _

_Al acercarse al borde, los movimientos de la auror seguían siendo incoordinados, y quizás por eso –por recordarle a sus hijos- al notarlo Harry sintió como si se quedara sin aire con los pulmones llenos, como si le hubieran inflado un globo dentro, algo muy parecido a la ternura. Ella era su milagro, y todavía a veces lo asaltaba la sorpresa de haberla encontrado viva. "Ahora eres un año menor que yo", había sido lo primero que le había dicho a su compañera, tan pronto como los ojos de ella se habían enfocado. Se lo había dicho porque la otra opción era echarse a llorar como un niño._

_"No te rendiste" le diría ella mucho después de la recuperación, de la piscina, de unas cuantas misiones en las que había demostrado estar mejor que nunca. Él la miraría, y recordaría un momento, mucho antes de esa pesadilla, en el que había sido él en el hospital; él con esa pierna izquierda lesionada, inútil. Sí se había rendido, hasta que ella había aparecido, espléndida por sobre la patética imagen de su propia pierna, y llamándolo por todos sus nombres y apellidos; enfática; y así, cada día, hasta ese glorioso momento de reflejarse en sus ojos cálidos y orgullosos, al fin de su siguiente misión juntos._

_Sí, se había rendido. Era ella quien no se había rendido, por los dos. Pero no se lo dijo. _

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

–¡Mia! –grita Duham.

De pronto, todo en el campo de visión de Hermione es castaño y espeso. "Así que así es como se siente Harry" piensa la auror, sonriendo al recuerdo de tantos abrazos compartidos a lo largo de los años. Cuando Duham retrocede, sus ojos verdes brillan. A Hermione le da un salto el estómago, y lo ignora. Tiene práctica en eso.

–¿No dijimos que frente a casa de papá y mamá?

–Te retrasaste.

Duham está por protestar, pero tuerce los labios. Es mucho menos puntual que su hermana. ¿El subtexto? Debió habérselo esperado.

La mayor mira alrededor, y de nuevo tiene esa impresión de déjà vu. La habitación de Duham replica la suya de soltera: sobria, ligeramente impersonal, misma distribución; lo que hace más notables sus diferencias: el desorden se mantiene en la línea de lo insostenible. Los libros no se concentran en estantes, hay pilas en cada superficie y hasta en el suelo que solo pueden mantenerse en pie por efecto de magia. La pila al lado de la puerta está coronada por un tomo de la biografía de Tom Riddle.

–¿Nos vamos? –sugiere la aprendiz.

–¿Dos apariciones una tras otra? –replica la mayor– Ya estoy muy vieja para eso.

–No puedes hablar en serio. ¿Una heroína de guerra no es capaz de esa tontería?

–Una heroína de guerra conserva sus fuerzas para la batalla –responde sabiamente la veterana–. ¿No me invitas algo?

–Pero papá nos espera… –protesta– y me muero de hambre… Aquí nunca guardo comida. Los libros, sabes…

Una vieja foto de Harry, Ron y ella cuando niños (evidentemente un recorte del periódico reciente), se apoya en el montón de libros sobre el escritorio, inclinándose ligeramente debido a la delgadez del papel. Reprimiendo el disgusto que siente cada vez que ve su imagen replicada y manipulada, dirige a la joven una mirada interrogante. La aprendiz se encoge de hombros.

–Me dan curiosidad –replica–, cómo han cambiado. Y así estudio a los profes. "Conoce a tu enemigo", ¿no?

Hermione le revuelve el cabello con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, y la chica empuja su mano, riendo. La mayor sostiene la foto. Le sorprende la brillantez de su propia sonrisa. La adolescente en blanco y negro, sosteniendo negligentemente su libro ("Nombres mapuches", cree recordar, por la característica portada de diseño ancestral), se inclina hacia Harry, que, acostado a su lado sobre la hierba, las manos tras la nuca, parece simplemente feliz; Ron, a su otro lado, parece estar haciendo alguna payasada.

–Colin debe haberla tomado –recuerda, con el corazón en un nudo de nostalgia.

Y coloca la foto de vuelta, posando su mirada solo un instante sobre el antiguo libro de sectas al tope de esta pila.

–¿Ya descansaste suficiente, anciana? –bromea la chica.

–La paciencia es una virtud que puede salvarte la vida, aprendiz –contesta, bromeando.

La chica atrapa un libro de la pila más cercana y trata de golpearla en la cabeza, con un libro sobre sueños, nada menos.

–Espero que no creas en esas cosas –señala Hermione, invocando sin esfuerzo otro libro para bloquear el ataque; dragones, esta vez–. Quizás podrías gastar las energías… no sé… en ayudarme a peinarme.

–¿A qué viene eso?

–¿Por los viejos tiempos?

–En los viejos tiempos eras tú quien me peinaba a mí.

–Exactamente.

Duham parece un poco más que irritada, pero de pronto muebles y pilas de libros de alzan y reorganizan, una silla presiona a Hermione tras las rodillas haciéndola caer sentada, y un espejo se posa frente a ella; en el espejo ve un peine aterrizar dulcemente en la palma de la mano de su hermanita.

–A ver qué te hago…

El estudio metódico de la habitación de la protegida, se interrumpe bruscamente cuando todo el pelo de la veterana se levanta de golpe y se tuerce en un peinado de peluca francesa.

–¡Oye!

–Deja improvisar a la experta…

Y el pelo se tuerce de nuevo. A algunos cabellos les cuesta cambiar su disposición respecto a otros.

–¡Eso duele!

–Seguro que menos que la maldición que te echaré si no me dejas…

–¡Con que me desenredes el pelo, basta!

En realidad, es divertido, pero no se lo va a decir.

–Solo desenredarte el pelo, ¿eh? –y le lanza un hechizo alisador.

–No me gusta la magia en esto.

–A papá y mamá no le gustaba en los dientes, y mira lo bien que te resultó en cuarto año.

–Te he contado demasiadas historias –musita la auror.

El contacto del peine con su cabello la calma un poco. Olvidando el propósito del retraso, la auror se relaja y se concentra en la sensación, en la nostalgia. La han peinado en tres momentos de su vida: el primero, cuando era niña y su madre la peinaba sin magia -proceso agotador y doloroso-; el segundo, cuando Duham, a los tres años, decidió que no era justo ser siempre aquella a la que peinaban, si su peinadora también tenía cabello, tortura que se prolongó porque Rose sacó la misma conclusión al tocarle el turno; la tercera, tras la maldición, cuando estuvo en el hospital, tan funcional como un robot en cortocircuito.

Esa vez, era Harry quien, a veces, la peinaba. Su madre no se acostumbraba al hospital mágico, ni sabía lo sobrecargadas de trabajo que se encontraban las enfermeras, a pesar de la magia (o quizás porque, confiando en ella, siempre había escasez de personal). Ron aún se sentía inhibido por haber perdido la esperanza en su propia esposa, y, con la excusa de los niños, casi no iba a San Mungo. Era Harry quien se quedaba, a pesar de las miradas enrojecidas de rabia y de llanto de su propia esposa, la cual, sin embargo, para entonces llevaba un año acostumbrándose a perder ante el simple fantasma de la amiga. Hermione todavía no sabe demasiado de esto último.

–Creo que después de todo sigues teniendo el cabello más claro que yo –comenta Duham.

–¿De verdad?

Hermione clava los ojos en la imagen del espejo, que asiente, separando cabellos individuales. Está adormecida. Quizás por eso no siente tanto la sorpresa.

–Amarillo, beige, marrón; tu cabello pasa por esa escala de colores. El mío no baja de beige, y llega al negro.

A Hermione ese detalle le causa cierto grado de desazón.

–No se nota.

–No mucho –reconoce la chica.

El cabello de la mayor se le desliza entre las manos.

–Vamos –dice Hermione–. No quiero dañar más tus libros.

Al girarse para salir, su mirada se posa en el potente diseño a pluma al lado de la puerta. Duham debe tener amistades con extraordinario talento.

Aparecen directamente en el recibidor de sus padres, que al oír el pop parecen también aparecer del aire, lágrimas en los ojos y todo. Mientras su madre abraza a Duham musitando alguna protesta sobre el encuentro familiar postpuesto, su padre le da a la mayor un beso en la frente. La chica le pasa un brazo por la cintura a su hermana y se inclina para pasar por debajo del brazo del padre, mientras grita:

–¿Qué nos hiciste de cena?

La cocina de papá es invariablemente deliciosa. Algo sobre ser dentista le ha dado un profundo sentido del gusto y (Hermione sospecha) muchas ganas de desobedecer sus propias recomendaciones profesionales. Como siempre, la mitad de la cena pasa sin una sola palabra, en un silencio para nada incómodo, roto solamente por preguntas de la madre y monosílabos complacientes de ambas hijas, entre bocado y bocado. Claro que hacia los postres la charla se anima.

–Diles lo buena que soy –pide la más joven, ojos brillantes sobre su hermana, y continúa sin esperar–. La semana pasada entré en una sala de interrogatorios y el hombre confesó, ¡así de simple! Al parecer, él pensó que yo era un valioso testigo…

–Igual tienes que entrenar –corta la mayor con firmeza.

En su mente, el recuerdo de Harry en sus primeros días de aprendiz: los mismos ojos, brillando como cuando había volado en escoba por primera vez; incapaz, pese a sus notas en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, de creerse que es tan bueno en esto. Y como entonces, ahora le toca a ella disimular la sonrisa enternecida, ser el cable a tierra. Confiar en sí mismo es bueno, pero confiarse tiene resultados fatales.

–Pero tengo el mejor de los mentores.

El presente la recibe con la toda la suavidad del concreto, y se vuelve, buscando en los ojos de su hermanita la fuente de ese tono de voz. Responde lentamente, con prudencia:

–Sí, Harry es lo mejor que hay.

Es honesta: aún recuerda su quinto año en Hogwarts. No le gusta nada el cambio de expresión de Duham. ¿Debieron haber tratado este tema en concreto en la seguridad de la guarida de soltera?

–Aún no puedo soportar la idea de que ambas enfrenten criminales –protestó el padre–.¿Qué hicimos mal al criar a dos brujas para que además salieran valientes?

Evitan el tema. Papá solo está bromeando a medias, y no sería la primera vez que esto degenera en discusión.

–No has traído a tu esposo en mucho tiempo, Hermione –interviene la madre, salvando como siempre la vida de todos–. Y eso que te dejé el mensaje con él.

–Yo también lo vi –ofrece Duham con la boca llena, ganándose una mirada ceñuda, con lo que traga antes de continuar–. Hasta me invitó a una fiesta…

–¡Ah! Así que fue él…

La señora Granger le echa una ojeada, probablemente escuchando el alivio en su voz.

–Apuesto a que, entre ustedes tres, él fue el único emocionado al respecto –la aguijonea la joven–. Es el tipo divertido. Siempre hablando de quidditch…

–No sé qué le ve…

–Es divertido –defiende Duham–. Me pregunto cómo ustedes dos terminaron juntos... No es como si pudieran discutir las últimas lecturas…

–Y tú, Duham –interrumpe la madre, de nuevo–, ¿cuándo me vas a traer un chico? Estoy deseperándome…

–Mami, si ya te hubiera traído a alguien, estarías asustada –touché–. Además, quién sabe… capaz que traiga alguien pronto.

Todos la observan. A Hermione, algo amargo y ardiente le baja por la garganta.

–¿Alguien que conozca?

–Bueno, estoy conociendo gente nueva, ahora que trabajo…

Su mirada aún sigue a Duham mientras esta ayuda a recoger los platos, la sigue escuchando bromear con papá en la cocina. El corazón le late en la garganta mientras espera cualquier palabra reveladora.

–Hermione –susurra su madre.

La auror se vuelve hacia ella y sonríe, ausente.

–Debes vigilar a tu hermana, querida

Tampoco puede estar en desacuerdo con esto. Estoy preocupado por ella. No es ella misma en estos días…

La chica le está contando a papá el entrenamiento con Harry. El tono de su voz es inconfundible.

–Ni siquiera vuelve a casa…

–Ni yo, mamá –descarta la bruja, irritada–. Lo estás notando más ahora porque estás jubilada…

–¡Hermione Jean Granger! –y la hija se pone en alerta; no por ser bajo el volumen, es menos mandatorio el tono– Escucha cuando tu madre te habla.

–Lo siento –se excusa a regañadientes.

La madre mira a los ojos de la hechicera, sacude la cabeza y se pone en pie. Unos minutos de charla aparentemente feliz en la cocina, y Duham sale secándose las manos, y sonriendo, soñadora. Hermione espera hasta tenerla sentada antes de preguntar lo que hace tanto la tortura:

–Duham… ¿De quién hablabas antes… el hombre que esperas traer…?

No sabe cómo enfrentar el tema. Espera estar equivocada, pero si Duham tuviera a alguien en mente ¿podría ser otro que Harry? Para la chica, para cualquier joven, él es un héroe de guerra, una leyenda viviente, un hombre maduro, guapo, ahogado en secretos de estado, leal, valiente… un sueño hecho realidad.

–Espero que no sea tu mentor.

Se da cuenta un segundo demasiado tarde de que fue muy directa.

–Eso no es tuyo para decidir, 'Mia.

–Estoy preocupada por ti... por ustedes dos. Él tiene edad suficiente para ser tu padre, Duham...

–Eso no es asunto tuyo…

–… y una viuda –continúa Hermione, levantando la voz–. Y no sé por quién estoy más preocupada: por ti, como sustituta de otra..."

–Él es tan viejo como tú, ¡y yo ya soy adulta!

–… o él. No creo que puedas comprender la profundidad de las lesiones que podrías causarle solo por ser inmadura...

–¡Es suficiente!

La mirada de las dos hermanas vuela hacia la fuente de la voz: su madre, ahora al lado de ambas.

–No sé qué está pasando, pero más vale que se comporten como hermanas al menos bajo este techo. Y dense por satisfechas que no puedo encerrarlas a ambas en el cuarto oscuro hasta que empiecen a pensar como tal…

De pronto la mujer alzó la vista y, los ojos enormes, se llevó una mano al pecho. Auror y aprendiz se giraron para ver un enorme ciervo plateado dar un paso al frente.

–Siento interrumpir –dice el animal, en gestos atípicamente humanos al formar las palabras; la voz, de Harry–. Hermione, se te necesita en el Ministerio ahora mismo.

–Voy contigo –dice Duham sin dudarlo.

Hermione la ignora. Con un mismo gesto ha acariciado al ciervo y se ha subido encima de la figura aparentemente etérea. Sin perder un ápice de elegancia, el animal da un giro y se desvanece gradualmente, con su jinete.

–¿Eso era un Patronus? –pregunta la muggle, que ha aprendido más de lo conveniente en los últimos años– No sabía que se podían montar…

La joven aprieta los labios y no responde.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

El Ministerio es un desastre. Los memos siguen volando dentro y fuera de los elevadores y los burócratas siguen estampando firmas en papeles sin sentido, al tiempo que la ventana muestra un tornado lejano, como de costumbre, pero hay tensión en el rostro de demasiados burócratas, y la sala de conferencias está sellada desde la mañana. Y eso que es domingo. La oficina de aurores respira un ambiente extraño: lo que están allí, se mantienen inactivos, o se mueven como gallinas sin cabeza.

–¿Qué ha sucedido? –pregunta Hermione al llegar, al tiempo que el ciervo bajo ella se desvanece en una nube de luz, dejándola graciosamente en el suelo.

Es uno de los aprendices el que responde. Como siempre, a la situación de emergencia han llegado los más cercanos, no los más idóneos.

–¡Auror Granger! –responde el chico, asustado; mira a un lado y al otro antes de comprender la exhortación de su superior, y responder, tembloroso–. No se sabe, auror. Alguna situación con Estados Unidos. Parece como si hubieran declarado la guerra –añade en un susurro histérico.

Incapaz de sacar más información del joven, la auror aprieta los labios en una línea.

–Un lindo dispositivo –le informan del otro lado; se voltea y, en efecto, es William, de innegable buen humor–. Arma de distribución masiva, seguro… como la que vimos en Irak el año pasado, pero más desarrollada… Liberó un hechizo en el metro de Nueva York. Enloqueció a los muggles, siguen atacándose unos a otros como bestias… Los polis muggles creen que es un arma biológica, pero se siguen preguntando de qué enfermedad se trata…

Hermione respira hondo, distraída de la cruda discriminación de William por la enormidad del problema. Su cabeza traza una tela de araña con las posibles causas y repercusiones, incluyendo la posible exposición del mundo mágico americano y sus consecuencias para el resto del mundo globalizado que inevitablemente comparten magos y muggles (con la pesadilla que ha sido evitar avistamientos de varitas por cámaras de vigilancia). Los magos americanos pedirán cabezas, y no estará fuera de proporción con el daño. Por qué cabezas británicas, aún no lo comprende.

Con dolor en el pecho, se resigna a que Harry, una vez más, va a tener que servirles de bandera.

–¿Y Harry?

Sparkie ha levantado los ojos, inyectados en sangre.

–En la reunión. Solo ha salido a llamarte.

–Auror Granger, la esperan.

Todos se vuelven a la mujer tímida y sin aliento que acaba de entrar. Las miradas de todos sobre la pobre secretaria la hacen parecer pequeña. Sus ojos no dejan de ir de uno a otro, evitando los de Hermione. Esta última ya no está: alterna camino con trote (cuando nadie la ve) por los largos pasillos: derecha, izquierda; baja y sube escaleras que no dejan de ondear como olas, demasiado impaciente para elevadores. El Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales la recibe con ojos fríos de extranjeros y la mirada excesivamente cálida de Ron, que la invita a sentarse a su lado y le agarra la mano bajo la mesa. La brillante hechicera se estremece de temor ante las posibles reacciones de los estadounidenses, que, además, encuentra ocultas tras expresiones rigurosamente ilegibles.

Harry sigue evitando su mirada.

Todo el Trío de Oro está a cargo del caso. La irregularidad no se le escapa: esto está demasiado lejos de las funciones del Ministro de Magia. Las relaciones con la potencia americana deben estar aún peor de lo que sospechaba.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Nota del autor: ¿Me estoy pasando con el drama? Ese Harry tratando de encontrar a Hermione cuando todos se han rendido, es también de Lorien829: "Shadow Walks". No la estudié, la referencia no fue intencional, pero está claro que influye. Espero ese año no parezca que sale de ninguna parte, pero es él quien un poco que lo ha enterrado; a la herida en la pierna de Harry sí que había hecho alguna referencia.

A Duham no le gusta la invasión de su privacidad, seguro saben por qué :)

La diplomacia me va a dar algún dolor de cabeza, pero tengo cómo estudiarla, me parece, como para hacerlo creíble.

Como de costumbre, me harán inmensamente feliz con sus reviews.


	14. Inocencia

Advertencia: Disculpen la tardanza. Este es un capítulo de transición, pero espero escribir más rápido en lo adelante.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Inocencia"

_Harry apoyó la cintura contra el buró, la mirada fija en la chica cuya teoría le parecía cada vez menos loca y más brillante. _

−_Supongo que hay casos en que sería útil –respondió lentamente, invitándola a elaborar con la mirada._

−_No sería tan difícil –Duham se encogió de hombros con algo de dificultad; abrazar un mamotreto tiende a limitar tus movimientos−. Es básicamente lo mismo que cuando le preguntó por la diadema a esa fantasma. Mire…_

_Se acercó de golpe, sin mucho respeto por el espacio personal de Harry, que retrocedió sin queja. El libro cayó sobre la madera con un golpe seco. Observando su perfil, la vio colocarse un mechón de cabello tras la oreja en un gesto rápido, pragmático, antes de buscar una de las páginas marcadas, con las dos manos. _

_El olor a cuero era intenso. _

_Sacudió la cabeza antes de inclinarse sobre el libro, siguiendo la explicación de la chica. Alguna vez Lupin le había dicho que lo mejor de ser profesor es cuando ese estudiante te supera. Harry pocas veces se había topado hasta entonces con esa experiencia, y poco a poco se iba dando cuenta de que nunca había tenido un aprendiz tan listo como Duham. Presentía que le iba a resultar tan intoxicante como el olor a melaza._

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

El helicóptero hace un ruido infernal, y Harry se estaba preguntando a qué venía este tipo de transporte entre magos cuando dio el primer vistazo a la ciudad. Le quitó el aliento. Harry Potter nunca ha tenido tiempo para desarrollar gran sensibilidad a la belleza, y no recuerda haber visto otra ciudad desde el cielo, con lo que no tiene punto de comparación. Con todo, su primer impulso, instintivo, ha sido abrir el espectro de su magia a su compañera, compartir lo que siente.

Se vuelve hacia la silueta de Hermione, recortada contra el atardecer americano. Rayos de sol anaranjados prolongan su cabello castaño en rizos insólitos. Reservada, ni siquiera parece respirar, pero su magia escucha la de él, y las emociones del uno hacen eco en el otro. Es otro milagro que agradecer; hace semanas que Hermione mantiene la distancia, y un muro firme se interpone en el lazo empático entre ellos.

Harry desvía la mirada, avergonzado.

Atenuadas, le llegan las palabras: "Magnífico", ha pensado ella. "Terrible".

Sí, eso más o menos lo describe.

Su viaje a América ha sido confortable y silencioso: un traslador, par de periodistas, una breve reunión, todo muy diplomático. No se les ha proporcionado más información, la poca que tienen es Ron quien la ha recibido, y Harry sospecha que no les está contando todo. Ron, ahora sentado entre ellos, simulando dormir. Ron, que está cada vez más pálido y callado.

−_¿No deberíamos estar en la escena? –preguntó Harry al pelirrojo a su salida de la reunión confidencial– ¿No se supone que sus aurores están al límite controlando la crisis? Un equipo británico…_

_Con una mueca, Ron repitió lo escuchado:_

−"_Estados Unidos no se hará responsable de daños materiales o humanos a los visitantes extranjeros" –y súbitamente cambió el tono−. Si no nos necesitan, ¿qué…?_

_La mano de Hermione, apretando su antebrazo, lo hizo callar, con una mirada elocuente al personal de servicio a su alrededor, puesto a su disposición y sin dudas listo para espiar. "Rehenes", la palabra relució, efímera, en la cabeza de Harry. Un mensaje intencional. El auror apretó los labios y frunció ligeramente las cejas, permitiendo que el brillo de sus ojos verdes transmitiera lo que no podía callar, ni a demanda de la diplomacia. Hermione no podía darle la explicación completa por esta vía, la palabra misma simplificaba tanto la situación que no era del todo cierta; pero muchos años de ser una celebridad, aunque a desgana, le han enseñado al mago los detalles: están a salvo mientras el incidente no amenace seriamente la seguridad de la comunidad mágica americana. Con todo, aunque no los retengan de modo permanente, es una demostración de fuerza: no podían negarse a acudir al país atacado cuando se sospechaba de su propio país, sin desencadenar un incidente mayor. Sus vidas no valen tanto. _

_A Harry el chantaje no le sienta bien. _

−_Así que iremos de turistas –preguntó Harry, irónico._

_−Quizás nos permitan entrar al departamento de aurores. No pidas más. Dicen que los mejores cerebros del mundo están trabajando en desarmar los dispositivos restantes –acabó por agregar Ron, en respuesta a su sugerencia._

−_No serán los mejores hasta que no incluyan a Hermione._

_Esta enrojeció ligeramente, pero ninguno de los tres hizo otro comentario. _

De modo que ahora los mejores aurores del Reino Unido se sientan mano sobre mano en un helicóptero, a cientos de millas de distancia de su propia tierra, disfrutando la vista, mientras, abajo, la ciudad arde.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

−Quién ha dicho que yo lo ordené.

Es una pregunta, a modo de afirmación. Del otro lado, el subalterno balbucea, aterrorizado. La persona de este lado de la línea tiene la vista fija al frente.

El único que no le tiene miedo, se sienta allí, una media sonrisa iluminando sus facciones.

−Pronto estaré allí en persona, para aclarar... malentendidos.

Cuelga. Sus miradas se cruzan, apasionadamente frías, por lo que dura una eternidad.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

La mesa de trabajo está llena de esquemas, fotos y notas apresuradas. El arma de distribución masiva se encuentra dibujada con el trazo y la caligrafía diminutos e impecables de Hermione. Otros datos del ataque terrorista tienen post-it por todos lados. El poco orden que hay, se debe a la misma auror.

Manos acariciándole la espalda, la nuca.

Harry cierra los ojos y traga con dificultad.

Hermione, en quien no debe pensar.

Hermione, que, dos pasos más atrás, discute a viva voz con un auror americano. La diferencia en jerga y acento no hace más que contribuir a la diferencia de criterios. Un poco menos de diplomacia, y se estarían acusando de incompetencia el uno al otro.

–Por nuestras venas también corre la sangre de Merlín, Morgana, los Peverells…

–Son los autores de este crimen los que le dan importancia a eso, no yo –interrumpe Hermione.

–Ya, solo destaco que no se suponía que nos contáramos entre los países… en dificultad.

Harry, a través de la conexión empática, por bloqueada que esté, puede escuchar claramente la respuesta de Hermione. O es solo que la conoce tan bien que podría jurar que está pensando: "O sea, que sabían que esto estaba pasando con ellos, ¿y no los alertaban?"

–Quizás, de haber intervenido en sus dificultades, no se encontrarían ahora en esta situación.

–Deberían agradecernos el tacto –comenta jocosamente el auror–. De lo contario, tendrían a toda Europa planteándoles este tipo de dificultades diplomáticas.

El asunto es grave. A retazos, porque nadie tiene la paciencia o las ganas o el permiso de darle la información completa, han aprendido de la situación en Alemania, bajo la nueva tiranía; de la guerra civil en Italia, la neutralidad de Suiza y de Japón y el soporte del contrabando de magia negra a cada uno de esos países. Hermione estaba con él cuando les mencionaron los campos de concentración en Francia y las defensas de la auror se derrumbaron. Detrás, un tatuaje negro sobre piel arrugada. No sabía que su abuelo hubiera estado en Natzweiler. Se sintió como si se hubiera vuelto a meter de cabeza en un charco helado en lo más crudo del invierno escocés. Esta vez, sin la promesa de una espada que lo fuera a resolver todo.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

–¿Lo comprendes ahora?

Michel le devuelve a Duham la mirada con estrellas en los ojos. Está claro que le gustaría decir que no, solo para que le explicara de nuevo; pero ella lo mira severamente, y ya tiene que ir a su guardia, así que reprime sus protestas y se levanta con un agradecimiento tímido y apresurado. Después de todo, con la escasez de aurores tras la redada, solo están ellos cinco, y solo ellos dos son aprendices. Tienen en común ser los más brillantes. Y están casi solos. Otras oportunidades se darán. Se dispone a soñar con ella a lo largo de su turno.

La puerta apenas sisea al cerrarse.

Harry no siente nada de esto. Inclinado sobre su buró, tiene los pensamientos en cualquier lugar menos en el problema a resolver. Su mente está embotada. Se pregunta fugazmente si tendrá que ver con la magia en su brazalete, que no se recarga hace tanto tiempo. Hermione ya no lo toca jamás.

No pensar en ella.

Con todo, el corazón sigue pesándole en el estómago, y esa parte de su mente conectada a ella, reservada -a sus miedos, a sus deseos- sigue terriblemente vacía.

Le cuesta un momento darse cuenta de que está solo con su aprendiz, pero entonces, enseguida siente el peso de sus ojos en la silencio se prolonga tanto que tiene que voltearse. Se pregunta si ha recibido entrenamiento como legilimens.

–Mire, auror Potter –comienza, atrayendo la atención del mago con su súbita formalidad–, no sé qué está pasando entre mi hermana y usted, pero se están matando de trabajo, los dos. Ella es así habitualmente, quiero decir que está exagerando. Muchísimo. Y usted (disculpe) tiene la cabeza en cualquier parte menos sobre sus hombros. Aunque pretenda trabajar.

Harry siente de pronto un montón de cosas -orgullo, preocupación, angustia-, pero ninguna de esas es problema de la chica.

.–Disculpa, aprendiz, pero en general, si algo sucediera, sería entre compañeros, y a resolver en dúo.

–Ya debería conocerme lo suficiente como para saber que cuando se trata de mi hermana esa respuesta no va a bastar.

Harry se desordena el cabello, y su mirada se pierde alrededor, entre perdido y exasperado. La terquedad de estas mujeres lo van a acabar sacando de quicio.

–La redada fue muy dura para todos –se resuelve a confesar, los labios, secos.

La chica aprieta los ojos en una línea que le trae demasiados recuerdos. Del sueño, incluso.

–Pero sabes bien que eso no es excusa. Bastantes muertos costó este ataque terrorista, no hemos capturado a los líderes de la célula, y mientras los americanos nos culpen, puede convertirse en un incidente diplomático internacional. No hay tiempo para problemas personales.

Duham se le acerca, resuelta, y Harry deja de lado la descripción de trabajos que ella conoce al menos tan bien como él, para observarla, curioso.

Tiene valor, la chica. Se para a su lado mirándolo directamente a los ojos, se gira, se empina sobre la mesa. Harry sonríe con disimulo, imaginando la cara que pondría Hermione al ver estrujados sus preciosos pergaminos.

No ir allí.

Huele a melaza y a cuero, y a calabaza.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Charlie los encuentra echados en la hierba más suave. La cabeza de ambos se encuentra a la misma altura, estando Luna arrodillada. Ojos asombrosamente azules se encuentran con otros no tan diferentes, saltones. Salvo por el ocasional pestañeo, menos frecuente en el centauro que en la auror, deben llevar más de quince minutos inmó pelirrojo los observa, divertido. La chica ha girado la cabeza ligeramente. Firenze permanece impasible como el tiempo mismo. Perezosamente, el pelirrojo de aparta del árbol y se acerca a la visión azul-dorada, sin que ninguno de los dos personajes de señales de notarlo. No pasa menos de quince minutos más frente a ellos, antes de impacientarse.

−A ver si adivino. Estás estudiando el funcionamiento de sus ojos.

Incapaces de ignorarlo por más tiempo sin lucir insoportablemente snobs, ambos se giran hacia él, como imágenes en espejo

−Exactamente –responde Luna, al hacerlo−. Le parece muy interesante el funcionamiento del alma de los magos.

El pelirrojo asiente con gravedad.

−Gusto en verte de nuevo por aquí, Luna.

−Siempre es bueno venir cuanto los automnímbulos dorados anidan.

Firenze se gira hacia ella, y a Charlie le parece que le va a preguntar sobre los automnímbulos dorados, así que interrumpe.

−Venía a ofrecerle a Firenze que participara en mi próxima lección.

−Como profesor, supongo –comenta Luna, una sombra tras sus palabras.

Firenze vuelve sus ojos extraordinariamente azules, hacia el pelirrojo, una vez más, y este se apresura a responder.

−De más está decir. Ya yo soy las clases sobre fisiología de los magos y de las criaturas que no pueden expresarse. Nada más adecuado que cada especie hablando de sí misma.

−No me molesta –habla al fin la creatura−. En tanto tú seas modelo para mi próxima lección a los jóvenes de mi manada.

−Es justo –se encoge de hombros el mago−. Me encantaría tener a Lupin de vuelta para esa clase sobre hombres lobo.

Hay un momento de silencio, hasta que Luna, de golpe, señala más allá del Weasley.

−¡Mira, un _Blibbering Humdinger_!

La chica sale corriendo hacia la pretendida ubicación del ser inexistente, mientras Firenze sigue su mirada. Los machos, de una u otra especie, hacen un curioso cuadro, observando a la niña grande saltar una y otra vez hasta alcanzar la rama pretendida.

−¿Sigues preguntando por cada especie que se le ocurre inventar?

−En este mundo no hay nada imposible –responde el rubio, sin pestañear.

Y el pelirrojo se vuelve hacia el centauro, manteniendo la expresión jocosa, esperando que no se le note la lástima. Hay cosas imposibles en este mundo. Un centauro y una hechicera, son una de ellas.

−¿Algo nuevo? ¿De lo que te pregunté?

−Ni siquiera la ciencia de los centauros es tan antigua, Charles Weasley.

−¿Y las estrellas?

Los ojos intensamente azules del centauro parecen nublarse.

−Está bien que gran lobo ataque a la liebre. El lobo tiene una camada que alimentar, y la liebre no ha saltado lo suficiente. Sin embargo, no está bien que la arpía ataque un niño humano. No está bien que un humano ataque a otro. Las estrellas no saben gran cosa del bien ni del mal. La naturaleza es sabia y cruel.

−Estás hablando como Bane.

−Me preguntaste sobre las estrellas –comenta el centauro, impasible−. Marte brilla cada vez más.

El pelirrojo espera, pero no llega otra respuesta, y Luna está de vuelta, tan animada como siempre, aunque sin _Blibbering Humdinger_. Reconociendo la derrota, el pelirrojo decide salir

−Bueno, supongo que yo debería…

Y el centauro se pone en pie, de pronto, mirando hacia el castillo, justo antes de romper al galope.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Harry se deja caer pesadamente en el sofá de la esquina, y se hunde; salta, se debate, sintiendo que se ahoga, hasta que de pronto el movimiento cesa y él se halla recostado y arropado. Pestañea. El corazón le bate como loco. Se levanta con ansiedad mal disimulada, y el mueble regresa a su posición lentamente. Mirando con sospecha el decorado excesivo de la habitación, el auror se sienta con cautela en la esquina de un sillón más convencional, espera un segundo, suspira. Toma un rato que se vuelva a relajar.

Frotándose el rostro tras las gafas (se le entumece, por todo el día de convertirlo en máscara, sea para reír o para esconder algo), e insistiendo sobre la cicatriz (que el sigue picando, aunque menos, desde el viaje) se pregunta fugazmente qué necesidad hay de tanto lujo no solo en la parte de la residencia reservada a príncipes y ministros, sino incluso en este lugar, sitio de reunión de aurores acostumbrados a recursos espartanos.

Fuera, le parece escuchar aún a los periodistas, aunque sabe que no es posible, que la residencia está bajo protecciones mágicas especiales. Como una película, su mente agotada proyecta escenas casi inconexas: un buró del departamento de aurores americano, lleno de archivos que se escriben a sí mismos; una pared oscura; platos cubiertos de nylon pero vacíos, que se llenan en tu mano; un auror tan cubierto de glamour que cabría preguntarse si estaba allí. Fragmentos de presentaciones oficiales, públicas, políticas, con todos los ojos clavados en él aunque sea Ron quien hable. Encuentros secretos con seres de acento casi incomprensible, que hablan en jerga extranjera sobre bombas de hechizos cuyo mecanismo hasta a Hermione le cuesta comprender.

Y Hermione, distante. Hermione, de la que él debería distanciarse. En la que, en realidad, ni siquiera debería estar pensando.

Sin embargo, le cuesta no sonreír al recuerdo de su ceño fruncido cuando la auror vio las habitaciones. De su protesta susurrada, sobre tal o mas cual país en vías de desarrollo, y cuántas vacunas podría comprarse con esto.

Pero no puede, no debe pensar en nada de eso.

En su mente, Hermione de beige sentada sobre una butaca intensamente roja, aparta el libro y le sonríe.

Harry sacude la cabeza.

Piensa en la escasez de aurores, tan seria esta vez que han tenido que traer aprendices.

Los mejores.

Los que no paran de asediarlos a preguntas.

Piensa en la casa que dejó atrás. No en la suya, llena de sombras, solitaria; sino en el hogar iluminado y lleno de libros en el que pasó las últimas semanas. No se le ocurre que sea extraño.

Ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando se queda dormido.

_Su cuero cabelludo cosquilleó al roce de una mano femenina. Harry cerró los ojos. Había traición, por todas partes, salvo en esa mano. Hasta que se fuera, como todos._

_Lágrimas de miedo, enfriando sus mejillas. _

_Labios temblaban, cálidos y secos, bajo los suyos. Sorprendidos. Un último destello de dorado brillante a la luz de las velas, borroso a través de las lágrimas, antes de cerrar los ojos otra vez. No quería escuchar de consecuencias._

"_Confía en mí, Harry". Conocía esa voz. Confió._

_Roce de labios, ligero. La vida reventando las costuras del invierno. Aferrarse. El roce áspero de una lengua contra sus labios. Locura, y el olor a cadáver que desaparecía en el sabor a calabaza y cuero, y melaza. _

"_Estoy tan cansado de las pesadillas"_

_El cuerpo de una espalda adolescente, revelándose. Hipnosis. Fuego con sabor a vodka bajando por su garganta. Hechizos de cadencia musical. Un cuerpo cálido aplastado contra su estómago, y tela sobre ambos, aislándolos de un frío terrible, de un miedo terrible, del mundo. Piel bajo sus labios. Olía a melaza. Su cuello, en el anillo candente de unos brazos de la chica-mujer. O no. Senos danzaban frente a él, pezones evidentes a través de tela beige. Textura de seda contra sus labios. El canal cálido y tibio de la mujer, rodeándolo, por fin. Piel bajo sus dedos, no menos suave que el género sobre ellos; seda, por todas partes. Un gemido, y las contracciones del canal, lanzándolo al abismo._

"_Te amo", ahogado en un beso._

Se despierta jadeando, desorientado, con el cuello torcido por el sillón. Le cuesta enderezarse; tiene las piernas dobladas sobre el brazo opuesto del asiento. No recuerda haberlas puesto así, ni haberse cubierto con esta manta; al poner los pies en el suelo la mira como si fuera a darle las respuestas (y honestamente, qué gracia tiene ser mago si no puedes preguntarle a los objetos qué hacen aquí). La aparta y examina sus pantalones, incómodo, física y emocionalmente, por la humedad en ellos.

−No me gusta nada este lugar.

El sonido le recorre la espina dorsal de arriba abajo, y Harry musita el hechizo de limpieza al tiempo que se cubre precipitadamente.

Suena exactamente como salida de su sueño.

Salvo en el tono.

−Es frío e impersonal –continúa protestando Duham a medida que entra en su campo visual–. Ya sé que impresiona, y ese es el objetivo, pero vamos, ¿es necesario usar todo el ingreso anual de un pequeño país, para eso?

Es difícil ignorar el brillo dorado de la lámpara sobre los bucles castaños. Gira la cabeza y cierra los ojos, preguntándose de cuándo acá sueña con adolescentes. Aprendizas, además. Y la hermana de Hermione, nada menos.

Hermione, en quien no debe pensar.

Gira la cabeza hacia la chica, que está de espaldas a él, observando el mapa. No tiene que estudiarla para saber que tiene justamente las mismas curvas que su sueño, ha adivinado. "¿Por qué no?", piensa (desesperado). Los términos "distracción" y "justo a tiempo" no pasan por su mente, pero están ahí, en alguna parte.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Nota de autor: Sí, ya sé. Comienza el esbozo de relación Harry/Duham. que se viene anunciando desde el principio. La mayoría sabrá por qué es escandaloso. Algunos se han alarmado por las escenas que desde los primeros capítulos anunciaban esto, y les he prometido no excederme. Con todo, voy a tratar de ser fiel a los personajes, y el hecho es que Harry, que no sabe lo que nosotros, necesita desviar sus deseos , y (concédanselo) tiene delante el objetivo perfecto.

Entonces, a los que les choque, hagamos lo siguiente: o se imaginan que se trata de Hermione (muchas referencias a Obliviate, aquí), o se saltan el capítulo (pero se van a perder parte de la intriga).

A los demás: espero no estar yo mism tan escandalizad que no le haga justicia al potencial. No me gustan los personajes incorporados al canon a gusto del fan de turno, pero Duham me gusta muchísimo. Y Harry como mentor es un imán.


	15. Yo soy

Nota de autor: Querría haber publicado el lunes, por mi cumpleaños, pero me cuesta encontrar el tiempo para escribir con calidad.

Por cierto que en el capítulo 11 hice algunas modificaciones pero lo más importante: agregué una escena relativa a la niñez de Duham, que hace rato nos esperábamos. Fue un capítulo muy accidentado: primero era muy largo, cuando lo dividí olvidé incorporarle la escena; pero es donde mejor encaja.

Yo soy

_Se extiende visita diplomática de la comunidad mágica del Reino Unido_

_Ron Weasley, Ministro de Magia de Gran Bretaña, anunció en la tarde de hoy su permanencia en los Estados Unidos por otros cinco días, con el objetivo de solidificar los lazos de amistad y compañerismo entre las comunidades mágicas de ambos países mediante tratados de comercio. En la declaración oficial, en la que el político europeo destacó los lazos que nos han unido a través de la historia (ver en página 5), estuvieron también presentes dignatarios de los dos continentes, incluyendo los conocidos héroes de guerra británicos Harry Potter y Hermione Granger-Weasley (ver biografía en página 7), los cuales han aprovechado la oportunidad para nutrirse de la experiencia de nuestros aurores. La agenda oficial, actualizada, comprende un coctel de despedida al que dichos dignatarios estarán invitados._

_ Los tratados de comercio podrían o no incluir permisos para la exportación de mandrágoras y el retiro de impuestos para productos tan necesarios como el cuerno de unicornio, hasta ahora_

_−Profesora._

_McGonagall levanta la vista del ejemplar de "The New York Ghost" tan rápido como sus cansados huesos le permitien. Ojos que tan vivaces como los tuviera Dumbledore 30 años antes, se posan en el joven prefecto que ha entrado a su oficina de modo tan intempestivo. Lo interroga con la vista mientras su boca, en una línea severa, lo reprende. El chico la observa con aprensión desde la puerta, que aún sostiene con manos de nudillos pálidos. Aunque enseguida empieza a balbucear, no es la profesora lo que más lo intimida._

_−Creo que está ocurriendo de nuevo. _

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Es extraño lo que te hace estar lejos de casa. Harry no se considera particularmente patriota, pero las primeras notas de "God Save the Queen" lo conmueven; se halla a sí mismo saludando, la varita, vertical ante su rostro, y los ojos, fijos en su bandera. Su bandera. Su sitio. Este lugar le parece terriblemente frío, a pesar de estar mucho más cerca del trópico que su hogar. Los dementores no bastan para explicarlo.

No se le ocurre que eso tenga algo que ver con estar distanciado de su compañera.

Compañera que ha levantado la varita en perfecta sincronía con él, y una vez más ha dejado caer el muro entre sus centros de magia, permitiendo que el sentimiento, idéntico en ambos, haga eco de uno a otro, un eco tan a tono que se parece al silencio.

Aun cuando las notas se apagan y el acto avanza, el mago sigue respirando superficialmente, con un globo en el pecho muy parecido a la nostalgia o al orgullo, o a ambos. Ron aún sostiene el sombrero con las dos manos, con tanta fuerza que tiene los nudillos blancos, y sigue mirando la bandera. Explorando según dicta el protocolo, la vista del auror tropieza con Duham, a su derecha; la aprendiz tiene la mano contra el corazón. A Harry le sorprende verla llorar.

Es entonces que su mirada tropieza con Malfoy. No lo había visto antes, solo ahora se distingue claramente porque, aun habiendo tantos ingleses, es la única otra persona que sigue con la mano sobre el corazón. La otra sostiene un bastón en el que se apoya pesadamente. A Harry le parece que luce un poco enfermo. Pero ¿qué hace aquí?

Gira a la izquierda, la boca entreabierta, a punto de preguntarle a Hermione, pero duda. Ella sigue sin mirarlo a los ojos. Y, francamente, estos días, es él quien tiene más razones para mantener la distancia. No le gustaría que Hermione supiera de los sueños. La sola idea hace que él también levante sus defensas.

Duham pregunta, en su lugar.

Auror responde esta, secándose las lágrimas a escondidas.

Harry siente el temblor en su voz. Se sorprende teniendo ganas de abrazarla, en una emoción que le cuesta identificar. Es el tipo de cosas que le pasa con Hermione a menudo, pero en fin: una compañera es parte de ti. Sacudiéndose la confusión, se fuerza a regresar a lo esencial, al tiempo que pregunta:

¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí?

La chica ya está sacando el celular del bolsillo. Harry aún no tiene tanta costumbre de usar la World Wizarding Wide Web, y le sigue pareciendo anacrónico ese aparato en este mundo de velas y paredes de piedra. Con todo, el progreso se impone.

Fue nombrado embajador recientemente.

¿Qué había de malo con el anterior?

Un escándalo con una banshee, aparentemente menciona la chica, acariciando el pulgar con la pantalla de abajo arriba; Harry supone que hace una lectura rápida del artículo en cuestión.

–Usaba recursos del estado para ello se extraña Harry, espiando a su antiguo enemigo.

–No, es solo que los americanos prestan mucha atención a la vida personal.

No le gusta ver al rubio aquí, para nada. Si le faltaba algo de frío al país, Malfoy lo trae. El auror se asegura de que sus tres colegas estén en sus puestos, protegiendo al ministro, antes de moverse discretamente a la esquina, donde se desilusiona antes de deslizarse hacia el aristócrata. Este se ha volteado, y el movimiento de los guardaespaldas indica que se retira temprano. Con todo, es complejo apresurar el paso, con tanta gente tan cerca es imposible no tropezar con alguien. Moverse en los espacios vacíos se vuelve su objetivo. Malfoy está a la vista, no le cabe duda de que lo alcanzará.

Tropieza; un espacio vacío que no es tal. Al instante saca la varita y apunta al lugar aproximado donde se halla el otro objeto, pero no logra revelar su identidad; se ha movido. Girando los ojos a uno u otro lado, levanta un escudo. Casi se olvida. Hermione es quien usualmente se ocupa de la protección.

No pensar en eso.

Lanza un Expelliarmus informulado, y automáticamente siente la presencia, exploratoria y un tanto irritada, de Hermione. Con el rabillo del ojo mira a su puesto habitual; en efecto, no está allí.

–¿Hermione? susurra.

Harry es la voz de su compañera.

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién está con Ron? Te dejé en tu puesto

Dejaste una ilusión en mi puesto. Me he estado moviendo a través de la multitud desde que hablabas con Duham.

Hermione suena fría, controlada, poco natural.

Hermione responde, prudente, ¿qué dejamos en la tumba de mis padres en quinto año?

No supiste dónde estaban tus padres hasta séptimo sisea. ¡Solo deja caer el maldito muro! Se supone que pueda rastrearte a través de continentes y aquí al lado tuyo sé menos de tu ubicación que de la de cualquier persona en este país. Y ya no veo a mi objetivo. ¡No podemos trabajar así!

A través del espacio aparentemente vacío, Harry ve a Malfoy desaparecer a través de una pared, con todo y limusina. Aprieta la mandíbula.

Eres tú quien se ha aislado desde la redada.

Silencio, un sonido irritado. Harry la ve en su mente: los brazos cruzados, la varita en su mano derecha. Pero esta vez, es él quien tiene razón, y si fueran a debatirlo, tendrían que hablar de los sucesos durante la redada, y posteriores. Ninguno de los dos tomará el riesgo. La siente regresar a su puesto, dejando su magia expuesta a él. Se siente un poco como el fuego en invierno, pero Harry no se fía; puede que se aísle de nuevo. Si se arriesga a confiar, dolerá.

Con una última ojeada rabiosa al sitio donde dejó de ver a Malfoy, la sigue.

Era Malfoy le susurra al alcanzarla.

Su silencio lo sorprende.

Siempre lo es responde ella, al fin.

Harry se pregunta si debe molestarse.

¿Qué viste?

No estoy segura confiesa la auror, llegando a su puesto y fundiéndose con la ilusión que la representaba como si nunca hubiera dejado de estar allí.

Harry, en cambio, debe regresar a la esquina para retomar su corporalidad. Duham lo sigue, torciéndose las manos.

¿Lo seguimos? pregunta por la comisura de la boca.

Harry casi sonríe. Le parece una niña jugando a detectives. Quizás se ha hecho muy mayor.

Te falta entrenamiento para eso.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

La aprendiz pestañea, sacudiéndose el sudor que amenaza cegarla. Nunca se le ocurrió que fuera tan difícil ponerse en pie mientras bloquea ataques, pero no lo ha logrado en cinco minutos completos. Aunque Harry no ha hecho comentarios sarcásticos (como los que habrían hecho en preauror), salvo recordarle que deje de usar Expelliarmus (su muletilla personal) cada cinco segundos, esto solo lo hace peor. No puede ni apretar los dientes, furiosa, porque tiene que seguir invocando un escudo tras otro. La magia vibra en toda la habitación. Se pregunta si podría usar algo de magia sin varita sin que el Auror Potter se de cuenta.

Yo que tú, seguiría entrenando a su manera comenta Sorv, sentándose a su lado, las piernas cruzadas. Ya yo te entreno sin varita.

Duham aprieta el puño. Un: no eres tú quien está peleando desde el suelo es lo que toca, pero no es el momento.

Harry baja la varita.

–¡Siga! –ordena la aprendiz, casi con furia, antes de arreglarlo:– Por favor

Harry vacila, sus ojos pasando de los arañazos menores en sus mejillas y brazos a las rodillas sangrantes (en algún momento cayeron sobre los cristales de la lámpara que ya habían hecho estallar).

–Hermione

–¡No es Hermione, es Duham! ¡Siga, por favor!

En efecto, los ojos que brillan con tanta decisión son verdes. Un sentimiento muy parecido al respeto, en su pecho. En realidad, deberían estar descansando para su siguiente turno, pero es ella quien ha pedido entrenamiento, y la verdad es que solo eso la salvará en batalla. Duda un momento más.

La varita se alza de nuevo.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Malfoy tiene que estar por aquí, en alguna parte. Escrutando el buró lleno de papeles en una distribución escrupulosamente lógica, Harry se pregunta cómo puede haber tanta información, y cómo en tanto orden puede perderse la que necesita. Claro que lo uno responde a lo otro. Levanta el esquema que recuerda difusamente, de aquella patrulla. Se da la vuelta entreabriendo los labios, pero la pregunta se le queda dentro, y el nombre de su compañera se desvanece en la enorme habitación vacía. Claro, ella está de guardia. No pueden dejar solo a Ron, y no pueden dejar a dos aprendices juntos en una misma guardia. Aparte de actividades públicas, hace días que solo la ve en los cambios de turno. Deja caer los hombros, consciente de que esto es, sin embargo, lo conveniente.

Se fuerza a concentrarse en el trabajo. Hermione es metódica. La explicación que se requiere tiene que estar aquí, en algún lado.

Al lado, unas notas sobre una organización llamada Caballeros de Walpurgis, y una descripción, debajo. Le suena de algo; pero claro, es un lugar geográfico, debe sonarle. Se inclina, lee la fecha de la fundación y se estremece, alcanzado por el frío terrible de las noches de Escocia cuando solo había una tienda sobre su cabeza. Por alguna razón, también le parece recordar una máscara de tigre. Adolescentes más o menos influenciados por las ideas de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, muy jóvenes para Azkaban, se perdieron de vista en el caos de la post-guerra.

Su vista se desliza al esquema. Sobre el dragón, hay pegado un post-it. Algo sobre un espíritu protector. En algún momento Hermione comentó algo sobre pueblos antiguos creyendo ser literalmente el ombligo del universo. Los antiguos eran profundamente nacionalistas.

Hermione. Roce de dedos entre los suyos.

No ir allí.

Se cubre el rostro con las manos, con ganas de gritar de frustración. Tanta información inútil. Malfoy tiene que estar por aquí, en algún lado.

O no.

En realidad, todo lo que tiene es la visión de su antiguo enemigo, y un odio profundamente arraigado. Se pregunta si lo odiaría así de no ser por las pesadillas que Hermione aún tiene sobre su mansión. Se pregunta si hay algo aquí sobre él, o si sigue persiguiendo un fantasma.

Un destello de azul lo pone en guardia solo un momento: es Duham, atravesando la habitación a la carrera. Harry se encoge de hombros y vuelve al trabajo, pero apenas ha vuelto a mirar a la mesa cuando los gritos lo alcanzan. Son del tipo menos preocupante: alegría, entusiasmo. Conoce suficiente de miedo y de dolor, para distinguirlos a la primera. Las palabras quidditch y el nombre de un equipo americano acaban por hacerlo dejar el esquema donde estaba.

¿Un partido?

¡Lo pasan por TV! chilla Duham, con el tono que usaría Hermione para referirse a la última edición de Hogwarts, una historia; el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto de los Brujos sigue prohibiendo ese tipo de emisiones, pero Estados Unidos se ha apoyado en tecnicismos y sofismos, y mientras los teóricos los rebaten, las emite igual.

En la práctica, combinar quidditch y televisión tiene un resultado interesante sobre los brujos. Mucho dinero en juego.

Harry mira al buró, resentido. Lleva en esto más tiempo que el que probablemente dure el partido. Desde la misma posición puede ver por encima del hombro de Duham la maniobra en pantalla; algo que él ya ha logrado alguna vez, pero se ve más impresionante a través del cristal.

Esos Wendigos son buenos

He calculado la probabilidad estadístico-matemática, arithmántica y rúnica de que ganen.

El tono de sabihonda lo hace sobresaltar ligeramente, no está seguro de haber escuchado alguna vez a un amante del quidditch expresarse así.

¿Eso no es un poco como adivinación?

La mirada de la chica lo hace dar un paso atrás, pero los gritos vuelven a llenar la habitación, y de pronto Duham está de pie y chillando como una verdadera fan de los wendigos. Harry suspira, aliviado. Se deja caer al mismo tiempo que la aprendiz, a su lado, y solo lo percibe cuando la chica le pasa las palomitas. Como todos, cae bajo el hechizo sin demasiada resistencia.

En talento no difieren demasiado de los Chupacabras comenta.

No, y además esos tienen mejor manejo como equipo confirma Duham, pasándole una cerveza.

Ella estaba tomando del mismo lugar, pero Harry no lo piensa mucho antes de pegarse. Está en su punto de frío. La chica ha empezado a jugar con su cabello, mordiéndolo o pasándolo por sus labios; un gesto nervioso poco común. Harry nota que su pullover es una mezcla curiosa de imágenes de los Beatles y animes japonés.

Con todo –agrega la aprendiz, el mechón de pelo en su mano–, he leído que el buscador de los Wendigos tiene el récord en este continente.

Y justamente el jugador se lanza en picada, y las frases fervorosas del comentarista se mezclan con los gritos de magos y brujas. Los buscadores de uno y otro lado de la pantalla siguen con la vista la pelotita dorada en un silencio profesional. Duham y Harry se inclinan inconscientemente con los gestos que esperan del jugador en pantalla, que de pronto luce desconcertado.

–¡¿Pero está ciego?! –reclama Duham– ¡Si está en la primera grada!

Harry se pregunta si será un juego arreglado, ha oído hablar de ello. La situación de la snitch le parece igual de evidente. Deja que Duham le arranque la botella de las manos y la vacíe, al tiempo que lanza otra mirada culpable al buró.

–No se puede pasar la vida trabajando –aconseja Duham, sin mirarlo.

El auror se sienta de nuevo, frustrado. Enseguida convoca dos botellas más.

–¿Sabe qué me gustaría? –dice Duham, agarrando una– Ver a nuestro equipo desde aquí.

Harry la mira, inquisitivo. La aprendiz le devuelve la mirada y le sonríe. Recordando sus lágrimas ante la bandera, le dan ganas de saber más, pero no sabe cómo sacar el tema. En el fondo, no tiene excusa para ello.

Los Wendigos marcan otra vez, y el otro buscador gira la cabeza frente a la cámara, visiblemente buscando la snitch.

–Ese es inglés –comenta Duham.

–¿Cómo?

Levanta el celular de la mesita de café. Es toda la explicación que hace falta.

Los Chupacabras logran anotar.

–Extraño Inglaterra –las palabras salen por si solas del pecho de Harry, que se sorprende de la confidencia casi tanto como la chica a su lado.

Intercambian miradas incómodas y ella estira el brazo de la cerveza hasta chocar las botellas. Harry cree haber entendido: está apelando a la excusa del alcohol.

–Extraño la lluvia perenne –agrega la chica, con una media sonrisa, aprovechando la salida que acaba de crear.

– y la nieve… –agrega él, siguiendo el juego.

–Y el acento.

–Ni siquiera entiendo a los de aquí –bufa el auror.

–Es bueno poder hablar con usted.

Lo ha dicho en un suspiro apenas audible, y a Harry el corazón le late muy rápido. Le parece que en ese suspiro hay algo de lobo herido. Más allá de la nostalgia por el país y su gente. Ha dicho usted.

–Ni siquiera sé de dónde vengo –agrega, y esta vez, él la puede oír claramente. Se ha esforzado en que su tono no le de demasiada importancia a sus palabras–. No tengo idea de quiénes son mis padres.

–Yo tampoco me crié con mis padres –confiesa él, tras dudar un momento, tiempo insuficiente para darse cuenta de que esa información es de dominio público; ella no se lo echa en cara.

–Sus padres lo amaban –responde ella.

Suena como si eso hiciera toda la diferencia del mundo.

–Seguro que los tuyos te amaban, también.

–Pero nunca lo sabremos –comenta ella con una sonrisa triste, y suspira–. Mientras tanto, hay que pertenecer a alguna parte. Inglaterra, en mi caso.

A Harry se le ocurre que quizás la chica haya nacido en Australia. Se abstiene de comentarlo, pero la sola posibilidad lo hace consciente de cuán poco tiene esta chica, en materia de identidad. Cualquiera que sea la importancia atribuible a la historia familiar, ella le da mucha.

–Tú eres tú, Duham –le dice, mirándola a los ojos como si quisiera transmitirle esa certeza–. Eres muchas cosas: bruja, hija adoptiva que tiene su importancia- de tus padres, hermana de mi compañera, y mi aprendiz. De quien estoy orgulloso, por cierto. Te aprietas las manos cuando estás nerviosa

–¿Cómo lo sabe?

–¿Hace cuánto que te conozco? –responde él, riendo.

Pero algo en ella parece apagarse. No, no hace tanto que la conoce. Hace mucho más que conoce a Hermione, y ese es su gesto. Él lo nota un segundo más tarde.

–Vale, no hace tanto, pero sé lo que es un gesto nervioso. También juegas con tu pelo cuando estás distraída, te gusta aprender y los retos, amas el quidditch y la arithmancia creo que eso significa que combinas lo mejor del trío–, te apoyas en la tecnología mucho más que nosotros, cambias de tuteo a respeto con más frecuencia de lo que puedo seguirte

–¡Eh! No es justo. Es duro que tu profe sea el mejor amigo de tu hermana

–… y amas a Inglaterra probablemente más que la mitad de su gente.

–Haría lo que fuera por ella –confirma la chica.

–¿Ves? Y ¿de dónde sacaste esa ropa?

–La diseñé yo misma –dice ella, emocionada, dando un salto del sofá y extendiendo los brazos para enseñarle el pullover–. Me encanta el anime.

–Y diseñas ropa –completa él–. Al lado de todo esto, ¿qué importancia tiene quién te haya dado a luz?

La chica lo mira por tanto tiempo que los gritos lo sobresaltan. Duham comprende antes que él, Harry lo ve en su boca entreabierta y en sus ojos emocionados, en la manera en que la chica se pone en pie: el buscador extiende la mano hacia la snitch. Casi casi ¡La tiene! Los gritos del aparato se confunden con los suyos mientras saltan como críos, los dos, hasta que Duham se lanza a abrazarlo.

Pues resulta no ser remotamente tan incómodo como se temía. Encajan perfectamente. Cuando la chica se separa, las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos brillantes, ligeramente avergonzada, a Harry le dan ganas de abrazarla de nuevo. Quizás, a algún nivel, y a pesar de toda su charla sobre la identidad, es el abrazo fácil y cálido de Hermione, con la boca inclinada hacia su cuello, lo que busca en esta chica, pero no se le ocurre pensarlo.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Avance:

No sé por qué, ni siquiera sé si debería decirlo, pero tengo la impresión de que estás flirteando.

Con todo, lo sorprende que ella se gire y lo enfrente. Le sostiene la mirada con firmeza.

Auror Potter, llevo semanas flirteando con usted, ¿solo ahora se da cuenta?

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Nota de autor: Ya adelanté la mitad del próximo capítulo, así que el próximo viene pronto. Sus comentarios, por supuesto, ayudan. Casi siempre es un comentario lo que me impulsa a poner la escritura en mi lista, ya cargada, de prioridades.


	16. La bruja y el páramo

_Un permiso de doce horas, de vuelta en Inglaterra. La orden vino durante el cambio de turno. El pretexto: el debilitamiento de sus magias. Causa probable: la lejanía del suelo materno._

_–Pero ¿se creerá que somos vampiros? –protestó Hermione entre dientes._

_Como la orden fue transmitida por un subalterno, Harry no pudo distinguir si Luna se creía o no tal cosa. En cambio, supo que su compañera no hablaba de corazón. Este era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podían haberle dado a la auror._

_No era exactamente un permiso, debían reportarse a entrenar. Luna necesitaba información y tenía a su vez instrucciones._

_Naturalmente, cada uno viajaría acompañado por el aprendiz. Hunter, en el caso de Hermione._

_Era más bien impresionante lo rápido que podía atravesarse el mar con magia, y lo inadvertidas que podían pasar sus horas de ausencia, en contraste con la cobertura mediática que habían tenido su llegada y su presencia en suelo americano_.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Ron vuela delante, con el ministro de turno y Hermione, que hace de intérprete y mediadora, sin permitir que la escoba la amedrente o al menos, que se note. Harry se mantiene unos pasos por detrás; se supone que no esté al tanto de las conversaciones, aunque, en los buenos tiempos, se hubiera enterado, igual. Ahora está más al tanto de su aprendiz. Está volando detrás de él, y el mentor sabe que no es cuestión de destreza con la escoba. Al observarla, nota los labios temblorosos y azules. En efecto, los dementores se le han acercado más que a los otros.

–Esas cosas horribles –protesta la chica, tiritando–. Es como si se hubieran ido de Azkaban para concentrarse aquí. Y tener descendencia.

–Esta noche estaremos en casa –la anima el mentor.

Ha encontrado el chocolate que siempre lleva en su bolsillo. La chica mira del dulce a la mano extendida del profesor, y luego, a sus ojos, interrogante. Harry se vuelve enseguida, se supone que están a cargo de la seguridad de Ron y no se va a arriesgar con eso, muy a pesar de la presencia tranquilizadora de su compañera, que está, además, más cerca del objetivo. Su patética falla en encontrar a los jefes del grupo terrorista, le da la impresión de estar rodeado. Y no por dementores, solamente. Siente el dulce siendo extraído de su mano y escucha abrirse el paquete, pero se echa atrás, sorprendido, cuando pone un cuadrado frente a sus propios labios.

–Alcanza para los dos.

Incómodo, agarra el chocolate con la mano, echando una ojeada a Hermione. Algo le dice que los ha visto. No son pocos los secretos que le está guardando, estos días.

No consciente de esto, Duham se está chupando los dedos, golosa, a pesar de que el azul de su piel no ha desaparecido del todo.

–Tengo mi viejo boggart por ahí. De vuelta a Inglaterra, lo recojo.

Eso la tiene deprimida el resto del viaje.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

–No me diga que no puede con el peso –bromea Duham.

Harry, con gesto indiferente, levanta la otra maleta. Sus zapatos se hunden otro centímetro en el suelo, pero no hace un gesto. Ha desarrollado bastante su musculatura desde aquel adolescente desgarbado y malnutrido. Sin embargo, su aparente indiferencia tiene mucho más que ver con su disciplina, y con un deseo irracional de lucir como un héroe. Paradójico, ya que se ha pasado la vida escapando de ese papel. Ha aprendido lo suficiente de las microexpresiones de su aprendiz, como para saber que está impresionada. En este caso, lo disimula riendo.

–¿Algo más que cargar? –presume el auror.

Duham lo desconcierta dando media vuelta a su alrededor. De no haberla visto, su reacción habría sido probablemente mucho más dramática cuando la chica se subió a su espalda. La reacción hace chocar las maletas con sus piernas, lo que, sumado al peso, lo pone al borde de la caída. No sabría decir cómo se mantiene en pie. Menos, cómo da un paso. Y sin embargo, camina. Hasta se gira y le sonríe. Los ojos de la chica lucen particularmente similares a los suyos, a la luz de la luna.

Claro que pasado un tiempo suficiente para no parecer desesperado, hace levitar los bultos ante ellos, cuidando de usar magia no verbal y sin varita. Nada de perder el prestigio.

El aliento de la chica contra su cuello le pone la piel de gallina.

Desde la ventana de la oficina de Ron, Hermione los sigue con la vista, aparentemente impávida, mientras el ministro le pregunta la utilidad de la silla de escritorio. El pelirrojo no deja de girar sobre esta como sobre cualquier atracción de parque.

No nota la sangre de su mujer, cómo esta sale de sus palmas y se desliza por sus uñas y el dorso de sus dedos plegados, ni la gota solitaria que cae sobre la alfombra.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Seis horas completas de sueño, un verdadero lujo. Casi le da rabia no aprovecharlo. Con todo, pasarse la noche dando vueltas en la cama está fuera de discusión, así que a las tres de la mañana está en la sala de entrenamiento, dando su quinta vuelta en torno a la sala.

Es el 19 de septiembre de 2019.

Hermione cumple 40.

O no.

La suspensión temporal durante su secuestro hace muy difícil precisar su edad ahora es más joven que él, lo que no deja de resultarle simpático-, y asimismo, la fecha exacta en que cumple años.

Da igual.

Es su cumpleaños, y ni siquiera están en el mismo país.

Harry no piensa en eso. No piensa y punto. El corazón bate potente en su pecho, y una gota de sudor solitaria resbala por su cuello ya empapado. Harry cuenta. Uno dos... "Un auror inglés", canta en su mente, "fuente del poder. El muro, el muro, el muro gris, el muro gris y rojo..." No es una canción elaborada, sirve para mantener el ritmo durante los largos entrenamientos, y Harry la usa con sus aprendices como alguna vez la usaron con él. Es útil y punto.

Más útil que él, en cualquier caso.

Podría estar pensando en los cumpleaños anteriores. Sobre todo en Ron, buscando complicidad cuando Hermione lo mandaba a paseo por olvidar la fecha o por tratar de regalarle un elfo ("¡era broma!" ). "Y no la llames Herms" le recordaría el auror, paciente, solo para verlo fallar en esto, también. Ron nunca lo ha entendido, y Harry tiene la intuición, pero no la destreza lingüística para explicarle que hay magia en un nombre, que este representa la persona hasta volverse su esencia misma; no tiene las referencias literarias para ilustrar cómo el nombre de algunos cambia al recibir una misión. Nunca ha necesitado que su compañera se lo explique. No le parece tan difícil pronunciar su nombre, entero y perfecto: Hermione.

El ritmo del ejercicio lo tranquiliza hasta parecerse al sueño. "Cinco aurores, cinco aurores, cinco aurores muertos", canturrea. "Mi compañero, el seis. La Bestia, la Bestia..."

La ve de reojo, amarrándose el cabello en una coleta deportiva antes de echar a correr hasta ponerse a su altura. El corazón le ha dado un vuelco de verla tan hermosa y tan... joven. Es Duham, claro. Por un segundo pensó

Son las cuatro, y Duham también está despierta desde medianoche. Hasta ahora, el celular la ha mantenido ocupada, pero no aguantó más, se vistió y vino a entrenar. No esperaba encontrar a Harry. Tampoco la sorprende. "Varitas, luz de cielo, alas de ciclón. Seis aurores, seis aurores, seis aurores muertos. Mi mentor, el siete" canturrean a coro, como si estuvieran entrenando en el grupo. Ella solo está un pelín más cerca.

A las cinco y media aún no han llegado los demás. Mentor y aprendiz se han tendido sobre la manta de entrenamiento. A Harry se le ocurre que estaría bien tener un techo encantado, aquí. Como el del Gran Comedor.

Voltea la cabeza hacia la chica, que hace un momento estaba apoyada sobre un codo, la cabeza sobre esa mano, mirándolo, pero ahora está acostada sobre su espalda, celular en mano. Es un cachorro: cambia continuamente de posición, los ojos brillantes y la lengua ágil. No ha tratado de establecer conversación, pero le ha hecho algún comentario. De qué, el auror no sabría decir. El sueño lo vuelve poco coherente. También lo ayuda a no pensar en lo que evidentemente podría estar pensando. Quizás la continua distracción de su aprendiz lo ayuda, también. Es curioso que no hayan hablado de por qué están ambos aquí de madrugada.

–... siete aurores muertos. Mi aprendiz, el ocho–canturrea la chica, mientras marca.

_¿De dónde habrán sacado esa canción?_ piensa Harry, cerrando los ojos y dejándose ir.

–Está despierta –se le escapa.

–Ya le mandé un mensaje a medianoche. ¿Debería llamarla? –valora la hermanita.

Harry no responde.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Tendida sobre el césped, de cara a las estrellas que las luces circundantes le impiden ver, Hermione extraña Hogwarts. Era todo tan fácil, entonces. Cierto, monstruos susurraban en las paredes del castillo, algún troll usaba el baño de chicas, y un perro de tres cabezas podía acabar arrancándote la tuya. Pero no había política para complicarlo todo.

Cuánto más fácil sería encontrar al culpable de esta crisis, si fueran adolescentes, de lo que es para ellos como figuras públicas. Cuánta menos burocracia.

Su mente bulle con mensajes ocultos de tantos políticos de sonrisa carnicera juraría que al menos algunos tienen tratados clandestinos con la parte equivocada de Inglaterra-, pero no sabe integrarlos. Diría que la parte más importante a ellos también le resulta desconocida. Ron, en el otro extremo del espectro, sabe más de lo quiere admitir incluso ante ella. Es político, también; no le puede reprochar que guarde ciertos secretos profesionales. Mirando a las estrellas, ruega a Merlín que no sea la información que le falta a los demás. Ello implicaría un conocimiento demasiado íntimo del lado oscuro.

Además, están las distracciones.

Cierra los ojos, sintiendo cómo se cierra su garganta. Es difícil, tan difícil, no pensar en su hermanita, en Britania, con su compañero. Es tan difícil no envidiarla.

Quizás sería menos complejo si tuviera algún caso suyo en que trabajar. Desde los Lefaye, nada digno de mención. Participar en casos de otros redadas o misiones diplomáticas- no llena su tiempo ni su mente como se necesita para que deje de pensar en el bebé torturado por el que ni siquiera puede preguntar.

O en su compañero.

Pero no debe curiosear, y no logra concentrarse en los cabos que debería estar atando. Lo único que puede hacer, es extrañar.

Hogwarts: olor a pergamino, la voz templada de McGonagall, dorado saliendo de su varita en dirección al ratón de turno, y ese pliegue en las comisuras de los ojos de la profesora que decía: "estoy orgullosa de ti". Hogwarts: miles y miles de tomos ordenadamente dispuestos en estantes; su mesa preferida de la biblioteca, frente a la ventana, desde donde se veía verde desde el gris del castillo hasta el marrón cambiante del bosque. La cabaña de Hagrid en el camino, con su huerto de calabazas tras las cuales se había refugiado con Harry, aquella vez. Hogwarts: tenderse en el sofá de la sala común, escuchando crepitar el fuego. Vivir la novela mientras leía cualquier otra cosa; los chicos jugando snap explosivo bajo su mirada en cierto modo protectora. Deslizarse a través de los pasillos bajo la capa de Harry. La Sala de los Menesteres, y el calor de Harry a su espalda, mientras la nutria plateada se deslizaba de su varita. Al mirar arriba, de noche, desde el Gran Comedor o desde la Torre de Astronomía, las estrellas.

Harry está bajo las mismas estrellas más o menos.

Hogwarts: amigos, libertad.

El pasado, una página, y el futuro, todo un libro en blanco.

Hogwarts

Estaba en la Torre de Astronomía, con Harry. Como tras el entierro de Dumbledore. Era de día, igual. Sin embargo, se veían las estrellas. Nadie dice que los sueños sean coherentes. Harry tenía la mano contra el muro, y ella también la colocó, curiosa. La sensación era rara, vibrante, como agarrar una manguera a través de la cual pasa agua, o sangre.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

–El condenado hechizo no me sale –se queja Duham, sin dejar de practicar el movimiento de varita; sus ojos tienen toda la seriedad que su pose desenfadada pretende desmentir. Creo que cada Granger tiene su punto débil. El de otros, es la escoba. El mío, es el patronus. ¿Tiene sentido?

Harry sacude la cabeza.

A su alrededor, los chicos se entrenan, echándoles miradas curiosas al par. La falta de sueño hace a Harry hipersensible a la atención, pero el asunto que tiene entre manos es más serio. La chica es la más avanzada de la clase, puede escribir un libro sobre los Patronus y tiene magia suficiente para producir un escuadrón de ellos. ¿Por qué no le sale, cuando el mismo Harry tuvo éxito a los 13? Duham ha sido mucho más feliz que cualquiera de ellos.

Es un hechizo avanzado, pero el truco es el recuerdo.

–¡Pero es que lo he intentado con todo! Recuerdos con Hermione, con mamá, con papá

–¿Tus amigos?

La chica aprieta los labios en una línea. "No quiero hablar de eso" parece decir.

–¿Será el movimiento de varita?

–Todavía no he visto un caso en que ese sea el problema– contesta el profesor.

Hace un minuto que un avión de papel insiste en chocar contra su sien. Es difícil concentrarse en la lección. Por otra parte, sabe lo que dice el mensaje: Luna requiere su reporte. Por inútil que le pueda resultar.

–¿Estarás bien?

Duham para de moverse para observarlo, y el mentor se aclara la garganta, incómodo, consciente de su desliz. Es que han pasado tanto tiempo juntos en América (compartiendo las guardias y por tanto el turno de descanso, en un lugar pequeño, tan rodeados por extraños que casi parecían náufragos) que se siente un poco raro dejarla sola.

Su preocupación no era superflua. Una vez el auror ha partido, las risitas y los comentarios a su alrededor se vuelven evidentes. Duham hace su mejor esfuerzo por concentrarse en el hechizo, pero finalmente detiene el movimiento al tiempo que cierra los ojos y suspira. Las risas se intensifican. Quisiera que preguntaran ya, y poder darles la respuesta que se merecen.

–¿Qué pasó exactamente en América?

Desgraciadamente, no es el club rosa el que hace el primer movimiento, sino uno de los chicos. Estos le caen mejor. La respuesta tiene que ser cortante, igual.

–Eso es problema de quienes fueron a América.

–Sabes que una aventura con tu mentor conlleva expulsión inmediata.

No es estrictamente cierto: un cambio de mentor conlleva mucho papeleo, pero es posible. Así que es cierto cuando dice:

–No se me ocurriría poner en riesgo mi carrera.

El club de las chicas, del que ha estado tan feliz de ser excluida, sigue riendo y mirándola de reojo. Le da ganas de gritar. Al pasarles por al lado, le lanzan una pregunta que no entiende y no se toma la molestia de entender.

–No somos amigas, Barbie –contesta.

Quizás está un poco demasiado irritable. La falta de sueño, probablemente. En los vestidores, se recuesta en varios asientos, apoyando un pie sobre el último de ellos; la rodilla en alto lanza una sombra triangular. Para cuando cierra los ojos, y coloca el brazo sobre estos, ya lo ha visto tras la puerta.

–El tema no está abierto a discusión.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que vengo a discutir?

La chica hace rodar las órbitas bajo párpados cerrados. Tantas, tantas razones

–Sé que no he sido el mejor compartiéndote –admite Sorv, tras un largo silencio–. Sabes que dependo demasiado de ti.

Lo mira, preguntándose dónde aprendió a decir la retorcida verdad de una manera tan elegante.

El chico es muy pálido. Su cabello negro, sedoso, le recuerda al Auror Potter. Duham no sabe muy bien quién le gustó primero, y quién, a causa del parecido con el otro. No recuerda la primera vez que vio a su mejor amigo. Ahora, son de la misma estatura, aunque estando ella acostada, no se note.

Estás feliz sugiere, cautelosa.

–El caso es que esta vez no tengo nada en contra.

Sí, está feliz. Lo ve en sus ojos de destello rojizo, en la manera en que se fruncen sus cejas. Quizás un extraño no vería nada en ello (no sabría decir, nunca ningún extraño ha visto a Sorv, que ella sepa), pero lo conoce desde hace demasiado tiempo.

No está segura de que sea bueno que Sorv esté feliz.

–Si te he impedido hacerte de amigas, se supone que esté aquí para intercambiar historias de chicos, ¿o no?

Lo ha dicho con un deje femenino que la hace reír a su pesar.

–Vamos, sabes que me quieres contar.

El caso es que ella tiene otros amigos, y su mejor amigo no se pone celoso por ello. Quizás le está buscando la quinta pata al gato.

–¿Qué podría contarte, que no sepas? –pregunta, mirando de nuevo al techoTodos los títulos (veterano, legendario, poderoso) son un tanto fríos

–De alguna manera hay que expresarlo –responde Sorv entre dientes.

–No te ha sentado tan bien.

–Es lo de héroe. Sabes lo que opino al respecto.

Mejor no llegar a ese tema.

–Lo principal es que es mi mentor, y es increíble, Sorv. Tengo tanto que aprender de él... A su manera, es tan brillante como mi hermana.

–¿Qué alumna estrella no ha caído bajo el hechizo de su profesor? –aporta el chico.

–A mí me ha tomado un poco demasiado tiempo –protesta Duham, sentándose.

–Yo también fui tu profesor...

Lo empuja, en juego, y él ríe entre dientes. Hay algo de euforia en contar estas cosas. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad. El espejo frente a ella muestra ojos brillantes y una sonrisa un poco idiota, la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás. Le parece que se ve particularmente bonita.

Nunca le había prestado atención a tal cosa.

–Hay algo más. No puedo ponerle el dedo encima. Es como un tirón en mi sangre. Química. No sé.

–Tú no crees en las almas gemelas.

Se encoge de hombros. Claro que nunca ha creído en ello. Ni siquiera ha merecido la pena discutirlo, jamás. Sin embargo

–¿Sabes de esos puntos?

Se toca el dorso del brazo izquierdo hasta la muñeca, y la espalda, cerca del cuello. Lugares que en ella son de lo más sensibles, como Sorv sabe perfectamente.

–Él responde exactamente igual que yo.

–Mucha gente tiene mayor sensibilidad allí.

–Dije "exactamente igual", y son solo aquellos sitios que he tocado accidentalmente. Además, le gusta el quidditch

–Pero ¿me quieres convencer de que son almas gemelas?

Sorv la mira, con una sonrisa ligeramente depredadora.

En realidad, ella no quiere decir tal cosa. Simplemente, que hay una sensación de pertenencia, como si fueran del mismo clan. Se pregunta si la relación mentor-alumna ha venido a replicar de alguna manera una relación padre-hija. Lo descarta. El señor Granger fue un buen padre, ella no echó en falta ese tipo de vínculo. ¿O sí?

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

–Ron, te aseguro que no tengo ningún deseo de celebrar mi cumpleaños.

–Vamos, Hermione, a todo el mundo le gusta su cumpleaños, y a todo el mundo le gustan las ferias.

Hermione rodó los ojos, preguntándose qué Ron había aprendido sobre ella en los últimos veinte años.

–Ya deberías saber que a mí, no.

En otras condiciones, Hermione lo habría ignorado por el resto del día, o hasta que Harry lo hiciera entrar en razón. Ron, por su parte, se hubiera encerrado dramáticamente quejándose de sus esfuerzos incomprendidos. Pero estaban en un país extraño, él era el ministro y Hermione, su escolta.

Por eso Hermione, su uniforme y su ceño fruncido se abren paso entre los escasos clientes (es jueves) de una feria muggle más bien discreta. Cubre la retaguardia, sitio más probable un ataque.

Una salida como esta es una locura, Ron necesita madurar con urgencia si aún no se ha dado cuenta de que su caprichoso regalo de cumpleaños puede acabar matando a la homenajeada.

Una barba de helado sobre el labio superior, Ron la hala hacia la rueda de la fortuna, donde el pelirrojo se balancea feliz mientras su esposa se colorea de verde –su miedo a las alturas no es exclusivo de volar en escoba–. Quizás Hermione parezca la clienta más escéptica que ha tenido el Túnel del Terror en su historia, aunque en realidad le encantaría poder cerrar los ojos o dejarle esta tarea al aprendiz; pero, en fin, a quién asusta un payaso malévolo tras haberle dado la cara a Voldemort. La espalda contra el kiosko, la auror mira pasar las nubes mientras Ron hace su tercer intento de ganar para ella el peluche más feo que cualquiera de los dos ha visto nunca.

Lo peor es, claro, la adivina. Solo levanta una ceja mientras Hunter se desternilla de risa, la oreja extensible desapareciendo en la carpa. Aparentemente, Ron hallará su primer amor en una chica con un pasado reprensible, como el suyo. Hermione no puede contar cuántas cosas están erradas solo en esa afirmación. Igual, ya los ha complacido en tantas cosas que opone una resistencia muy débil cuando la empujan hacia la carpa. "Que esto se acabe antes de que lo maten" pide a quien sea que la esté escuchando.

La adivina, con su turbante y su bola de cristal, parecía una caricatura de Miyasaki en aquella atmósfera tan cargada de incienso.

–Te vendría bien creer, sí –dice, sacándose el cigarro de la boca mientras la escrutina.

–Difícil, habiendo escuchado lo que le dijo a mi esposo.

–Oh, él no es tu esposo, no, no.

Da risa que esta mujer pretenda saberse su vida mejor que ella.

–Son diez, querida. Sí, diez.

Le dan ganas de ponerle diez galeones ordenadamente sobre la mesa, pero sería una ruptura grave del estatuto. Lo pone en euros, absteniéndose de comentar que no le cree demasiado a quienes cobran profecías.

–Termine pronto –le recomienda–. Voy a encontrar al príncipe azul y todo eso.

–No, no, no, tú ya estás ligada a alguien.

Eso le gana una mirada especulativa. Hermione se echa atrás y cruza los brazos. La mujer apaga el cigarro, retorciéndolo contra el cenicero.

–¿Quién es esa, ligada a los dos? Hay algo oscuro en ella, sí, sí.

"Deja a mi hermana en paz" le quiere decir pero se aguanta. La mujer solo está pescando.

Probablemente.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

–Realmente no esperaba que lograras un patronus en doce horas –responde Harry, dejando la toalla sobre el dorso de la silla con un gesto irritado–. Solo me llevo el boggart y listo.

En realidad su frustración tiene poco que ver con ella, y mucho, con la noche sin dormir, su falta de utilidad a Luna durante el reporte, lo breve del viaje. Quizás incluso más con el hecho de que la vuelta al hogar no le haya dado la satisfacción que esperaba.

–No sabría qué hacer con el tiempo libre.

–Ve a ver a tus padres.

–Ni siquiera saben que estoy aquí, y en menos de una semana estaré aquí de nuevo.

–Duham, eres una chica hermosa y brillante. Me cuesta creer que no tengas con quién pasar cuatro horas libres.

–¿Has visto a los chicos alrededor? Ni de broma.

El auror se volvió, y sus ojos verdes, al reflejar la luz de las velas, brillaron sobre ella. _Verdes como los míos._ La imagen la dejó sin aliento.

–El movimiento de varita.

Duham asiente y lo deja colocarse tras ella con un discreto bufido excéptico) guiar su mano. Esta vez, el entrenador permite que el olor intoxicante llene sus pulmones, a medida que las manos, unidas, se mueven lentamente en un dibujo sencillo. Duham gira la cabeza, mirando el brazo que no llega a rozar el suyo propio. Le gusta el olor a menta. Le gusta el calor sobre su espalda. Generalmente, mientras entrenan así, hay toda un aula observando. Por una vez, están verdaderamente solos, y se permite disfrutar de ese momento.

De pronto, casi sin quererlo, humo plateado sale de su varita.

Se quedan absolutamente quietos, inseguros de qué ha pasado. ¿Ha sido la magia de él la que ha llegado, a través de la de ella, a la varita?

–Inténtalo sola –sugiere, sin atreverse a dar la enhorabuena.

Se aparta de ella. Nada imita el calor de Harry contra su espalda, pero Duham cierra los ojos y se concentra en el recuerdo fresco –menta, verano–, mientras repite cuidadosamente el patrón y el hechizo.

Al abrir los ojos, es sobre todo por la mirada atónica del mentor, que sabe que ha funcionado.

–Felicidades –dice el auror gravemente. Intenta de nuevo.

Seis o siete intentos, y todos funcionan, ante la sorpresa del auror. La luz plateada ahora toma una forma imprecisa.

–No sé si sea animal o vegetal –bromea la chica.

El auror asiente. Es siempre bueno ver triunfar a sus aprendices.

–¿Voy a por el boggart?

Duham se encoge de hombros, pero el estómago se le ha achicado.

–Cuando estés lista.

Verla prepararse es un poco como verse a sí mismo a los 13. La mano apretando la varita hasta temblar, la postura inclinada, en guardia.

Uno, dos...

Y el dementor se levanta lentamente de la caja, al tiempo que las luces parpadean hasta apagarse, dejando que el frío se apodere de ambos. Harry sigue apenas la silueta de Duham, que convoca una débil luz plateada antes de derrumbarse; la sostiene y la coloca en el suelo antes de obligar al boggart a regresar a su hogar. Casi enseguida, la chica vuelve a moverse. Él se ha sentado en el suelo, a su lado, los brazos alrededor de las rodillas y el paquete de chocolates en la mano. Le ofrece uno en cuanto la aprendiz abre los ojos, en silencio. Esta se apodera de él y ambos comen sin una palabra.

–Esto es un avance prodigioso –la tranquiliza al fin, mirándola a los ojos–. No te exijas más. Hace un rato ni siquiera lograbas un patronus.

–Todo mi grupo tiene uno corpóreo– insiste ella, sin mirarlo.

–Ninguno de ellos ha tenido una reacción tan mala –apunta él–. No he visto una así desde mi propio aprendizaje.

Es una pregunta con la opción de no contestar, y ella acepta el desvío, masticando en silencio. Harry se pregunta cuánto se saldrá de sus potestades como mentor, si le pregunta a Hermione.

No pensar en ella.

Duham, como sin darse cuenta, se ha acercado a él. Aún está fría, la habitación.

–Hermione, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

La chica asiente, sin corregir su nombre.

–¿Cómo lograste avanzar tan de pronto? Disculpa, pero es como para plantearse que ya lo hubieras logrado a solas, y quisieras mostrármelo con un poco de dramatismo extra.

–Ahora, si le respondo, va a sonar peor –La hechicera sonríe.

–¿Cómo, peor?

–Digamos que mi recuerdo feliz estaba más fresco en mi memoria.

Harry abre la boca, la cierra, la abre de nuevo.

–No sé por qué, ni siquiera sé si debería decirlo, pero tengo la impresión de que estás flirteando.

Con todo, lo sorprende que ella se gire y lo enfrente. Le sostiene la mirada con firmeza.

–Aurorr Potter, llevo semanas flirteando con usted, ¿solo ahora se da cuenta?


	17. Bastet

Nota de autor: Estoy en cuarentena y sin Internet, salvo que alguien me de un momento en la suya. En cambio, tengo varios capítulos más, escritos, con lo que las publicaciones específicas están aseguradas por este mes.

Sin embargo, ahora que trato de publicar, la máquina ajena está reaccionando mal con el sitio web: falta puntuación, sobre todo en los diálogos, y hay correcciones automáticas que no ordené y que dan resultados extraños (acabo de recortar a Al lo que este celular había extendido a Alabama). Lo estoy corrigiendo, advierto salvo que "se me vaya" algo.

Bienvenidos a los chicos nuevos, me da tremenda alegría cada vez que veo uno más que me ha añadido a sus favoritos.

Aplausos a todos los médicos, enfermeras, técnicos de la salud, que leen y sus familias. Todos los que en general están ahí afuera en tiempos de pandemia. Qué corazón más grande tienen.

A los demás, quédense en casa, ¡por favor!

Descargo de responsabilidad: Ustedes-Saben-Quién escribió Harry Potter, pero se supone que lo repitamos cada vez.

Bastet

_Pies separados, hombros a la misma altura, protectores sobre sus orejas, el brazo estirado sostiene la pistola al tiempo que el otro sostiene al primero. El entrenador parece medio inquieto y medio complacido de su postura. Complacido, porque le ha enseñado y Hermione es, siempre, una alumna ejemplar. Inquieto, porque es una extranjera, y aunque en rigor se le permite estar aquí, al empleado no se le escapa que los ingleses, esta vez, no son, precisamente, invitados._

_Complacido, además, porque le gusta. Hermione lo ha notado en las mil maneras en las que ha sido ligeramente demasiado amable, en las que ha estado un milímetro demasiado cerca. La auror lo ha registrado, sin prestar demasiada atención. Merlín sabe lo poco que le hace falta el romance a su vida._

_Apunta y dispara, pegándole al muñeco demasiado lejos del centro de la diana. No es tan diferente de una varita, pero es diferente. Por qué los aurores ingleses no entrenan con pistolas, se le escapa; no le gusta herir, pero en batalla siempre se hiere, y no siempre hay una varita a mano._

_No importa. _

_Siente el estallido de la máquina cada vez que presiona el gatillo, y con cada disparo, un poco de tensión se disipa o se ajusta a los músculos necesarios, a la postura; su cuerpo, adaptándose a la nueva herramienta. Otro disparo, y el retroceso la obliga a reajustar. Otro disparo. Sus oídos no sufren la explosión, que sin embargo reverbera por su cuerpo. Otro disparo, y otro, y otro, en rápida sucesión. Una especie de exultación ciega, expandiéndose por su cuerpo._

_Las siguientes balas golpean el centro de la diana, sin errar._

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

–Noah, ni siquiera se ven bien juntos, ella es muy bajita.

–Apenas más que su hermana.

Hermione se detiene en seco, el corazón latiéndole aprisa. Michael da tres pasos más, estruendosos y torpes, sin que las chicas lo escuchen, a pesar de que el cubículo del departamento de aurores en que se encuentra parece estar justo al lado de la charla.

–Pero si es de lo más machorra

–Te digo que se fueron de la mano.

–Además, ¿viste como tenía el pelo? A ver qué estarían haciendo tan temprano en el salón de entrenamiento

Se fuerza a dar el siguiente paso, y el otro, y pronto está marchando a la misma o mayor velocidad. Al sonido de sus pasos, las tres aprendices le dirigen miradas de terror. Atraviesa el resto del departamento como una exhalación, y va directamente, sin preguntar, hacia la oficina de Luna. Gira el picaporte y... cerrado.

El aprendiz sentado en el escritorio a su derecha se congela frente a su mirada.

–¿Dónde está Luna?

Se levanta en firme. Detrás de él, la ventana; llueve, de nuevo. El felino en el cuadro a su lado (¿Sejmet?) Le echa miradas como listo para merendárselo. Huele a presa. Hermione nota sus uñas roídas y la tiza en su hombro derecho; le gustará el billar. El pensamiento la irrita sobremanera.

–¡¿Cómo cómo no está?!

El chico tartamudea, ofrece disculpas que no le competen. Hermione se frena, apretando los labios y recordándose a sí misma que no es esto lo que la exaspera. Respira profundo.

–¿En Hogwarts? –lee entre líneas del balbuceo confuso.

Asentimiento vigoroso.

–Quédate –le ordena a Hunter, sin mirarlo.

Con un ondeo de su capa, Hermione se arrodilla frente a una de las varias chimeneas sin grabados ni pretensión, del departamento, el frío del suelo a través de sus pantalones y el calor del fuego frente a ella, dándole náuseas anticipadas. No le gusta que su cabeza gire sola, ni siquiera cuando sabe a dónde va. Respira profundo, para frenar su respuesta visceral tanto a las noticias recibidas como a la expectativa de tener parte de su cuerpo a kilómetros. De ningún modo puede dejar que el cambio de humor llegue al otro lado. Cierra los ojos e introduce la cabeza en la chimenea.

El despacho se asemeja más al Dumbledore de lo que recuerdaba, y los directores siguen dormitando en sus sillas. Algunos gatitos antaño en el departamento de Umbridge, habiendo entonces escapado –al parecer, ni sus gatitos la soportaban–, ahora son las mascotas comunes de los cuadros o se han buscado dueño; algunos duermen sobre uno que otro director; una bruja distraída acaricia al suyo mientras se hace la dormida. Los vivos, ausentes. Dumbledore no está a la vista. Siempre podría llamarlo en una emergencia, pero no lo va a despertar de su sueño simulado porque su jefa no está en el puesto de trabajo.

Justo cuando se va a retirar, escucha las voces.

–Habrá que llamar a los padres –Es la voz de McGonagall; le sobresalta darse cuenta de la cascada que suena.

–Pero ¿qué les vamos a decir?–Es la voz ansiosa del profesor Flitwick.

–Lo que sucedió. Entre todos tal vez podamos comprender...

–¿Profesora? –llama Hermione.

Un momento de vacilación, y finalmente la figura alta y quizás algo inclinado de la directora se perfila frente a la chimenea.

–Señora Granger –responde.

Hermione se encuentra muy por debajo de su nivel, como para leer su expresión. El trato formal no significa nada: es lo habitual, entre directora y padres. Si hay más reserva de lo normal en su voz, tal vez se deba a que, después de todo, interrumpió una charla. El profesor Flitwick la saluda, quizás un poco demasiado alegremente, antes de desaparecer.

–¿Algún problema con los chicos? –verifica

–Ningún Weasley o Potter ha tenido problemas en lo que va de semestre.

No le pasa desapercibida la especificidad de la respuesta. Vacila. Después de todo, no le compite indagar en problemas de otros alumnos.

–Tenía entendido que estaban ustedes del otro lado del mundo. ¿Todos están bien? ¿Arthur, Molly? ¿Harry?

–No... no... Todos bien –ignora la culpa que la atenaza al darse cuenta de lo poco que ha pensado en sus suegros desde que los muchachos fueron a Hogwarts... antes, incluso... Apunta el ir a verlos en su agenda mental mientras añade –Es sólo... Luna... Tenía un informe para ella, pero no se encuentra en la oficina. Me dijeron que estaba en la escuela.

Otro momento de vacilación. Ve la máscara caer con un suspiro, y la directora confiesa:

–Está en la enfermería.

Su corazón se salta un latido.

–¿Qué le sucedió? ¿La atacaron?

–No estamos seguros.

–¿Cuándo?

–Esta mañana.

Hermione calcula. Más cinco horas de diferencia horaria hacen... demasiado tiempo.

–¿Querría que acabe de cruzar?

A Hermione se le encoje el corazón al ver sus labios gastados apretarse en una línea firme.

–Tal vez pueda ayudar –insiste.

Otro latido, y la profesora se aparta. Segundos más tardes, comparten oficina. Hermione desliza los ojos por los retratos. Le parece que Dumbledore le guiña un ojo, pero al mirarlo, el anciano ronca pasiblemente en su silla.

–¿Qué sucedió? –pregunta, mientras la profesora se dirige a la puerta, visiblemente guiándola a la enfermería.

–La hallamos en el bosque.

–¿Bosque?

–Es habitual que visite el Bosque Prohibido, o sus inmediaciones.

Hermione siente la calidez en sus palabras. Informalmente, Hogwarts está abierto a todos sus héroes de guerra. Los padres limitan sus visitas, pero no es poco habitual que alguno de ellos comparta con Hagrid una taza de té.

–Firenze la trajo –continúa la profesora, mientras cruzan frente a la gárgola de piedra–. Armó un pequeño escándalo, subiéndola por las escaleras en su lomo. Poppy cree que fue hechizada.

El corazón esta vez le late con un tipo muy diferente de emoción.

–Magos oscuros.

Dos latidos.

–Desafortunadamente, no creo que sea así.

La auror se detiene, y la profesora marcha pesadamente tres pasos antes de voltearse hacia ella, ojos opacos bajo el sombrero puntiagudo. Del otro lado del pasillo cuelga un tapiz de Gryffindor, su león, indiferente a las preocupaciones de sus antiguas protegidas.

–Comprenderá que no estoy en libertad de discutir ciertas cosas ...

–Hogwarts, ¿es segura? –interrumpe la madre.

–Tanto como siempre lo ha sido.

Un troll flashea en la mente de Hermione.

–Agradecería que el señor Ministro no escuchara de esta conversación –está diciendo la profesora.

–¿Ron? –pregunta la auror, atontada, retomando el paso.

–Me temo que la política no siempre es una buena influencia.

A Hermione la cabeza le da vueltas, atando cabos. No se atreve a preguntar si la referencia es algo en particular, o si la directora simplemente tiene malas experiencias con los políticos. Los Weasley siempre han sido para ella de confianza. Salvo Percy, claro. Pero siempre uno tiene un comportamiento diferente con sus alumnos sesenta años menores. Sobre todo si no son compañeros de lucha.

–No se preocupe, profesora. Esto es entre usted y yo.

Supone que el silencio representa confianza. Los hombros de la hechicera de edad, han caído, con alivio.

–Entonces, ¿qué está en libertad para discutir?

–Me temo que algún tipo de influencia pesa sobre los chicos –dice, de la nada.

–¿Todos?

–Algunos, más que otros.

–¿Por qué lo dice?

Silencio.

–¿El Ministro ha comentado sobre el club?

–Club.

–Supongo que no.

La profesora suspira, llegando a la puerta de la enfermería. Penetran lentamente. Hermione nota la soledad del ala. Una cama está cubierta de cortinas. En efecto: Luna duerme sobre ella. Se ve tan pálida como siempre. A Hermione se le antoja raro ver a su antigua amiga durmiendo, los ojos saltones plácidamente cubiertos por las pestañas.

–Directora –interviene la señora Pomfrey, la expresión sorprendida al ver a Hermione–, señora Granger.

–¿Cómo está Luna? –pregunta Hermione, saltándose los saludos.

–En general, su estado es bueno –La enfermera se acerca y toma la muñeca de la rubia, se detiene quince segundos, luego continúa–. Debería despertar esta tarde. Sufrió varios aturdidores. Con un poco de suerte, ningún Obliviate efectivo.

–¿Hay razones para sospechar... ?

–No es una conclusión médica –la tranquiliza la enfermera–, es solo que no se me ocurre otra razón por la cual quisieran atacarla, salvo que había visto algo impropio, y aún entonces ...

Hermione se aferra a uno de los pilares de la cama. Sobre su pulgar, en pequeño, el escudo de Hogwarts. La yema, ausente, traza las letras del lema.

–Es la superior de los aurores.

–No está exactamente en guardia, en los terrenos –la enmienda McGonagall–. Habrá sido fácil.

"O conoce al atacante."

–Si el ataque fue organizado... ¿Qué es ese club del que me hablaba? ¿Estarán involucrados?

–Desgraciadamente, no tengo ni idea –responde la directora–, el club está amparado por una especie de secreto y el Ministerio me impide investigar más. O cerrarlo.

–Ron tiene que detener esto –piensa Hermione en voz alta; La directora le dirige una mirada triste–. ¿Han descartado a los habitantes del bosque?

–Firenze está investigando esa posibilidad –dice la enfermera–, pero la señorita Lovegood no tiene un colmillo marcado en toda su anatomía.

–¿Y extraños?

–La protección de Hogwarts es formidable, más aún tras la guerra. Lo sabríamos.

De golpe, Hermione se ve en la misma posición, veinte años antes. Entonces, eran los profesores los que discutían posibles situaciones, y el trío escuchaba a escondidas para investigar por su lado. Se siente extraño, estar del otro lado.

Esta vez tampoco están dándole todas las respuestas.

Con todo, sigue habiendo estudiantes con oídos atentos en Hogwarts. No le da tranquilidad, exactamente, pero si quiere mantenerlos a salvo, sería estúpido pasarlo por alto. Aunque no puede ser muy obvia la razón por la que quiere consultarlos.

–¿Solo Firenze sabe dónde estaba?

–Me temo que sí –es McGonagall, la voz cálida y profunda, la mano delgada sobre la madera de la silla.

Hermione calcula rápidamente. Puede esperar, pero Firenze podría tardar días en regresar, si es minucioso.

–No creo que despierte pronto –interrumpe a la enfermera, la mano en su hombro.

Largas sombras bajo los ojos quietos de Luna.

–Debería ver a los chicos –musita.

–La señorita Granger-Weasley tenía Pociones –ofrece la directora.

Hermione coloca una mano en su antebrazo antes de continuar hacia la puerta. No es como si pudiera asegurarle que todo irá bien. Le tienta pensar que esto es un evento aislado, pero a juzgar por su propia experiencia en la escuela...

–Ah, señora Granger.

Se vuelve, interrogante.

–Feliz cumpleaños

Su antigua profesora, la figura delgada y algo inclinada, se desdibuja en medio de la relativa oscuridad y frescura de la enfermería desierta. Al lado, la enfermera, más joven, toda de blanco, severa como una madre. Y en el medio, una silueta yacente, Luna, a quien no le ve el rostro. Es la imagen que se lleva a las mazmorras. En algún momento representó seguridad. Aún tiene efecto. Cómo le gustaría irse a dormir a su antigua Casa, a la luz del fuego.

Espera a Rose a la salida de Pociones, siguiendo con la vista las intrincadas columnas que hoy le parecen serpientes enroscadas.

–¿Mamá?

La chica la ha visto primero. Se le acerca, abrazando un montón de libros de portada de cuero, sobre cuyas letras metálicas se refleja la luz de las antorchas; sus ojos también lucen extrañamente irreales.

–Rosa.

–¿No estabas en América?

–Tuve que traer un informe. ¿Tu hermano? –pregunta la auror, al tiempo que hace levitar el paquete de libros– ¿James? ¿Al? ¿Lily?

–Todos bien. ¿Pasa algo?

La adulta sacude la cabeza. Se da cuenta de golpe de estar haciendo lo mismo que sus profesores, tantos años atrás. Bien Tal vez si Dumbledore hubiera guardado más tiempo sus secretos, el mundo mágico habría perecido sin la ayuda de tres adolescentes, pero ya no están bajo el reinado de Voldemort y como profesora y como madre debe proteger a los chicos mientras sea posible. Eso es lo que deja en la difícil posición de obtener información sin decirle a sus hijos para qué, y ellos tienden a percibirlo todo.

–¿Y por aquí?

Afortunadamente, Rose vacila un segundo, lo que le da pie a preguntar.

–¿Qué sucede?

Mirando alrededor, la chica sugiere:

–Encontremos un salón vacío.

Las mazmorras, verdinegras, se alzan amenazadoras en torno. Hermione y la chica caminan por pasillos llenos de imágenes serpenteantes y ocasionalmente aladas, reptileanas en todo caso. Una conspiración tras otra se deja sospechar en la mente de Hermione, más de una vez se piensa sacar a los chicos de la escuela para enseguida decirse que está siendo ridícula, mientras Rose pega la oreja a la tercera puerta y espera unos segundos, antes de atreverse a echar una ojeada al interior y hacerle una señal a su madre. Se detiene antes de entrar; un gato negro les ha echado una ojeada al salir del salón vacío.

–Mira, a lo mejor estoy exagerando –comienza la chica–, pero Anne está muy rara.

Rose se apoya en un pie, luego en otro, al tiempo que se tuerce las manos. Hermione no ha visto esta reacción salvo en casos de caída drástica de calificaciones, y aún entonces, solo una vez. Anne ni siquiera es tan cercana a Rose ¿o sí? Los libros levitan hacia un pupitre cercano y caen con un sonoro pop mientras la más joven continúa.

–Se escapa con chicos. Ayer estaba con uno en el dormitorio, y no me dejaba entrar –un leve tinte rosa sobre las mejillas de la chica revela lo que sospecha, y Hermione se decide prohibir todo contacto extra entre las compañeras de dormitorio. ¡Solo tienen 13!

–Ella no era así, de verdad –acentúa la hija, vehemente–. Y los chicos... Venía del comedor, y me topé con una pelea. No entendí bien, pero parece que Art había traído una cesta de la cocina y dos chicos se peleaban por ella.

–¿Arthur?

–Él solo se echó atrás. Parecía tan sorprendido como yo. Tengo la impresión de que toda la escuela se está volviendo loca.

Hermione la escruta. El distrés es real, y a Hermione le da mala espina. Rose nunca ha sido histérica. Con todo, no le parece racional preocuparse por peleas y amoríos de adolescentes. Ni hay una explicación mágica para tal cosa, que la auror conozca. Le pasa un brazo por el hombro y la atrae hacia sí, apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza de fuego. Por la ventana puede ver el viento sacudiendo el follaje del Bosque Prohibido, colores de primavera en pleno otoño. Hogwarts...

–¿Alguna posibilidad de que sea casual? –quisiera preguntar, pero no se atreve.

–¿Me hablan de un club?

–Un club –pregunta la adolescente, sin apartarse.

–No tengo más información –no puede contarle lo del Ministerio.

Hay un silencio. Es probable que Rose intuya que no están dando toda la información.

–No entiendo. ¿Quieres que me una o algo?

–¡No! No, Rose, para nada, solo tengo curiosidad.

–Pues no sé, no me han invitado. ¿Le pregunto a Hugo?

–No, no quiero que se preocupe. O bueno... quizás sí. No sé si es bueno, manténganse al margen –corta la madre; Hugo no lleva un mes en Hogwarts–. Solo mantén los ojos abiertos, ¿sí? –vacila, pero su razonamiento previo no se sostiene contra la posibilidad de dejar a la niña en Hogwarts sin aviso ni resguardo– Probablemente no debería decirte esto, pero hubo un ataque cerca del Bosque Prohibido. Nada grave –asegura, para borrar la alarma de la expresión de la chica–, quizás una de las mascotas de Hagrid. Solo... ten cuidado. Tú y tu hermano, manténganse juntos.

–No tenemos la misma Sala Común –comenta la chica–, pero le aviso. ¿Lo vas a esperar?

Mirando el reloj, sacude la cabeza.

–Ya tienes que correr para llegar a clase. No nos da tiempo a hablar antes de la próxima hora. Solo transmítele el mensaje, ¿sí? –y para acortar el silencio, agrega– ¿Qué toca ahora?

–Encantamientos

"Bueno, al menos no es Astronomía" se plantea, calculando el tiempo que le llevará llegar al segundo piso.

–Flitwick sabe que estoy aquí. Te dejará pasar.

Un último abrazo, y la chica agarra sus libros y corre hacia la puerta. Como de costumbre, no se ha acordado de su cumpleaños.

Esa idea sobre Hagrid no es una probabilidad, pero al salir de las mazmorras su mirada se dirige a la salida y a las escaleras, dudando. Debería irse vía red flu, como llegó, y de paso avisar de su partida; pero quizás valga la pena una pequeña visita al semigigante. Puede tener información, y francamente ha pasado el tiempo desde la última vez. Y nadie conoce el Bosque Prohibido como Hagrid, salvo quizás Firenze.

La cabaña, desde lejos, invita, quizás por todo el verde alrededor. La antigua estudiante no recuerda tanto verde. La misma cabaña está cubierta de parras, reptando por el techo y descendiendo por las ventanas. La puerta está entreabierta, pero Hermione de todos los modos golpea. En lo que espera la invitación, mira al huerto, cuyas calabazas gigantes parecen del doble de tamaño que las de tercer año.

–Entre.

La cabaña está un poco diferente de la que recuerda. Su mirada va primero a la mesa, donde hay una rana plateada sobre una roca en medio de una palangana con agua; esta sigue los movimientos del animal como si magnéticamente la atrajera. A un lado, el semipiterno frasco de caramelos de café. Del otro lado –Hermione tiene que mirar dos veces para comprender lo que ve–, un terrario lleno de Billywigs.

–¿Hermione?

La expresión del semigigante al acercarse la hace adivinar crujidos óseos en su futuro próximo, y con reflejos de auror se sitúa estratégicamente del otro lado de sus muebles (caso que al hombrón se le ocurra abrazarla).

–Tanto tiempo, Hagrid –Le sonríe.

Los ojos del mago están sospechosamente húmedos mientras la examina con la misma atención que si estuviera por anunciar que ha crecido mucho.

–¿Y Harry? –Añade, mirando a la puerta, esperanzado.

–En América. No podríamos dejar al Ministro completamente solo. A Ron –aclara, al ver la incertidumbre del semigigante.

Hay un sonido extraño, musical y deformado, y Hermione se sobresalta, su mano volando a la varita hasta rastrear el origen hasta la boca abierta del reptil.

–Nunca había visto una rana de esas –comenta.

–Ni yo, ni Charlie. Luna dice que es una rana lunar –el escepticismo de Hermione se diluye al mirar de nuevo a la rana–. Mucha vida, por aquí, estos días; como en primavera, pero mejor. Salen animales que nadie había visto. Juraría que vi un uro el otro día. ¡Un Uro! –Ríe– ¡En Escocia!

Aún la mirada del hombre se desvía una vez más a la puerta, lamentando, antes de que sus manos como tapacubos le hagan un gesto, invitándola a acercarse. Hermione mira sin pensar en la cesta que alguna vez perteneció a Fang, y tiene que mirar de nuevo. Instantáneamente comienza a retroceder.

–¿Hagrid? –Pregunta, la voz, temblando– ¿Eso es una quimera?

–¿Eh? –Hagrid, distraído, sigue su mirada– Ah, sí. Una doméstica –explica con un gesto indiferente.

–Hagrid –lo llama de nuevo, la voz un poco más cascada y la mirada, en el animal, que se la regresa con los ojos color arena, impasibles–, eso está clasificado de cinco cruces y echa fuego. Y tú sigues viviendo en una casa de madera.

–Es una quimera doméstica –explica de nuevo Hagrid, suavemente, como si hablara con un niño tonto–. Es solo un gato, ¿ves?

La cabeza parece estar a medio camino entre gata y leona, pero la cola es bastante parecida a Mushu, y Hermione se pregunta, una vez más, cuán seguros están los niños en esta escuela.

–Nunca había visto una en el Bosque Prohibido –continúa el hombrón, como si nada–, pero tú sabes, nadie lo conoce por completo, y estos días aparece de todo –las manos regordetas se mueven en el aire, los dedos abiertos, ilustrando .

–Deberías reportarlo al ministerio.

–Oh, es solo temporal –aclara el semigigante con una risa nerviosa–. Es muy pequeña, y estaba sola. La pobre, creo que alguien cazó a la madre. No podría dejarla ahí.

La cola de reptil lanza una llamarada a la oreja del gato, que la sacude sin prestar atención. Quimera y hechicera se miran fijamente. Hermione se fija en los grandes ojos y las mejillas regordetas. Sí que es un cachorro. Uno peligroso. De pronto el animal se levanta y Hermione da un paso atrás, instintivo.

–Pero ¿dónde la vas a liberar?

Suena casi histérica. Imágenes de Hugo entrando al Bosque Prohibido para encontrar una quimera tamaño legendario, no se le van de la cabeza.

–Las quimeras domésticas sin madre no se adaptan bien al bosque.

–¡¿No la vas a liberar ?!

–Me había pensado que sería un buen regalo –suena indeciso.

Hermione desvía la mirada del bichejo y hacia Hagrid solo un momento, suficiente para ver la expresión nerviosa, indecisa. "Oh. No, no, no... "

–¿No era hoy tu cumpleaños?

Mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, la antigua estudiante controla el impulso de vocear lo que había pensado. El hombrón, malinterpretando su expresión, le está sonriendo como si le estuviera regalando una cuenta en Gringotts.

–Me figuraba que te encantaría. Un regalo que es puro Gryffindor –le dice–. Además, es adorable, ¿verdad? No tan diferente de Crookshanks cuando la miras bien.

Hermione la mira bien. No le encuentra el parecido.

A la auror no suelen gustarle los animales peligrosos.

Finalmente, la mujer se siente con suficiente control para razonar.

–Hagrid, yo soy una auror. Tengo misiones, y entrenamiento y –le da un vahído al recordar el viaje de supervivencia que el dúo ha estado postponiendo todo el año; estar sola en el bosque con Harry ha aumentado estos días su grado de dificultad, y ahora el pretendido secuestro puede llegar en casi cualquier momento– No puedo cuidar de un gatito, ni se hable de la cabra y del dragón...

–Oh, será fácil –las manos ondean por el aire, descartando–. Manejaste bien a Grawp. Minnie va a ser mucho más fácil. Es muy inteligente. Si le dejas comida a mano, hasta se alimentará sola.

–Suponiendo que no se coma al vecino.

–No les gusta la carne humana.

–A la rata del vecino.

–Bueno –Hagrid ríe, una mano sobre la protuberante barriga, como un extraño papá Noel–, eso es un peligro con cualquier gato.

–O al perro o a la vaca del vecino. ¿Cuánto crece un bicho de estos?

Hagrid se ha acercado sin cuidado al animal y le está acariciando el lomo de cabra. El dragón entrecierra los ojos. Una locura. A Hagrid el bicho le cabe en una mano, lo que no es mucho decir.

–Ya su tamaño es casi el de un adulto –le dice–. La juventud se le reconoce en los bigotes, ¿ves?

–Tener permiso del ministerio para un familiar de estas será una pesadilla.

–Vamos, no será para tanto. ¿Qué te van a negar?

Hermione está a punto de ladrarle que ser del Trío de Oro no vale mucho veinte años más tarde, que no lo usaría para tener una mascota de todos los modos y que ciertamente no va a usar su matrimonio para esto, pero se contiene. En su mente, la confusa decisión de apartar al monstruo de los niños sin meter a Hagrid en líos. Aunque no sepa qué hacer con él después. De algún modo se sabe incapaz de dejarla en un zoológico.

–¿Minnie? –Fabrica, imaginando un moño rosa en la cabeza sin tiempo de la quimera. "Le vendría mejor Bastet" piensa, antes de controlarlo.

–¿No te gusta? Siempre puedes cambiarle el nombre...

"Oh, otras cosas cambiaría..."

Por primera vez ve en el semigigante una expresión de abandono, pero ¿qué hacer para consolarlo?

De un salto, la quimera baja de la antigua cama del perrazo y salta sobre la silla, la mesa, al aparador –que cruje bajo su peso–. Se acerca a su reticente ama, sin prestar mayor atención a los patéticos intentos de esta de retroceder sin huir. Los ojos de arena se fijan en los ojos castaños con una especie de enigma. Como con los hipogrifos, Hermione trata de no pestañear. Nota vagamente que, a pesar de su ataque de pánico –comprensible si se tiene en cuenta la peligrosidad de las quimeras–, el animal es mucho menor que un caballo.

Tiene una expresión difícil de leer. Los ojos arena son desconcertantes. Con todo, Hermione le parece inteligente de esa manera particular de las esfinges. También le parece que la creatura, a pesar del cariño de Hagrid, se siente profundamente sola.

No quiere que le guste.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Avance:

Se ha vuelto más consciente, más cuidadoso, mientras su mente se prepara para tomar una decisión de esas que cambian la vida.

Duham

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

¿Les gustó el regalo de Hagrid?

Comentarios, ¿por favor?


	18. Cuestión de sangre

–_No puedes decir eso en un discurso oficial, Ron –la voz de Hermione sonó del otro lado de la puerta._

–_¿Por qué? –Su voz sonaba molesta y perdida en partes iguales._

–_Porque se supone que eres respetuoso... _

–_Pero ellos son…_

–_Lo sé –replicó ella–. Tienes que ser mejor..._

–_¿Y si no lo soy?_

_Harry la imaginó rodando los ojos y sonrió._

–_Entonces no te habrían elegido._

–_Ya –Ron no sonaba convencido–. ¿Me lo repites?_

_Un suspiro un poco teatral. _

–_Honestamente, Ron. ¿No tienes a Ethel para que te explique estas cosas?_

–_No puedo entenderla._

–_Bueno, eso es... en realidad, tierno. Pero tu esposa tiene un trabajo, ¿sabes?_

_Harry casi podía imaginar que una vez que cruzara esa puerta, encontraría a sus amigos adolescentes sentados en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y las rodillas desnudas y escuálidas, la misma tarea de la que estaban hablando, olvidada en una mesa cercana. Al entrar, por una fracción de segundo, incluso vio a la sabelotodo de Hogwarts sonreírle alegremente, mientras su mejor amigo, adolescente y desarreglado, agitaba la mano en bienvenida. como si estuviera a punto de invitarlo a jugar ajedrez mágico. La imagen evolucionó a la de sus amigos, tal como eran ahora: Ron, un poco más redondo; y Hermione, madura y como florecida; el entrenamiento, evidente en lo tonificado de su cuerpo. Sus expresiones apenas cambiaron en el proceso. Sonrió y fue a sentarse con ellos, aliviado de que no todo en este mundo debiera cambiar._

–_¿Entendiste la diferencia entre nulo y anulable? –continuó Hermione._

_La expresión de Ron lo dijo todo. Hermione musitó algo sobre los políticos que no estudian derecho._

–_Es nulo cuando el defecto es invalidante –explicó Hermione–. No hay manera de arreglarlo. A efectos jurídicos, nunca existió. Por ejemplo: si no había intención, o sea si el acto fue simulado, o no había capacidad real de quienes lo realizaron, o fueron intimidados. Por el contrario, es anulable cuando queda a discreción de las partes interesadas…_

–_Explícalo en inglés –sugirió Harry._

_La bruja lo fulminó con la mirada, al tiempo que Harry y Ron chocaban palmas._

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Ron protesta cuando su capa se enreda en torno a él. Duham, que ha terminado de sacudir la suya y justo la ha colgado, reprime una sacudida de cabeza y levanta la varita para ayudar. Harry levanta la vista del trago que está sirviendo a cada uno.

Ha sido un día largo, tanto más largo cuanto que ha habido tanto que ponderar. Ya con permiso para reconocer el elefante blanco en la habitación –el flirteo, la posibilidad de algo más–, todo en su rutina se ha modificado, o al menos lo ha hecho su visión de ello. Se ha vuelto más consciente, más cuidadoso, mientras su mente se prepara para tomar una decisión de esas que cambian la vida.

Duham.

La posibilidad le parece extraña. La misma idea de alguien en su vida fuera de Ginny y Hermione, parece fuera de órbita, y peligroso como un asteroide fugitivo. Explosivo. Las implicaciones en todas sus relaciones personales y laborales son casi inabarcables, al punto que hay que poner cimientos hasta para deliberar al respecto. Su relación con Hermione… Francamente, no hay nada que tema más que destruirla. Es ya algo demasiado precioso y progresivamente más frágil. Sin embargo, esto podría ser justo lo que los salve… aunque bien le gustaría que fuera alguien más, alguien no tan comprometido en su círculo.

Con todo, quizás no podría ser nadie más. Nadie más diferente de ella.

Todo está ahí: el afán protector, la admiración mutua. Y se hace notar. Los extranjeros, menos familiarizados con las especulaciones en torno al Trío de Oro, se han fabricado las propias, y Harry no ha pasado por alto las miradas que les dirigen cuando van juntos: sonrisas tiernas de la secretaria, o cómplices de los aurores de su edad, gestos de despecho o envidia a uno u otro. Por lo visto, la conclusión es que son pareja y hacen un bonito par, sea cual sea la reacción del sujeto en particular ante ello.

Y la atracción sexual es innegable. En su mente flashea su último sueño: el cuerpo adolescente retorciéndose en sus brazos, ojos cerrados y labios abiertos de placer; sus propias manos enredadas en bucles castaños… Como una descarga eléctrica, la instantánea baja por su columna vertebral, y el mago se voltea, ocultando su reacción. ¿Química? Eso ni se le acerca.

Pero él sí que no es ya un adolescente, y a prudencia se impone. Aunque Harry no es de aventuras de una noche, esto simplemente no puede fallar. Sobre todo, del lado de Duham; tiene que asegurar su bienestar, incluso por Hermione. Tiene que analizar a profundidad sus propias motivaciones.

Casi no escuchan la llamada.

–Harry, Ron.

El pelirrojo se inclina frente a la chimenea y Duham, detrás, levanta la mano en saludo. Al auror le toma ese tiempo controlar sus pensamientos y devolverlos al rincón de su mente al que pertenecen hasta que sea el momento de revelarlos… si alguna vez llega; cuando se arrodilla junto al otro pilar, en el lugar instintivamente reservado para él, sus ojos son claros y su expresión, neutra.

–No puedo estar allí a medianoche –dice la leona, sucinta–, envío a Sparkie con Hunter para el relevo. Ya tengo a los de Relaciones Mágicas Internacionales trabajando en ello…

–Podemos lidiar con un día más.

–No seas ridículo, Harry –protesta Hermione–, cómo van a estar alerta 36 horas seguidas.

–Tú sabes la clase de pesadilla diplomática que va a ser enviar a otra persona –interviene Duham–, déjanos lidiar con eso, no va a ser la primera vez.

–Para ti, sí –regaña la auror.

–¡Ey, que yo puedo protegerme solo! –todas las miradas se fijan en él, haciéndolo tomar un color parecido al de su pelo–. Lo menos, el tiempo para que lleguen estos dos.

Hermione presiona los labios en una línea, su mirada pasando de uno a otro, dudosa.

–¿Qué pasó?

–Hagrid –resume, los ojos en blanco–. Recogió otro animalito perdido –y tras una pausa en la que las palabras le faltan, añade, simplemente–. No se lo van a creer.

Se echa atrás. Los otros cruzan una mirada y, tomando una pinta de polvos, los lanzan a la chimenea. Harry y Ron se lanzan simultáneamente hacia el fuego mágico. A la náusea se añaden los tortazos, y Ron llega al otro lado protestando. A Harry también le gustaría poder frotarse la frente.

Hermione, que se ha hecho a un lado para dejarlos ver, mira también a su espalda. Por debajo de su falda se ven rodillas huesudas. Harry la observa así, de perfil, y de pronto le parece estar de vuelta en Hogwarts.

La cabeza de Duham ha emergido debajo de las otras dos a tiempo para chillar a coro con Ron:

–¡Una quimera doméstica!

Volviendo la mirada hacia el foco de todas las demás, Harry ve un felino de cola extraña, echado sobre la alfombra como un miembro de la realeza con bigotes. Se las ha arreglado para lucir infantil y elegante. De vez en cuando, como sin querer, levanta una pata y lanza a un lado una bola de estambre. No le ve nada de particular hasta que su cola echa fuego.

–Díganme que no es familia de los escregutos –suplica Harry.

–No, estos son listos –explica Ron, excitado–. Solían ser mascota de reyes. Valían una fortuna, incluso cuando no estaban en extinción.

–Las domésticas son increíbles –interrumpe Duham–, e increíblemente raras; nunca he visto una. ¿Podemos quedárnosla, Mia?

–Igual, está clasificada como cuatro cruces –continúa la hermana mayor, con una mirada reprobatoria–. No podía dejarla en Hogwarts, con los chicos –enfatiza la última palabra, mirando a su esposo de tal manera que igual podría abrirle un agujero en la frente.

–Por favor –suplica Ron– ¡si son muy listas! Perfectas para proteger a la familia…

Harry se echa atrás, esperando hacer al menos el viaje de vuelta sin nuevos chichones. Un segundo más tarde, el cuello de Ron recupera a su dueño. Entre uno y otro sale Duham, a ras del suelo.

–Vale –interviene Harry, una vez Hermione ha regresado a la chimenea–. ¿Le has preguntado a Charlie las opciones?

–No parece haber un refugio para esta clase de criaturas.

–¿Y tú cómo sabías que existía un animal que Hermione no? –interrumpe Ron, mirando de una a otra.

–Como dijiste, las quimeras domésticas están en extinción –se justifica la auror–, no salen precisamente en libros de texto. Estos se ocupan de avisarte de las peores y más comunes. De que si ves una, corras.

Todos enfocan a la más joven, que se encoje de hombros.

–Me gusta estudiar criaturas mágicas.

–¿Preguntaste en el Ministerio? –Harry devuelve la discusión a su cauce.

–Estuve ahí hasta la hora de cierre, llenando papeleo –explica, mosqueada.

Burocracia, disponible en todos los mundos.

–¿Y si la dejas con tus padres?

Todos miran a Ron como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas extra.

–No tienen magia, Ron –explica la auror, paciente–, ¿cómo van a lidiar con una criatura mágica tan peligrosa?

–Papá y mamá son duros –se une Duham–. Seguro que les va a encantar.

–Hermione –insiste Ron al mismo tiempo–, son _domésticas_. No le hacen daño a su familia.

La auror luce como si estuviera por echarle una bronca, pero se contiene.

–Tu opinión queda apuntada, Ron –comenta–, volvamos al asunto en cuestión.

–Alista aquello y ven –concluye Harry–. Nosotros podemos con esto.

Y sin embargo, minutos después, se hace evidente que no pueden.

–Absolutamente no.

–No estoy pidiendo tu opinión –responde el pelirrojo.

–Yo no estoy pidiendo la tuya. Tú sabes muy bien que si Hermione estuviera aquí, ni te atreverías a plantearlo.

–Tú no eres el jefe aquí, Harry. Ya, no.

El Ministro se ha inclinado en una posición defensiva, casi animal; respuesta no tanto a la insistencia–comprensible– de quien es no solo su escolta, sino su amigo, como al antiguo resentimiento dirigido hacia la fama de este. Harry tiene suficiente experiencia como para darse cuenta de que no hay manera de arreglar esto, y desear que Hermione no estuviera al otro lado del mundo; pero no tiene tanta sangre fría.

–Pero ¡¿te quieres morir o qué?!

–¡Soy perfectamente capaz…!

–¡¿… medio totalmente hostil?!

–¡… razones de peso…!

–¡... qué razón puede…!

–¡Ya está bien!

Tal vez si la voz fuera ligeramente más diferente de la de Hermione, no se hubieran callado; pero ambos están condicionados para responder a esa voz. Así que se vuelven, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, hacia la casi adolescente que a pesar de todo no se amedrenta ante los dos hombres que le duplican la edad.

–Ministro –dice, la cabeza alta–, no tengo idea de qué se le está pasando por la cabeza. Somos perfectamente capaces de mantener la atención par de días, no necesitamos descansar, y menos, con usted fuera de la residencia. Pero tiene toda la razón: usted es el jefe. Confiamos en que se comporte como tal…

–¡Duham! ¡No hay manera de que lo deje ir solo…!

–Auror –se dirige a este, la voz suavizándose–, tenemos que confiar en que el Ministro sabe lo que hace.

Si algo faltaba para consolidar la decisión de Ron, era precisamente el desacuerdo en la expresión de Harry. Conforme este se ladea hacia su aprendiz, el Ministro sale de la habitación dando un portazo. Duham se lanza en el camino para impedir que Harry lo siga.

–Ya está bien –le dice.

–¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡No podemos dejarlo ir solo!

–No podemos secuestrarlo ni seguirlo. Se supone que confiemos en él.

–¿No ves que va a estar muerto…?

–Él también es un veterano de guerra.

–Eso es ridículo. Hace veinte años de eso. Nunca ha entrenado.

–Tenemos que confiar en él.

–Estoy llamando a Hermione.

–Tiene suficiente con lo que lidiar.

Harry intenta pasarle por al lado, y ella se interpone una vez más, poniéndole una mano sobre el pecho que lo detiene en seco.

–Ya está bien, Harry –le dice.

Hay algo en su expresión, que cambia la línea de pensamiento de su mentor. Una última mirada hacia la puerta, la versión irreligiosa de una oración.

–Sé que le preocupa –añade Duham–. Pero estará bien. De verdad.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Sentada en el suelo, con los brazos alrededor de la rodilla, Hermione estudia a la quimera, mientras esta se persigue la cola. El deporte animal toma un nuevo sentido con un dragón como apéndice. Tirándose sobre su espalda, la creatura levanta las patas delanteras hacia el dragón, que se pone cerca de su alcance y saca la lengua en una especie de risa animal. Nota cómo el animal cambia de color gradualmente, del carmelita claro de sus orejas, al verde escamoso de la cola, un verde vago parecido al de un dragón de mar foliáceo. A la erudita le pican los dedos por agarrar un blog y apuntar el comportamiento de la criatura. Ha estado estudiando; toda información al respecto parece ser del reino de lo mitológico: el animal no ha dado signos de hablar, y seguro que todo un hipogrifo no le cabe en el estómago.

–¿Y qué comen las quimeras? –pregunta en voz alta, sin que el animal se inmute, lo que no hace sino confirmar su teoría sobre el lenguaje.

Suspirando ruidosamente, y lamentando no haber pensado en esto en Hogwarts, se levanta a ver qué hay en la nevera. El jamón se está echando a perder, y no hay tiempo para poner la carne a descongelar, así que abre una lata de albóndigas –y se corta- y rebusca en la alacena por un pozuelo plástico para el animal. Cuando está sola, nunca se esmera en cocinar; es un lujo disponer de ese tiempo extra, no recuerda la última vez que sucedió. Lo vierte todo en el plato que halló, separando una parte para ella. Solo entonces agarra la varita en la mano izquierda para lanzar el hechizo de curación, dibujando el movimiento con torpeza. El ardor de la herida la ancla. Regresa con un plato en cada mano y…

–¡No! ¡No, no, no!

La quimera se está comiendo algo que se mueve. Si un ratón o un insecto, Hermione no quiere saber. Lo que sea, está sobre el sofá, delicadamente inmovilizado entre sus zarpas.

–¡Bastet! –grita, angustiada, sin saber qué orden dar a continuación.

La quimera y la observa, en pose de esfinge, los ojos de arena enfocados en ella. Serena. La mirada de Hermione es atraída a sus patas, a su pesar; sigue sin distinguir lo que come; la posición de las zarpas es tal que Hermione imagina una dama tomando una taza de té con el meñique alzado. El contraste con lo que está comiendo es absoluto.

–¡No se comen bichos! –grita, frustrada, y de golpe se baja dejando el pozuelo en el suelo.

El animal se detiene a tragarse lo que queda de lo que sea, antes de acercarse a la comida que le ofrecen, olerla con dignidad, y voltear la cola hacia ella.

Hermione gritaría de frustración, pero se supone que es la adulta.

–¿Demasiado buena para ti, princesa? –no evita exclamar.

La quimera se está lamiendo (¿limpiando?) las patas.

La auror limpia mágicamente el sofá varias veces antes de sentarse de golpe. Abre el libro en la mesa de café, una selección de historias mitológicas; estaba en un capítulo interesante sobre elementales del caos, sobre los que no había leído. Sin despegar los ojos del libro, ataca su plato.

Trata de ignorar al animal, lo que explica que al regresar a la cocina, casi le extrañe encontrar un animal inclinado bajo la meseta. Se pregunta si quiere saber qué está lamiendo del suelo, antes de recordarlo de todos modos: su propia sangre.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Han pasado horas lado a lado en el sofá, mirando al frente, una taza de té entre las manos. Horas de inactividad forzada en las que no podían irse a la cama como Harry habría hecho, adolescente, habiendo peleado con su mejor amigo y con tantas horas de sueño atrasadas. En su lugar, se sientan en silencio mientras el salón se oscurece gradualmente, todo el cuerpo tenso y la cabeza, en otra parte. Puede que en el cansancio, hayan caído en ese sueño inquieto a ojos abiertos del centinela; Harry no sabría decir, porque se parece demasiado a la pesadilla. No le guarda rencor a Duham, no realmente. Siempre pudo haber seguido a Ron. Desearía haberlo hecho.

Hay un confort extraño en el silencio compartido.

–¿Por qué no jugamos? –sugiere Duham al fin.

En sus manos, un celular de una modernidad alarmante. Harry se encoje de hombros. Mira el aparato que le han puesto en las manos con indiferencia. La chica trabaja en otro, en silencio. Luego le explica el juego. El auror no comprende los detalles, pero el tiempo pasa veloz, que es lo que hace falta. El pasatiempo es intuitivo. Y violento. Muy violento. Catártico, en cierto modo.

Cinco niveles y muchos zombies muertos más tarde. Ron llega sin ruido, y no les dirige una palabra antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

El auror lo sigue con la mirada, poniéndose en pie con tanto alivio como rabia al tiempo que hace a un lado el juguete. Duham le echa una ojeada y se encarga de los hechizos protectores.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que ve es un abrigo de pieles. Pestañea, y todo regresa de golpe, haciéndola levantarse tan rápido que se enreda en la sábana y acaba en el suelo. La quimera se rueda en la cama, las patas al aire, y se queda quieta un segundo, pero entonces completa el giro y, las patas sobre la cama de nuevo, se estira bostezando antes de abrir los ojos.

A Hermione no se le quita de la cabeza la imagen del animal lamiendo sangre. Mundo mágico o no, le gusta al menos un tejido humano. Mientras espera a adquirir un libro sobre quimeras domésticas, puso todos los hechizos protectores que conoce y algunos que investigó, pero era de suponer que no sirvieran contra las quimeras.

Al menos no la atacó. Supone que es un buen precedente.

Echada sobre la cama, los ojos de la quimera quedan a la altura de los de la humana. De nuevo se miran –los ojos de la bestia, adormecidos- sin saber bien qué esperar de la otra. Al menos, Hermione, no sabe.

El dragón parece sonreír al tiempo que el gato bosteza aparatosamente, estirando las patas delanteras, antes de bajar de la cama y trotar hacia Hermione.

Hasta simpática, se ve.

La auror se obliga a quedarse quieta –la varita, ahora firmemente en su mano- mientras la quimera se frota contra ella. No la ataca. Hermione suspira y se relaja con lentitud. Entonces el animal se le acerca desde el frente, la cabeza baja. A la auror le parece como si se estuviera esforzando por parecer inocua. No se le ocurre una buena razón para que simule, después de todo ya la tuvo a su merced mientras dormía.

Qué lista, Bastet.

–Oh, no. No. No se supone que nos encariñemos.

Pero alarga una mano –lenta, prudentemente- y la acaricia tras una oreja.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Harry sale más temprano que nunca a patrullar. Sus pasos retumban como en una habitación vacía. Huele a rocío, y el fresco le recuerda un poco a Inglaterra.

No es desagradable, pero se pasaría de ello hoy. Le da la impresión de que hace más falta en la residencia. Sin embargo, están solos, y cómo va a verificar la situación en el exterior y las amenazas a la seguridad, si están todos encerrados. Tampoco se atreve a enviar a Duham; no tiene la experiencia de campo.

Se detiene a observar el entorno. La residencia es uno de esos lugares que cambia de sitio cada día, pareciendo siempre, desde fuera, una casa igual a las otras. La cantidad de magia necesaria para hechizar un lugar así es en sí misma un alarde de riqueza y poder, no se le escapa. También ofrece seguridad extra, lo que lo tranquiliza.

Hoy están en un barrio muggle pequeño, decente y tranquilo, nada fastuoso, de esos en que los negocios son familiares, abren y cierran temprano. Una panadería abre a su paso, desde el interior una muchacha le sonríe secándose las manos en el delantal.

Duda antes de ampliar el círculo de sus pesquisas. Las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón muggle, se queda observando la choza que es en realidad de los lugares más fastuosos del país.

Una vuelta más.

Repasa en su mente la agenda del día, preguntándose de nuevo cómo es que la mañana está libre, pero deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Ron duerma hasta bien entrada la mañana. Al menos así sabe exactamente dónde está. A pesar de las mudanzas mágicas.

–¿Un talismán?

La voz, cascada, procede de un tenderete precariamente dispuesto. Ya lo ha visto. Lo que lo sorprende es que la voz parezca dirigirse a él. Se voltea, pestañeando, para encontrar, sentada en la tienda, las piernas cruzadas, a una anciana exageradamente arrugada, de ojos saltones, con una pipa enorme entre los labios plegados. Casi puede ver las volutas de humo haciendo espirales, como en los animados.

–Hay talismanes muy bonitos. Sí, sí. Las chicas aman las joyas, ¿sí?

Va a declinar, pero al volverse, la luz se refleja en uno. Una joya. Ámbar. Se agacha al lado de la anciana y clava los ojos en el collar. La forma es tan abstracta que igual podría representar una vid que cualquier otra cosa. Los reflejos de la luz sobre la joya podrían formar parte del efecto.

Ya tiene un regalo para Hermione. Un libro, claro; uno muy, muy mágico, que costó mucha suerte y una cantidad de galeones inconfesable; el auror lleva meses soñando con su reacción cuando lo reciba. Sin embargo, qué bien se le verá esto a una mujer de cabello castaño, sobre todo a una de ojos cálidos como su compañera. Su índice se acerca al collar.

–La reliquia de Saba. Sí, sí –responde la vieja, astuta.

Harry sabe que debería preguntar por su efecto mágico, pero recuerda de golpe que es un vecindario muggle, y se vería extraño.

Sin embargo, regresa con el talismán en el bolsillo, en una humilde bolsa de cuero, sin tener idea de si se atreverá a ofrecerlo.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

–¡Que no lo quiero conservar!

La mujer levanta la vista, con expresión aburrida.

–Señorita…

–¡Señora Granger-Weasley! –repite la auror con impaciencia; esta debe ser la única hechicera que desconoce todo sobre el Trío de Oro.

–Como sea –la mano aparta la corrección como a una abeja–. Como le decía, las quimeras domésticas establecen un lazo con la familia…

–¡Que no lleva conmigo 24hs!

La oficinista mira a la criatura, que se ha instalado sobre sus hombros como un –extrañamente cómodo– abrigo de pieles, y al que ni los gritos espantan.

–Bastet, bájate –musita Hermione, con rabia controlada.

Con estudiada calma, el gato se deja caer sobre el buró, pero se echa frente a la auror, mirándola a los ojos; el dragón, por su parte, le sisea a la funcionaria y se lanza a morder. Esta, con expresión aburrida, se aparta del buró. Pero si está acostumbrada a lidiar con animales mágicos, no parecen ser de los que lanzan fuego: la llamarada la hace entrar en una furia de apagar fuego y levitar papeles con expresión alarmada, y Hermione esconde una sonrisa que bien pronto desaparece del todo.

–De todos modos, con los datos que nos dio ayer, el procedimiento de adopción está casi completo, solo tiene que firmar aquí…

Estampando los pies contra el suelo, Hermione sale de la oficina y da un portazo; la mano todavía en el picaporte, un segundo después abre de nuevo para ladrar la pregunta:

–Lo de beber sangre…

–Es para forjar el vínculo –responde la funcionaria con voz automática–. No es un vampiro.

Hermione da otro portazo, más fuerte, con una oleada de culpa: magia de sangre, claro que sí; fue estúpido permitirlo.

Por tercera vez abre la puerta, un tono resignado en su voz.

–¿Convive con muggles?

Un encogimiento de hombros.

–Seguro.

–¿Solos?

–Salvo que ataquen al ama… Escuche, ¿va a firmar antes o después de romper la puerta?

El tercer portazo quiebra el cristal, que se arregla al instante con un Reparo resignado proveniente del otro lado, mientras el bólido de cabello castaño atraviesa los pasillos de ministerio, virtualmente haciendo volar los papeles y memos a su paso. Todos esto podría haberse acabado ayer si los funcionarios hicieran su trabajo, ¿y van a decirle que hoy es demasiado tarde? Ha estado esperando desde la madrugada, para que llegaran los del Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, subdivisión de Familiares, solo para que la atendiera una hechicera inepta…

–¡Hermione!

Se volvió de golpe y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no gritar "¡¿Qué?!"

–Dennis.

Frotándose imaginariamente las sienes, se obliga a prestar atención. El nacido de muggles le cae realmente bien, sobre todo desde que la ayudó a montar al departamento de aurores esa subdivisión de forense muggle. No es que los aurores lo usen mucho, lo que explica por una parte su limitado espacio físico e incómoda ubicación, y por otro los excepcionales resultados del equipo Buckbeack y otros equipos con miembros parcialmente muggles (que son pocos) en la resolución de casos complejos. La mayoría de los magos no se preocupan por no dejar ADN.

–Creí que estabas en América –menciona el hechicero, cerrando tras él la puerta de su departamento climatizado.

–Fue necesario reportarnos.

–Problemas.

"¿Por dónde empezar?" No responde.

–Es bueno verte, de todos modos –agrega Dennis al fin–. Obtuve esos resultados que pediste, pero no sé si le han prestado atención. Me alarmó que no los recogieras tú misma. ¿Cómo que ya no estás a cargo?

La antigua fiebre del caso amenaza con sumergirla. No le puede explicar las razones por las que tuvo que dejarlo, ni las veces que, a pesar de lo agitado de su vida, se despierta de noche angustiada, sintiendo todavía su varita partida en la garganta, o llorando por el bebé –a veces Hugo, a veces Al–, al que ha visto muerto sobre su mantita.

–Lo siento, Dennis; es clasificado.

El chico la mira a los ojos y, tras un segundo, asiente.

–¿Y qué es eso? –pregunta.

–Una quimera doméstica –la voz de la auror suena hueca–. Me están forzando a adoptarla.

–Vaya –inserta el científico, sin idea de qué comentar–. Tenía un amigo en la Subdivisión de Familiares, pero lo mandaron, ya sabes, a la Oficina de Centauros. Me temo que le gustaba demasiado el whiskey de fuego.

Una sacudida de cabeza triste de ambos magos, un tanto distraída por parte de la auror.

–Hermione…

El tono es suficientemente serio, como para hacerla levantar la cabeza. El silencio que lo sigue, más serio aún. Tras vacilar, Dennis pregunta:

–¿Podrás pasar un momento?

–Me temo que se supone que no tenga nada que ver con la investigación –corta la auror; mejor evitar tentaciones.

–Es que… es personal…

Intrigada, la auror lo sigue al interior del laboratorio, escrupulosamente limpio, más metálico que el resto del Ministerio. Lo primero que la golpea es el aire controlado. A continuación, el conjunto de instrumentos que asocia con su infancia: con la ciencia muggle, que ahora, a la distancia, parece casi juego de niños.

–El instrumento que ajustamos… el de código rúnico… –dice, dándole la espalda a medida que busca entre papeles.

Hermione recuerda. Fue quizás su mayor aporte a la magia forense: la adaptación de un instrumento para identificar la huella genética, al hallazgo y comparación de la huella rúnica. La idea fue de Hermione. Dado su horario, la concepción de la idea y cómo llevarla a cabo fue casi toda durante una u otra vigilancia y seguimiento de uno u otro mago oscuro, y el peso del trabajo recayó sobre Dennis.

–¿Recuerdas cómo lo probamos con tu secuencia rúnica y la mía?

Hermione asiente, deseando preguntar a dónde va todo ello.

–Pues, como tengo memoria eidética, al hallar esto, pues se me ocurrió comparar…

Venía con dos pergaminos, sobre los cuales la impresión con una máquina láser muggle se veía decididamente anacrónica. Antes incluso de que le llegaran a las manos, Dennis estaba agregando:

–Te lo doy y me olvido por completo de todo esto. Es más, puedes usar Obliviate, si quieres…

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Avance:

_Estás en mi interior, en mi vida, en todo lo que hago. Mi primer amor, mis primeros sueños vinieron contigo. Es nuestra historia, nuestra…_


	19. Lo que nos une

_Dos toques a la puerta, y Duham se deslizó al interior apenas tuvo permiso. A la sazón, Harry estaba guardando su capa de invisibilidad. Cualquier motivo que hubiera tenido la aprendiz para venir a verlo, se desvaneció de su mente ante el género gris-plateado._

–_Wow… ¿esa es la Capa? –con una mala educación poco habitual, como atraída por un magneto, la chica se acercó, la mano extendida para tocar._

_Los brazos de Harry se tensaron, pero no la retiró. Los dedos –uñas cortas, limpias, sin pintar, Harry notó– se hundieron en los pliegues._

–_Es como agua._

_Y como agua, la Reliquia se adhirió a los dedos de la chica, siguiendo su retirada. Harry parpadeó, convencido de que había sido un truco de la luz._

–_Es realmente útil en el terreno –y solo vaciló un momento antes de extendérsela–. Pruébatela._

–_¿Serio? –sus propios ojos lo miraron de vuelta, emocionados, al tiempo que el dueño asentía._

_Duham no perdió un segundo en ponérsela. Sus hombros desaparecieron, y las mejillas sonrosadas bajo los ojos brillantes desaparecieron a continuación, súbitamente, en una carcajada de cristal._

_La siguiente reverberó a espaldas del mentor._

–_Ven a por ella._

_Sonriendo, el auror le dio una pequeña charla de las características y propiedades de las capas de invisibilidad. Claro que no podía encontrarla con la vista, mientras la portara. Ni la muerte podría, según la historia. Pero tenía otros sentidos, y quien se esconde no se ríe, ni provoca. De pronto y sin avisar, se movió a un lado, el brazo extendido como un bailarín, y ella cayó justo en el espacio. Atrapada. _

_Las risas debieron servir de aviso, pero la puerta estaba entreabierta, y Hermione dio un paso dentro de la habitación antes de congelarse en el sitio. Primero vio la luz, cayendo sobre las hebras blancas en el cabello de cuervo del mentor, y sobre la ropa desarreglada, como tras el ejercicio. A centímetros de él, la cabeza de su hermana, tan cerca que si estuvieran a la misma altura rozarían. La perfección y la belleza del cuadro le quitaron el aliento con la potencia del fuego maldito. _

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Harry llega a la cocina a tiempo para sentir la distorsión en la protección mágica. Hacia afuera, no hacia dentro. Su mirada se desvía hacia la aprendiz, cuya misma presencia revela quién salió. El otro par de ojos verdes observan la puerta. La chica está frunciendo el ceño, lo que la hace lucir más que nunca como Hermione.

–Confidencial –es lo único que la aprendiz puede decir.

El mentor se deja caer sobre un taburete, apenas comenzando a distinguir que la pesadilla comienza de nuevo. No como ayer, nunca como ayer: hay un precedente después de todo: Ron sobrevivió, quién sabe a qué; pero Harry se encuentra combatiendo con el viejo instinto de no confiar. La aprendiz le pasa discretamente una taza como la que ella está bebiendo, que él naturalmente ignora. Anonadado y furioso. Además…

–¿A dónde thestrales va? –murmura la chica.

Justo lo que él pensaba. En su fuero interno decide seguirlo la próxima vez.

Pero ¿mientras tanto?

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Hermione y su nuevo familiar esperan de pie frente a la pared que ya hace cinco minutos se ha abierto al callejón Diagon. Huele exactamente como la primera vez que vino, antes de tener una varita, cuando todo era nuevo y brillante y la magia negra no era sino un punto en la distancia. La impaciencia del gato acaba por hacerla avanzar entre el gentío bullicioso y cálido, gente que la roza a un lado y al otro, en esa compañía indiferente propia de los lugares públicos. Es el mismo felino el que la precede a la tienda de animales mágicos –atraído por la comida, seguro-, donde cajas y jaulas todavía llenan cada centímetro, ratitas "presumidas" todavía juegan en una esquina del mostrador, y el conejo –se diría el mismo- se sigue transformando con un pop. La voz de la vendedora rompe su estupor.

–¿Buscas algo específico, queri…? ¡Oh! ¡¿Una quimera doméstica?!

Sacando sus gruesas gafas negras del bolsillo, la bruja se pone a examinar al animal, que la ignora olímpicamente, prestando toda su atención a los sapos. Una esquina en la mente de Hermione se pregunta si las ancas de rana son de las preferencias de las quimeras.

–Hace siglos que no vendemos una –puede interpretarlo literalmente, la auror se imagina–. ¿Dónde adquiriste esta preciosidad?

–Digamos que por accidente. ¿Qué tienen para quimeras?

El sitio de aparición no está lejos de su destino. Casi antes de aparecer del todo, está caminando. Eficiente y profesional. En un bolsillo, encogidas, varias bolsas de sucedáneos sobre una gran cama de gato –las quimeras no son tan frecuentes como para tener un mercado floreciente para ellas solas–. En el otro, un libro sobre quimeras domésticas que la tendera le prestó como un favor especial. Aparte de preguntar si efectivamente hay riesgo de que el animal ataque a los muggles, la auror por una vez no tenía cabeza para indagar sobre su nueva mascota.

No es hasta sentir el olor a limpio y a productos dentales, que se congela.

"Madre-hija"

La información de Dennis no ofrece duda: como en la ciencia muggle, la posibilidad de error es despreciable. La poción multijugos no cambia el código rúnico, apenas lo disfraza. Compartiendo la mitad de las runas, una relación familiar de primer grado es la conclusión más probable con diferencia. Su mente poderosa ha dividido la revelación en una serie de hechos, analizando de manera automática sus implicaciones.

I. La muestra extraña podría ser de su propia hija, pero es ridículo pensar que Rose estuviera implicada en un asesinato. La vio ayer. Está en Hogwarts, protegida y también aislada. No tiene motivo, ni oportunidad para un crimen. Revisando esos momentos, no encuentra nada en el comportamiento de la niña que pueda implicar culpabilidad o disfraz. En buen auror, debería revisar su coartada –el Trío mejor que nadie sabe lo fácil que es salir de Hogwarts cuando se quiere-, y comparar la muestra de código rúnico con el de la niña, todo lo cual hará, quizás.

II. La muestra podría ser de su madre biológica.

Sin embargo, la señora Granger no es una hechicera, el patrón rúnico no debería ser el de una.

II. 1) La señora Granger es una hechicera…

a) … pero la señora Granger no lo sabe. Hermione no sabe si eso es posible. Nunca ha leído de un caso cuya hechicera no revelara rastros de magia, ni siquiera al nacer, cuando la pluma mágica debe escribir su nombre, pero supone que es posible, si su magia es muy débil. El código rúnico es una invención tan reciente –ni siquiera se acepta en el Wizengamot, lo que es ridículo- que este podría ser el primer caso en que tal paradoja se ponga de manifiesto.

b) … pero lo ha ocultado, hasta de sus propias hijas. Para Hermione, esto sería casi impensable, la magia forma una parte tan integral de un hechicero. ¿Es posible ocultarla completamente? ¿Dejar de usarla? ¿Por qué? De un novio muggle, seguro: es la ley; pero ¿de un esposo con quien compartes una hija? Tendrías que estar aterrada de que te abandonara al saberlo. Además, nadie en Hogwarts conocía a ninguno de sus padres, se le dio tratamiento de nacida de muggles desde el primer día.

De sangre-sucia.

La cicatriz a lo largo de su antebrazo todavía pica a veces. Se frota con la manga, impaciente. Años de vivir como paria en su propio mundo, con una espada de Damocles colgando sobre su cabeza. Su madre, ¿reconoció el obliviate antes de que pronunciara el hechizo?

¿Cuánto tiene que reescribir?

¿Más que con la tercera posibilidad?

II. 2. La señora Granger no es su madre biológica.

El razonamiento no ha tomado más que una fracción del tiempo que pasó en la oficina de Dennis. Es el shock lo que persiste. Las probabilidades pasan en bucle por su mente, mezcladas con recuerdos de su niñez (el olor a limpio, a pasta dental de menta, a productos de estomatología; la imagen de la cabeza de su madre inclinada sobre un paciente, vista desde la mesa auxiliar donde una Hermione de cuatro años se sentaba a hacer garabatos en viejos libros de Anatomía; el zumbido –seguro que pocas personas en el mundo lo encuentran tranquilizador- de herramientas de limpieza dental). Le resulta muy difícil mantenerse imparcial, el terror que siente ante la tercera posibilidad le impide ponderar el resto. Nunca habría sospechado lo que se siente descubrir de pronto que es adoptada; lo desestabilizador que es no tener identidad. Solo ahora se da cuenta de que nunca ha comprendido a Duham. Tanto que sufrió la pérdida de sus padres, ¿y todo ese tiempo, ya los había perdido?

Una especie de risa amarga se traba en su garganta.

–¡Querida! –chilla la señora Granger desde la ventana.

"No, no", todavía no sabe cómo confrontarla. Sin establecer lo más probable, no puede planear su curso de acción para exponer la verdad. Ni ha abordado el desastre inherente a que esta mujer -¡o su verdadera madre!- esté involucrada en un asesinato mágico.

Pero la puerta se está abriendo, y Hermione, con largos años de práctica, logra modificar la máscara de cera que es su rostro dibujándole una sonrisa convincente.

_9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾_

–Así que… más tiempo libre –comenta Duham.

Está sentada sobre una rama baja, las palmas sobre la madera, moviendo las piernas alternativamente como una niña. Es un buen día, soleado, y hace fresco, sobre todo en la rama. Al parecer, siempre hace buen clima en esta residencia; hay una serie de artículos deportivos debajo del árbol, y no lejos, una cancha de baloncesto, y una piscina. Debe tratarse de un hechizo similar al de las ventanas del Ministerio inglés, pero en mucha, mucha mayor escala. Harry, apoyado en el árbol con los brazos cruzados y la vista en dirección a la entrada del jardín, tiene que reconocer que así es difícil mantener el mal carácter.

–¿Entrenamos?

El auror le lanza una ojeada.

–Hermione, ¿serio tienes energía para eso? –pregunta, exasperado.

Pero sonríe. Hay cosas que no cambian. Granger negándose a tomarse el día libre, es una de ellas.

Ninguno de los dos comenta el cambio de nombre.

Qué ganas tiene de que su compañera llegue. Por una multitud de razones.

–¿Una siesta? –sugiere la chica, entonces, acosándose sobre la rama y estirándose como un gato.

El pelinegro no contesta. Debería dormir, probablemente no ha tenido cuatro horas de sueño seguidas en toda la semana y se empieza a notar; pero una parte de él está segura de que habrá un desastre y segundos de diferencia entre la muerte y la vida.

Qué patético que tenga ganas de ir a los eventos diplomáticos de la tarde…

–Una cita, entonces.

La mira, estupefacto, con tal expresión que la bruja se echa a reír. Se deja caer de la rama sobre una patineta, lucha por un momento por mantenerse en equilibrio y parece lograrlo, le sonríe. Y entonces, resbala. Harry, con reflejos de auror, la estabiliza sin pensar. De golpe se empiezan a reír los dos como niños, con un toque de histeria.

Cita, ¿eh? No mucho después queda claro que ninguno de los dos sabe cómo se supone que sea tal cosa. Harry ya no se acuerda de cómo son las citas casuales sin certeza de matrimonio posible o consumado; tuvo exactamente una en toda su vida. Sigue sufriendo flashbacks hacia sus dos primeras citas –Cho y Ginny–, con la desventaja de que ni siquiera se acuerda bien de ellas; así que se trata más bien de un pánico vago y generalizado. Duham no parece menos insegura, y por fin Harry le cree que no ha tenido tal cosa, por difícil que sea concebirlo en una chica como esta. En su falta de experiencia, se identifican de una manera extraña.

Tampoco es que puedan salir de la residencia. Dan una vuelta por los –amplios– jardines, que Harry encuentra levemente amenazadores, quizás por lucir mucho más artificiales que el follaje al que está acostumbrado. Así que Duham le enseña unos trucos con la patineta, que –sorprendentemente- sabe manejar; pero eso lo asusta por otras razones. ¿Cómo se puede mantener sobre la tabla en esa… posición? A veces parece que un soplo casual de viento es todo lo que la separa de partirse la cabeza o desnucarse; la risa nerviosa de Duham ¿lo confirma?

Finalmente dejando de lado la tabla, la auror lo toma de la mano (dejándolo patidifuso) y lo hala hasta que hacer que la siga. La mano es pequeña, fresca y sin callos. Harry juraría que no tiene cicatrices. Una novedad. De pronto se da cuenta de que le gustaría mucho que esa mano fuera así siempre.

A su mirada interrogadora, Duham apunta a la cocina, que proceden a asaltar. Los elfos a disposición de los diplomáticos usan pequeños trajes a medida, Harry no los había visto y se pregunta si Hermione lo ha hecho, y su reacción. Duham se arrodilla frente a uno y le pide caramelos de menta y chocolate y tarta de melaza, y cerveza de mantequilla, si tienen; así que desde la manta de picnic en el jardín, convocan tanta comida que tienen que hacerla levitar, junto con una carga de bebidas.

Adormitándose sobre la hierba fresca, con un trago de vodka muy rebajado en la mano, las preocupaciones relegadas a un rincón de su mente, Harry ladea la cabeza para ver a Duham, que ha levantado los brazos en cruz y pone un pie frente al otro como si estuviera marchando sobre una cuerda floja. Flores empiezan a brotar a su paso. Harry recuerda de golpe a su madre abriendo la palma para mostrarle a su hermana aquella flor, abriéndose y cerrándose.

Ese es el segundo momento más extraño de la jornada, porque a la vez que mira a Duham, no ve sino a su madre y a Hermione, superpuestas. Nada que ver con complejo de Edipo. Es pura similitud, física. Si no hubiera estado acostado, lo habría tirado de espaldas.

_9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾_

_Cuando me miraba así, siempre me hacía preguntarme. Dónde estaba, cuán lejos. Si él mismo notaba el cambio. Un minuto estábamos riendo juntos, y al siguiente era como si él fuera un fantasma, o como si fuera yo, la muerta. Allí, sentada con las piernas colgando, con el estómago convertido en un nido de pixies, mirándolo alejarse, me preguntaba sobre él, sobre ti, sobre mí. Muchas veces me pregunté objetivamente sobre mi curso de acción._

_Pero verás, que me acercara a él era lo más natural del mundo. Es verdad que estaba preocupada por ti, por lo que te iba a pasar si caías en la tentación tan evidente para todo el mundo por mucho que la negaras. Pero el factor principal, es que el Auror Potter era… bueno… Harry… Había una suerte de tirón en mi sangre. Aún no había escuchado sobre el GSA, y no me lo hubiera tomado en serio. Lo cierto es que teníamos una química extraordinaria._

_Los planes tenían muy poco que ver con ello, como poco habían tenido que ver con mi incorporación al cuerpo de aurores; al final, "La-que-mira-a-los-ojos-al-dragón" gozaba de toda libertad, de toda inmunidad. Sí, técnicamente tenía mis planes, y se diría que había escogido ser auror solo por ellos. La realidad es siempre más rica.: me encantaba ser auror. Se podrá decir muchas cosas sobre mí, pero era todo lo que decía ser. Solo… en momentos diferentes._

_Y los amaba de veras. A ti, como a él._

_Me buscaba en esos ojos verdes, tan verdes como los míos, iluminados de dentro cuando me veía, cuando me veía realmente, y de pronto sospechaba lo que era ser parte de algo._

_Tenía ganas de que valiera la pena._

_9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾_

–Y encontramos esa caja de recuerdos que dejaste –parlotea la madre, feliz, sobre un pedazo de la tarta que papá fue a buscar a la esquina a última hora–. ¿Te la llevarías hoy? Es difícil moverla para esos arreglos que te comenté.

Mecánicamente, Hermione asiente con la cabeza. Le duelen las mejillas con la sonrisa forzada, pero su padre la mira de cerca, parece percibir que hay algo mal. De pronto Hermione se da cuenta de que si esta no es su madre, ese tampoco será su padre. ¿Cuánto tiene que reescribir?

¿Se acuerdan, siquiera? Porque si la restauración de memorias es siempre incompleta, es enteramente probable que no sepan nada de su propia adopción.

Pacientemente, con movimientos calculados para que su mano no tiemble, deja a un lado el plato, con el merengue derritiéndose hacia un lado, y sigue a su madre haca el ático por escaleras que crujen bajo sus pasos. Arriba, el bulto, prolijamente empacado y con su nombre encima. Hermione lo está encogiendo y levitando hacia su bolsillo cuando la puerta se cierra.

–Vale –dice su madre–, ¿es Duham?

El cambio de tema y tono es tan drástico, que a incluso a la auror le toma un momento detectar la razón. Quiere preguntar: "¿Por qué no quieres que papá sepa?" Pregunta en su lugar:

–¿Siempre tiene que ser Duham?

Un relámpago de culpa en los ojos de su madre antes de que se cierren. La señora Granger suspira.

–Lo siento, nena. Es solo que… sabes que hace tiempo que me da razones para preocuparme. Solo pensé… ¿Qué está pasando?

¿Por dónde empezar? ¿El engaño de sus padres? (Porque varias opciones posibles, implican que al menos su madre le ha mentido toda una vida, se acuerde o no.) ¿Harry y lo imposible de su situación? ¿Ronald? ¿La crisis internacional? ¿Rose y Hugo en un castillo con cámaras secretas?

Hermione suspira.

–Trabajo.

La quimera, al trepar por su capa, la desestabiliza, lo que tiene la ventaja de atraer, de su madre, una mirada prudente, y desviar la charla.

–¿Qué te reocupa de Duham, en realidad?

Los labios de la mayor se aprietan en una línea.

–Se hizo un tatuaje –dice la señora al fin.

Hermione jadea, tratando de no reírse. Serio, ¡un tatuaje! Lo primero que le ha venido a la cabeza, es lo mucho que su madre le insistía, cuando niña, en que nunca se le ocurriera marcarse la piel; al mismo tiempo, el tatuaje de Ron, y lo poco que ha afectado su vida. Por un momento la imagen de una calavera con una serpiente por lengua le hiela la sangre; pero eso es una marca, es diferente.

–¿Cómo es? –pregunta, de todos modos.

–No sé… Es una de esas cosas que se mueven de lugar –"tatuaje mágico", traduce Hermione, y se relaja–, y solo vi un pedazo, en su espalda. Capaz que haya estado ahí por años –se queja–, y solo ahora lo veo porque se descuidó. ¿Eso es posible? –con glamour, seguro, pero Hermione hace un sonido impreciso y le permite seguir–. Creo que hasta vi piedras incrustadas. Asco de prácticas… inseguro… infección…

La charla se vuelve menos coordinada, y la Gryffindor se asegura de lucir como si escuchara, mientras su quimera bosteza y se hace un ovillo, ahora en el suelo. Explora el rostro de la mujer, la forma de los ojos y la altura de los pómulos, la fuerza de la barbilla. Cada rasgo diferente la asusta, para cada uno busca un análogo en su padre que lo explique. Si no lo encuentra, su corazón late rápida y dolorosamente. A veces la explicación está en sus abuelos, y suspira al encontrarla.

Pero necesita estar segura. Antes de salir, encontrará en el tocador el cepillo de pelo de su madre. Esta vez espera no llevarse por accidente pelos de gato.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Resulta que en las habitaciones había un surtido de entretenimientos, incluyendo billar y karaoke. A Harry no le gusta mucho cantar, nunca ha probado uno de estos.

Ahí acaban, riéndose del surtido de canciones muggles y mágicas, la mayoría pertenecientes a la generación de Harry –está visto que los políticos no están en sus 20s–, en todos los idiomas. Y ahí está Harry, aclarándose la voz y nervioso ante la perspectiva de cantar para nadie menos que su aprendiz. Extraño, cómo eso puede dar casi tanto miedo como enfrentar a un mago oscuro. Y Duham, desternillándose de risa ante sus patéticos intentos de cantar en japonés.

Como probar otros idiomas está de moda, ella prueba el coreano.

Él, el alemán –con resultados desalentadores para su futuro aprendizaje de lenguas.

Ella, el francés.

Unos siete segundos pasan en los cuales Harry no recuerda conscientemente la canción, y sin embargo la sonrisa se le diluye y sus nudillos empalidecen, aferrados al apoyabrazos.

« Dans mes absences, parfois, sans doute, J'aurais pu m'éloigner » (…) (1)

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

_Acostada en el catre, encogida sobre sí misma, lágrimas silenciosas brotaban de sus ojos abiertos. La puerta estaba entreabierta, y el enlace entre ellos, silente, así que no esperaba hallarla así. El primer impulso del auror fue dar media vuelta._

_Igual se quedó, desorientado, preguntándose si algo estaba mal y si podría ayudar, por tanto tiempo que Hermione acabó alargando la mano hacia él, sin cambiar de postura. Se sentó a su lado, sobre el catre, frente a sus rodillas, sin atreverse a preguntar._

–_Es la canción –respondió su compañera, empática, a su pregunta no formulada._

_Seguía sin mirarlo, había cerrado los ojos. Harry miró a la pequeña grabadora en la mesa auxiliar, pero no entendía la letra._

–_¿Francés?_

_Su facilidad para las lenguas siempre le había asombrado. _

_Hermione asintió._

–_¿Es… triste?_

_No obtuvo respuesta esta vez. En su lugar, Hermione se sentó y alargó la mano, rebobinó el casete –un leve zumbido llenando el silencio– y lo mandó reproducir. En esa posición, su cabello quedaba muy cerca de la nariz de su compañero. Olía muy bien. Se quedó así, además: sentada con las piernas sobre el catre y la mano izquierda equilibrando su cuerpo, mientras la canción empezaba. _

–_Puede que me aleje –dijo mientras sonaban las primeras notas, alarmándolo por un momento, hasta que con un gesto de su mano el auror comprendió que le estaba traduciendo la letra, en lo esencial–, como si hubiera perdido mi ruta, o cambiado… _

_Al intervenir antes que la cantante, permitía que luego Harry escuchara el tono original, sin por ello dejar de comprender la letra._

–_Así que, solo para que lo sepas… –y el final de las palabras de Hermione se mezclaron con las de la cantante._

_Luego hubo una pausa, incluso del instrumento. Ambas mujeres comenzaron a hablar juntas._

–_No te olvido, no, jamás –la voz de Hermione sonó cascada, vehemente–. Estás en mi interior, en mi vida, en todo lo que hago. Mi primer amor, mis primeros sueños vinieron contigo. Es nuestra historia, nuestra… _

_Hermione acababa primero cada verso, pero su falta de histrionismo –y la poca musicalidad de la traducción- no hacía sino intensificar la sinceridad, la fuerza de la emoción que la canción transmitía._

–_Sabes tanto de mí, de mi vida, de todo lo que hago con ella. Mi felicidad y mi desolación, son compartidas… contigo. _

_No lo había mirado, y sin embargo a Harry se empezó a sentir ligero, mareado. Al menos esa parte de la letra, iba sobre él. La miró, su cuello grácil medio oculto por hilos de cabello. Habría dado cualquier cosa por atraerla hacia sí, en ese momento._

–_Puesto que el tiempo puede encarcelar nuestros sueños y nuestras ganas, hago elecciones y viajes, y a veces pago el precio. La vida me sonríe o me hiere, pero no importa qué pase…_

_Y el coro se derramó sobre ellos, como latidos. Las palabras ya no eran extrañas, ni siquiera extranjeras. Lo que hubiera en ellas de misterioso, no hacía sino intensificar lo que comprendía._

–_Incluso del otro lado del mundo, continúo mi historia contigo._

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Duham, extenuada, se ha adormecido en una manta frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación del político. Harry también tiene el sueño ligero, y tampoco ha dormido en demasiado tiempo, pero no puede relajarse lo suficiente, y de todos modos siempre debe haber alguien despierto y en guardia. Ron, el traidor, seguro que duerme como un bebé, tras pasar el día de reunión en reunión, sin una sola palabra respecto a sus actividades de la mañana.

Hermione llega antes del cambio de guardia. Sin una palabra, se sienta a su lado, la espalda apoyada al lado de la puerta.

–Ve a dormir –sugiere.

–Estoy bien.

Un resoplido.

–Estás extenuado. Apuesto a que has pasado más de treinta y seis horas sin pegar ojo.

De pronto están de vuelta en el bosque, peleando por quién es menos capaz de montar guardia, quién debería regresar a la tienda.

Harry se plantea la posibilidad de contarle de las escapadas de Ron, pero sigue siendo su amigo y le parece que sería una suerte de traición. No es factible que haya ido con otra mujer. Casi sería más fácil si lo fuera. Así que no debe ser problema de Hermione. Como mínimo, quisiera hablar con Ron antes, sin ánimos caldeados.

Aunque si no quiso que fuera con él, ninguna de las veces, ¿por qué le va a contar a dónde?

–¿Cómo fue el viaje? ¿El bicho?

–Con mis… padres.

Hermione se plantea contarle más de Hogwarts, y de su familia; pero esto último es una herida demasiado fresca. Sobre lo primero, quizás debería preguntarle primero a Ron sobre el club, tener datos concretos que ofrecer. Con un poco de suerte, no será petrificada entre el momento de confirmar cualquier sospecha, y el de contárselo.

–Fue agradable estar en casa –dice, en su lugar.

El silencio no les pesa. Eventualmente, Hermione se deja ir lo suficiente como para apoyarle la cabeza en el hombro. Luego de un viaje como ese, nada puede sanarla fuera del consuelo de su mejor amigo. El brazo del auror se extiende tentativamente por su espalda hasta abrazarle los hombros.

–Hermione… –el nombre le quita el aliento– Hermione –repite, saboreándolo, la canción, fresca en su mente; aunque no sabría cómo hablar de ella.

La mujer se queda en silencio, los ojos abiertos frente a la pared ornamentada. Harry mueve la otra mano a su chaqueta, pero tan lenta y cuidadosamente que ella no ve venir lo que le extiende, hasta que está frente a sus ojos. Levantando la cabeza por un momento, estira la mano.

–Feliz cumpleaños.

–Harry, esto es…

Poca gente sabría lo que es esto, de mirarlo; para Hermione, sin embargo, las runas deben ser inconfundibles. Su mano está a una pulgada del tomo, sin tocarlo. Tiene los ojos del todo abiertos ahora, la boca semiabierta, y destellos dorados están pasando por su empatía a través del muro que Harry ya no se atreve a bajar. Se da cuenta de que su amiga está reprimiendo un chillido de emoción.

–¿Esto es un Libro sin Fin?

Está hablando a medias para ella misma. La voz le gorjea, escapando a su control. De nuevo parece la chica de Hogwarts, con una enorme sonrisa y el cabello erizado de emoción, y el auror sabe que si estuviera en pie estaría dando saltitos. Si Harry se hubiera mirado en un espejo, le habría sorprendido la talla de su propia sonrisa; pero no está pensando en eso ahora mismo.

–¡Harry, esto es escandalosamente raro! –chilla– ¿Cómo…?

El hechicero sisea una petición de silencio, mirando alrededor, alarmado; si Ron se entera, va a estar seriamente molesto.

–Y caro –añade la mujer, bajando el tono–. Y…

Ahí viene el "no debería aceptarlo", pero a juzgar por las miradas hambrientas que le está lanzando al libro, y los labios temblorosos, Harry sabe que no se va a atrever. Además, qué haría él con un libro como este; ella lo sabe, que rechazar un objeto así sería un desperdicio y una afrenta. Y lo desea muchísimo.

La tradición exige un "gracias" y un beso en la mejilla. Hermione en su lugar se lanza a sus brazos, casi tumbándolo al suelo, en un gesto casi infantil. Harry se ríe en silencio, abrazándola a su vez –cálida y suave, toda cuero y calabaza-, hasta que ella se desliza alcanzando su mano para adquirir el tomo. Sentándose, todo su cuerpo se pliega en torno al libro, en intimidad expectante; sus manos acarician la cubierta. Todos los libros del mundo… salvo aquellos específicamente encantados para no aparecer, todos aparecerán en sus páginas. De golpe abraza el volumen, riendo. Ojea a su compañero, y de nuevo el libro. De golpe, se le acerca de nuevo, con un beso; pero Harry se sorprende, se mueve, el beso cae muy cerca de sus labios.

Así ruborizada, verdaderamente parece una niña.

Las dos manos abren el libro cuidadosamente, lo apoya en sus piernas, sus ojos escanean las páginas que se van llenando de letras. El libro, tomando una forma específica, ha adquirido una cubierta rica en perlas que relucen a la luz de las velas. Harry se arrima, curioso.

"¡Que me bese con los besos de su boca! Mejores son que el vino tus amores; mejores al olfato tus perfumes" (2)

Es de madrugada para cuando, el libro pegado a su cuerpo y Harry, a su lado, Hermione se pone en pie y se va al balcón contiguo. Le brillan los ojos, y a su compañero le parece que rara vez ha estado tan hermosa. Un poco como en aquella primera fiesta de Navidad, en cuarto.

Mucho ha llovido desde entonces.

–Te hace feliz…

–Harry –comienza ella, con un tono que sugiera preocupación por su estado mental–, es el mejor regalo que me han dado en la vida.

Las estrellas son particularmente brillantes, ahora que todas las luces de la residencia se han apagado. Hermione las mira –la cabeza, hacia atrás, y largos rizos derramándose sobre su espalda–, y Harry la mira a ella, encantado, hasta que la auror se apoya sobre la balaustrada, medio fundida entre sus hombros. Parece cansada, también. La idea no hace sino reforzar su empatía. La pregunta sale sin haber pasado por los filtros de rigor, pero Harry no sabe si arrepentirse, luego.

–¿Has sido feliz? –suelta el auror, sin pensarlo.

Hermione se vuelve, con una mirada ligeramente aprensiva; no de él –nunca de él–, pero sí de su pregunta. Armándose de valor –porque tiene que saberlo–, y con la mano en un puño para darse fuerza, Harry repite.

–En tu cumpleaños… No, en estas cuatro décadas, ¿has sido feliz?

La brisa sopla, fresca, entre ellos, y un pájaro canta, lejos. Los grillos no dejan de sonar a todo alrededor. La mujer al final se vuelve de nuevo, dándole la espalda a medias. Demasiado tiempo pasa hasta que le llega su voz.

–Tengo muchas razones para serlo. Ganamos la guerra y terminamos la escuela, tenemos un trabajo que significa algo. Tenemos familias… incluso recuperé a mis padres… y ahora tengo mascota, aunque no me da tanta gracia… –bufa.

Allá a lo lejos se extiende el vago dorado del principio del amanecer. Harry se ríe, pero espera, enteramente consciente de que eso no es nada como respuesta. Es largo, el silencio, y aunque el corazón le late fuerte y rápido como una batería, el mago no se atreve a interrumpirlo. Ya el sol está a medias fuera para cuando la leona añade, como al azar:

–Es muy raro tener amigos como ustedes… como tú… Conservarlos, es más raro todavía. Raro y precioso como este libro –señala sin separarlo de su pecho–. ¿Cuánta gente tiene ese privilegio? Yo… Yo lo tengo todo.

Apostándose al lado de ella, como si nada, Harry recuerda esa vez en la oficina de Ron, a principios de año, pero no sabe cómo posar la pregunta, o si debiera, y está seguro de que no debería importarle. "¿Y qué del amor?"

Así que, de golpe, desvía la charla al libro que acaban de leer.

–Poesía, ¿eh? Sí que se enfoca en el romance.

"Vaya, Harry, muy sutil", piensa, cerrando los ojos como si así Hermione no pudiera verlo. Incluso a través de las pestañas cerradas, la puede ver –la luz dorada bañándole el rostro y arrancándole reflejos de miel a su cabello.

–La reproducción es un imperativo biológico –se encoge de hombros la mujer, Harry siente el movimiento, tela contra tela, contra su propio hombro–, lo más parecido a un sentido de la vida que tenemos sin religión. Es así que todo parece volverse color de rosa cuando alguien se enamora. Pero solo lo parece. A largo plazo, ¿vale el romance lo que todos los demás tipos de amor?

Por alguna razón, al auror se le cae el corazón a los pies, pero sigue latiendo, solo un poco menos rápido que antes.

–Lo dices como si hubiera que escoger.

–A menudo la vida funciona así. Es como preguntarse por qué el mundo no es perfecto.

Pero no se puede aguantar, tiene que preguntarlo:

–¿Se puede ser feliz sin amor… sin amor romántico, quiero decir?

–Seguro –Hermione asiente con vehemencia, aunque allá, de fondo, a Harry le parece sentir un "eso espero".

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Avance:

–¡Harry! –grita Hermione, entre dientes apretados– ¡Lanza tu patronus! ¡YA!

"Un recuerdo feliz". Su boda. Ron, sonriendo. Molly, llorando. Ginny, de blanco. Su propio ciervo salta de la varita, creciendo en el proceso, y se gira a mirarlo; parece un fantasma con bajo voltaje: casi invisible, flasheando a cada instante.

"¡A Harry no!"

Se aferra a su recuerdo feliz, pero Ginny se sigue desvaneciendo para mostrar a Hermione en el vestido beige de las damas de honor. Dulce, nostálgica.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Referencias:

(1) « Je ne vous oublie pas », Celine Dion.

(2) « Cantar de los cantares »

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

¿Qué les pareció la "cita"?

¿Conocían la canción?

(Esa manera de organizar las teorías de Hermione, ¿fue suficientemente clara?)

Me encantaría saber qué les pareció.

Comentarios, aquí abajo.


	20. El frío

El frío

–_Todos los agentes se verán cara a cara con situaciones extremas… –anunció el entrenador, indiferente, caminando entre los tanques transparentes de agua helada._

_Los reclutas ya no estaban escuchando. No por estar sumergidos, no; la magia se ocupaba de que las palabras llegaran límpidas a sus oídos. Incluso tenían los ojos abiertos, para probar que lo habían logrado: que sus magias formaban un aura protectora en torno a su piel. Insuficiente para protegerlos del frío, claro._

_Insuficiente para respirar._

–_La disciplina y el autocontrol son imprescindibles… –siguió en entrenador._

_Harry se precipitó en la sala, y se quedó petrificado por un momento, incapaz de comprender la multitud de cuerpos sumergidos y como muertos que se veía a través de los cristales sudorosos, y al auror paseando entre ellos con un rictus cruel. Su mirada voló al tanque justo al lado del entrenador, donde Hermione flotaba, su pose, perfecta, y sus cabellos flotando como algas alrededor. Un cristal de hielo se interpuso entre sus ojos por un momento eterno. Su corazón dio un latido doloroso._

–_¡Ah, señor Potter! –llamó el entrenador– ¡Qué amable por parte de usted el unirse!_

–_Estaba en la enfermería, señor… –se apresuró el recién llegado, con una sombra de temor– Habrá usted escuchado…_

–_Sí –dijo el hombre, con una mueca–, supe de su estúpida protesta en la pasada lección, y de las tres fracturas resultantes._

_El aprendiz no lograba mirarlo a los ojos. No hacía sino recordar la agonía de sumergirse en agua helada. El temblor de los músculos torácicos, tensos, a los que se ordena no respirar por un período indeterminado._

–_¿Cuánto llevan así, señor?_

–_Señor Potter, quizás podría usted informarnos de la utilidad de este entrenamiento._

–_¿Señor?_

–_Tengo entendido –se explicó el entrenador, ignorándolo– que usted tuvo una experiencia similar durante el último año del Señor Oscuro._

_En esa especie de trance de quien lleva al menos una semana sin dormir, y ya no puede contar por lo errático de la agenda, Harry registra la orden y la cumple. Como, por otra parte, hizo cada uno de los demás reclutas. _

–_Pueden salir –concede el entrenador, al tiempo que hace a Harry un gesto para que continúe. Todos los aprendices flotan, como en trance, al exterior de sus respectivos tanques. Súbitamente, el entrenador aparece en la parte superior del de Hermione, sosteniendo su cabeza por debajo del agua. Nadie protesta. La chica se debate, brevemente. A Harry se le escapa un gesto de urgencia, que solo arranca del entrenador un gesto arrogante. Si la "rescata", los dos estarán fuera del entrenamiento. "… asesinados -o peor, expulsados"._

–_Nunca permita que el enemigo conozca su debilidad, señor Potter. Ahora, continúe la historia._

_Harry puede ver cómo la aprendiz se desvanece en entre las paredes de cristal, mientras continúa el relato, el corazón apretándose de angustia a cada segundo. _

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Pisadas resuenan en el callejón vacío. Tap, tap. Charcos, Merlín sabrá de qué; lo salpican, y Harry protesta entre dientes. Hermione, una sombra silenciosa, la varita en la mano, lo adelanta. Por un momento capta un flash de su expresión –resuelta, cerrada–, que es su mejor índice de lo que la auror siente desde que él mismo cerró el lazo empático, y traga con dificultad. "No me puedo creer que no me lo dijeras". No lo ha puesto en palabras, pero es el trasfondo de cada palabra que le ha dirigido desde que se hizo notar la desaparición de Ron.

Estaban en el Departamento de Aurores de los Estados Unidos, esperando a que Ron acabara otra de esas reuniones confidenciales; a fuerza de costumbre Harry ya no lo encontraba estresante. El de la cicatriz, que había logrado por fin pegar ojo la noche previa, estaba a la sazón conversando con incipiente y desconfiada simpatía con un auror americano. Michael había llegado a relevar, y Hermione debía estar en alguna otra parte del edificio; últimamente evitaba estar con Duham y Harry en el mismo lugar. Los aprendices estaban en una mesa vecina, conversando, y por primera vez, el ojiverde prestaba más atención a la charla de estos que a la suya:

–¿Por qué tantos papeles vacíos? –decía Michael, espiando una segunda carpeta.

–Está escrito en sangre de thestral –respondía Duham, aburrida–. Y deja de tocar los casos ajenos.

Harry desvió la mirada del sonrojo del aprendiz al auror que tenía al frente, que le sonrió, indulgente. Debía pensar que se trataba de celos: cuando tu chica, veinte años menor, comparte con un coetáneo… El inglés se sorprendió al descubrir que sí estaba algo… preocupado.

–¿Dónde está Ron?

Era la voz de Hermione, y lo tensó al instante. El auror al lado suyo le dirigió a la dama una sonrisa carnívora. De pronto a Harry no le caía tan bien.

–Debió terminar la reunión hace una hora.

–Estas cosas se extienden –intervino Duham, encogiéndose de hombros, al acercarse.

–Pero no se extendió.

La mirada que Harry y Duham cruzaron, bastó para que Hermione le pidiera al americano un minuto a solas con "su equipo".

–A ver si comprendí –resumió, pálida, con los labios tan apretados que habían tomado el mismo color de la piel–: Ron exigió irse solo. Dos veces.

–La segunda, no preguntó –se defendió Harry.

La auror lo ignoró.

Tras enviar a casa a Duham "por si Ron regresara", Hermione ha dejado a toda prisa el ministerio americano (Harry, dos pasos por detrás) y, a una distancia prudencial, se ha refugiado en un callejón. Respirando hondo, ha levantado la varita. La fórmula de uno de sus propios hechizos experimentales –uno que el Ministerio jamás aprobará, y Harry comprende lo poco que hubieran resistido en la última guerra si los mortífagos hubieran tenido acceso a esta herramienta–, su mano aferrada al antebrazo de su compañero, y por un momento la conexión entre ellos ha flambeado abierta. Demasiado corto. Ha dejado al auror ansioso y como sediento de esta intimidad que no sabía haber echado tanto en falta. Atontado, además.

Este encantamiento los ha puesto en un radio de cinco kilómetros de la ubicación de su amigo. Poco preciso, y lo sería menos si la conexión en el trío no fuera tan cercana. Pero es algo.

La mujer da media vuelta lentamente, buscando. A su alrededor, casas de pintura descorchada, con graffittis obscenos. Frunce la nariz levemente; huele a orinas, y el aire sabe rancio. En la esquina, hombres vestidos de andrajos se calientan en una hoguera que hicieron en una papelera metálica. El aire es opresivo y frío.

–Hazlo de nuevo –pide el auror–, usa mi magia.

Ojos marrones encuentran los suyos por un segundo, se apartan. Vacila antes de alejarse hacia el contenedor de basura del rincón, de espaldas a él y oculta de los muggles por el mismo horror metálico. Harry le echa una mirada de desconfianza a los mendigos. Una parte de él, esa que le habla con la voz de su compañera, lo reprende por ello. Aún está discutiendo con esa parte cuando la auror le pasa por al lado, pasos resueltos hacia los muggles, que se vuelven hacia ella.

Son relativamente jóvenes, solo uno tiene canas evidentes, aunque la barba les da un aire mayor a la vez que desaseado. A Harry no le gusta la expresión de ninguno de ellos: el de la derecha la mira como hambriento, los ojos inyectados en sangre, y el de la izquierda no deja de frotarse los dedos como si contara dinero al tiempo que la observa donde deberían estar sus bolsillos. Hay un tercero, que está como ido; es el que lleva mangas cortas, y la flexura de su codo parece un alfiletero.

–Buscamos a un amigo. Pelirrojo, pecas, así de alto.

El tercero abre la boca pastosa para preguntar qué ganan con decirle. Hermione saca de sus bolsillos tres frascos de fuego azul.

–Nunca se apaga –les dice.

El primero abraza el suyo.

–Cool, chica –dice, riendo–. Me tienes que enseñar ese truco.

El segundo sigue mascando, su frasco en una mano.

El tercero se ha apelotonado con el suyo en el suelo frío y húmedo. La auror aferra su varita bajo la capa, a punto de lanzar un hechizo de secado que lo pondría mucho más cómodo. Harry le aferra el codo; la conoce.

–Podría estar en la iglesia abandonada –dice uno de los desconocidos.

Otro apunta.

Hermione le da las gracias, y uno de ellos se echa a reír como si fuera lo más curioso que ha escuchado jamás.

El vertedero se vuelve aún más frío al avanzar.

Quince minutos más tarde no han encontrado nada.

–Intenta de nuevo –la urge; podría acercarlos al objetivo, y le va pareciendo que no hay mucho que perder–. Algo me dice que esos hombres no son de fiar.

Una mirada reprobatoria, que le recuerda los tiempos del PEDDO con tanta fuerza que casi comete el error de sonreír; pero Hermione extiende la mano y alza la varita. Harry se acerca. El contacto es casi eléctrico desde antes de que se toquen; su mano envuelve la femenina, un poco más pequeña y fría. Los dedos de la leona se flexionan sobre los suyos, aunque no es necesario; el gesto de un gato apoyándose contra el amo que lo acaricia. La empatía se abre apenas, suficiente para que su magia derive a través de sus manos unidas hacia la varita ajena. Al instante se siente débil. Los hechizos experimentales tienden a consumir demasiada magia.

El error es enseguida aparente. Ya la luz escaseaba en la ubicación anterior, pero aquí es como de noche; una noche nublada, tormentosa, enferma. El frío es ahora intenso como en un congelador, penetrante, como nadar en agua helada y sin piel: Harry imagina su propio corazón formando cristales de hielo; como agua, también, corre en sus oídos. "¡Lily, toma a Harry…!" grita una voz, en la distancia.

Dementores.

Una nutria plateada flashea delante de él, se enciende y se apaga, algo va mal con ella.

–¡Harry! –grita Hermione, entre dientes apretados– ¡Lanza tu patronus! ¡YA!

"Un recuerdo feliz". Su boda. Ron, sonriendo. Molly, llorando. Ginny, de blanco. Su propio ciervo salta de la varita, creciendo en el proceso, y se gira a mirarlo; parece un fantasma con bajo voltaje: casi invisible, flasheando a cada instante.

"¡A Harry no!"

Se aferra a su recuerdo feliz, pero Ginny se sigue desvaneciendo para mostrar a Hermione en el vestido beige de las damas de honor. Dulce, nostálgica.

Si no se centra los van a matar a los dos.

Se enfoca en los chicos, correteando juntos por el jardín. La pequeña Lily en su escoba de juguete. Ginny diciéndole que es padre por primera vez.

–¡Expecto Patronum!

El ciervo carga contra el primer dementor, lanzándolo como si fuera de humo. La nutria de Hermione ya ha cargado contra el segundo.

Y el frío se intensifica.

Harry mira hacia arriba, donde otro dementor ha surgido, flotando, su terrible capa negra ondeando, irreal. Y otro. Y otro. El mismo sonido parece congelarse.

Hogwarts, destruido.

El cadáver de Colin.

Cedric, muerto.

Sirius, atravesando el velo con una sonrisa.

"No", sacude la cabeza y busca desesperadamente un recuerdo feliz, pero toda la felicidad parece haber desaparecido. La imagen de su madre, desplomándose, hace eco en la imagen de Hermione en el Departamento de Misterios, su débil "Oh" sorprendido antes de que se le doblaran las rodillas; en la imagen de una Hermione de trece años desmayándose bajo una marea de dementores (como siempre, por su culpa). Imagen que parece repetirse hoy.

En el momento en que grita el hechizo, la nutria de Hermione flashea hasta desaparecer, y su propio ciervo se vuelve, asustado. La realidad se funde con los recuerdos. El dementor más cercano se baja la capucha.

Hermione, sonriendo a Ron en su propio traje de bodas.

El medallón, el horcrux, esa mirada roja en los ojos de su amigo, la terrible culpa en su propio pecho.

"Necesito que me oblivies."

Se tambalea hacia atrás, y el ciervo empalidece hasta ser casi de humo.

La mira, tensa… hermosa… Casi se le había olvidado ese momento. Sacude la cabeza, deseando olvidarlo de nuevo y enfocarse. Su mente inquisitiva insiste en extenuar el recuerdo. ¿Qué quería ella olvidar, exactamente?

–Harry –suspira la auror, la mirada fija en la fila de monstruos que se dirige a ellos desde la boca del callejón.

–¡Expecto Patronum!

La mano de la auror se ha deslizado en la suya, su enlace mágico se ha abierto de golpe y la magia de la mujer fluye hacia él, drenándola. "Tan cálido". Gratitud y miedo se funden en un remolino, pero el ciervo fluye de nuevo de su varita, más brillante que antes, y ataca, al tiempo que la auror echa a correr, arrastrándolo con ella, e incluso mientras los dementores siguen desenterrando de su inconsciente polvorientas piezas de rompecabezas.

Dolor, y pérdida. Un anillo de carne en torno a su cintura. La presión deliciosa y terrible de su entrepierna contra la de Ella. La consistencia de su piel perfumada contra sus dientes, de su pecho contra sus manos. Sonido, metal contra metal. El placer de enterrarse en su calidez. El peso sobre sus brazos, y el temblor de sus piernas, y el olor a sudor y a sexo. Por última vez.

Oh, la intensidad del miedo.

Jadea, su atención oscilando entre la realidad y visiones cada vez más lejanas, como sueños al despertar, agua entre sus dedos, a medida que el frío queda atrás.

Labios, rozando los suyos con la suavidad de un pétalo. En su espíritu, un agudo inhalar de sorpresa y un suspiro de alivio se transforman en algo más, algo instintivo y ardiente, familiar como un mejor amigo al que nunca conociste, y excitante, totalmente nuevo. El invierno, alrededor, pero dentro del círculo de sus brazos, la primavera, arde. "Nada. Todo. Lo que quieras".

Su mano de pronto siente frío: está suelta, y Harry mismo se siente como un barco a la deriva. Hermione se ha detenido, y gira, la varita en la mano. Alrededor, la escasa luz revela muros de piedra. Casi todo lo que su compañero ve, es los destellos que esta arranca a sus cabellos y a su piel. El silencio en torno es irreal. Huele a algo podrido.

"¿Qué estaba pensando?" Levanta la cabeza, mirando hacia el lugar de donde han venido, confundido. Siente la pérdida, la necesidad de saber; pero las imágenes se han ido, dejando nada más que una desesperada nostalgia.

–Homenum Revelio –susurra la mujer, por lo visto sin efecto–. Lumus.

Su compañero le hace eco. Una cucaracha camina sobre bolsas de nylon en el suelo vecino. Las ventanas del edificio de al lado están clausuradas con irregulares pedazos de madera. La patética luz de las varitas no hace mucho más que competir con la luz del día que muere. La oscuridad magnifica los jadeos de su compañera; el sonido le provoca una emoción extraña: le recuerda algo, algo importante, algo que tiene que encontrar desesperadamente. Algo que no está ahí.

–¿Dónde estamos?

–Ni idea –responde la mujer.

–Deberíamos volver a casa.

Hermione aprieta los labios. Su compañero reconoce el gesto a pesar de la escasez de luz, sobre todo por experiencia. No se esperaban ser placados por un escuadrón de dementores fuera de control –o con licencia para matar-, por agresivos que parecieran los de Azkaban estos no tienen comparación. Ron podría estar en ese mismo tipo de aprietos, pero Ron fue directamente a un destino que conocía, al tiempo que ellos van dando bandazos con la esperanza de encontrarlo; y por todo lo que saben los dementores estaban ahí para evitar que irrumpieran en una reunión confidencial a la que el Ministro estaba invitado. Cada uno vacila en arriesgar tan seriamente la vida de su compañero con tal de encontrar a un tercero que ni siquiera desea que lo encuentren.

–Vámonos.

En vez de sostener su mano, Hermione lo abraza, dejándolo sin aire por más de una razón. El tipo de abrazos de hace tanto tiempo: fuerte y sin inhibiciones. "Creí que te perdía". "Creí que nos perdíamos". Harry no recuerda ya lo que los dementores han extraído de los retazos de su memoria borrada, y todavía demasiado aturdido como para recordar prohibiciones, se muere por besarla. Huele a calabaza y a sudor, a tarta y a sangre. Dulce y metálico.

–Estás herida.

–Solo fue un arañazo.

Duda, pero la abraza, a su vez, con una mano en su nuca, apretando el rostro de la mujer contra su hombro.

El vértigo de la desaparición lo marea. Sin embargo, aparecen en el mismo lugar. Hermione se separa bruscamente, mira alrededor. El auror siente la confusión.

–Tu magia está agotada.

–No tanto así.

–Intento yo.

Y la urge de nuevo a sus brazos, ansioso por devolverla al lugar donde encaja tan justamente, y donde la puede proteger. O le parece.

El vértigo y… nada.

–Hay algún tipo de guarda –concluye.

Incluso a la escasa luz, le ve el miedo en los ojos.

–Vámonos.

De nuevo están corriendo, varita en mano, pisando material de dudosa procedencia y siendo salpicados desde todos lados. Para colmo, ha empezado a llover. Al menos el callejón está terminando; se asoman a la entrada y salen espalda contra espalda, las varitas alzadas y hechizos preescogidos en la punta de la lengua.

–Ahí hay una iglesia –murmura Hermione.

Hacia allí corren.

El edificio está en ruinas. Le falta las puertas, de cada vitral quedan tres cristales coloreados; en el más intacto, una mujer de blanco se arrodilla, pero falta el resto de la escena, no se entiende nada. Al entrar Hermione frena un estornudo discretamente; el polvo se arremolina en los haces de luz provenientes de las ventanas, y cubre todas las superficies. Dentro, los bancos que están, se hallan boca abajo. Harry alza la varita para lanzar otro Homenum Revelio, pero Hermione le sostiene la muñeca; una mirada inquisitiva hacia la mujer, y esta apunta a una caverna aún aislada por una reja oscura. "Catacumbas" dibuja con los labios. Harry observa la cueva, deseando con todas sus fuerzas no tener que ir allí. Al menos es más alta que la del sauce boxeador.

La leona escanea por guardas cerca de la entrada, mientras Harry lee el cartel escrito a mano con letras irregulares que todavía cuelgan de ella: "Prohibido: Tumbas". El término no es muy invitador. El varón se adelanta. La reja se abre con un chirrido, y Hermione baja la cabeza, medio esperando un ataque sorpresa.

–Deberías haber traído a la quimera –susurra.

Hermione lo hace callar, pero está disimulando la sonrisa.

Y la oscuridad se cierra sobre ellos.

Como era de esperar, no hay absolutamente ninguna antorcha encendida, y no pueden encender nada por temor a alertar a quien sea que esté dentro. Esperan en la puerta a que los ojos se les acostumbren a la escasez de iluminación, la cual es más fosforescencia y radiación fúngica que verdadera luz. No es fácil acceder a una oscuridad tan completa. Por un segundo Harry se pregunta si no estarán siendo paranoicos, pero entonces se acuerda de los dementores. Exoesqueletos de insectos no identificados se quiebran bajo sus pies, es el único sonido en lo que parece kilómetros y cabe preguntarse si llegará a oídos hostiles. Hermione susurra algo a su espalda, y el camino se abre. Qué lista.

Se guía por la pared, ignorando lo resbaloso de la piedra y los ocasionales movimientos bajo sus dedos. Hermione se ha aferrado a su capa. No le gusta tocar insectos. De todos modos tiene la varita lista, que es lo que hace falta.

Y de pronto, de nuevo, el frío. "No. No ahora". Pero la verdad, cabía esperárselo; si los dementores de fuera estaban protegiendo este lugar, por qué iba a haber una sola línea de ellos. La espalda de Hermione se pega a la suya, ojos ciegos escrutando la oscuridad a ver de dónde viene la amenaza, aún más oscura. Ambos lanzan el patronus al mismo tiempo, habiendo llegado a la conclusión de que tienen que correr el riesgo con la luz. Insectos se arrastran, evitándola, sus patitas haciendo un sonido crujiente y asqueroso; su cantidad y tamaño son terroríficos, Harry se pregunta qué comen o si esto es usual en las tumbas.

Ciervo y nutria vacilan ante la figura agachada sobre otra: un dementor, a punto de dar el Beso. Alrededor hay un corro de las mismas asquerosas criaturas, las capuchas apuntando ora a la figura yacente, ora a Harry mismo. El grito se alza, horriblemente multiplicado y deformado en los túneles. Llamándolo. Harry se hubiera echado a correr hacia los dementores de no ser por la mano de Hermione en la suya. Sus ojos van de ella a la mujer en el suelo; juraría que era su voz, pero no es posible… ¿Y por qué los patronus no atacan?

–Gira.

–¿Qué?

–Gira, Harry –insiste la auror mientras un hombro presiona su escápula.

–¡No voy a dejarte frente a esa cosa!

–Tengo una idea, Harry. Confía en mí.

–No si te va a ganar el Beso.

Rompiendo la formación, la auror se pone frente a él, que solo alcanza a protestar antes de que un sonoro crack señale un cambio por demás imperceptible, salvo porque la voz es ahora la de un hombre, y Harry juraría que es la suya.

–Riddíkulo –jadea la auror.

Y así como así, los dementores se ponen a bailar como los zombies de Thriller. Eso le arranca una carcajada hasta a él.

–Lugares oscuros. Nos vamos a encontrar muchos más boggarts.

El frío ha desaparecido, notablemente con la mano de Hermione en la suya.

–Ya da lo mismo –murmura Hermione antes de musitar, resignada–: Homenum Revelio. Lumus.

Segundos pasan antes de que la auror, súbitamente, eche a correr hacia adelante. Harry la sigue, evitando las paredes cuyo recubrimiento ha visto ahora con tanta claridad. Esto solo puede significar que encontró algo grande. El eco de sus pasos sigue siendo demasiado llamativo, pero si la onda tardó segundos, quizás lo que encontró esté muy lejos para escuchar incluso en estas condiciones.

La luz, vibrando en su varita, dibuja saetas doradas de una a otra tumba. Una calavera lo espía desde una, otra le sonríe desde su sitio, y tropieza con un fémur saliente que cae estrepitosamente a su paso. El girarse a mirar –reflejo–lo retrasa, y Hermione se pierde en la siguiente curva.

Su figura lo espera justo del otro lado, la varita apuntando hacia una de las tumbas y el ceño fruncido, concentrado.

–¿Qué…?

Harry bizquea hacia el dedo que ha aparecido sobre sus labios, y de ahí a los ojos cafés, tibios como caramelo, que relucen frente a él a la luz tenue de las varitas.

–Deberían estar aquí –es la voz femenina; murmura–. Desaparecieron.

Los ojos de la mujer vacilan sobre sus labios, y de pronto retira el dedo, formando un puño antes de volverse de nuevo hacia las tumbas. A Harry le pica el lugar que el dígito infractor rozaba. Su mirada se detiene en la mujer, con una breve ojeada a su foco de interés, en el que el auror no ve nada más que una pizca de polvo y huesos resecos –cierto, infantiles, pero nada más–. Alza la mirada por encima de ella y hacia el túnel adelante. Juraría haber escuchado algo, pero justo antes de lanzar el hechizo, lo alcanza otro sonido.

Sollozos.

¿O risas?

El que vengan de la mujer a su lado lo alarma más aún. Su conexión con su compañera está cerrada, pero ¿tanto? Porque todo lo que siente dentro de sí mismo, es adrenalina. Miedo, también. No tristeza. No histeria.

La varita baja, pies vacilantes se acercan a la otra figura humana con algo similar a la sumisión.

–¿Her…?

Impacta contra él como una roca, sacándole el aire. Delgados brazos lo rodean, urgiendo su abrazo. Comienza a hablar, pero al vibrar su pecho con las primeras letras, siente los dedos fríos y callosos abrir delicadamente el cuello de su camisa para dejar directamente en su pecho un beso suave. Calor y frío irradian desde ese punto, y a Harry se le tensan inconscientemente los brazos. El rostro se vuelve hacia él, la barbilla en su pecho. Menos mal que no basta la luz; esos ojos cafés lucen enormes a través de las lágrimas, y Harry se derrite cada vez que la ve llorar.

Se calla.

No es difícil adivinar qué la ha puesto en ese estado: dementores, y luego el boggart. A pesar de la sorpresa, y de tener a Hermione al lado en aquel momento, no lo ha dejado indiferente el escuchar los gritos de lo que pretendía ser su compañera. Ya nunca será lo mismo, con el Enlace entre ellos, que puede hacer ese tipo de experiencias, infinitamente más fácil (al asegurarle que no es en realidad su amiga la que está en peligro), o infinitamente peor (si lo estuviera). Pero ella siempre ha sido más sensible.

–Déjame curarte –murmura en esa cercanía tan íntima; está preocupado por la sangre–. Abre el Enlace. ¿Dónde te hirieron?

La figura en sus brazos ¿es un poco más pesada, o le parece?

Dando un paso atrás, la auror deja caer la capa. Harry inhala con fuerza, entre dientes, el flujo de aire haciendo un sonido audible contra su lengua. Debajo, blusa y pantalón son negros; imposible ver la herida, hasta que se quita la blusa, quedándose en un ajustador con fino borde de encaje.

Y la herida, debajo.

"No. No, no". Es una herida incisa: pequeña por fuera, profunda; del tipo que provoca hemorragia interna. "¿Dónde quedó el cuero de dragón?" se pregunta una parte de él, un grito desesperado. Las manos le tiemblan al acercarse al punto que daría cualquier cosa por borrar. La varita del mago es apartada de golpe, quizás a la auror le preocupe el efecto de un hechizo lanzado en tal estado de nervios. Harry roza la piel circundante con reverencia, con sus manos y luego con sus labios. Su cerebro se anula ante la posibilidad de perderla.

–Estaré bien –asegura la dama.

Los ojos del auror, escépticos, se alzan hacia los suyos; manos graciosas, si encallecidas, aprietan sus propias manos contra los costados, y la voz insiste:

–Estaré bien.

Pero él está sintiendo miedo proveniente también de aquel lado.

–Tenemos que llegar a un hospital.

Las manos de la mujer vienen a sostener su cabeza, en copa. Lo observa, y el tiempo se detiene. Hay un número de elementos perturbadores en algún lado más allá de ese rostro, pero no lo alcanzan.

–Harry… Sobre Duham… –No quiere hablar de eso; su lado del Enlace pugna por cerrarse, pero ella insiste– ¿Te gusta?

–No es el momento…

El índice viene de nuevo a apoyarse sobre sus labios. Cosquillea. Harry evita besarlo.

–Te gusta.

El enlace ha comenzado a irradiar dolor y un sentimiento insidioso y reprimido de traición. Puede sentir que su compañera está tratando de cerrarlo.

–Sí o no, Harry –exige; el tono de mandona es familiar–. No es tan difícil de responder.

–Ella es solo una aprendiz.

Los labios se aprietan en una línea; es más experiencia que visión lo que se lo hace saber.

–Y yo, ¿qué soy?

–¿Her…?

–¿Te gusto?

La pregunta lo congela. La respuesta está clara.

–Tú eres mi compañera, mi amiga. La esposa de Ron.

Cualquier otra respuesta los forzará a separarse, porque si hubiera entre ellos cualquier tipo de atracción, tendrían que mantener distancia. En nombre de la amistad. Y porque su amor podría matarla.

–Deberías estar con ella…

–¡Her…!

–Eres lo mejor para ella –lo interrumpe–, y probablemente es lo mejor para ti. Los demás hemos escogido, en algún momento… debemos lidiar con nuestras elecciones… Tal vez sea mejor así…

La idea de ella lidiando sola con sus elecciones le da más o menos la misma alegría que un encuentro cercano con un dementor.

–No debes preocuparte por mí. Estaré bien.

Lo está atrayendo –manos rodeando su rostro, forzándolo a ponerse en pie–, y Harry virtualmente se tambalea contra el cuerpo delgado y frágil, y tan cálido… Dedos masculinos, callosos, rozan la piel desnuda de la espalda cimbreante; la figura medio desnuda en sus brazos se aparta del cosquilleo, pegándose a su propio cuerpo en toda su longitud, y se estremece en sus brazos, callada. La nariz en el agujero de su cuello le hace cosquillas. El auror mira hacia arriba, ciego, tratando de controlar esa hambre imprudente que va creciendo en su estómago. La chica siempre ha sido tan independiente, pero cuando lo abraza puede sentir que se abandona –el rostro en su pecho, los brazos aferrándose a él… Un abandono que exige el suyo. Ya no le importa gran cosa que note su reacción, aunque no puedan hacer nada al respecto en estas húmedas catacumbas y otros factores se lo impidan fuera de ellas; es la más hermosa de las hechiceras. Cómo le gustaría que fuera suya.

El roce de los labios contra su cuello no hace nada por ayudar. Es tan ligero que a Harry le cuesta comprender que es intencional; demasiado, y demasiado poco. Un sonido gutural, casi animal, emerge de su garganta, al tiempo que su mano, como por sí sola, se desliza por toda la espalda de la mujer –cobrándole un gemido propio– para sostener su cabeza contra la piel sensible. Pero la sensación de sus dientes es demasiado intensa, el mago gira la cabeza hacia la de ella, y sus labios se encuentran.

Varias cosas ocurren en un orden más o menos confuso. Uno, los labios suaves y perfumados se abren a los suyos, lengua acariciando sus propios labios con una urgencia que lo hace gruñir al tiempo que se hunde en esa boca hambrienta. Dos, el enlace se abre por completo. Y Harry estaría luego bastante seguro de haberlo descubierto por sí mismo, aunque sin dudas el contraste entre sus acciones y lo que le transmite su empatía, se lo confirma.

Dolor, traición.

Interrumpe el beso de golpe al tiempo que su posición se vuelve una llave.

–Quién es usted y dónde está mi compañera.


	21. Otherwise I

(Nota de autor: No, no me equivoqué de historia. Sigan, ya tendrá sentido.)

Se despierta de golpe, jadeando, y se sienta mientras se desarregla con la mano el cabello negro. Su mirada va directo al sitio habitual de Hermione en el lecho, a su lado; las sábanas están crispadas, pero ella no está. Agarra el celular de la mesita de noche; nada. Con agitación, se levanta, descalzo. Atraviesa la puerta. El pasillo está iluminado, se veía a través de la hendidura de la puerta.

Al final del corredor, antes de girar, ve su espalda, recortada contra el rectángulo oscuro de la habitación de las niñas. Un escalofrío lo recorre, y suspira de alivio, finalmente guardándose el celular en el bolsillo mientras se acerca con más calma. La mujer vuelve el rostro discretamente, escuchando sus pisadas; ve su media sonrisa por encima del hombro. La rodea con los brazos. Sus rizos castaños le hacen cosquillas. Huele a calabaza y cuero.

–Detective –suspira la mujer, con pretendida formalidad.

–Doctora –responde él, siguiéndole el juego mientras hunde la nariz en su cabello.

–¿Despierto a esta hora?

–Un sueño –la siente tensar y agrega rápidamente–. No de esos –y la mujer parece hundirse en él. Solo… un sueño raro.

–Raro, ¿cómo?

–Varitas mágicas. Escobas voladoras. No sé… La historia para dormir de Angélica, supongo.

Se quedan mirando a la oscuridad del cuarto. El librero de Rose está recortado en sombras al final del cuarto; acá, más cerca, sobre la cama de Lily, destaca su único peluche restante. Sobre la última cama, que una vez perteneció a Joy –la mayor, ya adulta-, sigue durmiendo la más pequeña.

–Se extrañan, ¿eh? – susurra el detective, para no despertar a la niña.

Su mujer cierra los ojos por largo tiempo. La casa resuena con la ausencia de cinco risas infantiles.

–Hubiera sido mejor no internarlos…

–No –El susurro de la mujer suena firme–. Yo no hubiera querido que me privaran de Hogwarts.

Harry mira las camas vacías, y le cuesta, pero no puede sino estar de acuerdo.

–Todavía me despierto a las 4 –protesta la mujer, medio en juego.

La risa grave de su marido le hace cosquillas en la oreja. James nunca durmió todas las noches. Casi desde el principio entendió que era la mejor hora para planificar e instalar sus bromas. Un día de cada dos, se despertaban sobre esa hora al estallido de cualquier recipiente y la cara medio avergonzada, medio retadora, del mayor de sus varones, que esperaba hacerles creer que "solo se había levantado a tomar un vaso de leche". De nuevo. Ya están condicionados.

–Estarán bien –se persuade el detective en voz alta–. Se tienen unos a otros.

–Sí. Quién sabe si Rose ya habrá conocido a su futuro marido.

La mujer se voltea a tiempo para ver la mueca y se echa a reír.

Harry escruta su rostro, tan diferente y tan similar al que conociera tantísimos años atrás. Más de la mitad de su vida. En un tren, viajando lejos de todo lo conocido, y hambriento de gente que lo quisiera. ¿Sabía entonces todo el caos y todo el orden que traerían a la vida de otro? ¿En aquella primera mirada? Imposible intuirlo.

¿Dónde empezó todo? ¿En aquel Baile de Navidad, con una Hermione desconocida al brazo de la celebridad de turno? ¿En los meses subsiguientes, en las miradas robadas por sobre los libros de texto? ¿En las excursiones nocturnas? ¿En aquel beso incómodo so pretexto del muérdago sobre sus cabezas? Siempre hubo una seriedad desacostumbrada y al mismo tiempo, una poderosa y apasionada voluntad de hacer valer lo poco que tuvieran –en materia como en tiempo-; ambos tenían que ver con la nostalgia por la familia que ella acababa de perder y él nunca había tenido.

Y así, su familia empezó muy pronto, antes que su carrera. En aquel campamento de invierno, aunque no fue sino meses después, casi al graduarse, que se enteró. Cuando Hermione entró precipitadamente a la habitación y cerró la puerta a su espalda, y se volteó, las manos contra la puerta, Harry lo supo. De todos modos la noticia lo descarriló como a un tren. Él siempre había querido ser detective. Hermione tenía un pie en la Facultad de Medicina, de Oxford nada menos. Huérfanos los dos, sin más ayuda que una cuenta bancaria, insuficiente para mantener a la familia en lo adelante.

Recuerda como si fuera hoy el sonido de la pluma sobre el libro de texto. Nadie te enseña a lidiar con un bebé en la adolescencia. Toda clase de miedos y dudas e ideas le pasaron por la cabeza. Pero sobre todo eso, una certeza permanecía intocable: Hermione. Habían estado juntos demasiado tiempo como para dudar que pertenecían juntos. Esto solo adelantaba las cosas. En el mismo escritorio sobre el que estaba estudiando en el momento, en la gaveta, estaba el anillo de su madre.

Los siguientes años no fueron remotamente tan románticos como su boda. Tuvieron que alternarse. Hermione retrasó su entrada a la universidad, alimentando a Joy. Harry empezó a trabajar de medio tiempo con un artesano amigo de la familia, Olivander de apellido. Le gustaba el oficio, pero no como la carrera que ya ni aspiraba a seguir. Desde el principio le había confesado al anciano que sería solo temporal, que el puesto de Hermione en la facultad no la esperaría para siempre y en par de meses él tendría que quedarse con la niña. Que lo aceptaran bajo esas condiciones fue ya un milagro en sí mismo.

Entonces, alguien se lo mencionó a Ginny, que trabajaba desde casa. La chica no tenía ideas románticas sobre los niños, pero no veía por qué no podría ayudar. Estaba acostumbrada a colaborar con su familia, y en lo que a ella respectaba, ellos eran familia. Se ofreció a cuidar a Joy durante la jornada. Cómo se las arreglaba para calmar a la nena, Harry siempre se lo preguntó. Supuso que crecer en una gran familia supone un entrenamiento en sí mismo.

Hermione fue la primera en labrarse una carrera, devorando materias curriculares. No tenía tanto tiempo para estudiar, pero ella había estudiado siempre de más, de todos modos. Se graduó de Medicina con honores. Le llovieron puestos prestigiosos, y Harry se tragó su orgullo y su amargura y le dijo que las aceptara. El gesto tuvo su premio. Oh, sí. Pero la mujer ya había decidido que tal vez su vocación no era la atención al paciente, no directamente. Era demasiado empática. Tal vez le fuera mejor como detective.

Justo cuando pensaban estar comenzando a tomar pie, llegó James… para inmenso deleite de Joy, que estaba en la edad de querer un hermanito. Pero de todos modos era el turno de Harry de volver a salir al mundo. Hermione, con un bebé y una niña de seis, se quedó en casa por unos meses, mientras el padre se mataba en el entrenamiento. Casi no lo veían, salvo en el desayuno: Hermione insistió, y tras un tiempo el padre vio la sabiduría en su terquedad. Los dibujos de Joy todavía los incluían a los dos, y James era perfectamente capaz de reconocer su voz.

Solo una juiciosa economía (Hermione) aseguró que no carecieran de lo esencial, estirando la herencia hasta que el salario comenzó a equilibrar las pérdidas.

Una vez Harry comenzó a trabajar en serio, Hermione le dio tres sorpresas casi de una vez: uno, su incorporación al cuerpo, como detective y con el plus de su entrenamiento médico, que la hacía perfectamente capaz de llevar a cabo una necropsia perfecta; dos, el embarazo de Al. La tercera no fue tan pronto, ni tan evidente como bendición. En este puesto como en el anterior, Hermione era demasiado empática, demasiado sensible. No hubo duda al respecto cuando, más vientre que mujer, vino a casa con esa mirada llena de duda y decisión que su esposo había aprendido a temerse. "Quiero que Rose tenga un hogar. Con nosotros". Hablaba de la huérfana de su último caso.

Huérfana como él.

¿Cómo negarse?

Y sin embargo, cada niño era un salto de fe. ¿Cómo mantener sus trabajos, con horarios así, con niños? Ya su jefe se arrepentía de haberlos contratado. Blaise era un buen hombre, un detective capaz, pero entendía que sus hijos eran una distracción inadmisible, y subconscientemente los veía como débiles por no haberse limitado a uno o dos. La decepción de Blaise, como amigo y como figura de autoridad, era una herida abierta en el costado de Hermione. Sin embargo, se había negado a avergonzarse de ser madre y le había plantado cara a su amigo, acusándolo de discriminación y amenazando con demandar si ponía en peligro sus trabajos. No hubiera funcionado si no se hubieran mostrado tan capaces, sobre todo gracias a Hermione y su cerebro prodigioso. Se quedaron.

Pues ¿cómo mantener a los niños, sin trabajo?

Pero ¿cómo ocuparse de todos ellos? Cuatro niños… Seguramente la familia tan grande, en esta época, no era bueno ni para estos. "Mejor que morir" diría Hermione con vehemencia, aunque ella misma no tuviera idea de cómo iban a hacer. "Mejor que crecer sin familia". Harry vio en sus ojos la duda y el dolor, supo que estaba dispuesta a dejar lo que fuera antes que fallarle a una sola personita en apuros. Recordando el tercer año, la manera en que Hermione había tomado absolutamente todas las materias opcionales disponibles, Harry decidió que debió haberse esperado esto: que mordiera más de lo que podía masticar.

Al final, accedió a la adopción.

Y de alguna manera, funcionó. Joy, de siete, ayudaba con el biberón de Al, le cantaba a James, les hacía compañía. Rose la seguía como una sombra, abriéndose lentamente a su nueva familia. Los niños encontraban amor unos en otros, y así, el amor de sus padres era tan importante como siempre, pero sus horarios no eran insoportables. No eran la única fuente de calor humano. Los niños eran en sí solos una tribu.

De todos modos, fue un shock esa noche en que la mujer lo esperó sentada a la mesa, a media luz, luego de que los chicos se hubieran dormido. Empujó el panfleto hacia él (todavía lo tienen por algún lado), ojos brillantes, aunque bajos, ocultos bajo su cabello. "Esto no es un niño, Hermione. Es un grupo de células en una placa de Petri." "Todos somos un grupo de células, Harry. Esto un ser vivo, humano, con su ADN único y un programa de desarrollo propio." "Son restos de material biológico para fertilización in vitro." "No, Harry. Es un embrión igual al que fue implantado en el procedimiento exitoso. Es un ser humano en su propia etapa de desarrollo, más allá de cómo luzca. Y si alguien no lo adopta, van a experimentar con él. Y/O a destruirlo." Y Harry recordó todos los "experimentos" del primo Dudley con su pobre cuerpo malnutrido, y el estómago se le hizo un nudo.

Aún protestó: "No es como si lo fuera a sentir." "Y eso hace que esté bien" argumentó Hermione, la voz tomando ese tono particular de quien defiende a quien no tiene otra defensa, ese tono de quien no puede fallar. "Sabes, Harry, hay gente que no puede sentir dolor por falta de receptores, ¿está bien pincharla y cortarla y administrarle cosas? Hay gente que ni sabe qué le está pasando, gente en coma, ¿está bien practicar con estos?"

En el fondo, lo que Harry quería decir es "no es nuestro problema". Pero se quedó en silencio, ojos fijos en los iris castaños, cálidos como el verano que echaba tanto de menos. Por un momento estuvo fuera de su cuerpo, de su sorpresa y de sus dudas, de su alarma, de su propio y fuerte criterio. Nunca la ha admirado tanto. Aún sin comprender del todo su punto de vista, decidió que, si Hermione podía pasar por todas las inyecciones hormonales y todas las invasiones a su cuerpo, él podía apoyarla.

¿Qué más da tener un quinto bebé? Si ya tenían cuatro…

Y vino Lily, con los ojos tan verdes como si fuera de su propia sangre.

Casi al mismo tiempo que Hugo, con la piel tan negra como la tierra fértil.

De alguna manera, Harry, que nunca había tenido familia, se encontró con una grande. Fue demasiada faena, estar todo el tiempo disponible. Con su trabajo y los niños, a veces no tenía un momento de respiro. Hubo que hacer malabares con su profesión. Pero tuvo ayuda.

De alguna manera, fue mejor que esta casa semivacía, esta comodidad un poco excesiva.

–¿Dónde estás? –pregunta su mujer, las manos ahuecadas sobre sus mejillas.

Le sonríe y la besa levemente. Le hace cosquillas. Una onda semieléctrica se extiende de ese punto a todo su cuerpo, como si picara. Tiene algo que ver con la suavidad de la piel sensible, con su calor. Con su sabor a tarta de melaza.

"Prohibido" suena la alarma. Hermione no lo nota, ya se está separando con una ligera sonrisa. Pero ¿de dónde vino esa señal? Extraña. El detective mira alrededor, buscando, rastreando hasta su origen.

El sueño.

Oh.

Harry la siente moverse y la deja ir. Sus movimientos la hacen visible a través de la habitación. Agachándose al lado de Angélica, alcanza su elefante de peluche. La niña se gira, dormida. Un rayo de luz cae sobre sus rasgos mongoloides. La última de los Potter está enferma. Lo que no le resta un ápice a su dulzura. Harry da largas y silenciosas zancadas, amortiguadas por la alfombra, hacia lo que queda de su familia. Su figura dibuja una larga sombra sobre la cama. La madre cubre a la niña y entonces su mano, vacía, se desliza a lo largo del pantalón pajama y se encuentra con la de él.

"Esto no existe". El detective jadea, asustado por la súbita certeza. De pronto mira a un lado y a otro, buscando la fuente, como si se lo hubieran susurrado, aunque la convicción vino de sí, de su interior. Se aferra a la mano de su mujer en la suya –la piel suave alternando con los callos del trabajo, que le hacen cosquillas- y mira de nuevo a la niña durmiendo pasiblemente en su cama.

Puede acordarse de toda su historia, desde que Hermione le puso la mano en su vientre, con una mirada levemente temerosa –ya tenían seis niños, aunque alguno ya estuviera lejos–. Del ultrasonido en que le dijeron que había algo mal, y de las subsiguientes visitas. "Síndrome de Down", vino la sentencia. Hermione, llorando. "Nuestra nena está enferma". Y el firme patear contra la piel tirante del vientre de la mujer. Se acuerda de la primera vez que la vio, perfecta en su imperfección. Todavía no se sabía si su mujer iba a sobrevivir. La hemorragia había sido violenta, le habían hecho una histerectomía. La voz de Hermione en su cabeza: "ella no tiene la culpa" es lo único que lo ayudó a no odiarla –y apenas. Hermione acabó por recuperarse, pero entonces vino la operación del corazón de la niña, tan frágil.

Lo que más se temía, era que los niños la rechazaran. La nueva hermanita les estaba quitando tanto del escaso, precioso tiempo que tenían con sus padres.

Se acuerda del miedo terrible, del corazón en su garganta, cuando se dio cuenta de que se había dormido de pie preparando el biberón, y mientras, el llanto casi constante había cesado de golpe. Cómo corrió las escaleras, registrando la ausencia de los niños y temiendo que estos, inocentemente pragmáticos, hubieran tomado cartas en el asunto con resultados fatales. Si Hermione, ya en la puerta, no lo hubiera detenido, quién sabe qué daño habría causado su alarma. Era Al quien estaba sentando en la mecedora, la bebé en brazos. Al no cantaba bien. Pero entonces, Rose dio un paso adelante y se le unió; y entonces, Lily, que la imitaba siempre. Hugo fue el último. Hermione estaba llorando quedamente, y Harry sintió como si el mundo finalmente pudiera deslizarse de sus hombros.

–Es demasiado perfecta, ¿verdad? –suspira la madre, el sonido comunicándose de mano a mano más que por el aire quieto.

Harry mira a la niña, y siente de nuevo esa pesada certeza. Hermione se levanta y sale de la habitación, su mano guiándolo. El detective mira atrás solo una vez.

Fue solo un sueño.

–En ese sueño tuyo –menciona Hermione, causándole un violento escalofrío; a veces pareciera que le lee la mente–, ¿estaba yo?

Harry asiente.

–¿Qué era?

El hombre se encoje de hombros, sonriendo.

–Mi compañera.

–Como aquí, entonces –se ríe la doctora.

En ese momento sienten la vibración. La mujer palpa su vestido de noche al tiempo que su propia mano se dirige al bolsillo del pijama. El flash de ambos celulares es visible al mismo tiempo. La luz del de Hermione le ilumina el ceño fruncido, y Harry observa el mensaje en el suyo. Idéntico.

–Espero que Ginny esté libre.

Se visten en silencio. A Hermione todavía se le retuerce el estómago con cada caso. Harry lo soporta mejor, pero la respeta. La deja ir a preparar la leche y alimentar al perro mientras él mismo apresta a la niña dormida, envolviéndola en sábanas. Afortunadamente, tiene el sueño pesado. Hermione abre la puerta para que ambos entren al asiento de pasajeros, y toma ella el timón.

–¿Llamaste?

La mujer chequea el celular. Harry escucha la voz de la pelirroja al otro lado de la línea mientras la puerta del garaje deja ver el rosado del amanecer. Lo que significa que ya es una hora razonable, en lo que a Ginny respecta. Desde los chicos, nunca ha dormido más allá de las seis.

–Gin…

–¡Gracias a Dios! –se explaya la pelirroja, sonando aliviada– Me van a traer a Angélica, ¿a que sí?

Harry sonríe, al tiempo que Hermione contesta:

–Eres como que la única niñera que adora que le den trabajo.

–Vamos, no seas ridícula. Angélica es un amor y mis chicos necesitan una compañera de juegos. Son unos demonios cuando no está aquí. Que el pobre diablo a quien mataron me perdone, pero siempre es bueno tenerla de visita.

Resulta ser toda una familia, y una extraña sensación de deja vu lo asalta, pero no puede rastrearla. Hermione está demasiado callada mientras, dejando a los técnicos en la escena, conducen hacia la propiedad más cercana. Los vecinos, por así decir. Harry despega los ojos del volante tan a menudo como puede, mirando el rostro de su mujer recortado contra la ventana. El traje discreto y elegante, debajo del sobretodo, la envuelve como otra carta de identidad: Departamento de Homicidios.

–Buenos días –dice a la puerta entreabierta, alzando su identificación–. Soy el detective Potter y esta es la doctora Granger, mi compañera. Estamos con Scotland Yard. ¿Podemos?

Ojos enormes y asustados lo contemplan desde el otro lado… y abajo. Alguien muy bajo con nariz muy larga y orejas extraordinariamente grandes.

–Espere aquí, señor.

Hermione estudia al criado con ojos piadosos, y lo sigue con la vista tan lejos como la delgada rendija permite. El detective, a su vez, explora lo que puede ver de la extensa propiedad. Todo es lujoso, elegante, arreglado. Un jardín perfecto. Acercándose al jardinero que poda con indiferencia los rosales, el detective se presenta de nuevo.

–Tendrá que preguntarle al amo –responde el sirviente con sequedad, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Harry resiste las ganas de hacerle notar que aún no le ha preguntado nada.

–Es sobre la propiedad vecina…

–¿Los Lefaye? –se sorprende el jardinero, antes de enmendarse– No sé nada de ellos.

Pero de alguna manera tuvo que conocerlos. Así que Harry estrecha los ojos levemente, mientras pregunta:

–¿Venían a menudo?

–Yo no sé nada, señor. Pregúntele al amo.

–Harry –llama su compañera desde la barandilla.

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry sigue a Hermione y el mayordomo a lo largo de la mansión cuidada y fría, pasillos interminables de mármol con frisos y grandes murales, retratos familiares. Uno en particular atrae su mirada: un sujeto alto y esbelto, de cabello largo y plateado y la mirada más fría, con un bastón con cabeza plateada. "Lucius Malfoy", reza la inscripción. El nombre se le queda grabado. Tiene la impresión de que le debía recordar algo, pero no sabe qué.

No pueden haber recorrido un porcentaje significativo del lugar, cuando llegan a una sala pequeña, quizás la más pobre e incómoda del lugar.

–El amo se reunirá con ustedes en breve.

"Breve" es la manera elegante en la que algunos ricos que además son pretenciosos te hacen comprender que no mereces su tiempo. Le gustaría poder hablar con Hermione sobre el caso, ella se las arregla para sacar patrones de su aparente ausencia de pistas y todavía hacerle creer que aportó algo; pero no hay cómo saber que no hay cámaras en la habitación. Quince minutos de silencio, y Harry se pone en pie y, apartando las cortinas, mira hacia fuera. Puede ver en dirección de la propiedad de las víctimas, desafortunadamente es también la dirección de la puerta principal y la vista no aporta a lo que sabe: un jardinero hosco, podando los rosales.

El movimiento –presentido- a su espalda lo hace voltearse, y la mirada fría de unos ojos grises en la oscuridad es la primera impresión. Lo sigue una cara afilada y pálida, un cabello plateado, la mano que avanza sosteniendo un bastón con empuñadura de plata. El señor no hace un movimiento de bienvenida, ni siquiera a la doctora-detective, que se ha puesto en pie al tiempo que su compañero ha dado un paso en su dirección, efectivamente reuniéndose con ella. A Harry le da una voltereta el estómago al reconocer la postura, la mueca desafiante. Sin saber de dónde.

Un impasse.

–Buenos días –repite la doctora, fríamente–. Soy la doctora Granger, y este es el detective Potter, mi compañero. Estamos con Scotland Yard.

–Eso informan –responde el aristócrata, ojeando con indiferencia la identificación que han sacado otra vez.

–Venimos a hacerle unas preguntas en relación a sus vecinos.

–Notará –corta el rubio– que dado el tamaño de mi propiedad, difícilmente pueda considerarse que mi residencia esté en cercana vecindad con otra.

–Señor Malfoy –interviene el detective, notando que las considerables reservas de paciencia de su compañera comienzan a agotarse–, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que vio a sus vecinos?

–La verdad es que no recuerdo –comenta el propietario, retándolos a probar lo contrario.

–Pero los conocía usted…

–Se podría decir.

–¿Había alguna enemistad entre ustedes? ¿Tierras? ¿Alguna otra razón?

–Difícilmente requiera entrar en pleito por unos metros de tierra –corta el señor–. Eso es más de los Weasley.

Los compañeros intercambian miradas, hastiados. No van a obtener mucho más de este, que además acaba de ofender a su familia, sin que puedan devolvérsela.

Una hora de respuestas vagas más tarde, la impresión no hace sino confirmarse, al punto que no es sino un alivio el que el aristócrata se levante, dando por terminada la entrevista so pretexto de un compromiso previo. La retirada, tan quieta e imperiosa como la llegada, se sigue casi inmediatamente de la asistencia del mayordomo asustadizo que lo recibió poco antes, y otro recorrido rápido en silencio. Mientras Hermione almacena toda la información a su vista en su cerebro enciclopédico, él no tiene ojos sino para el criado de corta estatura y manos nerviosas, que le recuerda a alguien. Hermione sale primero, al tiempo que el detective se vuelve, abre la boca y, sin resolverse a preguntar, precipitadamente busca en su traje una tarjeta de visita.

–Caso que recuerden algo más.

Ojos largos, nudosos, se cierran en torno al pliego mientras los ojos enormes se mueven como en cámara lenta para leer:

–Harry Potter, señor.

La breve oración le da escalofríos.

–¿Dobby?

Y los ojos miran a uno u otro lado, de pronto aterrorizados, antes de fijarse en el detective con dificultad, como si la curiosidad estuviera a punto de perder terreno al lado del miedo.

–¿Harry Potter conoce a Dobby?

A pesar de sus años y experiencia, Harry se encuentra incapaz de hablar, un nudo en la garganta de origen impreciso haciendo imposible toda comunicación hasta que los ojos del mayordomo se estrechan. Lo empuja toscamente hacia la puerta, y antes de cerrarla, susurra, voz de pronto febril:

–No venga más, Harry Potter. Si viene, le harán daño. Si viene…

–Dobby, tienes que ayudar. Hay una familia muerta, quién sabe cuántas más.

–Nadie sale de la Orden de Walpurgis, Harry Potter.

–¿Orden…?

Pero ya la puerta está cerrada a su espalda.

Hermione lo espera, la espalda contra el auto. Lo interroga con la mirada de esa forma tan suya. Harry no sabe qué decir. Están a medio camino –Hermione conduce hoy- cuando se las arregla para decirle:

–Conozco al mayordomo.

–¿El que nos abrió? –pregunta la doctora, desviando la mirada del camino– ¿El inmigrante?

–¿Inmigrante?

–Tiene rasgos muy característicos –y menciona un pueblo del que Harry nunca ha oído hablar y al que su cerebro no se aferra–. ¿De dónde?

–No lo sé.

Una vez más Hermione desvía hacia él la mirada –una señal de extremo distrés, ya que ella es maníaca de la seguridad vial. Pasan segundos antes de que agregue:

–¿Fue él quien te reconoció?

–No, la manera en que dijo mi nombre me hizo recordar el suyo.

–¿Qué más te dijo?

Harry le cuenta la entrevista –si es que puede llamarse así-, y enseguida la doctora parquea al lado del camino para que él pueda tomar el timón. La maniobra le es familiar. Significa que tiene demasiado en qué pensar. La doctora pasa el resto del camino enumerando pistas y relaciones, el patrón sanguíneo y lo que ha podido extraer como médico de las lesiones en los cadáveres a partir de la exploración visual externa y la temperatura. La mente del hombre levita sobre la mayoría de los detalles, ya tiene la mente ocupada buscando la relación entre él y el extraño hombrecillo. Un pozo amargo en su estómago le dice que ya sabe la respuesta. "No seas estúpido, los elfos domésticos no existen". Pero una parte de él insiste en lo contrario.

Se pregunta si tendrá que buscarse un psiquiatra.


	22. Otherwise II

En anteriores capítulos:

Tras la redada, el Trío de Oro parte a América en peligrosa misión diplomática. Lo ocurrido durante la ilusión tiene a los aurores prudentemente alejados, pero Harry ha estado luchando con visiones de una joven que identifica con Duham, y en consecuencia, planteándose una relación con ella. Ron, por su parte, sigue desapareciendo, para alarma de sus guardaespaldas, así que cuando Hermione regresa de Inglaterra (donde descubrió una serie de extrañas circunstancias en Hogwarts y adoptó a su pesar una quimera), el resto del trío sale a buscarlo.

La aventura se revela compleja. Nada más comenzar, los aurores se encuentran una tropa de dementores que extraen del subconsciente del auror una serie de memorias perdidas. A continuación se encuentran un boggart y finalmente una impostora que Harry identifica.

Es entonces que el detective Potter despierta de un sueño repleto de magia, y él y su esposa y compañera, la doctora Granger, reciben la asignación de un caso no muy diferente del que el detective soñó. El detective se encuentra descubriendo que conoce a personas cuya memoria no puede rastrear.

* * *

La estuvo observando como diez minutos antes de que ella se diera cuenta. Apoyada contra el escritorio –semisentada, en realidad–, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, ha estado mirando la pizarra sobre la que han pegado las fotos de las víctimas y todas las pistas de que disponen, por al menos media hora. Quince minutos desde la vez pasada que compararon teorías.

–¿Qué piensas? –pregunta Hermione, apuntando.

–Pienso que son las tres y que ni tú puedes pensar claramente sin almuerzo –bromeó de vuelta.

En realidad, ha estado pensando solo a medias. Una parte de él solo observaba, comparando su vida con la que tan vívidamente le había mostrado el sueño. A Hermione, con la versión onírica de su mujer –melancólica, nostálgica, relativamente infeliz. Preguntándose con vergüenza si el no incluir a Angélica implicaba, de alguna manera, que una parte de él no la amaba suficiente.

–Vamos –se pone en pie, estirándose antes de descolgar su abrigo y colocárselo, el de ella y alcanzárselo.

La doctora se ve reticente.

–Vamos, pensaremos mejor con el estómago lleno.

Pasan de la cafetería de siempre. Hermione ni lo percibe, está pasando de una página a otra de su libreta de notas y musitando para sí teorías sobre el caso. Enfocada. Harry conduce lentamente, leyendo carteles y pancartas. Está buscando algo en específico, una cafetería que vio de camino al apartamento de Joy una vez, y que apareció en el sueño. Pequeña como es, Harry no tiene que pasarle dos veces por delante. Solo entonces Hermione lo nota.

–¿"3 escobas"? –lee, y se vuelve a su esposo, dudando.

–Nos hace falta un cambio de ambiente –se encoge de hombros el detective, y sale del auto–. Además, tienen la tarta de melaza en oferta.

No se lo esperaba, y le parece una señal –o tan cerca como se atrevería a esperar-. A Harry le gusta la tarta de melaza. Le gusta más el que Hermione sepa así, pero hoy no hay tiempo para eso.

La mujer duda, y entonces lo sigue con pasos vacilantes, la mirada fija en él.

Desde la puerta, Harry tiene la certeza de que ha estado aquí antes. Quisiera no tenerla, pero no lo puede evitar. Está en los adornos ridículamente románticos. Está en la cerveza de mantequilla, exclusiva del lugar, que se anuncia sobre el mostrador. Harry casi puede probarla. Le falta el aire y echa un vistazo fuera, deseando no haber venido.

La mano, delicada sobre su hombro, no le trae ningún consuelo. "No es real" le dice una voz, y está empezando a creérselo. Pero ¿qué es real?

–Harry –murmura Hermione, con voz cálida–, ¿qué está pasando?

–Conozco este lugar –explica.

Hermione guarda silencio por tanto tiempo, que él se vuelve. Su expresión lo sorprende y lo asusta.

–Creo que yo también.

Eso basta. El corazón le empieza a latir en el cuello, y se siente débil. Hermione lo toma de la mano, los dedos entrelazados con los suyos, y lo lleva a una mesa libre. Justo ha pasado el almuerzo, y las mesas libres, abundan.

La cabeza de Harry es un revoltijo de preguntas inconclusas envueltas en humo de alivio. Tal vez Hermione le pueda explicar… dar sentido… Tal vez… solo tal vez… ella no sea parte de lo que no es real. Casi no se atreve a preguntar:

–¿Cómo que tú también?

–No sé, Harry. ¿Puede que hayamos venido alguna vez?

Harry busca en su mente. Sí, si hubieran venido, esa información, guardada en su subconsciente… pero no podría haber sido reciente. Es de lo más extraño estar en un lugar al que no recuerdas haber venido, pero que reconoces.

–Estuve aquí en el sueño.

Hermione espera largo tiempo, dejándolo hablar.

–Tú, yo, Ron… Adolescentes… Incluso Chang, ¿te acuerdas de Chang? Flashes, pero estoy seguro…

–Tal vez estuvimos aquí hace tiempo –se plantea la mujer, mirando alrededor–. No luce nuevo.

–¿Qué les traigo, queridos?

Harry salta, reconociendo la voz, y levanta la mirada a la mujer de edad mediana y busto prominente que los observa.

–¿Madame Rosmerta?

Poniendo los brazos en jarras, la mujer los escruta con más cuidado.

–¿Quién me habla?

–Probablemente no nos reconozca –interviene Hermione–, pero mi esposo cree que estuvimos aquí hace tiempo.

–Antiguos parroquianos, ¿eh?

Pero ya Harry está mirando por encima de su hombro. Una chica acaba de entrar, seguida de un hombre de su edad. La chica, copia fiel de Hermione, se vuelve hacia su acompañante, riendo de algo que evidentemente este le dijo hace un momento.

–Ordena por mí –pide a su mujer, y se acerca los recién llegados llamando– ¡Ron! ¡Joy!

Se vuelven hacia él, sorprendidos.

–Ey, ¡Harry! –levanta la mano el pelirrojo.

–Pa, ¿qué haces aquí? –dice la chica mientras los hombres se dan la mano.

–Vi este lugar hace poco y se me ocurrió probar –responde el padre, abrazándola–. Tu madre está por allá.

Y en efecto, Hermione está alzando la mano desde la mesa. La chica responde y avanza sin mirar atrás. Ron y Harry se dirigen una mirada nerviosa.

–¿Nos unimos a las chicas?

Ron se encoge de hombros, y Harry lo sigue. Pronto escuchan a las "gemelas" conversando animadamente sobre la propuesta de Joy, que aparentemente fue el motivo de que se reuniera con su padrino. El político ha tenido éxito en impulsar algunas estrategias a favor de los indigentes y de la educación.

–¿Qué te parece? –le pregunta Hermione, ya en el auto.

Harry, que bajo la influencia del estómago lleno se ha adormecido en el asiento del pasajero, entreabre los ojos.

–¿Sobre qué?

–Joy. Ron.

–¿Qué pasa con ellos?

Hermione lo observa.

–A veces eres muy ingenuo, Harry.

El detective se endereza en su asiento, negando con la cabeza.

–Se llevan demasiado tiempo.

–A Joy nunca le han gustado los de su edad…

"Y Ron cree que las castañas listas son su tipo", ambos lo saben. Harry muerde un bozal que no por figurado se siente mejor. Su brazo izquierdo empieza a arder en serio, y de pronto todo se le oscurece; se pregunta si está teniendo un ataque al corazón.

–¿Te sientes bien?

Se le ha aclarado la vista, pero Hermione lo vio agarrarse el brazo.

–No me duele el pecho –responde, más para sí que para ella.

El que sospechara, ya es una respuesta para ella.

–Eso no significa nada.

Y apretando el acelerador, comienza a llamar a Urgencias.

–Ya cálmate, Hermione. Ya se pasó. Y no puedo tener al departamento entero creyendo que tengo un ataque al corazón.

–¿Cómo es el dolor? –pregunta la doctora, ignorando la queja, aunque cuelga el teléfono.

–No es opresivo. Solo quema.

La línea en sus labios le hace recordar que eso también puede ser un síntoma.

–Para ya. Ya no duele. ¿Ves?

–Harry James Potter, como me dejes sola por no alarmar al departamento, te juro que…

–Lo juro, Hermione. Es en serio. Ya no duele.

–Igual tenemos que chequearte.

Y comienza el circo, Hermione saliendo del auto y ordenándole no moverse mientras hace contacto con cada uno de los amigos que tiene en altas plazas –y que la adoran. Enfermeras y médicos sometiéndolo a cada examen físico o complementario imaginable. Al final, lo que contó fue el tiempo: aparentemente los jóvenes no sobreviven a un infarto, por lo que el mero hecho de que estuviera vivo era un poderoso disuasorio de un ingreso. Igual, son horas en observaciones. Harry sabe que tendría que estar agradecido, pero no puede sino estar molestarse. No quiere ni pensar en lo que va a pasar si en el departamento se enteran.

–¿Qué pueden tener en común?

–Harry, no voy a tener esta conversación ahora.

–¿Cuándo, entonces? ¿En casa? Y si me da esto de nuevo, ¿despertarás a todo el hospital?

La ve morderse el labio. Detrás del reto en su mirada hay muchísimo miedo.

–Ven aquí –le dice; Hermione le da la mano, permitiéndole que la atraiga a su lado, que la haga inclinarse, apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho, donde escucha su corazón–. Estoy seguro de que fue psicosomático, ¿vale? Pero necesito saber a qué me atengo. ¿Es que Joy te dijo algo?

–No.

–Entonces, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

–Las chicas somos criadas para saber de emociones.

–Pero no entiendo. Ella es una genio, y él no tiene una gota de inteligencia emocional, y muy poca académica.

–¿Qué pueden tener en común? Pues sentido del humor, interés en los deportes, algún error en su pasado…

El dolor empieza de nuevo. Harry trata de no entrar en pánico, de estudiarlo con objetividad. No le falta el aire. El dolor no se extiende, solo arde. "Como un brazalete", piensa. Claro que no es prueba de nada. Y se va a observar muy de cerca.

Tan de cerca, que no se da cuenta de cuándo Hermione dejó de enumerar.

Por otro lado, no le gusta nada que esa enumeración fuera tan larga.

–Conozco a Ron –se limita a comentar–. Si me estuviera escondiendo algo, lo sabría.

–Ustedes no se pasan el día juntos, Harry. Ya, no. Y él también es obtuso. Puede que ni se le ocurra que está en algo que nos pueda parecer mal. O puede que esto esté comenzando.

–¿De veras crees que hay algo entre ellos? –dice, con un nudo en la garganta (que espera no tenga nada que ver con el corazón).

Hermione escucha unos cinco latidos más, antes de responder:

–Supongo que lo descubriremos paso a paso.

A Harry no le gusta esa respuesta. Pero le acaricia la cabeza, enredando los dedos en su cabello, tan voluntarioso como su dueña.

–Podríamos hablar con ella. Hacerla razonar.

–Hablaré con ella. Pero… Harry… –Hermione vacila; Harry se imagina que está dividida entre preocupación por él, y la verdad que quizás necesite escuchar– Joy es terca. Lo más probable es que intervenir solo la empuje.

–Hablaré con Ron –gruñe el detective; la quemazón persiste, pero no se extiende.

Primera vez que piensa de nuevo en el sueño, y es para decidir que quizás algunas cosas son mejores allí.

Hermione levanta la cabeza, lo mira a los ojos.

–Mira, Harry… Esto no me gusta un ápice más que a ti, pero no es como si pudiéramos prohibirlo. Es adulta. Y seamos sinceros, ¿quién nos va a gustar para Joy?

–Alguien de su edad. Responsable. Menos payaso. Que no la haga llorar.

Dos segundos más, y Hermione asiente.

–Buen punto. Espero que haya cambiado algo desde entonces.

Todos los exámenes fueron negativos. Así que Harry y Hermione se van, con muchos agradecimientos y una batería de seguimiento.

Harry conduce. En el asiento de atrás, Hermione y Angélica juegan y palmean cantando: "Bingo se siente un poco mal". Sus voces contrastan; la de Angélica es grave y cascada. Hermione ha incorporado gestos a la canción, pero a Angélica les cuesta recordarlos. Harry las mira por el retrovisor cada vez que para en la luz roja. Ojalá hubiera más luces rojas.

Cerca de casa tienen que detenerse: Angélica no puede esperar ni unos minutos para ir al baño. Harry las ve desaparecer por la puertecita al tiempo que descuelga la llave de la gasolina, decidido a aprovechar el corto lapso para rellenar el tanque. Todavía está en eso cuando las ve caminar hacia el interior de la tienda; Hermione le lanza una sonrisa deslumbrante y el detective se resigna a que la compra de suministros incluya varios paquetes de golosinas.

El ruido lo hace reaccionar por instinto y antes de recordar que no está de servicio, ya ha entrado a la tienda, la mano en el arma de reglamento. Le cuesta comprender lo que sucede frente a él: alguien está gritando, el hombre detrás del mostrador parece petrificado, y del otro lado, Hermione está abrazando a Angélica, de pie al lado de un estante volteado, al tiempo que otra mujer, muy cerca, abraza a un niño de quizás uno o dos años. La mujer extraña está llorando y balbuceando algo en la dirección general de Hermione. El detective se acerca a su familia, vagamente consciente de que hubo peligro y de que ha pasado; abraza a Angélica, comprueba que no está herida.

–¿Qué ocurrió?

Los aplausos comienzan antes de que entienda lo que ha sucedido.

–Parece que el niño trató de trepar al estante –Hermione le informa en medio del alboroto–. Casi se lo lanza arriba. Yo estaba de ese lado con Angélica, y de pronto siento que se suelta y me volteo, y ya está cerca del mueble. Juraría que se me paró el corazón, Harry –el detective ve la angustia en el rostro de la mujer, la abraza sin dejar de observar a la niña–, sé que es fuerte pero ¿tanto? Al sujetar el estante, dio tiempo a que los adultos llegáramos hasta que los dos salieran de debajo.

Sin comprender el balbuceo de la extraña, Harry entiende lo general: Angélica acaba de salvarle la vida al hijo. Mira de la mujer al niño a su propia hija que a su vez dirige la mirada alrededor con una sonrisa vaga, sin creer completamente que los aplausos sean para ella. De golpe atrae su cabecita contra su propio pecho, aterrorizado.

"Y pensar que allá no existe"

Cierra los ojos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas olvidarse de ese sueño estúpido.

Hermione los urge hacia el auto. En el asiento de atrás lleva a cabo un somero examen físico y neurológico. Conversan la posibilidad de llevarla a urgencias, pero Hermione está bastante segura de que la niña no fue herida; su vista siendo más rápida que su cuerpo, no perdió detalle del evento. Ir al hospital significa también introducirla en un ambiente extraño, que su enfermedad puede interpretar como hostil. La doctora decide observarla en casa. Apenas atraviesan el umbral, se lleva a Angélica al baño, donde podrá limpiarla y examinarla a su gusto.

Harry, aún en el umbral, pone una rodilla en el suelo para acariciar a Anubis, que ha venido a darles la bienvenida y cuyos agudos ladridos tienen lo suyo de reconfortantes. Anubis, un perro sin raza rescatado del refugio, es el cuarto miembro de lo que queda en casa de la familia. Una vez bañado y cuidado, pasó a lucir poco más o menos como un Golden retriever y, a pesar de su nombre, es dorado, lo cual Hugo no parece haber tenido en cuenta al ponerle el nombre. Por otro lado, su hocico es agudo y realmente recuerda el rostro del dios egipcio. Con las patas del can sobre sus hombros, Harry puede mirar sus ojos, extrañamente similares a los de una esfinge. Le recuerdan algo, pero preferiría no saber qué.

Desde la cocina, donde ha comenzado a preparar la cena, puede escuchar chapotear a las chicas. El sonido le deja una sonrisa en los labios y un peso en el corazón.

¿Qué le está pasando?

Desvía la mirada de los huevos a Hermione, que acaba de pasar del baño al cuarto de los niños, con Angélica envuelta en una toalla, solo para salir detrás de la niña desnuda con una blusa azul celeste tamaño infantil en la mano. Qué bueno que miró, porque la niña viene en su dirección. Le da el tiempo justo para apagar el fuego antes de que se abrace a su pierna.

–Ayudo a papá.

Harry aprovecha la desnudez de la pequeña para examinarla, asegurándose por sí mismo de que no hay marcas violetas en su piel.

–Angélica –la madre se arrodilla a su lado– es muy peligroso que las niñas entren a la cocina.

Angélica niega con la cabeza, tan violentamente que el cabello castaño baila frente a sus ojos verdes al tiempo que afirma enfáticamente:

–¡Ayudo!

–Angélica…

Presintiendo otra crisis en la familia, Harry ofrece:

–¿Qué tal si todos se sientan en la barra, y Angélica me ayuda a abrir estos frascos?

–Eso es cristal…

–Hermione, la niña es muy fuerte, pero no tanto como para partirlo. Tú vas a estar con ella.

Con los labios en una línea, pero viéndose con las de perder, la mujer reclama al menos.

–Nos vestimos primero.

Mientras se alejan, le pregunta gentilmente a la niña por qué insiste. "Extrañé a papá" dice la niña simplemente.

¿Qué está mal conmigo?

Está fascinado y distante con la niña a la que suele adorar. Como si otra persona estuviera en su mente. Un extraño. Un fraude.

Pero su mujer no lo percibe. Le sonríe por encima de la pasta al tiempo que ambos escuchan las incidencias del día en casa de Gin, al tiempo que Anubis salta y hace piruetas en la esperanza de que Angélica, una vez más, "olvide" las reglas de mamá y le lance una albóndiga. Por lo visto, Angélica y los gemelos jugaron a los magos, con pedazos de madera por varitas, y a Ginny no le gustó nada que tomaran sus escobas, los persiguió por toda la casa (Angélica se ríe muchísimo al llegar a esa parte). Pero antes de que los descubrieran, estuvieron jugando pelota. La sonrisa de Hermione es más honesta que la suya propia. "Todo la maravilla", parece decir. Pero mientras Hermione le recuerda que no hable ni mastique con la boca abierta, Harry, de pronto, desaparece.

Y está en una cueva llena de huesos, a oscuras salvo por la fosforescencia cuyo origen no puede comprender. Mira su mano, y casi suelta el pedazo de madera que sostiene. Se mira. Todo en él es negro, pero tanto la textura como el peso de su vestimenta le resultan extraños. Se lleva las manos a la cara, palpando su vieja cicatriz –el accidente en que murieron sus padres- y la concavidad donde van sus ojos, y su nariz.

–¡Hermione! –grita.

Siente su presencia. De alguna manera sabe dónde buscarla. Es la misma conexión de siempre, más evidente, casi tangible, como un ojo en su frente. Extiende la mano hacia donde está. Su mujer está aterrada, buscándolo. La puede sentir. No está lejos.

–¡Harry!

Pestañea. La mira, del otro lado de la meseta, inclinada hacia él, las manos a ambos lados de su rostro. Angélica está llorando. Mira su mano, sosteniendo la cuchara; la deja caer. Mira alrededor, bruscamente, casi sacudiéndose las manos en sus mejillas. Está a punto de preguntar: "¿Dónde estoy?"; pero lo sabe. Está en su propia cocina. Comiendo. Con su familia.

–¿Vamos al hospital?

–¿Desaparecí?

–Como una crisis de ausencia –lo observa, asustada, pero ya está retrocediendo para confortar a la nena–. Está bien, Angélica. Tu padre solo necesita sueño, es todo. Estará bien.

Sintiéndose peor que nunca en la vida, Harry rodea la meseta para hacer girar a la niña, lo que la pone a reír sin por ello dejar de llorar del todo. La abraza, su cuerpecito fresco contra su cuello.

–Te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Vamos a leer de tu libro nuevo.

La niña chilla feliz, la crisis, olvidada, mientras la lleva en brazos hasta la librería.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

–Lo vi –le dice a la oscuridad.

Hermione acaba de sentarse en la cama. La siente girar hacia él.

–De pronto estaba en esa caverna.

–¿Qué caverna?

–Lo último que recuerdo… del sueño. Una caverna. Fuimos buscando a Ron, pero nos separaron. Hubo alguien… Me hizo creer que eras tú. Era exactamente igual a ti. Exactamente, Hermione –mira a la oscuridad, donde ella está–. Pero la descubrí, y la inmovilicé, y de pronto cambió. Se volvió delgada como alambre, desapareció como humo. Yo… no podía agarrarla. Tú estabas asustada, traté de llegar a ti y entonces…

–¿Entonces?

–Entonces me desperté.

Hay un silencio. Harry medio que se espera que Hermione insista: "solo fue un sueño"; en cambio, se acuesta a su lado, la cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo. Huele muy bien. Tan bien, que lo distrae. Le acaricia la espalda ligeramente.

–¿Qué era, Hermione?

La mujer gira la cabeza hasta mirarlo inquisitivamente.

–La criatura, ¿qué era?

No sabe de dónde viene la certeza de que ella tendrá la respuesta. Quizás de tantos casos resueltos. A Harry le sabe extraño y familiar, y le sorprende descubrir que esta dinámica se parece mucho a la del sueño. Quizás más que a la de la realidad.

–Un mundo mágico, me dijiste –responde ella, y él asiente levemente contra su cabello, sin dejar de acariciarla–. ¿Con elementos folclóricos? ¿Religiosos? –nuevo asentimiento– Suena como un Hoklonote, pero tendría que investigar.

–¿Hoklonote? –farfulla el detective.

–Una criatura de los Choctaw, un pueblo indígena americano. Se alimenta de mentiras. Puede tomar la forma de quien quiera.

Ahí está, de nuevo. La estudiante perfecta. Recitando el libro de texto. ¿A qué versión de Hermione le recuerda? ¿O son la misma? Se siente extraño, como si la realidad y la ficción danzaran cambiando de lugar.

–¿Pueden crear ilusiones?

–Quizás –se escucha desde su pecho–, tendría que investigar. Los Hoklonotes están muy lejos de mi campo. Además, el sueño no tiene por qué replicar exactamente la realidad, y menos aún, los mitos de la realidad, sobre todo si no los conoces.

–Pero si no los conozco, ¿cómo puedo soñarlos?

Silencio.

–Tienes razón –dice al fin.

Está muy quieta, casi inmóvil.

–Hermione –pregunta, sin cuestionar el impulso; un gemido, más que otra cosa– ¿qué si aquello fuera lo real?

¿La siente tensarse?

–Pero recuerdas tu vida aquí. Es decir, me llamaste "doctora" sin que yo te explicara nada…

–Recuerdo ambas vidas.

–¿Con claridad?

El tono es distante. Se da cuenta de que se ha sacado a sí mismo de la ecuación para darle una respuesta. Si fuera cualquier otra persona, tal vez lo habría descartado por lunático –con el consiguiente miedo por el riesgo para la vida de la familia, de los niños–. Lo asalta una ola de ternura por esta mujer que ha sido siempre su compañera en tantos sentidos. Precisamente por eso, le debe la verdad. A donde sea que los lleve.

No quiere decir que sea fácil. Pasan minutos antes de que se atreva a hablar, pero entonces, dudando al principio, cada vez con más fluidez, comienza a contarle aventuras, muchas, suficientes para llenar dos series de al menos siete libros. Una, fantástica. Otra, realista. Hermione lo escucha con tanta atención que si no asintiera a veces y le preguntara de vez en cuando, creería que está dormida.

Estar aquí, juntos, compartiendo esto, se le antoja tan íntimo como hacer el amor.

Y a veces, hay silencio.

–¿Qué piensas?

La siente moverse contra su pecho.

–No sé, Harry… ¿En qué momento "recordaste" todo esto?

–Creo que ha estado ahí todo el día de hoy, simplemente esperando… esperando a que me lo creyera.

–Y ahora te lo crees.

Harry observa la oscuridad a su alrededor, y se lo pregunta.

–Es fácil hablar contigo –responde al final–. En la oscuridad. Puedo hacer como si me lo creyera y ver si hay algo de verdad, sin que implique creérmelo realmente.

–Eso no tiene sentido.

–Lo sé.

Y espera su respuesta. Fresco entra por la ventana entreabierta, fresca está la sábana limpia bajo su espalda, fresca y cálida, la piel de su mujer, y el detective acaricia su hombro desnudo, haciéndola estremecer. Siente el aliento contra su pecho. Un suspiro.

–Todo mi entrenamiento me recomienda mandarte al psiquiatra.

–Lo comprendería –responde él; ambos saben que no lo va a hacer.

–Esto es muy raro.

Él se ríe suavemente. Luego, escucha el movimiento de las hojas en la brisa de invierno. Huele a hierba seca.

–Nunca he escuchado de una confabulación tan compleja.

–¿Confabulación? –pregunta, volteando la cabeza para mirarla, aunque no puede verla bien desde ese ángulo.

–Así es como se llama cuando te inventas recuerdos y te los crees.

–Ah.

Se siente tan bien, estar aquí, acostado, con la persona que ama, esa en quien puede confiar. Se siente tan maravillosamente bien, que puede ignorar la dolorosa falta de la magia, como la carencia de un brazo.

–No sería una ilusión.

–¿…?

–Si aquel fuera el mundo real… –Harry se estremece: ¿cómo supo que esa era la pregunta, si ni él mismo lo sabía? –esta aún no debería ser una ilusión, sería demasiado compleja. ¿Quizás una realidad alternativa?

La imagina perfectamente –ojos abiertos, iris yendo de un lado al otro, sin ver, buscando respuestas no en el mundo sino en su propio y brillante cerebro; el cabello levantado y rebelde. La imagina en blusa blanca y falda negra, como en el internado. La imagina en capa negra, como en el otro internado, ese de la otra realidad. La imagina simultáneamente mordiendo un bolígrafo y el extremo de una pluma de ave.

–¿Como otra dimensión?

–¿Sería posible?

–No creo… No tengo referencia alguna de entidades mágicas viajando entre dimensiones…

–Harry, imagina… Imagina la cantidad de poder que tomaría…

Suena fascinada. Por primera vez, Harry tiene miedo.

–Pero solo es un sueño, ¿verdad?

La siente aquietarse lentamente, como una tormenta eléctrica. La mejilla está contra su corazón, debe haber escuchado la velocidad de sus latidos. Se siente cálida y fresca.

–Sí… Supongo…

La mujer cambia de postura, adelantando ligeramente la rodilla, llevando el antebrazo hacia arriba, más cerca de su cuello, su mano en un puño suave. El efecto de ese movimiento inocente sobre su cuerpo es devastador, descargas eléctricas subiendo y bajando por el muslo, tomando su vientre y su acelerando sus latidos. Y ella solo se está acurrucando. Una parte de Harry lo encuentra de lo más extraordinario. Le hace recordar que si el detective ama a su mujer, adora hacerle el amor, el auror de la otra realidad está positivamente famélico de su contacto.

–Harry… ¿qué si yo he soñado lo mismo?

La noción no le resulta tan extraña como se imagina que debería. Se da cuenta de que una parte de él lo ha estado esperando.

–¿Qué querría decir eso, en ese mundo? –responde el detective.

–No sé… –pero ya puede sentir una hipótesis en su voz–. Me dijiste que éramos compañeros.

–Trabajábamos juntos –asiente él.

–No es como aquí, ¿o sí?

–Con magia –responde–. Una aguda percepción del otro. Algo de comunicación telepática. Sensaciones. Había un lazo físico, un brazalete –recuerda.

–Como el dolor en tu hombro.

No se le había ocurrido. Asiente lentamente, preguntándose, el sueño tornándose más real por minutos.

–Tal vez… –hipotetiza la doctora– Tal vez el que hayan despertado en ti esos recuerdos, se proyecta en mí. ¿Tal vez esa parte de ti está llamando a su compañera en mí?

–¿Qué significa todo esto, Hermione? ¿Quién soy?

Con suficiente imparcialidad, se habría dado cuenta de la paradoja de preguntar esa, la más antigua y vital de las incógnitas, a alguien que podría no existir. Pero no es imparcial. La angustia le cierra la garganta.

–Detective y auror, ¿serían la misma persona? ¿O solo clones que intercambian cuerpos? –"Tú, ¿eres mi compañera, realmente?"

–No creo que tal intercambio exista –sugiere la mujer–. Ni siquiera en el mundo de la magia.

–Entonces ¿qué?

Ella hace silencio durante muchos latidos. A través de la ventana, Harry ve un pájaro posarse en una rama. Una lechuza blanca.

–Desde mi punto de vista –piensa la doctora en voz alta– es como yo hubiera estado en coma, o más bien (puesto que no he envejecido), como si hubiera estado congelada en el tiempo, mientras tú vivías –Harry se estremece, y Hermione levanta la cabeza y se mira en sus ojos, descubriendo de pronto:–. Eso sucedió realmente, ¿verdad?

Por un largo rato, se miran. Harry puede verse en los iris marrón, sus propios ojos extrañamente iluminados, intensamente verdes. Piensa en ese año sin ella, pasando por encima de la agonía para darse cuenta de que, para ella, la experiencia es similar. Salvo que esta vez es él quien experimentó el cambio de manera puntual, sin que nadie más lo supiera.

No responde.

Los ojos de Hermione vacilan, y vuelve a apoyar la cabeza bajo su barbilla.

–Por otro lado, los eventos de aquella vida no sean sino una versión mágica de lo que ha sucedido aquí. Ser huérfano, tus tíos, el instituto, los amigos que has hecho, tu carrera, son lo mismo. Incluso sigo a tu lado.

–En ese sueño –explica él lentamente, tragando ácido– estás casada con Ron.

Esto la hace reír contra su pecho, una risa insegura.

–Te aseguro que no me parecía gracioso. Estaban enlazados de tal modo que la intimidad con otra persona te mataría. En los siguientes tres días, Hermione. ¿Te imaginas?

–Con decir "casados" bastaba, Harry.

Él no responde. Hermione ha deslizado un muslo entre los suyos, quizás hasta sin saberlo, un movimiento familiar y absolutamente extraño; la suavidad del interior lo distrae. El cabello de la mujer le acaricia el cuello, aunque seguro que no es su intención. Puede sentir cada milímetro que se mueven sus dedos sobre su pecho. Su cuerpo sigue reaccionando furiosamente a la cercanía. Se pregunta si, de adolescente, habría tenido el autocontrol para seguir hablando. Por importante que fuera.

–¿Y tú? –ha preguntado ella, aunque le cuesta comprender las palabras.

–Viudo –se las arregla para confesar–. De Ginny.

Eso no la hace reír. En absoluto.

–Harry…

–No me digas que subconscientemente me veo con Ginny –amenaza–. O que te veo con Ron.

Hermione se levanta, una mano contra su pecho. Siente la mirada de su mujer, y aunque no pueda verla, su cerebro superpone el rostro que conoce, la expresión que tantas veces ha visto, a la oscuridad. Por largo tiempo, se están mirando sin verse.

–Yo sé que en algún momento te creíste que tendría algo con Ron –Harry traga en seco–, pero nunca hubiéramos funcionado. Hubiera sido una relación destructiva. En cambio, Ginny parecía perfecta para ti, y te idolatraba. Yo sí creí que irían bien. Cuando Joy, casi… casi…

–Yo no te lo hubiera permitido.

–No lo hubieras sabido.

–Sí, Hermione. Tendrías que haberte borrado de mi mente, y eso no es posible. No en este mundo.

* * *

Nota del autor: Incluí una parte explicativa al inicio del capítulo, porque comentaron que se habían perdido, y para más aclaración, paso a confirmar que incluso la Hermione muggle está en lo cierto punto por punto: al descubrir al Hoklonote, Harry fue catapultado a una realidad alternativa. Son las mismas personas, en otra realidad. Por otra parte, no va a durar mucho, si ya está teniendo flashes de sí mismo en la cueva donde lo dejamos. El próximo capítulo incluye más intimidad de la estrictamente permitida en el sitio web, considérense avisados y espero que les guste.


	23. Tal vez soñar

Nota del autor: no tengo que avisarles de las escenas "steamy", ¿verdad? Deben haberse acostumbrado con Obliviate. (¿Por qué les llaman lemons?)

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Tal vez soñar

_–Sí, Hermione. Tendrías que haberte borrado de mi mente, y eso no es posible. No en este mundo. _

Algo húmedo y cálido le cae sobre el cuello, así que Harry levanta una mano y la enreda en el cabello de su mujer –voluntarioso como ella misma- antes de atraer lentamente su cabeza hacia la de él. A centímetros, se detiene, mirando en sus ojos a la pálida luz que entra por la ventana. Inquietudes, ilusiones, recuerdos. Una esencia concreta. Lo que sea que busca, está ahí.

El beso es húmedo y cálido desde el principio. Hermione abre la boca contra la suya. Experto en besarla, hay una especie de maravilla en descubrir en cada uno de sus gestos, familiaridad. Placer. Devora un suspiro que va directo a su vientre. "Prohibido" dice el sueño que le acababa de contar; pero otra parte de él gruñe "mía".

Hermione se ríe contra sus labios, exultante.

–¿Qué? –pregunta su esposo, una sombra de sonrisa en los labios.

–Solo… tú.

El alivio se desliza sobre su piel como un encantamiento desilusionador. No sabía cuánto se temía que ella de pronto lo reconociera diferente en esta intimidad. Gira la cabeza para profundizar el beso, mordiendo suavemente los labios de su mujer como si con ello pudiera llevarse una pieza de sí mismo.

La mano de ella se desliza, fresca, contra la piel de su abdomen, bajo el pullover. Las asperezas hacen cosquillas. Ella para de besarlo para observar el abdomen ahora expuesto, maravillada, presuntamente, con la rítmica contracción de los músculos bajo sus dedos. Mirándola, se atreve a deslizar sus propios dedos contra el exterior del muslo y hacia arriba, por fuera del casto vestido beige, hasta su espalda, y de vuelta. Él mismo, está temblando. Con violencia. E incluso a la luz de la luna, puede ver el rubor sobre las mejillas de su esposa. La reacción de ella es vagamente sorprendente, pero en las memorias del detective, no es nueva; a pesar de los años, a veces se ruboriza al principio, no importa cuán atrevida se muestre después, y el hecho no deja de maravillarlo. Harry, por su parte, no recuerda haber temblado así ni en su primera vez. En ninguna las dos. Tal vez se trate de que, aunque siempre está de hambriento de ella, nunca estuvo tan cerca, sospechando a la vez no tener derecho. En cualquier momento el sueño lo puede succionar como un agujero negro, dejarlo temblando de nostalgia y de ganas.

–¿Te he dicho ya que te amo?

Iris castaños de pupilas dilatadas se desvían hacia los suyos.

–No hoy –responde la mujer.

–Tengo tantas ganas de tocarte…

–Eres mi esposo, Harry –dice ella, riendo; y sin aliento, añade– tócame.

El corazón le late en la garganta al tiempo que su mano se desliza por el borde del vestido, se hace un sitio y lentamente asciende por sus piernas. Hermione cierra los ojos. El corazón de Harry parece suspendido en la aceleración de su aliento. De súbito, inclinándose sobre su vientre, Hermione deposita en él un beso húmedo. Su reacción es poderosa e instantánea: un intenso temblor, el latido doloroso de su hombría, más hinchada que nunca; Harry gruñe en tono bajo al tiempo que su esposa muerde suavemente la piel por debajo de su ombligo. Pero ella no se detiene. Mordiendo cada vez más bajo, desliza los dedos bajo los boxers. El aliento se la queda a Harry en la garganta al tiempo que lenta, oh tan lentamente ella expone su carne dolorosamente excitada, liberándola de tal forma que la falta de presión lo hace lanzar un suspiro de alivio.

Una parte de él no se lo puede creer. "Hermione es mi esposa, lo es, de veras" se repite como un mantra, sin que se lo acabe de creer a pesar de la miríada de recuerdos, a pesar del contacto de los dedos fríos con su bajo vientre. Quizás por eso su aliento contra la piel más sensible del glande lo sobresalta. Y entonces, ella lo besa allí. Es solo un beso, húmedo, a labios cerrados, pero incluso viéndolo, no se lo cree. La ve descender de nuevo (mirada fija y el ceño ligeramente fruncido en concentración) y se prepara para el nuevo contacto, aferrándose a la ropa de cama. A pesar de eso, un temblor más violento lo recorre al tiempo que Hermione, sosteniendo la base, expone la punta a la calidez del interior de su boca. No es la primera vez que experimenta este contacto íntimo con una mujer, en ninguna de sus existencias, y sin embargo es todo nuevo y potente como la explosión de una supernova. Le sorprende no haber terminado entonces. Cuando se le aclara la vista, ella lo está mirando.

–¿Mucho? –le pregunta, pero está sonriendo.

Él le dedica una mirada de fiera que la hace reír y pasar al terreno relativamente más seguro de su garganta. Antes de que llegue, él intercepta su boca, deseando probarse en ella. Quizás así se lo crea. Pero apenas ha comenzado a sentir sus sabores mezclados cuando ella se frota a todo lo largo de su cuerpo, haciéndolo perder el sentido. Agarrándose a su piel como el náufrago a un madero, Harry se encuentra sin voz más que para emitir sonidos roncos que no parece capaz de controlar, al tiempo que ella desliza la punta de su lengua a lo largo de su carótida, solo para morderla en juego. La punta de su nariz fría se desliza a lo largo del terreno ahora húmedo. Es extraño el simple efecto de su aliento sobre la piel sensible.

–Hermione –logra emitir; es aviso y plegaria.

Sus manos han encontrado por fin la suavidad de los glúteos de su mujer bajo el vestido, y a medias por debajo de su ropa interior. La frescura y suavidad de la piel lo maravillan por un momento.

–Me gusta que hagas eso –le susurra ella en el oído, con voz grave, quebrada.

Cierra los ojos, gruñendo. No se puede quitar de la cabeza la imagen de Hermione tomando su intimidad en su boca, concentrada en su placer. Entonces, la dama desliza sus manos por debajo del pullover, acariciando su espalda a ambos lados de su espina dorsal, hasta hacerlo pasar por su cabeza.

Como el hombre famélico que es, el auror se lanza sobre el hombro delgado de su compañera, mordiéndola en sus prisas. La escucha inhalar bruscamente, y deja ir su presa, solo para besar la marca, apesadumbrado. Sosteniendo su nuca sobre una mano, se dedica a dar suaves, húmedos besos por su hombro, deslizando a la vez la tira de su vestido. El gemido lo sorprende, y una ola de calor sube y baja por su columna al tiempo que retrocede.

Hermione tiene que ser lo más hermoso que ha visto en su vida.

Así, aferrada al lado del vestido que ya no se sujeta a sus hombros, la cabeza hacia atrás sostenida por la nuca, los cabellos en una cascada derramándose sobre la mano del hombre, ojos vidriosos, labios entreabiertos liberando suspiros que huelen a calabaza y tarta de melaza y algo que solo ella tiene, es la efigie misma del deseo. Harry se da cuenta de que si se mirara al espejo de Oesed, no vería otra cosa. A pesar de toda su experiencia, delante de esta especie de diosa del amor, no puede sino preguntarse si él hizo esto.

Inclinándola hacia atrás, la deposita sobre la cama, tendiéndose a la vez sobre ella. Su cintura hace contacto, y solo la cercanía con su húmeda, tibia intimidad lo eleva a niveles de dolor y expectativa que no habría creído posibles. Entonces, ella se mueve, inquieta, excitada a su vez. Lo está mirando a los ojos, pero Harry dudaría que vea nada. Ese olor que es ella y nada más, se ha acentuado, los envuelve. "Por favor, Merlín, no me lleves ahora" suplica, al tiempo que entierra el rostro en el valle entre sus pechos. Ella se queda quieta, expectante, hasta que Harry alcanza sus pezones; entonces un chillido bajo y animal como el de una loba en celo se comunica de un cuerpo a otro. "Y que yo resista" pide, cerrando los ojos.

Controlando el impulso de arrancarle el vestido sin más, se apoya en una mano y ambas rodillas para bajar la otra mano y levantar el borde de la tela, acariciando de paso el suave interior de sus muslos. Su dedo se topa inadvertidamente con la ropa interior empapada, y succiona con más fuerza el pezón –arrancándole un balbuceo confuso- al tiempo que desplaza la tela para tocarla allí donde es más sensible. La siente debatirse, luchando, y busca sus jugos para hacer el contacto con su botón, aún más placentero.

La idea le viene de golpe: "quiero probarla". No se da tiempo a pensar, no traza largo camino de exploración, apenas se toma el tiempo de succionar su abdomen, besando reverente las pálidas estrías que hicieron espacio a sus hijos, mientras desliza la ropa interior. Enseguida se posiciona entre sus piernas, aferrado a sus glúteos. Y ya ella se ha dado cuenta de lo que piensa hacer –lo ve en sus ojos-, pero apenas le da tiempo a prepararse para el contacto antes de que él lance el primer lengüetazo contra el mismo botón de su placer.

La ola los golpea a los dos. Harry no se lo esperaba, y se queda estupefacto y jadeando al tiempo que el primer orgasmo de ella se le comunica al mismo tiempo que escucha su grito ahogado. Es tan potente, tan temprano, tan repentino, y tan extraño el experimentar de primera mano lo que siente su compañera, que al principio no sabe lo que ha ocurrido. Luego, solo le cabe estar agradecido de no haber, él mismo, terminado antes de empezar. Desliza la lengua de nuevo sobre la piel sensible, haciéndola arquearse contra el nuevo embate, hasta que es su mujer la que lo hace trepar hasta sus labios. Un beso húmedo, extraño y exultante, con sabor a ella. Sus caderas, a la altura justa para unirse por fin.

Hermione lo urge, empujando sus glúteos al tiempo que arquea las caderas. Y Harry concede. Cierra los ojos al primer contacto de sus labios húmedos. Puede sentir cada milímetro de roce, cada contracción refleja de los músculos de su mujer en esa vaina perfecta. Es otro milagro que no termine entonces.

Pero el placer, increíble como es, se prolonga, y Harry sigue vivo y presente para escuchar el gemido grave contra su oreja, sentir la corriente de aire cálido de su aliento acelerado, cuando se entierra profundamente en ella. Incluso –milagro- resiste el retirarse casi hasta salir, solo para entrar de nuevo, lentamente, las sensaciones millones de veces más potentes de lo que le parece haber experimentado jamás.

El siguiente gemido que escucha –un aullido, en realidad- lo hace estremecer de nuevo, sabiendo que está cerca, que ambos están cerca. Sabe que no podrá resistir otro orgasmo compartido. El auror en él sospecha, aunque no lo vea con sus ojos muggles, el círculo arcano de luz azul alrededor, iluminándose más con cada embestida, potenciando su unión, alimentándose de ella. Hermione es refugio y calor. Las rodillas levantadas, las manos arañando su espalda al tiempo que arquea la propia, está muy lejos de la chica bien compuesta que fuera en otros momentos. "Mía" piensa Harry, enterrándose en ella, los ojos fijos en los suyos. "Mía, mía".

"Tuya" la escucha decir, en su mente, a la vez que el tsunami se abalanza sobre los dos, dejándolos empapados y asustados y medio heridos. El último grito –su nombre- parece resonar en la habitación incluso después, cuando, con su frente sobre la de ella, alientos mezclados, Harry se pregunta confusamente cómo es posible que el mundo no haya estallado sin más.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Huele a emoción, a excitación y miedo. Es increíble el calor, todo el mundo se apretuja, se empuja y se alza para escuchar a medias. Por amplificada que esté la voz, el eco y el murmullo y los gritos de coraje no hacen nada para facilitar el seguimiento del discurso.

El comandante ha venido.

Me abro paso entre la marea. Una cabeza se aparta y me deja verlo, apenas un punto gris a la distancia. Alzo a Kira, que lanza un chillido de emoción ante el movimiento, y luego chilla, dejándome ver a través de sus ojos cómo el comandante le pone una mano en el hombro a Lid y le da la mano. Me imagino que Lid debe estar rojo hasta el pelo. Se lo merece, la última escaramuza fue un éxito gracias a él, pero no puedo reprimir la envidia.

Alguien grita "Pendragon, Pendragon" y lo siguiente que sé, estoy gritando a todo pulmón y el bramido a mi alrededor es tal que me pregunto cómo no cae el subterráneo sobre nuestras cabezas. El comandante se acerca, sonriendo casualmente, la camisa gris medio abierta bajo el portabalas muggle, exalando carisma; a medio camino, lo alzan, poco menos que duplicando su ya considerable estatura. Tiene una risa abierta, hipnotizante. Ojos intensamente azules se deslizan de uno a otro, posándose muy brevemente sobre mí.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Harry se despierta de golpe, y es como si la cabeza de su esposa aún estuviera sobre su pecho, castaño destellando oro justo por debajo de su campo de visión; es como si todavía sintiera los jadeos; su cuerpo está completamente saciado, relajado.

El primer aviso de que no está en su cama, es el vacío. Las gafas se deslizan por su nariz, a un pelo de caer. Pareciera estar levitando, girando suavemente en medio de la negrura absoluta hacia lo que su innato sentido de la gravedad le hace saber que es "abajo", aunque no vea el suelo.

Pero eso no puede ser.

Una inyección súbita de adrenalina. Puede que no comprenda la sensación de levitar, pero sabe que está inmovilizado, aunque no sienta cuerdas. Han asaltado su casa, quizás lo drogaron, no entiende de qué otro modo podrían haberlo atado sin resistencia. ¿Y Hermione? ¿Y Angélica? Frenético, lucha por moverse, debatiéndose como un poseso; pero es como si todos sus músculos estuvieran espásticos, aunque sin dolor. "Mi esposa" trata de decir, y sería una súplica y una demanda y una pregunta a la vez, pero su garganta no emite sino un gruñido sordo. Y eso le da miedo, un miedo terrible a lo que podría significar.

A su alrededor hay pisadas, sobre algo que suena como hierba mojada. Una risa que no suena cruel, le da esperanzas. Sin pensar en ello, extiende su sexto sentido hacia Hermione. No está tan cerca. Entonces, el detective recuerda que no puede hacer esto antes de que logre determinar si se acerca a ella, o se aleja. Confundido y más asustado que nunca, trata de preguntar de nuevo, sin lograr más que antes. El auror le hace saber que está petrificado, el detective se niega a creerlo. Le cuesta respirar.

De pronto, lo hacen descender, arrancándole un gemido. Cae de lado, y la gravedad lo mueve naturalmente hasta permitirle descansar en su espalda, aunque igual podría haber caído boca abajo y ahogarse. Nadie verifica.

Auror y detective pelean en su conciencia. No piensa en que está en un país extranjero, en que siempre estuvo en peligro. En su mente, la sonrisa inocente de su hija, los ojos de Hermione, y un alivio infinito al pensar que sus demás hijos están lejos, fuera de las garras de aquellos a cuya merced está a su pesar. En realidad, es sorprendente que nunca le haya sucedido algo como esto, con la cantidad de asesinos que han encerrado juntos, él y su mujer.

Su familia.

Las pisadas se alejan. Nadie le da una patada en las costillas, nadie le manda callar y en general no escucha una puerta cerrarse, pero igual podría estar enterrado, para la movilidad que tiene…

Silencio.

Se fuerza a centrarse en respirar. Es algo en lo que auror y detective están de acuerdo. Lo primero es oxigenar su cerebro, y entonces, reunir información y comprender qué ocurre. Huele a césped y a tierra húmeda. Sus ojos distinguen una estrella a la distancia, a través de una rendija con forma irregular, como ramas entrecruzadas. A través de su ropa se filtra la humedad.

No pueden haber llegado a la niña. No la escuchó chillar. "No la han tocado" se fuerza a pensar. "Hermione la tomó y se fue. No la han tocado". Le da una cierta medida de paz, aunque sabe que se engaña.

De algo está seguro: no está en casa.

Intenta de nuevo luchar contra sus ataduras, buscando una cuerda que simplemente no está ahí; pero esta vez, logra moverse. Al principio no se lo puede creer. Explora cuidadosamente el entorno, moviendo sus ojos y escuchando con atención. Nada. Muy lentamente se apoya en el suelo y se incorpora de un salto silencioso y felino.

Nada.

Se encuentra en un bosque, completamente solo. No hay cuerdas a su alrededor. "Drogas", imagina, comprobando su estado físico y mental; no está mareado, no se siente extraño en absoluto. Se lleva una mano a la cabeza, la enreda en su cabello, sacando hojas y ramas al peinarla.

Casi pisa la varita.

De hecho, la mente lógica del detective no comprende cómo distinguió una varita en medio del bosque, con el suelo lleno de ramas, o siquiera cómo sabe qué es. Se inclina lentamente y palpa el suelo; el instrumento encaja perfectamente en su palma, se siente cálido y toda su piel cosquillea al contacto. Siguiendo la varita hasta el puño cerrado a su alrededor, ve las mangas largas de la capa.

"No"

Aprieta el puño alrededor de la varita, dirigiendo la atención hacia la distancia. Puede ver luces fluctuantes. ¿Fuego?

–Homenum revelio –murmura sin pensar.

Se inmoviliza, incapaz de comprender lo que ha hecho, mientras algo que sabe que es su magia se desliza hacia la varita y afuera.

"No"

Pero tiene que saber, ¿o no?

–Lumos –dice a continuación, con la voz temblorosa.

Alza el extremo más lejano de la varita, ahora convertida en linterna, deseando pensar que hay un encendedor en alguna parte incluso sabiendo que no es el caso. Instintivamente, como cada vez que tiene miedo, sus sentidos se han extendido hacia su compañera. Como una brújula siempre apunta al norte, el Enlace apunta a Hermione. Está más cerca que antes, y adelante. Se siente ligero y confundido, sufriendo profundamente la pérdida de alguien que sin embargo está ahí.

(Y de alguien que quizás no existe.)

Tropieza con algo en la oscuridad, y se aferra al tronco de un árbol, desgarrándose las palmas. La varita cae dibujando un círculo de luz al girar. El auror jadea. Se levanta, arrastrándose. Se corta con un filo invisible, sisea. Finalmente, alcanza la luz. El detective decide usarla como una linterna.

No mucho más allá, le llega el sonido. Canto. Gutural. Suena primitivo. Simple y rítmico. Hermione está hacia allá –aunque el detective no comprenda esa certeza–, así que no le queda de otra: se agazapa y avanza.

Primero, es la luz. Y el humo. Enseguida, las tiendas, como sombras enormes y triangulares recortadas contra la negrura. No hace falta ver muchas películas del oeste para reconocerlas como un campamento nativo. El detective se desliza como una sombra de tienda en tienda, evitando la luz y la gente; pero al voltearse se encuentra un par de ojos impasibles que lo siguen. Solo entonces el auror recuerda el hechizo desilusionador, y tras la siguiente tienda, lo pronuncia.

La tienda, incidentalmente, es grande. De dentro llega una voz anciana; Harry apaga la varita y la introduce entre las pieles, desplazándolas apenas. Dentro hay un círculo de hombres sin camisa, torsos sudorosos y bronceados. Hay mucho humo, del tipo que marea y cubre con su espesor el rostro de cada uno de los espectadores. Un recipiente pasa de mano en mano con lentitud ritual. El auror reprime el impulso de toser. A pesar de esto, la atmósfera lo atrapa como un baño caliente.

Justo frente a él, una vestimenta de piel y plumas de la que procede la voz. El auror se siente un chico; le da la impresión de que, como Dumbledore, este hombre es capaz de ver a través de los hechizos.

El mayor está, evidentemente, contando una historia. Las palabras son largas y pronunciadas sin prisa. Poco le llega al auror; poco, y deformado. Formula un hechizo de traducción cuya eficacia le sorprende:

–… y Gran Águila –dice la historia– extendió sus alas, y por allá por donde volaba, las tierras fueron fértiles, las mujeres, fecundas, y muchos hijos nacieron a la gente. El Gran Águila atravesó las fronteras de los de cara pálida –Harry juraría sentir los ojos del anciano en él–, guiando a la gente a salvo por sus tierras, dándonos la victoria en las batallas. Tuvimos muchas tierras y mucho maíz. Allí a donde iba, el Gran Águila vencía a los espíritus en grandes batallas en las que los truenos dejaban la tierra negra y estremecida de sangre inmortal.

El canto es un potente somnífero, ¿o es el humo? Harry se encuentra sumido en otro entorno irreal, su vista cubierta de alas de águila y sangre negra, espesa, cayendo sobre la tierra; las alas se transforman en flechas, y ahora la sangre es humana, y hay gritos, de guerra y de dolor y de victoria; y de pronto esos gritos son de terror, y las flechas detonan con potencia terrible, hasta formar grandes nubes en forma de hongo.

–Pero la gente no fue agradecida con el Gran Águila –el inglés casi puede sentir la cabeza del anciano oscilando pesadamente de uno a otro lado–, olvidó Su nido. Entonces, los Cara Pálida, como serpientes venenosas, se deslizaron en nuestras tierras y en nuestros oídos, ofrecieron muchos y buenos caballos por esa tierra. A los jóvenes se les encendieron los ojos, y no escucharon ya consejos, y vendieron. Así, los hombres blancos trajeron muchos de sus cachorros núbiles, a los que instalaron en la tierra prohibida…

De pronto, todos los ojos se vuelven hacia él, y se hace silencio. Harry mira de uno a otro, encontrándose reflejado en todos los ojos; pero nadie se mueve para atacarlo, y más avergonzado que herido, el auror deja caer la piel, preguntándose confusamente cómo es que el hechizo desilusionador ha dejado de funcionar. (Tiene que preguntarle a Hermione qué tipo de humo tiene ese efecto.)

Avanza hacia el terreno más allá, desconfiando de lo abierto, más ahora que lo pueden ver. Pero allá está su compañera. "Hermione" piensa, los ojos cerrados. Hermione" la llama en silencio. Los cantos le responden. Así que el ojiverde se adelanta hacia la fuente de las voces. El aire es fresco y límpido, sin la humedad enfermiza de las catacumbas ni el humo del cuentacuentos. Huele a fresco y a salvaje. Harry juraría que de abrir la boca podrá probar la carne asada de búfalo.

Finalmente, oculto entre dos tiendas, ve la luz del fuego. Sombras se dibujan sobre él y pasan, sombras de figuras que se interponen entre él y el ardor dorado, girando y haciendo movimientos salvajes. Sombras casi desnudas. Reconoce en los cuerpos la femineidad y la anchura de la preñez. Le parece reconocer gestos, como si fuera un teatro.

Se sorprende al reconocer una espalda. Tiene que ser Hermione, aunque ha transfigurado su vestimenta. Ve el sudor en los hombros descubiertos, reconoce la postura. No está herida. El alivio se abate sobre el detective, ante la sorpresa del auror, que ya a través de la empatía sabía que ella estaba a salvo. La mujer no se ha tomado la molestia de un hechizo desilusionador, o sufrió el mismo extraño efecto que él; pero las demás la reconocen como suya. Tiene que reprimir la urgencia de alcanzarla, casi asustado de que se desvanezca una vez más; pero dos zancadas discretas lo llevan justo tras su espalda, y el crujir de las hojas no lo delata en medio de los cantos.

Directamente tras ella, susurra su nombre en su oído. Le sorprende el violento temblor que la recorre, desde su punto ve alzarse su pecho aceleradamente. No se mueve más, pero lo ha reconocido. Sentidos mágicos, empáticos, se tantean mutuamente, dudando.

La leona da un paso atrás, hundiéndose en su pecho por un momento, hasta que Harry retrocede, a su vez. No puede simplemente girarse, llamar la atención de esa manera; tienen que retroceder con cuidado, reagruparse. Una de las ancianas ya los está siguiendo con la vista, sin dejar de mover los labios en este canto visceral. No es hasta pasar del círculo de luz, que le sostiene la mano y lo hala a lo largo de las tiendas, hasta la protección de un árbol.

–¿Estás bien? –pregunta el detective, palpando su rostro, sus hombros, buscando hematomas y sangre–¿Te han hecho daño?

–Estos no parecen hostiles –responde la mujer, evadiendo sus manos para mirar entre las ramas, asegurarse de que no los han seguido.

–¿Y Angélica?

La mujer lo observa por encima del hombro. Sus ojos están en la oscuridad, apenas iluminados por un punto. La ve abrir la boca, los labios temblando, y el detective tiene que apoyarse contra el árbol. Las manos frescas de la mujer en sus mejillas apenas se registran en medio del dolor. Los ojos fijos en el suelo –a través de las esbeltas piernas de quien trata de confortarlo-, Harry no registra mucho más que la inexistencia de una vida sin magia y de una niña enferma.

De golpe siente algo firme y cálido debajo, se trata de apartar violentamente y Hermione lo frena. Es un niño, unos cinco años; parece sentir la misma alegría con el encuentro que ellos mismos. Ojos desconfiados los escrutan. El auror retrocede, ahora con cuidado, para no dañar al crío; pero sin saber cómo responder. Finalmente, el nene se echa a correr a los brazos de una mujer que lo recibe, lo palpa con ansiedad y finalmente, abrazándolo, escupe hacia los extranjeros:

–Los hijos del dragón no son bienvenidos.

–Solo queremos irnos –chapurrea Hermione.

Un dedo frío apunta a la derecha. La mano de la inglesa sostiene la de Harry y lo atrae con ella hacia ese punto.

–Tenemos que salir de aquí –susurra la mujer.

A medio salto, se siente desaparecer. Lo identifica, y se niega a hacerlo al mismo tiempo; pero no hay cómo ignorar la aguda sensación de pánico en su interior, y es que no procede de sí mismo.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Nota del autor: ¿Entonces?

(Ya sé que no comprendieron la escena del medio. Es solo una presentación, ya se aclarará. ¿Qué les pareció el resto?)


	24. En lo oscuro

–¿Qué recuerdas?

Están sentados, con las rodillas en alto y los brazos alrededor, directamente sobre la piedra. Tan cerca que Harry puede escuchar su respiración, aún agitada por la rápida, ansiosa exploración de esta suerte de cárcel que llevó a cabo minutos antes. Tan cerca que sus pies se tocan, y sin embargo, no se ven, aunque estén frente a frente: la oscuridad es aún más penetrante que al entrar en las catacumbas.

Quizás deba empezar por ahí.

–Recuerdo entrar contigo en las catacumbas –comienza Harry–, y el boggart.

–Eso es un comienzo.

La voz de la mujer suena alegre, como el de la niña demasiado entusiasta que fue una vez. Quizás por eso su compañero ladra:

–¿Eso va a ayudar, cómo?

Sigue el silencio, pesado y terrorífico.

–¿Qué quieres que te diga, Harry? Cuando nos desaparecí, el destino era la residencia. No sé por qué aparecimos de vuelta en esta tumba de piedra. ¿Lo intento de nuevo? ¿Y si escindo a uno de nosotros? Tampoco veo aperturas en la piedra, y no es que la cámara sea tan grande como para que se me haya pasado tal cosa. ¿Qué más quieres que haga? Por otra parte, es posible que hayamos aparecido en el lugar equivocado por estar desorientados…

–No estoy desorientado –ladra el auror.

Un silencio, muy breve.

–Lo sé.

Al aparecer aquí, la leona había atravesado un período de silenciosa negación, palpando el entorno –roca pulida y pequeños animales y frío, tanto frío- para descubrir que, en efecto, estaban de vuelta en las catacumbas; esta vez, encerrados en un sector no muy amplio y con aún menos iluminación. No tuvo tiempo a entrar en pánico, al menos, no inmediatamente. Mientras ella exploraba, Harry solo se había deslizado por la pared hasta caer sentado e inmóvil, llorando amargamente como un hombre que acaba de perder un hijo. Una hija, en su caso. Ello había requerido alguna explicación.

–Teníamos una niña –había respondido el auror, y el medio abrazo confundido de su compañera se había petrificado en torno a él–. Se llamaba Angélica.

Hermione había empezado a temblar en torno a él, mientras él, muy lentamente, le contaba de Angélica y su gusto por los caramelos de limón y ciertos libros del Dr Seuss, su terrible miedo a los robots y la manera en que hoy había salvado a un niño en el supermercado. Su voz cascada y su impresionante fuerza física, y cómo le gustaba ayudar en la cocina. Harry estaba en duelo por una niña enferma que nunca había existido en esta realidad y un mundo sin magia donde sin embargo se había sentido completo y perfecto. Y Hermione lloró con él, con tal desesperación que Harry cerró el enlace tanto como pudo, temiendo volverla loca con un dolor que no le pertenecía. Tampoco le debería pertenecer a él, supone. Pero ahí está.

Y sí, está desorientado. Pero primariamente está "en duelo", aunque esas palabras no basten para describir el agujero negro en su pecho.

–Lo más probable es que este sitio esté plagado de hechizos anti-aparición –aporta, ahora, calmado pero frío como la piedra alrededor–. Entonces ¿qué?

Suena como si ella se obligara a llenar el silencio:

–Háblame de lo que hicimos antes. ¿Dónde estamos?

–¿En América?

Un latido.

–Sí, supongo que seguimos en Estados Unidos –dice, mesurada, para luego explotar–. Oh, Merlín, ¡se suponía que hoy fuéramos al hospital a visitar a las víctimas! Apuesto a que Ron no ha ido una vez a mostrar simpatía…

Casi cualquier otro mago le hubiera ladrado que solo son muggles; pero resulta que él, como ella, se crió entre muggles. Aunque no es que haya sido una buena experiencia. Mientras su compañera habla, una cuerda se enreda sobre su estómago al pensar, no en los heridos, que en la mente de los terroristas solo son daño colateral (aunque le sepa mal reconocerlo), sino en el objetivo probable de los terroristas: la exposición de la comunidad mágica. Esto puede ir mucho, pero mucho peor.

La parte de su mente que habla con la voz y la lógica de su compañera, comprende por qué en tal situación su mente se ha refugiado en un sueño. Comprende, incluso, que la experiencia completa de vivir sin magia, se haya reflejado en la enfermedad de una hija. Pero su mente se aparta de toda esa reflexión como un cuerpo enfermo al adoptar una posición antálgica: se aparta del dolor. Harry se pregunta confusamente el momento exacto en que perdió la cabeza, y si en realidad la ha recuperado. ¿No es más lógico pensar que nunca dejaron las catacumbas? Quizás –se le tuerce el estómago al pensarlo-, quizás sigue en la ilusión, y ahora, tan profundamente que no es capaz de percibirlo.

–¿Qué papel juegan los nativos en esto? –interrumpe– ¿Fueron siquiera reales, o hemos estado en las catacumbas todo este tiempo?

–Harry…

La mano del auror se contrae ante el contacto: la yema del dedo de Hermione ha tocado el dorso, y frío y calor irradian desde ese punto. Súbitamente, le agarra la mano, palma contra palma, aferrándose a ella como a una prueba de que al menos ella es real. La siente inhalar de golpe. Le pican los dedos por lanzar un lumos y poder así verla; pero sería imprudente, quién sabe qué enemigo humano, animal o vegetal nativo de la oscuridad podría ser atraído por el súbito destello de luz. Pero puede tocarla. Es real. Tiene que serlo. También puede sentirla a través del enlace, aunque se siente tantísimo más cerca. Ella está en el eje de sí mismo; es más probable que él no exista.

–Esto es real, Harry –susurra ella dulcemente, leyendo en sus pensamientos con más claridad de lo usual.

Por mucho rato, el mundo se circunscribe al sonido del aire entrando y saliendo de sus pulmones, y al latido de su corazón, como un galope. A la mano fría y sudorosa contra la suya. A la dureza de la piedra.

–Creo que la aldea también fue real –responde a su pregunta, finalmente–. Me gustaría haber prestado más atención. Esa gente sabe más de lo que revela.

Hay otro silencio. A Harry no le gustan los silencios. Sin visión, no escuchar lo hace depender enteramente de los sentidos más débiles. El olor a calabaza y cuero y tarta de melaza lo tranquiliza, pero le da hambre. En más de un sentido.

–Sigue hablando –suplica Hermione.

–Tú deberías ser quien contara –pide él a su vez, sediento de su voz; y luego tiene que explicarse; le toma unos segundos racionalizar–. Eres tú quien llevó a cabo el hechizo. Si la desorientación tiene algo que ver con que acabáramos aquí, eres tú a quien afecta. ¿Qué recuerdas?

Se da cuenta de que su amiga lo escruta en la oscuridad. Agradece que no saque el tema de su crisis de llanto, el síntoma más claro de distrés que alguno haya mostrado. En cualquier caso, se dice, es cierto que no fue él quien los apareció aquí. No se le ocurre ningún razonamiento capaz de batir el suyo.

–Recuerdo la hostilidad de los americanos –aporta finalmente la mujer–. La investigación, que no llegaba a ninguna parte –"Tu ausencia" – Luna nos pidió que volviéramos a Inglaterra por turnos, para el reporte.

–Siento no haberte dicho lo de Ron –murmura Harry.

–No tuviste tiempo –lo excusa ella–. Aunque sí que pasamos toda la noche juntos cuando regresé…

Harry casi puede verla cubrirse la boca con una mano, los ojos grandes de alarma. Acaba de escuchar, demasiado tarde, el segundo sentido de la expresión e imagina el rubor que (está seguro) la está cubriendo hasta el pecho y la raíz de los brazos, aunque la manera en que ella controla la voz, la honra:

–No es momento de hablar de eso. ¿Cómo fue exactamente que desapareció la primera vez?

–Discutimos. Se escudó en la falta de relevo, pero me hubiera impuesto si Duham no nos hubiera interrumpido. La chica se plegó como una silla –gruñe el auror–. Es más respetuosa de la autoridad que tú.

El silencio, esta vez, está suficientemente ocupado. Harry lo llena con imágenes de la charla que tendrá con su mejor amigo si sobreviven. Una charla de puño a mejilla. Espera que el resonar lejano de piedra contra piedra no sea el heraldo ominoso de una especie de derrumbe, igual podría ser el poderoso cerebro de Hermione y su pesada y bien aceitada maquinaria.

–A dónde habrá ido –vocea el ojiverde lo que ella está pensando.

–No sé, Harry –suspira ella–. A veces me sorprende lo poco que lo conozco.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

–¿Tienes sed? –pregunta Hermione.

A su voz le sigue el sonido del agua invocada, que a veces cambia de tono. Harry se la imagina emergiendo de la varita hacia la boca de la mujer y chorreando por su barbilla hasta empaparle la blusa. El auror traga con dificultad.

–Estoy bien.

La corriente líquida se detiene. La mano de Hermione no se ha movido de la suya, ni siquiera para invocar. Es prácticamente su única línea hacia la cordura.

–¿Cuándo empezaste a perder contacto con la realidad? –retoma Hermione.

Harry piensa hacia atrás.

–Es difícil de decir, exactamente.

–La oscuridad rarifica los recuerdos –asiente su compañera, empática.

Harry piensa en los dementores con un sudor frío que le hace mirar alrededor, consciente de que no vería a la creatura en esta oscuridad. El ataque de los dementores ocurrió arriba, en la relativa claridad, pero ya entonces su realidad estaba como doblada sobre sí misma.

–Hermione… los dementores… ¿afectan la memoria?

Casi la puede ver fruncir el ceño.

–A qué te refieres.

–Tú sabes… Mi madre… Nunca la había recordado tan bien como en tercer año.

La escucha suspirar.

–Los dementores acceden al subconsciente –explica–. Así es como sacan los miedos más primitivos. A veces extraen algo más, como recuerdos muy tempranos o traumáticos. O ambos.

–¿Y la oscuridad?

–¿La que traen con ellos? –Suena desconcertada.

El hombre mira alrededor, la boca abierta, buscando las palabras.

–Hermione, creo que esta vez recordé algo más –susurra agitadamente–. Algo importante. Pero ni siquiera recordé que recordé, hasta ahora. ¿Eso tiene sentido?

–Bueno… –parece pensar antes de responder lentamente– el miedo a la oscuridad también radica en el subconsciente… ¿Quizás esta oscuridad y la ansiedad de estar aquí te ayudan a reconectar con tu subconciente?

–¿Por qué ya no recuerdo lo que recordé?

Está empezando a sonar como un trabalenguas.

Quizás por no tener mejor respuesta, Hermione insiste.

–¿Quizás bajo hipnosis? Estamos cortos de legilimens, pero seguro que puedo encontrar a alguien.

Conmovido por esta nueva prueba de devoción, Harry gatea hasta su lado. El proceso es incómodo y un poco peligroso, pero realmente necesita estar más cerca.

–Gracias –murmura contra su hombro antes de voltearse y sentarse a su lado, tan cerca que ya no hace tanto frío.

La mano de nuevo en la suya, Hermione lo presiona por un momento, y luego se quedan en un silencio que esta vez es cómodo.

–Quizás deberías ser tú quien contestara.

–¿Qué?

–¿Cuándo me viste "normal" por última vez?

–¿"Normal"?

–Cuerdo. "En contacto con la realidad" como dijiste.

Por la inclinación de su hombro, sabe que la mujer está mirando al techo rocoso. Hermione suspira, y hay algo en su actitud que cambia, pero Harry no sabría qué es.

–Justo después del boggart. Cuando te retrasaste y retrocedí.

Y antes de que haya escuchado el final de la frase, regresa a él, como un flash, una imagen que lo hace inhalar y girar de golpe. Las manos del auror tantean la cintura, los hombros, con urgencia.

–¿Estás bien? –le pregunta mientras se separa y descubre el abdomen de la mujer, ignorando el súbito jadeo de esta y su pobre defensa–. Allá atrás tenías… estabas herida… Yo…

A ella le cuesta recordar, más aún con los dedos callosos de su compañero recorriendo su abdomen. Las manos de Hermione finalmente logran atrapar las ajenas, pero Harry está aterrado, es difícil detenerlas. Finalmente, de alguna manera, logra localizar el recuerdo mientras frena un escalofrío culpable.

–¡Te dije que era un rasguño! En el hombro. No lo vas a poder sentir.

–Merlín, creí que…

–Estoy bien –le asegura la auror con firmeza.

Bajo esa luz, Harry se hace consciente de que está medio inclinado sobre ella con las manos bajo su blusa, en la oscuridad. Se retira de golpe, ruborizado y jadeando.

–Lo siento… Lo siento, yo…

–Está bien, Harry. Solo estabas preocupado por mí.

Pero es incómodo, ahora. Se aparta de ella con vergüenza, enderezándose las gafas, y tras un momento la siente abrazar las rodillas. Podría haberla explorado a través de su unión, pero entró en pánico, e incluso los hechiceros recurren a su corporeidad en momentos así. No es solo eso. El enlace se ha estado comportando raro. Lo puede sentir. Todo ese tiempo de separación (desde la redada, sobre todo), no podía ser bueno. De todas maneras, ahora no se atreve a acercarse, y menos de esa forma tan íntima, por discreta que sea. Se esfuerza por superar el momento ubicando la imagen que recordó en un momento concreto de su convulsa jornada de trabajo.

–Te vi herida –explica lentamente–. Aquí. Antes del sueño.

En el silencio que sigue, no sabe si Hermione está pensando. Espera que esté pensando. A ver si algo cobra sentido.

–El hoklonote –descubre ella al final.

Y así de fácil, esa pieza se integra en el puzzle de su memoria. Recuerda la figura en sus brazos, idéntica a su compañera; la súbita certeza de que era una impostora, el miedo terrible por Hermione, la duda y la rabia ante los ojos familiares con expresión de dolor, de traición, de miedo, cuando la creatura trataba de persuadirlo de que la liberara. Y el chillido de alarma, exactamente igual al de Hermione. Exactamente. Él lo sabría. El efecto final era mucho más de lo que lograría una simple dosis de multijugos. Recuerda cómo el Hoklonote se deslizó, miembros adelgazando de golpe hasta ser niebla en la llave que la sujetaba, y la maldición rabiosa en sus propios labios. Recuerda la empatía medio abierta, y del otro lado, alivio. Exultante.

De lejos, le llega la explicación de Hermione, de la que solo capta una fracción.

–Se alimenta de mentiras. Lo que te haya dicho –le avisa con ansiedad–, lo más probable es que no fuera cierto.

Le toma un rato darse cuenta.

–¿Cómo sabes del hoklonote?

La mujer se levanta. El movimiento es tan repentino que el frío súbito lo hace estremecer. Ella de queda un momento de pie, antes de caminar rápidamente hacia el perímetro de la habitación. Harry se da cuenta de que tiene una mano medio levantada, y la vuelve a colocar en su lugar.

–Cuidado –recomienda, antes de seguirla lentamente, un paso a la vez, tanteando el terreno, brazos extendidos al frente para no caer.

–No –lo detiene ella, dos pasos por delante; segundos después, se explica–. Comienza por el lado opuesto. Si nos movemos, ambos, en sentido de las agujas del reloj, cubriremos más espacio.

El auror asiente lentamente, pero si ella se hubiera volteado, y hubiera habido luz, hubiera visto una sombra de duda en su rostro.

Pasan minutos antes de que pregunte de nuevo:

–¿Cómo sabías del hoklonote?

–¡Shhh! –recomienda la auror, volviéndose para murmurar sonoramente–. Estando en lados opuestos de la habitación, tendríamos que hablar muy alto.

Se encoge, debidamente castigado. Es cierto. Cada palabra hace eco, Harry supone que hay algún tipo de cúpula allá arriba. Igual, al pensarlo de nuevo, se imagina que a estas alturas han hecho suficiente ruido para despertar a lo que sea (además, piensa con resentimiento, ella habló más que él). ¿Para qué callar ahora? Es confuso y extraño, pero le hace caso.

Se esfuerza en explorar las grietas, palpando lentamente cada espacio entre las piedras. Un insecto camina sobre el dorso de su mano; sacude esta con fuerza, desterrando al invasor. Es asqueroso. Y sin sentido. Dan la media vuelta a la habitación, y todavía no encuentran una salida, hasta donde pueden palpar.

–Usemos Lumus –sugiere.

Un rato largo, el corazón latiéndole fuerte en el pecho. Es un riesgo calculado. Hermione sabrá cuán grande. De muy lejos le llega su aquiescencia, y entonces, la débil iluminación de dos varitas se abre paso en la oscuridad. Espera un momento, casi esperando la mandíbula de una planta carnívora gigante descendiendo del techo que no pueden ver. Cuando su respiración se empieza a normalizar, se da cuenta de que el riesgo ha sido inútil: el haz no va muy lejos. A Harry se le cae el alma a los pies, seguro de que Lumus Máxima no va a funcionar en estas condiciones. Aquí hay un hechizo devorador de luz, seguro. Entre los dos lo mejor que lograrán es explorar con la luz un poco más de lo que tocaron.

Al menos, parece no haber enemigos a la vista. Salvo que cuenten a los insectos. No es por hablar que se van a encontrar algo peor, y hay algo que lo ha estado carcomiendo:

–Con sinceridad –pregunta–, ¿cuánto tiempo podemos soportar aquí?

–No nos vamos a morir aquí, Harry.

–Cuánto tiempo.

Sus corazones laten par de veces antes de que le llegue la respuesta.

–Semanas –se ha volteado hacia él, a juzgar por el sonido de su voz–. Teniendo magia, tenemos agua. Lo que no podemos invocar, es comida –la siente moverse–. Aún podríamos tratar de cazar algo.

Harry hace una mueca en la oscuridad.

–Vamos –responde ella con una carcajada (aunque no lo ha visto)–, para esto es el entrenamiento de supervivencia ¿no?

–¿El que no hemos hecho este año? Hermione, ¿podemos siquiera hacer fuego?

Silencio.

–Quisiera que estuvieras fuera.

–Hermione…

–No. Si estuvieras fuera, podrías venir a buscarnos.

–Eso funciona en ambos sentidos…

–Yo nos traje aquí –¿Se está cubriendo el rostro?–. Yo y mi sentido del deber.

–Se trataba de Ron…

–Y debí haberte escuchado. Él había estado bien las veces anteriores. Probablemente esté en casa.

–¿Sabes quién más está en casa? Duham. La hemos entrenado bien. Sabrá qué hacer.

No es el silencio lo que lo alerta, es lo que le está llegando a través de su empatía. No lo puede interpretar bien, ¿realmente la conexión entre ellos se ha afectado? Se le cae el alma a los pies; unos días sin hablar, y ¿se quedan sin la mejor de sus armas?

Es entonces que nota el cambio. La oscuridad se ha espesado. Lo veía, pero ahora lo siente al tacto, como algodón de azúcar. Con el corazón triplicando su velocidad de latido, Harry da un paso en el espacio vacío, y siente como si el terreno físicamente cediera.

–¿Hermione?

De lejos, de otro mundo, le llega la voz.

–¡Hermione!

Se acerca al centro de la habitación tan rápido como puede, sin prudencia, pero enlentecido por la oscuridad como lo sería por olas del mar, hasta que se topa contra un cristal. Manos frías se aprietan contra el súbito obstáculo, y siente golpeteos apagados, como si Hermione le estuviera dando puñetazos.

–¡Aquí! –grita, palmeando la cueva.

–Quédat…

–¿Estás herida? –grita, sintiéndose estúpido y redundante.

La siente cambiar de posición, y sigue con la mirada virtualmente ciega por la ilusión, los movimientos subsiguientes. Su brújula al menos funciona de nuevo de maravilla. La siente pensar, poderoso cerebro trabajando en cómo reunirse con él. La sigue, pegado al cristal, con prudencia. Del otro lado, irritación. Pero no esperará en serio que se quede quieto.

–¡Vigil… tante!

Lanza un vistazo alrededor, de mala gana, forzado por el eco de las palabras de Moody. Ningún peligro a la vista, salvo el mayor de todos: están separados. No se abre una vía entre ellos. Un metro tras otro, y nada. La pared de piedra tampoco los detiene, hasta que Harry no puede más que reconocer la ironía de que se les ha abierto una salida justo cuando no pueden tomarla juntos. Por el momento, existe en ambos lados; con suerte (aunque no tiene mucha), abriendo caminos paralelos. Es la pared entre ellos la que representa un problema. Eventualmente se engrosa. Tiene que seguir a su compañera con el enlace como única guía. La leona vacila –Harry juraría haber sentido su mano contra el cristal, justo frente a la suya propia-, pero de pronto se aleja, quizás habiendo topado con otro obstáculo.

–¡Hermione!

Le aterroriza la oscuridad sin ella.

–Lumos.

La luz lo deja ver solo piedra antes de ser engullida a centímetros. Se pregunta si debería continuar, pero cómo la va a encontrar, entonces. El enlace se está portando tan errático, no puede confiar en eso. "No puedo confiar" piensa, y el corazón se le aprieta en el pecho. Le dan ganas de sentarse y abrazar las rodillas como si fuera de nuevo el chico de la alacena bajo las escaleras. Alguien vino a sacarlo de ahí. Por un momento se pregunta si va a estar aquí, solo, en la oscuridad, por semanas.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Es imposible calcular el tiempo que ha estado aquí, cuando la escucha. Dentro. Es la voz de Hermione multiplicada. La siente sollozar, y gritar, como varias Hermione de fondo. Instantáneamente se pone en alerta, oteando la oscuridad, la varita en alto. Sus sentidos físicos, maximizados, siguen sin percibir nada. Cero. El vacío.

"Harry" dice una tercera Hermione, una calmada, en su mente.

El mismo sentido que antes le dijo que no era ella, cuando tenía su copia exacta entre sus brazos, esta vez le dice que sí, que es ella. Aunque no tenga sentido.

"Está bien, Harry" susurra la misma voz. "Estará bien. Solo… proyecta lo que quieres decirme"

No está bien. No está bien en absoluto. Harry está solo, aislado de su compañera, en un medio hostil y tan falto de luz que bien podría estar en el espacio sideral, salvo por la gravedad que en cualquier momento lo puede lanzar por un agujero en el suelo, invisible para él. Y por lo visto, ni siquiera conserva la cordura. Lo que explica en parte su siguiente conclusión:

"¿Nos podemos… leer la mente?"

Eso hace salir una cuarta voz, carcajadas teñidas de histeria que hacen eco de un modo levemente amenazador. Nunca ha podido transmitir oraciones enteras. ¿Realmente lo escuchó? ¿De mente a mente? Se siente ligero y extraño.

"Te acuerdas de lo que decía Snape al respecto" recuerda ella, la voz serena.

"¿Te lo conté? ¿O acabas de leer en mis recuerdos?"

Un espacio.

"No lo sé…"

En algún punto, la realidad se ha vuelto tan extraña que no es posible sorprenderse más.

"El Enlace no funciona así" afirma el auror categóricamente.

"Ahora, sí"

La respuesta lo hace apoyarse contra el cristal, al que le ha dado la espalda. No recuerda la última vez que le temblaron las piernas como ahora.

"¿Cómo voy a creerlo?"

El mundo parece componerse de esos: sus propias pisadas, y el aire saliendo y entrando a sus pulmones. Y el latir de su corazón. Tras los gritos y llantos de versiones lejanas de su compañera, el silencio es tan profundo… le parece como si pudiera escuchar dos sets de latidos, vagamente superpuestos, como el trote de un caballo. Pero no es posible… ¿verdad?

"Tú sabes que es verdad"

"¿Estás bien?"

"Si no contamos aterrorizada y humillada, supongo que sí"

"¿Dónde estás?"

"Tengo la espalda virtualmente pegada a la tuya"

Harry se vuelve, palpa, pero solo hay piedra.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

Silencio, los gritos se agudizan antes de que la voz calma los supere.

"El Enlace… se está completando"

Y de nuevo lo deja estupefacto, entre la enormidad de lo que acaba de decir y su nueva manifestación. Harry empieza a negar con la cabeza incluso mientras recibe en su mente una imagen que Hermione está proyectando con tanta nitidez que se puede leer en ella. La página de un libro. Puede ver hasta el doblez en la parte superior de la página y la gota de grasa en la tercera línea. Al principio Harry está demasiado ante el método como para fijar el contenido. Entre compañeros se puede proyectar una palabra, una imagen simple, pero ¿esto? Entonces, presta atención a la imagen. Un círculo azul de aspecto antiguo con símbolos alrededor. Sabe exactamente dónde estuvo en contacto con tal símbolo.

En un sueño.

Mientras le hacía el amor.

"Escúchame, Harry" suena agitada. "Si estoy en lo cierto, el lugar en que estamos es una manifestación más del nido del hoklonote. No nos podemos permitir una mentira más. Esta… 'actualización'… del Enlace es un milagro, uno al que no teníamos acceso hace veinticuatro horas y sin el cual ya estaríamos perdidos irremediablemente. No lo malgastes. No nos lo podemos permitir. ¿Me entiendes? Cualquiera que sea la consecuencia… lidiaremos con ella… luego…"

"No fue un sueño" es todo lo que él puede pensar.

Hay como una especie de silencio, profundo y más oscuro que este lugar, a pesar de la explicación de Hermione.

"No"

Mil preguntas se le agolpan al hombre en la mente mientras Hermione de nuevo encuentra refugio en su razonamiento.

"Supongo que es estratégico" está ella diciendo… o pensando, directo a su mente; lo que demuestra que la telepatía no es, después de todo, inmune al exceso de información. "No es que sea fácil separarnos, con el Enlace, me ibas a encontrar enseguida salvo que hubiera obstáculos físicos, y aún así… Tenían que poner en juego algo más."

"¿Angélica…?"

Es una pregunta crucial, y Harry agradece que Hermione no lo pueda ver, ya es bastante malo que se le quiebre la voz.

"Existe. Está allá, en algún lado. Tal vez podamos verla de nuevo, si el Departamento de Misterios tiene acceso a esa dimensión. Podríamos preguntar"

"¿Cómo puede ser… de vuelta aquí… que no te afectara… que no me dijeras…?"

"No fue como para ti. No interactué con ella. Buena parte de lo que tú experimentaste minuto a minuto, solo apareció en mi set de recuerdos, en la misma manera en que tú despertaste con toda esa vida en el tuyo. Se siente como hilos en la mía. Si los sigo hay todo un juego de memorias detrás… memorias que no son de la realidad que conozco. Te aseguro que fue de lo más perjudicial para mi concentración, y creía haber caído en un hechizo de locura hasta que me contaste tu experiencia."

En medio del caos, la parte racional de su mente registra que entonces tal vez es cierto, tal vez es solo la desorientación lo que los ha traído acá en un fallo espectacular del hechizo de aparición. Hermione también estaba confundida. Peor que él.

"Y tampoco sabía cómo introducir el tema, luego" continúa la leona. "Hay tantas, pero tantas ramificaciones a esto…"

"¿Qué parte…?"

Silencio.

"Dijiste que no podíamos permitirnos otra mentira, Hermione. ¿Qué parte de lo que experimenté no 'apareció' en tu mente? ¿Qué parte, la viviste?"

"Es evidente, Harry" responde su compañera, en un tono familiar pero oscuro. "Tú tomaste control de aquella vida hacia el principio del día. Yo, hacia el final."

Como un autómata, Harry se encuentra preguntando:

"¿En qué momento…?"

"Hablábamos de Ginny… y de ti."

Un silencio pesado, ominoso, cargado. La distancia nunca se ha sentido tan pesada. ¿Se está ruborizando, o solo está asustada y curiosa? A Harry le cuesta tomar control de este enlace, es una avalancha de información tan grande que le cuesta saber exactamente qué es lo que ella experimenta.

"¿No te puedo ver?"

"No quiero que me veas"

Harry escucha el latir de lo que ahora sabe son dos corazones, acelerándose.

"En la otra realidad, luego de explicarme todo eso…"

"Sí" lo interrumpe ella antes de agregar, suavemente, "esa es la parte que no solo… 'apareció'".

Todavía la enormidad de su afirmación toma siglos para asentarse. Por un momento, están de vuelta en cama, la piel suave de sus muslos bajo sus dedos, un gemido y el sabor intoxicante… Pero inmediatamente detrás del deseo llega la vergüenza –tanto peor cuanto que ella tiene que haberlo recordado con él-, e inmediatamente, el miedo se traga lo demás.

"¡Hermione…! El Voto…"

"¡No me voy a morir por eso, Harry!" responde ella con igual vehemencia, sin que baste para desvanecer de la mente de su compañero la aridez de la existencia sin ella. "Si es una realidad alternativa, allá llevamos todo este tiempo… como marido y mujer…" apostaría a que se está ruborizando de nuevo. "No creo que lo que ocurra allá afecte lo que ocurre aquí."

"Pero esta vez estábamos conscientes de ello. Actuando. Así, ¿cómo podemos estar seguros de que no te va a…?" la urge.

"Yo lo sabría" le asegura ella.

El alivio es tan repentino y avasallador que Harry se caería si no estuviera ya sentado –habiéndose deslizado por la pared entre ellos.

"Vigilancia constante, Harry" le recuerda, haciendo sacar la cabeza de entre sus manos… y poco más. "Si estoy en lo cierto, la oscuridad se habrá diluido."

Tiene razón. Harry levanta la mano que sostiene la varita, percibiendo la ligereza del aire, tan extraña ahora.

"La turbidez del ambiente es proporcional al tiempo que llevamos danzando alrededor del otro y contando verdades a medias."

Y detrás de su voz calma, los gritos y llantos empeoran. Mal heraldo. A Harry el estómago se le hace un nudo ante la perspectiva de mirar de frente a la realidad. Algo terrible se alza detrás de la realidad. Algo indefinido.

"No te quiero perder" hace eco la voz del varón, esta vez pronunciada.

La respuesta llega directo a su mente.

"Ni yo a ti" susurra la mujer. "Pero respecto a la verdad… hoy no tenemos alternativa, más que mirarla a los ojos".


	25. Fuego y crías de dragón

"Fuego e hijos de dragón"

_–Prométeme una cosa, Harry –exigió Hermione en aquella, su primera misión imporante._

_"Lo que sea", pensó su compañero, sin decirle._

_–Promete que no vas a usar la píldora._

_Solo había una cosa a la que se pudiera estar refiriendo. Todos los aurores llevan segura bajo la primera capa de piel una píldora que les causará una muerte instantánea. Diseñada para que una mordida la extraiga, tienen órdenes de usarla si caen en poder enemigo portando información vital y confidencial. Nunca se sabe lo que un mago oscuro te pueda hacer: Legilimens, ilusiones que duran una vida, Cruciatus, Imperio. Ni siquiera el Superviviente está exento de las órdenes._

_–Promételo._

_Hermione lloraba, aquella vez. Estaban rodeados, y él sí que portaba información que haría mucho daño en las manos equivocadas. Harry no se atrevía a prometer. Ya había muerto una vez. No había sido tan duro como, digamos, verla morir a ella._

_Así que Hermione lo hizo mirar el asunto desde su punto de vista._

_La verdad, en todos esos meses de escapar, durante la guerra, nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que Hermione llevara veneno en su carterita de abalorios. Lo cerca que estuvo de perderla, cuando Voldemort le hizo creer que estaba muerto. La historia, a pesar de sus años de antigüedad, le heló la sangre._

_–Hermione, no me voy a matar –prometió–. Aunque solo sea por Lily._

_Pero no lo prometía por Lily. Por primera vez se le ocurrió que morir, sería una enorme falta de cortesía hacia todo lo que Hermione había hecho alguna vez para mantenerlo vivo. Hacia el (¿se atrevía a nombrarlo?) amor que le tenía. De pie frente a esta fuerza gigantesca y tangible que desafiaba clasificación, Harry no pudo sino reconocerla, aunque se negara a analizarla._

_Esa promesa le salvaría la vida muchas veces más._

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

–¿Cómo se les ha escapado todo esto? –preguntó Duham, casi saltando en su silla.

Madame Pince le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que la chica no se atrevió a ignorar. Par de los libros que tenía sobre la mesa, no deberían estar allí. Su amigo fijó los ojos rojizos y hambrientos en la serpiente-dragón que se movía lentamente sobre la página abierta; la mirada de Duham se deslizó más bien hacia la serpiente del distintivo, tan distinta del animal del dibujo, salvo en la expresión igualmente solemne y vacía. La criatura fluyó por encima de la palabra "sueños". Duham deslizó el dedo bajo la descripción.

–Nunca he experimentado una llamada así.

–Quizás tu voluntad es demasiado fuerte –respondió él–, tampoco tenías el impulso de iniciar el contacto.

La estudiante se puso en pie, se acercó a las paredes. Cerró los ojos. En su magia, la magia de la escuela se sintió como un mar al que se unía su arroyo. Ella era el latir en una arteria en el sistema vascular por el que corría, no sangre, sino magia.

–Podría mostrártelo –dijo el chico a su espalda.

Duham se volteó de golpe. Por toda respuesta, le alargó la mano, ignorando la expresión intrigada de la bibliotecaria que la siguió todo el camino hasta la puerta, y de vuelta cuando la estudiante regresó a recoger todos los libros que se habían quedado sobre la mesa.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

La guerrera se acerca al fuego con el corazón latiéndole a mil. El comandante está allí, rodeado por su gente, con una mano sobre la rodilla. La luz le dibuja un halo rojo-dorado alrededor. Alcanza un trozo de madera, dibuja algo sobre la ceniza. ¿Planes? ¿Historias? Doce pares de ojos, fijos en él.

Cómo le gustaría sentarse sobre sus rodillas. Las demás cuentan sobre mucho más. La sangre del dragón es fuerte en sus hijos. Pero no siempre son creíbles, las historias que puedan contar las chicas sobre su ídolo.

Ni siquiera ve acercarse al intruso:

–Draco –saluda el comandante, poniéndose en pie con agilidad, un movimiento más de orgullo que de deferencia.

Ojos tan fríos en expresión como en color, le apuntan directamente, sin que el ¿aliado? pierda la sonrisa. La chica descubre los dientes, rabiosa. Puede que este también sea su superior, pero no le gusta nada. La guerrera adivina en el rictus de los labios delgados un apodo muy diferente al de:

–Comandante.

No se dan la mano. Se adivina humor hacia el obvio desprecio del recién llegado, que aprieta el bastón con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos quedan incluso más pálidos que el resto de su piel. De debilidad, se diría.

–¿Es hora?

–Es hora.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Encerrado en el estudio de Ron –al menos, el que se le ha reservado en la residencia americana-, Harry mira al fuego a través de su whiskey. El color es exacto al cabello de Hermione frente a la luz. Haciendo una mueca, se lleva la bebida a los labios, mientras le llega, de lejos –pero ni tanto: la habitación reservada al ministro no está tan lejos de su estudio-, la pelea.

–¡No haberte desaparecido, y no hubiéramos tenido que buscarte!

Los gritos del pelirrojo son demasiado confusos como para oír, a pesar de su volumen, que le hace agarrarse al asiento para combatir el impulso de darle un puñetazo. Hermione no necesita que luche sus batallas. O eso le ha dicho.

–¡No es mi culpa lo que publique el estúpido periódico! –le llega la voz clara de la mujer–. Y tú también estabas en el andén cuando tomaron esa foto. ¡No me irás a culpar de que salgamos los tres!

Apoyando la cabeza en el espaldar de la tosca pero ornamentada silla –casi un trono-, cierra los ojos. Está agotado. A pesar de haber perdido solo par de días en la confusa aventura, no ha recuperado siquiera el sentido del tiempo. Todo le parece parte de la pesadilla.

Todo.

Al final, no fue tan difícil, el regreso en sí.

Hermione, después de todo, tenía razón.

Como siempre.

La oscuridad impenetrable solo… desapareció gradualmente. Hermione sí que los había aparecido en la misma residencia, en los jardines. No fue fácil de creer, y Hermione explicó algo del efecto de la magia del hoklonote, aislándolos del mundo, sus propios secretos tomando forma de oscuridad y de piedra.

Fue fácil regresar.

Pero les costó demasiado caro.

Les costó la verdad.

De golpe se levanta y en el mismo movimiento estrella el vaso casi lleno contra el interior de la chimenea, provocando una llamarada peligrosa que no le importa a absolutamente nadie. Los gritos prosiguen como si nada, y él mismo solo se lleva las manos temblorosas a las sienes, torturado.

La verdad… La verdad fue siempre extraordinariamente simple, y ambos la sabían y se la habían mostrado mil veces el uno al otro y al mundo sin palabras, sin admitirla siquiera ante sí mismos.

La verdad es lo que él gritó en la cueva, desesperado al ver que todo contacto se seguía desvaneciendo ante su propia negación.

La verdad es que se aman.

Aunque en realidad esa palabra es vacua e insuficiente, demasiado –y mal- utilizada a través de los siglos. Hay que inventarse otra.

Pero el ponerlo en palabras lo cambia todo. Lo hace real.

La verdad es que su amor es demasiado grande y demasiado poco… inocente.

Y ahora…

"La verdad es que estamos perdidos, Harry"

Con un ondeo de capa que haría morir de envidia al mismo Snape, el auror sale de la habitación medio en llamas –se apagará solo.

En toda lógica, nunca debieron ser compañeros. Siempre fue un peligro demasiado grande. A cierto nivel, todos los sabían. Quizás entonces hubieran podido poner una distancia saludable a tiempo.

Y sin embargo, su matrimonio con Ginny… Harry no solo estaba cumpliendo un rol, está seguro. En tanto esposa y madre, la adoraba, de veras. Aunque Hermione… siempre estuvo en otro nivel. El luto por Ginny fue real. Pero a Hermione no la hubiera sobrevivido. Punto.

Objetivamente sabe que lo que le está haciendo a sus mejores amigos es bajo y ruin. Su familia se destruyó por la muerte, pero la de Ron se va a destruir por su culpa si no toman medidas radicales.

Y, francamente, le cuesta que le importe.

Harry no se puede creer que este sea el último vuelo de Buckbeack, que todo vaya a acabar aquí, que de regreso a Inglaterra Hermione vaya realmente a renunciar. Es impensable que pierda a su compañera.

Y, admitámoslo, está más que un poco ebrio, de pena más que de alcohol.

Así que, en realidad, no es sorprendente que se encuentre respirando hondo y desarreglándose el pelo frente al dormitorio de la escolta.

No, no lo ha pensado ni remotamente lo suficiente.

–Hunter –llama al entrar.

El chico, todavía sonriendo a medias, se voltea hacia él. Se pone en firme a la vista de sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Harry se lo imagina perfectamente cómo estaba un momento antes –relajado, brazos cruzados, apoyado en la columna frente a Duham, que sigue sentada porque no le tiene una pizca de temor a casi nada.

Le gusta la chica.

Esto puede funcionar.

Esto _tiene_ que funcionar.

–El ministro y la auror se van a pasar por el hospital antes del baile de despedida. Repórtate con ellos.

–Pero… señor…

–Ahora.

Si interrumpe la pelea, mejor.

El joven aprendiz se cuadra y saluda antes de salir, casi marchando. Duham lo sigue con la vista. No sonríe, aunque sigue relajada.

–Auror Potter –le dirige la palabra, seria–, si viene a hablar sobre usted y yo, más vale que deje lo que sea que esté pasando con mi hermana, en la puerta.

Harry le dirige una mirada voraz.

–Eso, aprendiz, es imposible.

Los ojos verdes se encuentran, se enfrentan, y la joven asiente lentamente. Es parte del juramento. A donde va uno, a lo que sea que vaya, siempre va su compañero. Harry espera que ambos sepan que lo que le está diciendo va más allá.

–¿La oferta se mantiene? –pregunta.

Fluida como el agua, la aprendiz se levanta. A Harry le maravilla lo seductora, lo tentadora que es. Cuánto se parece a Hermione. Pero ¿cómo distinguir si es eso lo que lo atrae? ¿Cómo olvidar a Hermione por el tiempo suficiente como para saber exactamente qué siente por otra?

Duham es, sin embargo, una fuerza en sí misma. Se detiene violando ligeramente su espacio personal, la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, mirándolo a los ojos, retadora. La cercanía y el olor a calabaza y cuero lo hacen tragar en seco.

–¿Te gusto?

Con el alcohol, una avalancha de recuerdos –de sueños- pasa frente a sus ojos. Quizás visible para ella. Le parece recordar que es una legilimens bastante buena para su nivel. No le importa. Las mil maneras que su inconsciente ha imaginado de hacerle el amor a ese cuerpo, más vale que las sepa desde ya.

–Esto va así –le dice, sin tocarla–. Esta noche vamos juntos al baile. No va a acabar en la cama, por mucho que me guste la idea. No te voy ni a besar hasta que esté al ciento veinte por ciento seguro de que me importas bastante más que tu cuerpo –"o el de tu hermana" no hace falta decir.

La chica da un paso adelante, casi pegándose a él.

Eso es respuesta en sí misma.

–A estas alturas tienes que saber que yo soy exclusivo.

–Justo –maúlla la chica.

Harry se sorprende evitando sus ojos a favor de su cabello, del ángulo de su barbilla, de la deliciosa curva de su hombro. Se niega a mirar más allá.

–Yo también soy exclusiva –le dice la chica, forzándolo a volver su mirada hacia sus labios–. La fidelidad va en la mente, también.

Harry no responde de inmediato, aunque para ser franco, no sabría decir por qué.

–Justo –dice por fin.

–¿Esto sería a largo plazo?

–Te tengo que tratar como me gustaría que trataran a Lily.

–¿De matrimonio y todo?

–Lo uno lleva a lo otro… si todo va bien.

La chica duda por un momento antes de preguntar:

–¿Cómo te sienta la perspectiva de volver a ser padre?

La afirmación casi le hace dar un paso atrás, literal, más que figurativamente. Lo trae de golpe a la sobriedad. Como en una experiencia extrasensorial, se ve frente a ella –maduro, curtido, con el cabello entrecano–, y la ve, fresca y alegre, la misma personificación de la adolescencia que acaba de dejar. Le cuesta imaginarse a los chicos que su pregunta acaba de evocar, le cuesta imaginarse en ese papel porque lo jugó hace tanto tiempo que era casi otra persona. Cree que tendrían los ojos verdes. ¿"Que tendrán"? Si la ha soñado en su cama, y no es tan inmaduro como para olvidar que, en esto más que en aquello, lo uno lleva a lo otro, pues forzosamente…

–Me haré a la idea –dice al final, con la voz más estable de lo que se esperaba.

La chica asiente gravemente, y un segundo más tarde, se echa a reír.

–Bien, supongo que ya hemos tenido "la charla". ¿Podemos relajarnos?

Es tan abierta y tan brillante, y el cambio es tan súbito que incluso después de tantos shocks, uno tras otro –o quizás debido a ellos– el auror se encuentra sonriendo.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

Corto, ya sé. Quizás querían una versión en presente y detallada del final de la aventura, con todo y declaración. Si es así, aún hay tiempo para flashbacks; si la piden, quizás la escriba. (Lo estaba haciendo, pero me sonó demasiado teatral.)

Obviamente no pueden confesarse lo que no saben, pero ya están por enterarse del Obliviate y etc. Tan, pero tan cerca.

9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾9¾

¿Comentarios?


End file.
